Crónicas de una Conquista
by seertime
Summary: España se ha embarcado a una nueva expedición. Se encontrara con lo que al parecer sería su nuevo imperio, pero este nuevo país no lo permitirá. Aunque no vio venir, que el español se convertiría en su primer amigo. ¡Les invito a leer esta historia!
1. Tsintilistli

Si tan rápido y ya subo el nuevo Fic. ¡Pero es que no puedo evitarlo!  
>¡Esta historia realmente esta siendo un gran reto para mí! ¡Como la historiadora que deseo ser!<p>

Ejem… bueno, primero que nada. En verdad les pido que le den una oportunidad a este fic, que realmente a mi parecer es muy distinto a otros fanfics que he leído de hetalia (Ojo, de los que yo he leído). Si son de México, entenderán bien sobre la historia prehispánica mexicana y su conquista, pero los que son de Sudamérica; les hago una cordial bienvenida para que lean este fic, y sepan más sobre nuestra historia, de cómo España llegó y nos conquisto.

Y No… no fue con chocolatitos y florecitas xD

A continuación, les dejo definiciones que se presentan en este capítulo. Por que si las dejo para el último, cuando vayan leyendo, se quedaran con cara de ¿Qué mi abuela que…? Y no tomarán el hilo a la historia.

**Tenochtitlan**: En primer lugar, al pequeño México; no le puse su nombre de pila por que todavía no es tiempo. (Ya cuando avance más la historia se darán cuenta de por que) Y fuera de eso, Tenochtitlan esa un gran islote que se encontraba en medio de lago.

**Templo Mayor**: Hagan de cuenta, que ese islote, que es Tenochtitlan se encuentra lo que es el Templo Mayor. Que no es más que recinto lleno de pirámides. Se podría decir que es la capital principal Mexica. Oseasé, el centro de la ciudad. (Que actualmente es la capital de la Ciudad de México) Ahí celebraban sus fiestas y sus eventos importantes, tanto como sacrificios, funerales o celebración de un nuevo Tlatoani.

(El edificio que esta hasta atrás, que tiene doble escaleras; ese es el principal. El templo Mayor)

**Tlatoani**:Del náhuatl, _El que habla, orador; _era usado para llamar a los gobernadores de las ciudades.

**Señales**: Las señales que menciona Moctezuma, realmente ocurrieron; se dice, que todas estas señales que vio ocurrieron antes de que los españoles llegaran y eran premoniciones de que Tenochtitlan iba a caer.

**(**Pobre Toño, te llegan a odiar desde antes…)

**Quetzacoált**: Del náhuatl _"Serpiente Emplumada" _Era considerado el Dios principal de la cultura Prehispánica.

**Huitzilopochtli**: Del náhuatl _"Colibrí Zurdo"_Fue el Dios principal de los Mexicas. La leyenda dice, que Huitzilopochtli les dijo a los aztecas (Que por cierto cambiaron su nombre a "Mexicas" en honor al dios _"Mextli" _un dios guerrero) Que fueran a buscar en medio del lago de Texcoco, a una águila que se encontrara devorando una serpiente sobre un nopal. Y que ahí, fundarán su nuevo imperio; que sería Tenochtitlan.

(Ya sabrán ahora por que tenemos ese escudo en nuestra bandera)

**Calmécac**: Era una escuela privilegiada (Solo para los hijos de nobles) Donde se les enseñaban para ser sacerdotes, guerreros de elites, jueces, senadores, maestros o gobernantes. Se les enseña desde música, religión, astronomía, ciencias, historia entre otras cosas a los niños que empezaban a cursar a partir de los 7 a 15 años. Principalmente se les enseñaban entrenamiento militar y disciplina.

(Y enserio… demasiada, demasiada disciplina…)

**Quetzal**: ¿Qué puedo decir? Un ave muy hermosa, hasta su nombre lo dice. Del náhuatl _"Precioso, bello" _

Sin más que decir, y cruzando los dedos para que les guste…

(Por cierto, los títulos están en Náhuatl)

Les dejo mi nuevo Fanfic, esperare con mucho gusto sus criticas u opiniones.

Maiden Out

* * *

><p><strong>12 de <strong>**Abril 1519**

Como un águila en pleno vuelo, que extiende sus alas en cielo azul; un pequeño niño que aparentaba la escasa edad de 8 años corría rápidamente entre la multitud que se concentraban en el centro de una ciudad. Esquivando y pidiendo perdón a quien haya hecho tropezar o golpear. Corría descalzo, sus pequeños pies corrían sobre la tierra llena de piedras pero no le importaba; ya que en su cara se denotaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Miraba con atención a la gente de piel morena que se topaba en su camino. Miraba a las mujeres acomodar sobre un manto de algodón sus vasijas hechas de barro y hierro, procurando de no despertar al niño que llevaban en su reboso mientras acomodaba frutos de la tierra al lado de las vasijas. Frutos de su trabajo.

Y a los hombres que cargaban grandes cajas hechas de madera, que las usaban de una particular manera. Se las amarraban a la espalda y había una tira de cuero que se lo colocaba en la frente y provocaba cierta presión. Aunque pareciese incómodo sus manos permanecían libres para cargar más objetos. El esfuerzo del trabajo.

El niño continuo corriendo sin cesar, podía sentir como el suave viento golpeaba su pecho desnudo, como movía su larga cabellera castaña y jugaba con sus aretes hechos de preciosa piedra de jade. Los otros niños, que ayudaban a sus madres en la venta de sus productos, al verlo; salían corriendo de ahí y se ponían a jugar. Las madres no tenían otra opción más que suspirar y dejar que fuesen a jugar un rato. De repente, dejo de correr y elevó su vista hacía el cielo resplandeciente. Delante de él, se encontraba una gran pirámide. Era el Templo Mayor, el punto centro de la gran ciudad. Sus ojos castaños observaron todas las inmensas escaleras que tenía que subir para llegar a la cima, que media más de 60 metros de altura. Suspiro un tanto tedioso y con una mano sostuvo la tira larga de su taparrabos color blanco antiguo, ya que le estorbaba un poco y empezó a subir cada uno de los escalones.

Uno tras uno, empezó a subir ese gran templo. Para alguien que nunca lo haya subido, sería una inmensa tortura subirlo, pero para nuestro pequeño niño era algo de todos los días subir los peldaños. Si vieras su cara, podrías ver su rostro con determinación para subir hacia lo más alto. De vez en cuando volteaba hacia tras y podía ver observar el gran recinto de lo que era el templo mayor. A sus alrededores, se encontraban otros pequeños templos pero, lo más importante; era que marcaban los 4 puntos cardinales con las ciudades que rodeaban la ciudad. O más bien, las tres principales calzadas; que eran como unos puentes que conectaban a tierra firme.

Iztapalapa al sur, Tacuba al Oeste y Tepeyac al Norte. A lo lejos, podría ver el lago de aguas claras que rodeaban toda la ciudad ya que fue construida en un gran islote. Y los verdes bosques, que al más ligero soplo del aire hacia mover pavorosamente sus copas.

El pequeño niño solo sonrió después de deleitar su vista y continuó subiendo.  
>Al llegar al antepenúltimo escalón, dio un gran salto a partir de este y llego a la cima. Un acto muy riesgo si contamos que se encuentra a más de 60 metros de altura, con la muerte avecinando si das un paso en falso.<p>

Miro a su alrededor, como si buscase algo. Se encontraba en la parte plana del templo donde podías observar en todo su esplendor la ciudad. Entonces, sus ojos brillaron y en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa. Ahí, hacia el lado que daba cara al horizonte, un hombre con cara rígida y pensativa; se encontraba en la plena orilla del templo.

-¡Tlatoani!- gritó efusivamente mientras se abalanzaba sobre el hombre pensativo, abrazándolo con fuerza. Este, ante el acto inesperado del muchacho; lo tomó desde la cintura y lo elevó en el aire como si pesara como una pluma. -¡Tenochtitlan ten cuidado!- sus ojos negros penetrante miraron fijamente a los del niño -¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que me encuentro justamente en la orilla del templo?- dijo un tanto elevado de voz, ya que realmente se ha llevado un gran susto –Lo siento…- agacho su mirar el pobre niño –Aparte, te he dicho que no me llames Tlatoani- colocó al niño en el suelo. Este un tanto desanimado ante la llamada de atención, mantuvo su mirada en el suelo.

-Disculpa, Moctezuma…-

Moctezuma Xocoyotzin era el gran Tlatoani gobernante de Tenochtitlan. El tiempo ya estaba dejando su marca a la edad de 53 años de vida. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que su aspecto mostrara lo contrario. Tenía una larga cabellera negra casi al ras de sus hombros y unos ojos negros, que al que mirara; sentía que tenía que tenerle un profundo respecto y admiración al gran señor. Tenía una barba realmente rara, con uno o dos pelitos negros. También su cuerpo marcaba el vigor y su fuerza que siempre la conservaba haciendo ejercicios. Era un señor digno ya que regía todo con el valor de justicia y rigor.

Pero a pesar de todo ese indescriptible perfil, digno de ser un gran gobernante; Moctezuma nunca quiso ser el Tlatoani.

-No importa- sonrió y se hincó para estar la misma altura que el niño. –Dime pequeño ¿Por qué has venido tan alegremente hasta este lugar en donde esto?- colocó su mano en su hombro –Pude percibir una inmensa alegría cuando me abrazaste- con su mano, elevó suavemente desde el mentón la cara del niño. Tenochtitlan volvió a sonreír cuando le hizo recordar su alegría.

-¡Mire!- se levantó el taparrabos y mostró la parte interior de su pierna.  
>-Fui con el curandero a que me revisara la herida que me había provocado. Y se sorprendió por que no tengo cicatriz alguna, y también; que había visto muchos valientes guerreros que se lastimaban en esta parte y morían. ¡Pero yo estoy intacto y sano!- relató efusivamente mientras pasaba su mano en su entrepierna para comprobar que no era mentira. –Quetzalcóalt realmente te protege- sacudió el cabello el Tlatoani –Te ha dado un gran don- lo miró con calidez a los ojos.<p>

-¿Pero por que a mí?- dijo curioso –No soy igual que los otros niños…- dijo un tanto melancólico. El Tlatoani solo le sonreía –Siempre, desde que tengo memoria; si me lastimaba mis heridas sanaban de inmediato y no dejaban cicatriz- con sus manos empezó a recorrer su cuerpo –Y por más que le ruego a los dioses, que me den más altura y crecer como un gran hombre… nunca he crecido…- frunció su ceño ante esa idea –Sigo con este cuerpo de niño…- unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos castaños. -¿Por qué mi señor? ¿Por qué no puedo ser un gran hombre y ayudar a mi pueblo?- miró afligido a Moctezuma.

El señor, solo abrazó al niño. –Te equivocas Tenochtitlan…- le susurró suavemente –Cuando nuestros antepasados recibieron la orden de _Huitzilopochtli _de buscar a la majestuosa águila devorando a una serpiente sobre un nopal para que fundieran nuestro reino, ahí te encontraron; dormido placidamente y aquel hermoso águila parecía que te vigilaba tu sueño…- se alejo del niño y le limpio las lágrimas –Ahí eras realmente un pequeño; eras solo un pequeño bebé- sonrió –Pero mírate ahora… ¡Eres un gran guerrero a tu corta edad! ¡Terminaste el Calmécac siendo tan joven! - le sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara –Nunca había visto algo así… Y eso que yo soy el Tlatoani- rió y le empezó hacer cosquillas al niño.

-¡Esta bien!- rió -¡Ya no me vuelvo a poner así Moctezuma!- se alejo del hombre y sonrió. –Así me gusta verte, sonriente como el nuestro sol- susurró dulcemente, se incorporó de nuevo y dirigió su vista al horizonte.

-Mi niño, nunca dejes que la tristeza te aflige…- sonrió y como si fuera causa del aire, Moctezuma volvió a tener su rostro pensativo y agobiado. Tenochtitlan, un tanto preocupado; se acercó a su señor y le jalo de su gran capa blanca que lo cubría. -¿Por qué me dices eso mi señor, si tu rostro se dibuja la tristeza?- sus pequeños ojos contemplaron los ojos negros del Tlatoani, los cuales dibujaban cierta ansiedad. –Ven Tenochtitlan, hay algo que quiero contarte- sonrió y con cuidado se sentó en la orilla del piso. Algo realmente muy arriesgado, ya que si soplaba muy fuerte el viento fuerte; caerías hacia la muerte. Pero Moctezuma no le tenía miedo. El pequeño niño, se acercó a él con cuidado; el Tlatoani lo tomó desde su cintura y lo colocó en sus piernas.

-Yo…- empezó hablar un tanto cortante –No quiero desearle a mi gente un mal destino, pero siento que los dioses me están dando unas señales…- miró hacia el horizonte agobiado –De que algo le pasara a nuestro estado Mexica…- un viento frió soplo suavemente, haciendo erizar la piel morena del niño.

-¿Pero que es lo que dices?- sonrió un poco tratando de animar a su señor -¡Todo esta bien! Nuestra gente esta feliz y alegre, baila, celebra y agradece a nuestros dioses ¿Cómo podían ellos darnos señales de malos presagios?- rió levemente. Moctezuma, miró al pequeño niño y levantó la pierna izquierda de este. En su pie, se podía ver una pequeña cicatriz que se notaba que ya llevaba tiempo ahí.

-¿Recuerdas cuando el agua del lago pareció hervir y se inundo una parte de Tenochtitlan?- dijo seriamente, el niño solo acento con su cabeza –Apareció extrañamente esta cicatriz en tu pie y no te habías lastimado. Y si te lastimabas, ninguna cicatriz se formaba en tu cuerpo…- hizo una pausa –Recuerda que nosotros creemos, que nuestros dioses te enviaron para que protegieras nuestro reino y por lo tanto eres algo muy importante para nosotros. Y esta cicatriz es una señal-

Tenochtitlan permaneció en silencio.

-También, en una noche; vi pasar una gran columna de fuego- continuó relatando –También, en el templo de nuestro dios _Huitzilopochtli _cayó un gran trueno y nadie lo escucho, sin contar también; que el templo de _Xiuhtecuhtli_ se quemó y por más que queríamos apagar las llamas del fuego, estas se avivaban más- en su voz empezó a denotarse cierta tensión y nerviosismo.

-También, los cantos fúnebres que escuche…- su voz comenzó a quebrarse –Y lo que más me atemorizo, fue cuando fueron de caza y trajeron esa extraña ave, parecida a una grulla. Cuando la vi a sus ojos… Pude ver, a unos extraños hombres, montados en un animal parecido al venado haciendo guerra y destruyendo todo a su paso…- guardo en silencio y sus ojos negros miraron su reino. Tenochtitlan hizo lo mismo.

Un suave viento rodeo a ambos, moviendo sus cabelleras al son de este. El niño cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente para soltar un gran suspiro.

-Si algún día llegase a ocurrir eso…- abrió lentamente sus ojos –Pelearemos sin descansar, solo hasta que nuestra sangre haya salido por completo de nuestro cuerpo…- la voz del pequeño se notaba tan seguro y fuerte, que Moctezuma se quedo impresionado y sintió como también esa bravura se pasaba hacia él.

-Tienes razón…- cerró sus ojos y extendió su mano hacia el cielo. –Protegeremos este gran reino con nuestras vidas- sonrió vivazmente, mientras un quetzal volaba hacia el sol.

* * *

><p>Un gran barco peleaba en contra de la merced de las grandes olas del mar, abriéndose paso entre ellas para poder a su destino llegar. En un camarote, un joven pelicastaño de ojos verdes; se encontraba reposando en su litera. Tenía sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y una pierna arriba de la otra. Sus ojos, miraban el techo de madera que se movía de un lado al otro; provocándole cierto mareo. Llevaba ya varios días en ese lugar. Desde que Hernán Cortez había decidido embarcarse de nuevo. Ya que había escuchado que cercas del lugar se encontraba una gran capital indígena, y tenía una inmensa curiosidad de ver como era; empezó la nueva expedición.<p>

Mentira. Lo que quiere es el tesoro que hay ahí y España lo sabía muy bien.

-¡Ya estoy arto!- gritó molesto el español y salió del camarote tomando consigo una gran capa roja. Realmente, se encontraba molesto; ya llevaba varios días en ese barco y cada vez que preguntaban cuando iban a llegar a tierra firme, siempre le contestaban que en uno o dos días más. Pero era mentira. Al salir a cubierta, se dio cuenta que ya era de noche y que las estrellas brillaban con mucha fuerza, que las hacían ver hermosas. Eso hizo que se apaciguara un poco su ansiedad.

Se colocó su capa, para protegerse del sereno que hacían las olas y camino, hasta la punta del gran barco. España, al llegar a ese punto cerró sus ojos y se intento relajar. Sintió como suavemente, pequeñas gotas del mar golpeaban su rostro suavemente y el viento con olor a mar, entraba a su cuerpo cada vez que respiraba. Como su cabello, que ahora estaba abarrado con una coleta ya que estaba un poco más largo de lo de costumbre, se mecía con aire al mismo tiempo que su ropa lo hacía.

Lo estaba consiguiendo, se estaba relajando.

El español, soltó un gran suspiro y abrió sus ojos lentamente.

- Como desearía estar en tierra firme ya…- dijo en un susurro –Tengo una gran curiosidad de saber si habrá un pequeño niño como los otros que me he encontrado- sonrió –Claro, sin que me lleguen a odiar- rió nerviosamente –Aaah… como desearía que tan solo una vez… me llevara bien con ellos… y me vieran como si fuera su padre- dijo sonriente mientras se recargaba sobre un barril que había a su lado.

-Pero…- hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para poder observar el cielo nocturno. En sus ojos verdes se empezó a denotar cierta tristeza y lentamente elevó su mano hacia el cielo.

-Por más que quiera, por más que lo intente…- hizo un puño con su mano

–Siempre… termino como un demonio…-

Susurró tan bajamente, que solo el viento; fue capaz de escucharlo.

Llevándose esas palabras dolorosas del destino, hacia las estrellas…

Capítulo 1. Tsintilistli _(Comienzo)_


	2. Chontaltin

Bueno, creo que solo tengo ahora que explicar cosas muy sencillas n_n

-Primero que nada, **las fechas** que he puesto; realmente vienen de una línea de tiempo que son como ocurrieron los hechos (Claro nunca se saben si son certeras, pero lo que he encontrado han sido esos).

-**La travesía de España** es la siguiente: Primero paso por Cuba (Que la conquistó por cierto), de ahí paso a lo que viene siendo _Taabscoob_ (Que es el estado de Tabasco) donde se produjo la _Batalla de Centla._

Cortes iba atacando toda la costa México, pero al llegar a este lugar; los indígenas no quisieron recibirlos a pesar de que llegaron sin ofensivas ni nada por el estilo. E inclusive; hablaron en su idioma. Pero ellos se negaban, ya que creían que eran personas malvadas y mandonas. Al no recibir hospitalidad por parte de ellos, los españoles decidieron atacarlos.

(Ay Toño… Luego por que no te quieren…)

De esa batalla obtuvo dos cosas importantes: Una fue Malinche (En el capítulo explica quien es… por cierto, Cortes si hacia esa "cosas" con ella…) Y la información acerca del Imperio Mexica.

-**Icpalli**: Es el asiento o mejor dicho trono del Tlatoani

-**Nobles**: Bueno, hasta el mismo nombre lo dice. Son por decirlo los que tienen título de nobleza.

-**Guerreros Jaguar/ Águila**:

Son aquellos guerreros de élite que salieron del _Calmecac_ o el _Telpochcalli _

(La primera es escuela para los hijos de los nobles y la segunda para aquellos que no lo son).

Solo que hay una gran diferencia entre ellos. Los guerreros Jaguar, tenían solamente el privilegio de ser los hijos de la nobleza y eran considerados las fuerzas especiales del estado Mexica. Eran lo que se enviaban al frente de batalla.

A diferencia de los guerreros águilas eran exploradores, espía y mensajero que mantenían vigilado el Templo Mayor, aun que también participaban en batalla.

-**Tezcatlipoca**: Del náhuatl _"Espejo negro que humea" _Es considerado el señor del cielo y de la tierra y fuente de vida. Tiene una relación de dualidad y antagonía con Quetzalcóalt. Quetzalcóalt era llamado también _Tezcatlipoca blanco, _y a Tezcatlipoca _negro. _En leyendas nahuas el origen del mundo son causa a ellos dos.

-**Tláloc**: Deriva de _Tlalli _que significa _Tierra_ y _Octli _Que significa _Néctar.  
><em>En traducción significa _"Néctar de la tierra"_ y es el momento cuando la lluvia penetra la tierra y forma parte de ella. Dios de la lluvia. Los Mexica lo creían responsable de los periodos de sequía y las lluvias torrenciales.

(Ahora entenderán por que estos dioses son principales)

La villa que menciona España, es la _**Villa Rica de Vera Cruz.**_ Cuando llegaron los españoles se instalaron en un campamento al frente de una ciudad _Quiahuiztlán _donde vivían los ancestrales totonacas. Esta se convirtió una de las primeras ciudades europeas en América continental.

Sin más por el momento…  
>Y esperando sus comentarios y opiniones…<br>(Realmente quisiera saber que tal lo voy haciendo, por que estoy manejando historia D: )

Maiden Out

* * *

><p><strong>22 de Abril 1519<strong>

Si pudieras ver el rostro de España, verías un rostro totalmente demacrado. En sus ojos verdes, que siempre estaban alegres y brillantes; se encontraban opacos y sin vida. Unas pequeñas ojeras empezaban a salir por debajo de sus cuencas de sus ojos, y no digamos de su cabello; que estaba hecho una maraña. Ni siquiera sus ropas, se veían tan elegantes como de costumbre, solo se encontraba usando una camisa de manga larga blanca (Que ya no parece blanca) holgada y unos pantalones negros aguados.

Estaba fastidiado de estar en ese barco, llevaban más de 10 días en él desde que zarparon de Taabscoob. Y ni digamos que salio muy feliz de ahí España. Tal vez, también por ello se encontraba en ese estado tan deprimente.

Uno de los tripulantes observó al español, que aún se encontraba a la expectativa de ver tierra firme, y para eso; se encontraba sentado sobre un barril en la proa. Mojándose cada vez que la punta del barco rompiera una ola. Pero al parecer al castaño no le importaba. Preocupado, por ver la condición de este; le hablo aún par de mujeres morenas que se encontraban en un rincón de la cubierta. El joven les señalo al español que se encontraba en la punta del barco, y estas, entre sonrisas; se encaminaron hacia España. Las mujeres al llegar, rodearon con sus brazos al español y empezaron hacerles caricias. Al parecer ya estaban muy acostumbradas a ello.

España torció sus ojos. Supuso inmediatamente que alguien las envió para que "lo consintieran" y no estuviera tan deprimido. Con cierta fuerza, sin ser muy brusco; tomó las manos de ambas jóvenes y las alejo de él. Las muchachas, un tanto confundidas, miraron con indignación al español.

–No hagan eso por favor- dijo con gentileza –Yo no soy como aquellos patanes que están abusando de ustedes- sonrió suavemente. Pero aquellas jóvenes, no comprendieron nada de lo que había dicho y comenzaron de nuevo con el jugueteo hacia el español.

-¡Telketsa! _(¡Dejarlo!)_- grito la suave voz de una mujer, las dos jóvenes voltearon al mismo tiempo y miraron a una joven igual de ellas, entre una edad de 17 años. De compleción mediana, de piel morena y pelo largo negro hasta su cintura y ojos negros. -¡Sei! _(¡Solo)_- hizo un ademán con sus manos, haciéndoles entender sus orden. Las jóvenes, solo le dieron una sonrisa al español y se fueron de ahí. España entonces soltó un largo suspiro. –Muchas gracias Malinche…- le sonrió calidamente.

Malinche, era un joven que formaba parte de un regalo que les habían dado los indígenas _mayo-chontales_. Ya que estos se enfrentaron con los españoles. Pero los conquistadores eran mucho más fuertes que ellos que tuvieron una derrota inminente. Debido a esto y como parte de una tradición, los indios que perdían una batalla tenían que dar objetos al ganador.

Así que los indios le dieron, joyas, oro, jade, pieles de animales y plumas de aves exóticas. Pero lo más significativo, es que le dieron un grupo de veinte mujeres jóvenes y entre ellas venía Malinche, que demostró habilidad al aprender el castellano y que aparte, sabía hablar náhuatl. Haciéndose así, la interpretadora de Cortes.

-Por favor, quisiera que me siguieran llamando Malintzin…- se acercó a un lado de él –Con gusto lo haría… pero me le es tan difícil llamarte por tu nombre- dijo un tanto apenado mientras volvía mirar hacia al frente para mantener vigilia cuando llegue a ver tierra firme.

-De acuerdo, entonces solo llámeme Malinche- sonrió la joven –Señor, ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?- lo miró un tanto curiosa

–Desde que zarpamos ha estado muy deprimido- colocó su mano en el hombro del español.  
>-No es nada…- sonrió –Solo que… ya estoy arto de estar en este barco- suspiró profundamente y continuó viendo hacia al frente –Dudo mucho que sea eso- cerró sus ojos la muchacha –Algo lo esta poniendo así- sonrió. –Puede decírmelo con gusto-<p>

España miró asombrado a la joven. ¿Cómo es posible que después de lo que había ocurrido en su pueblo, pueda seguir siendo tan gentil?

-Estoy preocupado, solo es eso…- con sus manos talló sus ojos –No he parado de salir de problemas desde que me embarque a esta expedición…- suspiro largamente –Desde cuba, y luego tu pueblo…- susurró bajamente -¡No salgo en ninguna expedición bien!- sacudió su cabello con fuerza ya enmarañado.

-Pero es que usted en un conquistador señor- añadió la joven –Losé, losé…- se levantó del barril –Pero es que no lo entiendes…- agacho su mirar –Cada vez que llego a un nuevo lugar, con el fin de conquistar; siempre procuro que no haya mucho daño…- volteó a ver la joven –Así como en tu pueblo…- Malinche solo miró hacia el mar

–Quisiera, que cuando llegara, en vez de usar la fuerza bruta; sea más calmado… Que cuando me encuentre con el joven país… no me odiaría…- hizo con su mano un puño -¿Joven país?- murmuró intrigada la muchacha. El español abrió sus ojos de par en par y empezó a reírse nerviosamente -¡No me hagas caso!- sacudió sus brazos – ¡Estaba hablando conmigo mismo! ¡Así que no me hagas caso!- rió fuertemente.

La morena, solo sonrió.

-Joven, cada día me sorprende más con sus ocurrencias- rió bajamente -¿Sorprenderte?- le sonrió, España había recuperado un poco su ánimo -¡Tú eres la que me sorprende!- dijo alegremente –Apenas llevas poco tiempo con nosotros y ya casi hablas perfectamente el castellano- la miró maravillado.

-Ah…- suspiro –Si tan solo Romano hubiera aprendido así de fácil el español…- hizo un puchero al recordar eso -¿Romano?- preguntó la morena. –Sí, Romano es mí querido…-

-¡Tierra a la vista!- gritó desde el mástil un joven.

España, volteó rápidamente hacia al frente. Ahí, frente a él; vio la costa de su nueva parada. Sus ojos verdes, tomaron de inmediato brillo y su cara demacrada volvió a tener vida gracias aún leve sonrojo que le había provocado el escuchar esas maravillosas palabras. Dentro del español, empezó a brotar un sin fin de emociones. Alegría, ansias, emoción, excitación e impaciencia. Ahí, delante de él; estaba su nueva esperanza. La esperanza de poder lograr aquel sueño anhelado que siempre era opacada.

-¡Tierra, tierra firma!- gritó emocionado -¡Tierra firme Malinche!- tomó las manos de la joven y las apretó con fuerza -¡Wuaaaah no puedo esperar, estoy que no puedo esperar!- empezó a contonearse de un lado al otro. La joven solo reía. -¡Estoy tan feliz!- sonrió de oreja a oreja -¡Soy tan feliz que podría saltar ahorita misma del barco y nadar hasta la costa!- empezó a girar sobre si mismo

-Joven, no te vayas a precipitar…- dijo un tanto preocupada, realmente España esta muy excitado. -¡Pero es que no puedo evitarlo!- se detuvo y camino hacia la barda. -¡Señor España deténgase ahí!- se acercaron varios tripulantes del barco en donde estaba Malinche y España -¡No se le ocurra hacer esa tremenda locura!-

Pero como al dicho al hecho, hay poco estrecho. El español se zambulló al mar.

-¡Españaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- se acercaron todos a la borda para poder ver si encontraban vivo al español. Pero las olas y su espuma no permitían ver nada. –Dios santo…- se persigno uno de los tripulantes  
>–Espero que siga vivo…- dijo con miedo.<p>

-Tranquilos…- se oyó una grave voz detrás de todos ellos. –Además, él no puede morir- sonrió

Detrás de ellos, se encontraba un hombre de una edad de 34 años. De ojos cafés al igual que su cabello, que se encontraba extrañamente cortado, ya que solo era una cortina de cabello que cubría sus orejas y la parte de atrás. Y también con una expensa barba larga que parecía unida a su bigote.

Era Hernán Cortes.

-Así que no se preocupen, es su espíritu de conquistador. Así que dense prisa y empiecen a bajar los botes, que tenemos que alcanzarlo- dijo seriamente. Sus hombres solo obedecieron.

España, con esfuerzo abrió sus ojos bajo el agua. El agua salada del mar le lastimo un poco así que los volvió a cerrar. Con un tanto de prisa, empezó a nadar hacia la superficie; moviendo sus piernas con rapidez y sus brazos. -¡Buah!- salió su cabeza a la superficie y tomó con toda sus fuerza aire de nuevo. Con una mano, limpio el agua de sus ojos y pudo volver a ver. Volteó hacia atrás, la tripulación estaba empezando a bajar en botes.

-¡Ni crean que serán los primeros en llegar!- gritó jubilosamente el español y empezó a nadar. España, agradeció que el mar no estuviera tan embravecido y las olas no lo golpearan tan bruscamente, al contrario; le daban cierto impulso para poder llegar más rápido a la costa. Para España, aún que pareciese que la distancia de donde estaba él hasta la costa era muy larga. No le importo.

Las ansias y los ánimos por saber que encontraría en esa tierra fértil lo motivaban cada vez más.

Braceaba una y otra vez sin detenerse, sus piernas; solo continuaban pataleando el agua con fuerza. "¡Debo estar ahí ya!" "¡Debo de estar ahí ya!" se gritaba constantemente en sus pensamientos. El agua, entraba a veces por su boca, cada vez que intentaba tomar un bocanada de aire; dejándole un sabor salado en su boca. Y sus ropas, hacían cada vez más difícil nadar; pero aún así no lo detuvo.

Tan concentrado estaba el castaño en su meta, que no se dio cuenta que sus pies empezaron a enterrarse lo que era arena. Había llegado a la orilla del mar. Su fuerza y sus emociones habían provocado que España no tardara menos de 5 minutos en llegar a ese lugar. Poco a poco, se fue incorporando hasta poder caminar sobre la arena. El agua, que antes le llegaba hasta el cuello ahora se encontraba solamente hasta sus rodillas.

-Llegue…- dijo jadeante -¡Llegue!- alzó sus brazos al aire mientras gritaba con júbilo. Miró a su alrededor. Apenas los botes llevaban la mitad de lo que el había recorrido. Alzo sus brazos y empezó a moverlos para que vieran que había conseguido su meta. España, cerró sus ojos y empezó a respirar tranquilamente para calmarse. Empezó a relajarse al comenzar oír el romper de las olas en la costa. Como sus pies, eran sumergidos en el agua cada vez que llegaba una nueva ola, y como el viento lo golpeaba, transportando su aroma a mar. Se sentía en el paraíso.

Tal como si fuera un desmayo, el español se dejo caer en la arena blanca de la playa y miró hacia el cielo. Un hermoso cielo azul le daba la bienvenida junto con unas gaviotas que volaban alrededor.

-He llegado…- extendió sus dos brazos al cielo como si quisiera alcanzarlo y sonrió

-He llegado…- susurró suavemente

* * *

><p>Tenochtitlan dio un respingo y volteó rápidamente hacia su derecha, hacia el horizonte. En este momento se encontraba recolectando unas mazorcas de maíz. Sus ojos parecían que miraba hacia la nada, y su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil. Como una estatua.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre?- llego un hombre y se hincó a la altura del niño -¿Tenochtitlan que ocurre?- lo sacudió un poco, ya que no respondía. El niño sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y se abrazo así mismo.

-Sentí… un gran escalofrió…- empezó a temblar un poco –Sentí algo muy extraño- susurró. El joven que le acompañaba, retiró de la espalda de Tenochtitlan la gran cesta pesada que cargaba. –De seguro es por el trabajo arduo- colocó la cesta en el suelo –Deberías descansar un poco- le sonrió. El castaño solo asentó con su cabeza muchas veces que si. –Sí… me iré de aquí…- empezó a encaminarse a la salida del cultivo del maíz. ¿Qué rayos fue lo que había sentido? Esa sensación nunca lo había sentido en toda su vida. Era como si alguien hubiese soplado un viento helado en su espalda. Empezó a sentir cierto temor. Pero sacudió su cabeza.

-De seguro si es por el trabajo…- sonrió –Llevó desde la mañana trabajando, debe de ser eso…- empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-¡Tenochtitlan!- escuchó el llamar de su nombre con cierta desesperación. El pequeño niño levantó su vista y se encontró delante de él un guerrero águila agitado.

-¡Nuestro Tlatoani te ha invocado ante su presencia! ¡Es una emergencia!- se acercó al pequeño que se encontraba tapando su rostro con sus manos.

Realmente estaba esperando que fuera el cansancio lo que le había provocado esa sensación

Pero… para su desgracia, no sería eso…

Tenochtitlan fue conducido rápidamente al palacio de Moctezuma. Al entrar, pudo ver a su señor sentado en su _Icpalli,_ y alrededor de este, se encontraban varios nobles, sacerdotes y guerreros tanto águilas como jaguares. El rostro de Tlatoani se encontraba en cierto modo perturbado y con miedo. Pero en sus ojos brillaba con fuerza su rigidez y valentía.

-Mi señor, he traído a Tenochtitlan tal como me lo pidió- hablo bajamente y sin mirarle los ojos el guerrero. Nadie, ni siquiera su círculo más cercano podía hablarle fuertemente y ni mucho menos mirarle a los ojos. Excepto Tenochtitlan.

El niño pudo sentir cierta tensión alrededor de todos, especialmente en Moctezuma. Estaba empezando a angustiarse, más por que nadie decía nada. -¿Mi señor?- se acercó un poco al Tlatoani con timidez -¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- en su voz se denotaba cierta ansiedad. Moctezuma soltó un largo suspiro y miro con tranquilidad a los ojos del pequeño para que pudiera calmarse un poco.

-Unos extraños han llegado a la costa…- dijo con voz segura y fuerte para que todos los presentes escucharan. –No sabemos quienes son, pero son muy extraños y diferente a nosotros. Han llegado sobre el agua en una cosa muy extraña- hizo una pausa –Usan extrañas vestimentas, tienes unas armas que nunca habíamos visto en toda la vida, y parecen que han llegado también con extrañas creaturas, muy parecidas a los venados- al escuchar esto, Tenochtitlan recordó lo que le había dicho Moctezuma de aquellas "señales".

-¿Entonces que es lo que planea ser Tlatoani?- habló un guerrero jaguar –Nosotros estamos preparados ya en caso de que quiera un ataque y acabemos con ellos-

-¡No quiero que acaben con ellos!- dijo seriamente callando de golpe al guerrero –Vamos hacer algo- se levantó de trono y se encamino hacia el centro donde se encontraba sus presentes. –Voy a enviar a embajadores y cinco nobles mexicas a que vayan a confirmar si es cierto lo que a mis oídos han llegado- se colocó entonces a un lado de Tenochtitlan.

–Haremos una prueba, tres de los nobles llevaran atavíos de nuestro dioses, _Tezcatlipoca, Tláloc y Quetzalcóalt, _si acaso ellos se colocan esos atavíos… resultaran ser sacerdotes enviados por nuestros dioses- dijo con seguridad –Ya que como todos sabemos nadie, en su sano juicio; nadie puede usar esos atavíos sin tener permiso directo de nuestros dioses- los presentes empezaron a murmurar que era cierto.

-Así que vayan y tráigame los resultados- dio la orden y los presentes fueron a cumplirla.

Solo quedaron él y Tenochtitlan.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Moctezuma?- miró hacia arriba para poder ver el rostro de su señor –Sí- se hincó para estar a la altura de él –Por alguna razón, tengo el presentimiento que estas personas tienen relación con Quetzalcóalt- sacudió el cabello del pequeño – ¡Entonces déjeme ir con los embajadores!- gritó entusiastamente el niño -¡Si tienen relación con Quetzalcóalt tal vez puedan decirme lo que tanto…- -¡Claro que no!- gritó el Tlatoani con cierto enfado. Tenochtitlan quedó en silencio inmediatamente.

-¿Te imaginas que pasaría si te tuvieran?- lo tomó por los hombros -Si ellos realmente no son lo que aparentan ¡Irán tras de ti! ¡No podemos dejar que eso ocurra!- sus ojos negros empezaron a mostrar la conducta recta de un gobernador. –Por lo tanto, hasta que no tengamos una idea clara de quienes son… Estarás en constante vigilia rodeado por guerreros águilas y jaguares- se incorporó de nuevo -¡Te vigilaran día y noche, en tu trabajo y sueño! ¡Se convertirán en tu sombra hasta que haya pasado el peligro!- y se sentó nuevamente en su silla. –Hasta entonces no podrás estar solo…- soltó un suspiro.

Miró de reojo al pequeño. Se encontraba alterado. Se podía ver como en su cuerpo se encontraba tenso y sus manos hacían puños fuertemente. Tenochtitlan no podía ir en contra de su señor. Pero se sentía decepcionado, tal vez esas personas tendría las respuestas que el tanto buscaba por muchos años. De quien era él, por que no crecía, por que cuando se lastimaba fatalmente no moría.

Pero Moctezuma le ha cortado sus alas.

-De acuerdo...- susurró bajamente mientras agachaba su vista, ya que unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos castaños. –Lo que usted ordene… Tlatoani…- se escucho su voz quebrarse.

-Lo siento, se que es duro pero tengo que hacerlo…- susurró bajamente Moctezuma.

Pero Tenochtitlan ya había salido corriendo del recinto.

* * *

><p><strong>16 de Agosto 1519<strong>

Una silueta negra corría entre la maleza. Se movía con gran agilidad entre los árboles y los arbustos que solo solamente se podía sentir el viento que producía al correr. Detrás de esta silueta, venían tres guerreros jaguares que perseguían a la misma velocidad a la persona que huía. En sus rostros, podías ver la determinación por atrapar a esa persona. Pisaban las mismas pisadas que hacia la otra persona y hacían los mismos movimientos de ella. Por algo eran guerreros de elite.

La persona que huía, si volteaba podía ver como poco a poco pisaban sus talones rápidamente. No podía permitir eso. Así que con agilidad subió a un árbol de dimensiones gigantes con agilidad y empezó a escalarlo. Los guerreros voltearon hacia arriba, señalando que lo habían encontrado e instantáneamente empezaron a subir también a ese árbol. Pero aquella persona tenía mucho más agilidad. Miró hacia al frente. Se dio cuenta que las ramas de los árboles estaban entrelazados haciendo unos especies de puentes.

Sonrió ante su suerte.

Miró hacia abajo. Los guerreros casi los alcanzaba. Rápidamente saltó hacia las ramas del otro árbol hasta llegar al tronco. Y de su taparrabos saco un pequeño cuchillo y empezó a cortar las ramas. Miro nuevamente a los guerreros que ya lo habían alcanzado. Tenía que darse prisa. Corto lo suficiente para poder quebrarla con la mano, y haciendo fuerza; rompió el camino de ramas. Y así siguió, con el siguiente árbol que pasaba, cortando las ramas ya que los guerreros perderían tiempo en bajar y subir al siguiente árbol para atraparlo.  
>Los guerreros vieron su inminente derrota. -¡Tenochtitlan!- gritaron con fuerza -¡El Tlatoani se enfadara!-<br>El pequeño volteó a ver lo guerreros que estaban a más de ocho árboles de distancia. -¡No me importa!- gritó con fuerza y como si fuera un mono bajo del árbol rápidamente, para perderse entre la maleza. Los guerreros, solo suspiraron ante la resignación.

No por algo, Moctezuma se maravilla de que Tenochtitlan haya terminado el Cálmecac tan joven.

Tenochtitlan continuó corriendo entre los árboles con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Después de tantos meses, pudo liberarse de esos guardaespaldas odiosos que siempre lo perseguían fuera a donde fuera. Sonriente, detuvo su correr y volteó hacia tras para asegurarse que ya no lo perseguían. Dio un brinco de alegría al ver que realmente se habían perdido.

-¡Al fin!- gritó -¡Estoy solo!- y se desplomó sobre la hierba –No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que salí de la ciudad…- se estiró –Moctezuma esta exagerando un poco…- cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. –Si hubieran sido una amenaza, creo que ya nos hubieran atacado antes…- sonrió –Y si nos hubieran atacados, ahorita mismo los tuviéramos prisioneros y usados en sacrificios…- rió

Pero algo hizo sentir cierto temor dentro de él. El pequeño volvió a incorporarse y volteó a su alrededor. Y ahí vio, delante de él; una gran piedra lisa y que alrededor tenían varios nopales con sus frutos ya florecidos. Este se levantó del suelo y camino hacia ese lugar recargándose en la piedra. Llevó sus brazos hacia atrás y cruzo sus piernas. –Sin embargo…- susurró y cerró sus ojos

* * * *Flash Back* * * *

-¿¡Que dijiste!- gritó asombrado el Tlatoani -¿Acepto los atavíos…?- Moctezuma había recibido a los embajadores junto a los cinco nobles después de ir a ver a los extraños. –Así es mi señor…- asentó uno –Al llegar le ofrecimos el atavío de Quetzalcóalt… y muy alegremente acepto ponérselo lo que al parecer era su líder…- dijo un tanto nervioso.

Moctezuma desde su trono, quedo anonadado. No podía ser posible que realmente se tratase de un enviado de Quetzalcóalt. –También me pidió esto mi señor…- el noble se acercó a él con lo que al parecer era un casco militar oxidado –Gracias a su interprete, nos ha pedido que por favor lo llenase de oro…- se lo entrego al Tlatoani, que ahora se ha quedado más asombrado.

-Esto…- lo miró aún más asombrado –Es una prenda que usa_ Huitzilopochtli_...- susurró. Moctezuma se negó a creer en eso. –Quiero que le den más a obsequios- dijo seriamente –Tal vez de esa manera se alejan de Tenochtitlan- diciendo esto, el gobernador se retiro inmediatamente.

Era la primera vez, que Tenochtitlan había visto tan preocupado al Tlatoani.

* * * * Fin Flash Back* * * *

-…- Tenochtitlan abrió sus ojos nuevamente y miró su cuerpo –Si realmente fueran enviados de Quetzalcóalt…- pensó nuevamente en la posibilidad de que esas personas fueran capaz de decir quien era realmente. Pero sacudió su cabeza para sacarse la idea –Creo que es mejor dejarlo así como esta todo…- cerró sus ojos nuevamente y se dejo inducir por el sueño y el cansancio.

* * *

><p>España, con su rostro fruncido; caminaba resoplando como un toro mientras se dirigía al estudio de Hernán Cortes. Varios españoles habían intentado detener al país para que no molestara al explorador. Pero España estaba cabreado. Llevaba ya más de cuatro meses ahí sin hacer nada y solo escuchando a Cortes con sus planes. No lo soportaba, España estaba ahí para algo importante y estaba perdiendo su tiempo estando sentado.<p>

-¡Cortes!- abrió las cortinas de su choza. Para su sorpresa se encontró con cierta escena subida de tono en su cama con Malinche, pero al español no le importo. -¡España te he dicho que primero avises!- tapó rápidamente a su concubina con las ropas de estas y le obligo a que se marchara. -¡Y a mí que me importa!- gritó molesto -¡Estoy cansado de esperar tanto tiempo! ¡Desde que llegamos hemos estado aquí parados en este estúpido lugar!- pataleó el suelo. Cortes solo miró con cierta frustración al país por haberlo interrumpido, así que solo se levanto de la cama y se encamino hacia su escritorio que tenía.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir esto…- se sentó –No podemos hacer movimientos bruscos, estamos tratando con el Imperio Mexica…- soltó un suspiro largo. -¿¡Pero cuanto tiempo más quieres esperar!- golpeó con sus manos el escritorio -¡Llevamos más de cuatros meses aquí, lo único que has conseguido es lograr hacer fundar esta villa! ¡Y hacerte aliados de los tales totonacas!- gritó más molesto -¿¡Que más carajos esperas!- golpeó el escritorio -¡Estoy arto de estar aquí! ¡Ni siquiera he podido ver si esta aquí lo que tanto busco!- miró con fiereza al explorar pero este, solo lo miraba con indiferencia.

-¿Es todo?- cruzó sus dedos para poder recargar su mentón mientras suspiraba. España empezó a bufar de la cólera que le estaba producción Cortes. -¡Me largo de aquí!- gritó molesto mientras salía de la choza. Los españoles que se habían aglomerado para escuchar la discusión del país con el explorador, se abrieron paso para dejar pasar al país que se encaminaba hacia lo profundo de la selva hasta perderse de vista.

Los soldados españoles entraron a la choza del Cortes. -¿Quiere que vayamos por él?- lo miraron con curiosidad, pero el explorador español movió su mano con indiferencia. –Déjenlo ir…- suspiro –De todos modos, creo que tiene cierta razón…- sonrió y se levantó del escritorio.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de hacer una visita al gran Imperio Mexica…- un sonrisa malévola se dibujo en el rostro de Cortes al igual que en el rostro de sus soldados.

Un sonrisa por anhelo de poder y avaricia.

* * *

><p>-Aah…- detuvo su caminar -¿En donde estoy…?- nuestro español se encontraba en medio de la selva.<p>

De tanto coraje y cólera que le habían provocado, empezó a caminar sin rumbo específico y terminó perdiéndose por completo. -¡Aaaah!- sacudió su cabello con fuerza -¡Esto me gano por dejarme llevar por el enojo!- refunfuñó -¡Un jefe no debe de ser así!- empezó a regañarse así mismo dándose golpes en la cabeza.

España dio un largo suspiro y sin saber a donde dirigirse continuó caminando.

La espesura de la selva era muy abundante, y cada paso que daba el español, siempre se tropezaba con lo que al parecer eran lianas entrelazadas y pequeñas rocas disfrazadas por el musgo. España, miraba a su alrededor, la vista realmente era exótica. Ya había visto muchas antes, pero siempre le llamaban la atención. De cómo los árboles no parecían estar separados entre ellos, al contrario; parecían que solo fuese solo un gran árbol. El follaje de estos que era tan espesa, que a veces se podía estar tan oscuro que solo un rayito de luz te podía guiar. Sin embargo, siempre existía el peligro. Y siempre lo recordaba, cada vez que sus oídos u ojos captaban algo raro. Por ello, tenía su mano derecha siempre en el mango de su espada.

El español, empezó a sentir un poco de calor. La humedad que había estaba haciendo que comenzara a sudar de calor. Se detuvo por un momento y se desamarro la capa. Pero, a último momento se arrepintió. Ya que si se quitaba la capa tendría que estarla cargando y no quería hacerse más pesado el camino.

-Debí haberla dejado en el campamento…- soltó un suspiro y continuó caminando. La vista del español se encontraba atenta a sus alrededores. Ya que no sabía en que lugar se encontraba y a donde se dirigía. Pero realmente no era ese el motivo. Tenía una vaga esperanza de que se pudiera encontrar al niño que representara esa tierra. Cuando fue a la tierra de Malinche, tenía esperanzas de encontrarse a esa persona. Pero no encontró nada, a pesar de que había conquistado ese lugar. Pero, gracias a los indígenas que comentaron acerca de la capital principal Mexica; tuvo una nueva esperanza.

España se detuvo.

Sus ojos, empezaron a destilar tristeza y agacho su mirar.

Lo que más deseaba España, no era el placer de conquistar a la nueva nación. Al contrario, siempre deseó que se pudiera llevar bien con él sin que tuviera que odiarlo. Siempre, siempre que llegaba un nuevo lugar y se encontraba con ese nuevo país… lo terminaban odiando. Lo maldecían y pedían a gritos su muerte. No lo querían cercas de ellos ya que siempre representaba una amenaza.

Pero España, siempre sonreía y trataba de recompensar las cosas de alguna manera. Juegos, enseñanzas, tradiciones su cultura. Pero… a pesar de que de alguna manera lograba conseguir que ellos sonrieran un poco y olvidaran su odio, dentro de ellos; aún estaba esa terrible imagen.

La de un cruel conquistador, que al menor de los descuidos…

-Pero yo no soy así…- su voz se oída quebrada –Son esos sujetos petulantes que quieren hacer todo este daño…- hizo sus manos puños –Y yo… no puedo hacer nada…- y continuó caminando para poder olvidar esa idea. Entonces, el sonido del desplegar de unas alas llamo la atención del español sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Era un águila que batía con fuerzas sus alas.

España relajo un poco su rostro. No tenía tiempo de andarse remordiendo con esas cosas. Y continuó caminando.

Habían pasado ya bastantes minutos e inclusive horas, desde que el español salió de su campamento. Posiblemente, los soldados de Cortes deben de andarlo buscando; pensó, ya que se había adentrado más a la selva.

-¿Pero en donde rayos me he metido…?- suspiró –Ya ni se por donde he de irme para poder regresar…- volteó hacia atrás. –Y ¿Si me quedo aquí perdido…?- detuvo su caminar. No había pensado en eso -¡Aaaaah!- gritó con fuerza -¡No, no, no!- se sacudió su cabello –Si no se como me puedo regresar ¡Jamás volveré a mi tierra y ni mucho menos podré comer Jamón Serrano nunca más!- entró en cierto pánico y empezó a voltear rápidamente a todos lados. Pero, como si fuera un rayito de luz; delante de él vio a una pequeña persona. Era alguien de piel morena y de cabello castaño largo hasta la mitad de su espalda. Que usaba un taparrabo, unos aretes de jade y en su tobillo derecho usaba un aro de oro.

Se encontraba placidamente dormida sobre una roca que estaba rodeada de nopales. Y, curiosamente; ahí estaba la misma águila que había visto hace horas atrás.

España lo miró con curiosidad

¿Qué podría estar haciendo una persona en un lugar así?

Motivado por su curiosidad, el español se acercó lentamente. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Acaso… ¿Sería aquello que tanto busca? Recordó que Inglaterra le había dicho, que había visto a America en medio de unas hierbas altas; que parecía perdido, pero que realmente sabía en donde se encontraba. Eso hizo que él español se emocionara más, haciendo que en su rostro se dibujara una gran sonrisa.

Pero, también… ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera?  
>Podría resultar, que realmente es un niño de una aldea indígena que esta tomando una siesta.<p>

Aún que realmente era Tenochtitlan quien se encontraba durmiendo.

-Pues si es la nación…- llegó al frente del pequeño y se hinco estando unos metros separado de el  
>-¡Es una niña muy bella! ¡Fusosososososo~!- gritó emocionado el país -¡Es raro ver que una nueva nación sea una mujer!- rió, pero cayó inmediatamente, ya que vio que había hecho que despertara.<p>

Lentamente, el niño fue despertando. Abrió uno de sus ojos castaños mientras bostezaba. E inclusive se estiró. Aún estaba soñoliento.

-¡Hola!- grito entusiasmado el país -¿Cómo amaneciste pequeña?- le estiró una mano gentilmente. El niño abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver ese extraño hablando alegremente al frente de él, dejándolo boca abierta. -¿Qué ocurre?- dijo curioso al ver que se había quedado inmóvil -¿Te sientes mal?-

En un acto inesperado, España sintió como su mano fue cortada rápidamente bajo el filo de algo haciendo que retrocediera.

-¿Qué demo…- vio mano rápidamente, había sufrido una cortadura en el mero centro de su palma. Luego dirigió su vista al niño, y se dio cuenta que en su mano derecha portaba lo que era una navaja. Y en su rostro se mostraba con fiereza y una posición bastante fuerza para demostrar que no tenía miedo.

-Esta bien, esta bien…- dijo apenado el español –Fue mi culpa por molestarte mientas dormías…- rió suavemente. –Pero creo que las niñas bonitas no deberían usar cosas tan peligrosas como esas- señalo el arma que portaba mientras se acercaba lentamente para quitarle el objeto punza cortante.

Pero de nuevo, lanzo un movimiento fugaz con la navaja. Pero esta vez, para protegerse; el español sacó su espada esquivando el navajazo. El niño dio un paso hacia atrás cuando vio la espada. No había visto algo así antes.

-¡Xux! _(¡Vete!)_- gritó fuertemente mientras le ponía delante de el la navaja. Se había asustado al ver esa cosa delante de él, pero no tenía que mostrar su temor. España, vio su reacción y volvió a envainar su espada. –Discúlpame, pero si no me protegía tú…- alzó sus dos manos en alto para que viera que no lo iba a lastimar -¡Mokaualistli! _(¡Silencio!)_- volvió a arrimarle el arma. España soltó un largo suspiro –Dios, ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?- volteó a ver el cielo. –Ni siquiera puedo hacerme entender con esta pequeña niña…- lo miró un tanto afligido, pero la criatura aún mantenía una posición de defensiva.

Aprovechando que el español estaba distraído viendo hacia el cielo. El niño aprovecho y tomó con fuerza la muñeca del castaño, jalándolo y aplicando una fuerza sobre esta que hizo al español caer al suelo y doblegarse ante el dolor.

-¡Itetetete!- unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del español -¡Me estas lastimando!- dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie o por lo menos quitar la pequeña mano sobre su muñeca -¡Te dije que te callaras!- gritó el niño bravamente -¡Pero me estas lastimando!- reclamó de nuevo mientras intentaba suprimir el dolor.

Un viento rodeo ha ambos. Los ojos de España se encontraron con los de Tenochtitlan, que lo miraban con desconcierto.

-¿Puedes…?- murmuró el español -¿Entenderme…?- susurró el niño.

Tenochtitlan soltó rápidamente al español y se alejo de él. Su rostro se mostraba anonadado. Realmente se encontraba asombrado.

¿Cómo es posible que hace unos momentos no le entendiera y ahora lo entendió a la perfección?  
>En el rostro del español empezó a recobrar ánimos, parecía que había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba después de todo. Y como si fuera una forma acosadora, empezó a encaminarse hasta el pequeño niño.<p>

-Como…- empezó a retroceder con cierto temor el niño -¿Cómo me puedes entender…?- dijo en un hilo de voz.

España empezó a sonreír vivazmente.

-¡Eres tú!- gritó alegremente -¡Eres tú lo que tanto buscaba!- y sin pedir permiso alguno lo tomó de la cintura y lo estrecho fuertemente con él. -¡Suéltame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes!- gritó con fuerza el castaño intentando liberarse de los brazos de su opresor.

-Realmente eres la nueva nación ¿Cierto?- lo alejo de él y lo elevó en los aires -¡No se de lo que estas hablando!- empezó a patalear ya que por más que tratase no podía liberarse de él -¡Yo no se que es esa nación nueva a lo que te refieres!- empezó a golpear las manos del español.

-¿Cómo?- lo acercó hacia su rostro, Tenochtitlan se sonrojo -¿Acaso no sabes que eres una nación?- los ojos del español empezaron a brillar con más fuerza -¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es maravilloso!- lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza.  
>-¡Suéltame!- le dio una buena patada en el estómago que hizo sacarle el aire al español, que provocó que lo soltara inmediatamente.<p>

-¡No se de que rayos me hablas!- volvió a tomar su arma que había dejado en el suelo -¡Por Quetzalcóalt que no se de que estas hablando!- lo miró con fiereza -¡Aparte! ¿¡Como te puedo entender!-

Tenochtitlan realmente estaba confundido. Estaba recibiendo información que no podía comprender o por lo menos, comprobar que fuera verdad.

-Si me dieras una oportunidad…- se incorporó lentamente después de que el niño le haya sacado el aire –Te puedo explicar todo lo que quieras…- le sonrió. –Mentiroso…- le acercó a la cara su arma mientras lo miraba con fríes. Pero España no se alteró y solamente le sonrió.

-Te lo juro…- susurró con calidez mientras le enseñaba ambas manos –Te prometo que te diré la verdad…-

Tenochtitlan pudo ver que en la mano, que le había hecho una herida; había sanado. Esto hizo que se sorprendiera aún más, y dirigiera su vista al español.

-Si me dieras la oportunidad…- volvió a susurrar suavemente.

El pequeño imperio miró su arma. Cerró sus ojos y la soltó.

–Mi señor teme de ustedes…- dijo seriamente –No puedo confiar en ti-

-Puedes confiar en mí pequeña…- sonrió calidamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de este.

Tenochtitlan agacho su mirar y se sonrojo un poco.

-No soy niña…- miró al español y diciendo esto se levantó el taparrabos.

España abrió sus ojos de par en par, quedándose boquiabierto, tosió un poco avergonzado; y sonrió.

-Digo, puedes confiar en mí pequeño…- dijo con su cara completamente roja como tomate.

Capítulo 2. Chontaltin _(Extraños)_


	3. Tlapantlasalistli

Creo que ahora no hay nada que decir. Bueno sí, pero lo colocaré al final.

Maiden Out

* * *

><p>Con una vara, España se encontraba sobre el suelo haciendo unos trazos sobre ella.<br>Tenochtitlan miraba intrigado al español, que se encontraba haciendo lo que al parecer eran una especie de dibujos.

España, en cuclillas; con una sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro, dibuja sobre la tierra ciertas cosas, para que pudiera hacer entender al pequeño imperio que había encontrado; lo que tanto quería. Lo miro de reojo. El niño se encontraba sentado sobre una gran piedra, mirándolo meticulosamente con su arma empuñada y alejado a cierta distancia de él. Suspiro. Aún no ganaba su confianza. Y, sin más resignación; continuó haciendo sus trazos. Pero continuaba sonriente. A pesar de todo el ajetreo que tuvo que esperar por más de cuatro meses, obtuvo lo que tanto anhelaba. Al la pequeña nación que estaba al frente de él, intentando matarlo con la mirada.

-¡Ya termine!- gritó mientras se quitaba el sudor de su frente –Con esto, seguro que entenderás perfectamente- le guiño un ojo al pequeño -¿Y se puede saber que se supone que es esto?- arqueó una ceja Tenochtitlan mientras señala al suelo.

España había dibujo un mapa de Europa con todo y sus divisiones de los países. Y debajo de este mapa, había dibujado su cara, la de los hermanos italianos, Francia, Inglaterra y otros países que conformaban Europa. Tenochtitlan no le pasa ni la menor idea de lo que era.

-Eso se llama Europa- sonrió el español mientras se quitaba la capa roja que llevaba consigo –De ahí es donde yo vengo- y con la misma vaya señalo lo que era su tierra.  
>–Pero yo soy español, por que vengo del país de la pasión ¡España!- dicho con mucho orgullo mientras elevaba la vara al cielo -¡El país donde gobierna el sol! ¡Ese soy yo! ¿Lo entiendes?- volteó a ver al imperio con alegría –No entiendo nada de lo que dices- soltó un bostezo.<p>

España sintió como si una piedra le cayera encima. –Cierto, me estoy adelantando mucho…- rascó su sien y cerró sus ojos para ponerse a pensar. –Sabes…- suspiro el pequeño –Estas haciendo que dude más de ti cada segundo que pasa…- miró con cierta fastidies al español. -¡No, no, no!- sacudió su cabeza al oír eso el español -Solo espérame un segundo ¿Vale?- y volvió a hundirse en el pensamiento. Tenochtitlan realmente se estaba fastidiando. Por un momento realmente se convenció de que esa persona podría darle sus respuestas, ya que "según" su señor; era un enviado de Quetzalcóalt. Pero por su actitud… le hacía pensar cosas muy contradictorias acerca de esa teoría. Sin nada más que hacer, el imperio se recostó sobre la piedra y continuó viendo al español que parecía león enjaulado, moviéndose de un lado al otro.

Y como si fuera un relámpago, una idea ilumino su mente.

-Ya sé por donde empezar- se sentó en el suelo al frente de lo que era el mapa. Para no invadir el espacio del pequeño, ya que Tenochtitlan se encontraba en el otro lado del mapa donde lo dibujo. El imperio se incorporó y dobló sus piernas. –Dime- lo seguía viendo con indiferencia. -¿Tú sabes lo que es una nación?- miró hacia el mapa que estaba en frente de él –Por supuesto que no- dijo seriamente -¿Cómo quieres que te diga algo que yo no se?- torció sus ojos.

-Bueno…- tomó la vara –Una nación, es aquel territorio o pedazo de tierra que tiene sus propias reglas, un gobierno, fuerzas militares y muchas cosas más- y señalo los pequeños países que conformaba Europa.  
>–Por ejemplo…- sonrió, y con la varilla marcó la cara de Inglaterra –Este sujeto de aquí se llama Inglaterra- y trazó a partir de su cara, con una línea; hasta lo que era su país. –Este es su territorio, esto es su nación- miró de reojo a Tenochtitlan, que al parecer había logrado captar su atención. Sonrió. –Estas dos cosas tiernas- marcó la cara de los hermanos Italianos –Se llaman Italia- e hizo el camino hacia el país con forma de bota –Ese es su territorio, ellos se llaman Italia del Norte e Italia del Sur. Pero ellos son solamente una sola nación que se llama Italia- rió suavemente –Y esta cosa rara que ves aquí- señaló su rostro e hizo un camino hasta lo que era su territorio –Como te dije antes, es España; ¡El país de la pasión!- gritó con ahínco –Yo represento ese país- volteó a ver a Tenochtitlan.<p>

El moreno se encontraba viendo con cuidado lo trazados que había hecho España y recordando lo que le había dicho el país. –Entonces…- susurró –Esas personas… son de esos países…- miró con curiosidad al español. –Así es- confirmo el castaño –Sin embargo, hay algo que nos diferencia de ello- dijo con seriedad.

-Es cierto que, ellos son de los países que te acabo de mencionar. Pero no es solamente eso…- entonces encerró a todos los países en un circulo –Todos nosotros, representamos a nuestro país…- susurró – ¿Representar?- cruzó sus brazos -¿A que te refieres?- lo miró intrigado. España, soltó un suspiro largo y miró hacia el cielo. –Por alguna razón…- susurró suavemente -Cual nosotros desconocemos… Fuimos "elegidos" para representar a esas naciones… Somos países con forma humana…- miró de vuelta al imperio, que en sus ojos se denotaba cierto sentimiento de intriga y desconcierto –Cuando un país nace, nacemos nosotros. Como cuando una mujer da luz aún hijo- sonrió suavemente

–Yo soy España, el país España- se llevó su mano al pecho –Llevó mucho tiempo viviendo en este mundo y he pasado un sin fin de cosas para ser lo que soy- cerró sus ojos –Guerras, enfrentamientos… Todo para ser lo que soy- suspiro –Pero te ves joven… No pareces que hayas vivido mucho tiempo…- dijo casi en un hilo de voz el niño –Y si es cierto lo que dices ¿Por qué no eres como los ancianos?- .  
>–Es por que el tiempo no me hace efecto en mí ni en los demás países- rió –Un país cuando nace, es como un bebé; nace en una tierra fértil y grande, lista; para desarrollarse. Cuando uno logra un gran avance en su país. Crece, hasta convertirse lo que es uno ahorita- se señalo así mismo –Claro, realmente tenemos muchos años de vida; pero a los ojos humanos no parece-<p>

España al terminar miró hacia al frente. Tenochtitlan se encontraba viendo las palmas de sus manos con cierta confusión. Cerrándolas y abriéndolas constantemente. –Entonces… ¿Yo soy una nación…?- susurró y sus pequeños ojos vieron al español con cierta tristeza. –Así es…- susurró con dulzura –Eres una nación muy pequeño como te habrás dado cuenta ya…- le sonrió con calidez, ya que al ver visto sus ojos; sintió como el pobre niño iba captando todo. Realmente sentía, que si se ponía en su lugar era algo muy duro de saber. Por eso procuraba contarle todo de una forma amable y suave.

-Eso explica por que no he crecido…- dijo un poco desanimado mientras veía su cuerpo –Tranquilo- se estiró un poco y sobó la cabeza del imperio -¡Estoy seguro que muy pronto crecerás!- gritó con alegría, haciendo que Tenochtitlan se sintiera un poco apenado.

-¡Pero!- quitó la mano de España en su cabeza -¿Cómo explicas lo de las heridas?- observó que la mano que había agarrado, era justamente la que había lastimado con su arma. Y esta, ya se encontraba recuperada.  
>-No entiendo eso. Siempre, siempre me he lastimado muy grave en batallas cuando peleo con las otras ciudades- dijo fuertemente –Heridas de muerte, heridas; que he visto en los grandes guerreros de élite y que gracias a ellas mueren…- agachó su mirar –Sin embargo… yo sigo con vida…- entonces elevó su mirar hacia el español, una mirada que le exigía respuesta. –Mi señor dice, que es un don que Quetzalcóalt me dio…- susurró.<p>

España miró afligido al imperio. Parecía, que siempre había creído en eso y que estaba apunto de ser aplastada esa idea. El español sonrió.

-No eres el único que creyó en eso- miró a Tenochtitlan –Yo en un tiempo pensé en lo mismo, pero me dí cuenta que no era eso…- sonrió un tanto apenado –Pero en si es un "don"- señaló. Se levantó del suelo y le dio la espalda. –Ahora veras, por que las heridas…- sonrió y empezó a quitarse la camisa de mangas largas blanca.

El imperio quedó anonado. El cuerpo de España tenía un sin fin de cicatrices por todo su cuerpo y que con la luz del sol, hacían relucirsas un poco más. En su pecho, en su espalda, en sus brazos y en varios lugares más. Había unas que estaban muy marcadas y otras, que a penas se podían ver si no te acercabas. Tenochtitlan asombrado, se levantó del suelo y camino hacia el español. Con cuidado, como si las heridas fueran recientes; con las yemas de sus dedos empezó a delinear las cicatrices una por una mientras recorría su cuerpo.

-Pero… ¿Qué te paso…?- susurró –He visto… muchos guerreros… que ahora son viejos sabios y en su cuerpo llevan con honor las heridas que sufrieron en batalla… Pero tú…- miró los ojos verdes del español con asombro –Llevas muchas más…- continuó mirando las heridas selladas de España. –Losé, son muchas cicatrices…- dijo un tanto apenado –Estas marcas, son todas aquellas batallas que he sufrido en lo largo de mi vida. Pero de batallas, que han marcado algo muy significativo para mí, en mi país…- susurró –Pero por más que profunda sea la herida, no podemos morir- le sonrió

-¿Entonces no podemos morir?- le preguntó con curiosidad mientras se alejaba de él –Bueno…- rascó su mejilla –Si podemos morir o algo así…- se volvió a sentar en el suelo, tomó la vara y volvió a dibujar.  
>-¿Y ese quien es?- se acercó curioso a ver lo que había dibujado el español –El gran Imperio Romano- miró al pequeño curioso –Bueno… el no murió, más bien desapareció… o algo así- se puso a pensar -¿Cómo mi abuelo?- le quitó la vara España y empezó a dibujar –Mi abuelo vivió antes que yo- terminó de dibujar a un gran hombre que usaba un gran penacho y una capa –<em>Azteca<em>, mi abuelo Azteca- sonrió –Y creo, que por lo que me has dicho, también él era uno de ustedes- lo miró.

-Como uno de nosotros, dirás- sonrió alegremente España.

-A ver si entendí…- se alejó del español y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro –Tu eres un país, el país llamado "España" ¿Cierto?- miró al castaño –Así es- afirmo –Pero, no eres una persona así como un habitante. Eres la representación "humana" del país que se llama "España" ¿Cierto?- -Correctamente- volvió a afirmar. –Los países "crecen" cuando logran algo importante para ellos mismos. Y no podemos morir por heridas graves o algo por el estilo, por que son países. Pero pueden llegar a desaparecer así como ese tal Imperio Romano y mi abuelo ¿Cierto?- detuvo su caminar y miró fijamente al español.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo- suspiro alegremente el español –Pero aún me queda una duda…- cruzó sus brazos -¿Por qué te puedo entender y hace unos instantes no podía?- arqueó una ceja.  
>–Posiblemente por que apenas he tenido contacto contigo- alzó sus hombros –A la primera no puedes llegar a entender lo que dice una nación hasta que tengas un contacto físico o verbal con el otro- se sobó su cabeza.<p>

Tenochtitlan cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

-Entonces, soy una nación- dijo seguro mientras veía su cuerpo –Eres una pequeña apenas- dijo risueño el español. Pero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Era gracias a Tenochtitlan que lo miraba con odio.  
>-¿Qué dijiste?- tomó su arma y la empuño con fuerza -¡Quiero decir pequeño nación! ¡Pequeño nación!- empezó a batir sus brazos –Disculpa, pero es que tu cabello largo y esos aretes me hacen pensar que eres una niña- rió nerviosamente -¿Quieres que me vuelva a levantar mi ropa para que veas que soy hombre?- tomó la cola de su taparrabos. -¡No, no! ¡Déjalo así!- se levanto y le quito la mano del taparrabos.<p>

-Ya sé que eres hombre- se sonrojo –Así que no lo hagas por favor…- agacho su mirar. Una leve risa, hizo que el español elevará su mirar. Era el pequeño Tenochtitlan que reía bajamente. España sonrió.

-Pero dime, te he contado ya todo y tu ni siquiera me has dicho cual es tu nombre- se hincó el español.

-Tenochtitlan- dijo sonriente y orgulloso –Del gran Imperio Mexica, Tenochtitlan- elevó su rostro para mostrar grandeza. -Tenochtitlan que significa _"Lugar de tunas sobre piedra"-  
><em>–Entonces un gusto de conocerte- aplaudió –Yo soy España, es un gusto conocerte Tenoch…- sintió como su lengua se trabo al intentar decir el nombre del pequeño –Tenoch… ¡Tenochti…!- intentaba con sumo esfuerzo pronunciarlo, haciendo que su cara se pusiera roja. Una sonrisa empezó a salir de la boca del imperio.  
>–Tenochtitlan, Tenochtitlan- repitió –Tenoch… Tenochti… ¡Tenochticlan!- sonrió ante su victoria alzando sus brazos al cielo y mirando con alegría al pequeño.<p>

Pero este le señalo con el dedo que no, e hizo que el español se sintiera mal, como un niño regañado.

-Ni creas que lo has dicho- sacudió su cabeza mientras lo miraba con travesura.  
>–Es "TL" no "CL"- le corrigió –Te-noch-ti…- señalo su boca –Tlan…- dijo lentamente -¿Te fijaste como puse la lengua?- volvió hacer el movimiento –Está detrás de los dientes de enfrente haciendo presión ¿Puedes hacerlo?- miró con curiosidad al país. Este asentó con su cabeza varias veces que sí.<p>

-Es, Tenochti…- paró de decir su nombre y miro al niño para saber si lo estaba haciendo bien –Tlan…- pronunció el mexica – ¡Tlan…!- pronunció jubilosamente al haberlo dicho bien

-¡Tenochticlan!- alzó ahora si con seguridad su brazos.

-Lo volviste a decir mal…- cruzó sus brazos Tenochtitlan mientras lo miraba con burla -¡Aaaah! ¡No se vale!- empezó hacer berrinche el español -¿Por qué no tienes un nombre fácil de decir?- lo miró con ojos llorosos. Tenochtitlan quedó pensativo. –De hecho…- llevó su mano a su mentón –Si tengo otro…-

-¡Dímelo! ¡Mientras sea fácil seré feliz!- abrazó al moreno con fuerza -¡Nunca he podido decir bien esos nombres tan difíciles!- lloró con fuerza -¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!- intentó zafarse -¡Solo suéltame!-inmediatamente el español lo soltó. España se puso de rodillas, junto sus manos como si fuera orar y miró con ojos de perrito regañado al imperio. -Esta bien…- dijo asustado por como se comportaba el país –Y pensar que mi señor teme de ustedes…- lo miró con ironía.

–_México_- le arrebató la vara que tenía en la mano España –Puedes llamarme México- y empezó a dibujar en el suelo.

-Realmente me llamo México-Tenochtitlan- sonrió mientras dibujaba lo que al parecer era una pequeña isla –Pero normalmente soy Tenochtitlan, por que el isla que estaba en el centro del lago, donde hicieron el imperio; se llamaba México-

España miraba con atención los dibujos que hacía el pequeño.

-"_Metztli"_ de "_luna"_- dibujo un circulo arriba de la isla -"_Xictli"_ de "_ombligo"- _dibujo lo que era un nopal y sobre este un águila devorándose una serpiente – Y "_Co"_ de "_lugar"_- encerró todo en un gran circulo  
><em><br>–"En el centro del lago de la luna"- _susurró suavemente sintiendo, como al haberlo dicho; se llenaba de orgullo y honor. –Así me han puesto…- volteó a ver al español con calidez –Ahora que se lo que soy, realmente me siento más orgulloso- agachó su mirar y observo con cariño el dibujo -Gracias a ti España…- dijo tímidamente.

Las mejillas de España se ruborizaron. Nunca alguien le había dicho gracias por ello.

–De nada…– susurró –México… – sonrió y comprobó que era realmente fácil decir ese nombre.

Tenochtitlan al escuchar eso, también hizo que se ruborizara.  
>Ya que España lo había dicho con suavidad mientras lo miraba con ternura.<p>

-¡Ni… ni… ni creas que aún confío en ti!- gritó apenado -Solo por… por que te dije mi otro nombre… ¡Signifique que ya confíe en ti!- le dio la espalda al español ya que realmente se sentía a penado. El español solo rió –No te preocupes- se acercó a el y le sacudió el cabello –Yo se que todavía no confías en mi del todo ¡Pero verás que pronto nos llevaremos bien!- dijo alegremente -¡Déjame!- se alejó del español ante aquel acto de cariño. –Disculpa otra vez…- se alejo del niño, quien se encontraba más ruborizado que antes.

España miró a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que el atardecer ya había llegado y que en poco tiempo iba a oscurecer. Dio un trago de saliva y soltó un suspiro, tenía que irse de ahí antes de que los soldados llegasen por él. Aún no era tiempo de que supieran que había encontrado al Imperio. Pero ¿Cómo iba a regresar? Estaba perdido, y por pura casualidad; se encontró con México.

México… Al español se le ocurrió una excelente idea.

Con cuidado, se acercó a cierta distancia del niño que se encontraba dándole la espalda. Y con sigilo se hincó a un lado de él. –Oye México…- le tocó el hombro, haciendo que volteara -¿Sabes como llegar a la costa?- sonrió calidamente –Supongo que has de saber como llegar ¿Cierto?- le guiño un ojo. México miró intrigado al español –Claro que sí ¿No crees que es obvio?- dijo burlonamente –Entonces…- se levantó del suelo  
>-¿Serías tan amable de poder llevarme hasta allá?- hizo una leve reverencia. México, extrañado por la actitud seria del país, lo miro con desconfianza. Pero, no podía ser descortés cuando le había explicado lo que él era después de tanto tiempo.<p>

-Esta bien…- volteó a verlo –Te llevaré a la costa…-

El país y el imperio iban caminando uno al frente del otro. México por adelante mientras España lo seguía. -¿Ya llegamos?- dijo curioso el español –Aún no veo la costa- llevó su mano hacia un ojo e hizo una alusión como si tuviera un catalejo. –Cuantas veces te lo repetiré…- dijo un tanto fastidiado. Parece que no era la primera vez que el español le decía esa pregunta -¡No!- gritó molesto -¡Aún falta un poco más!-

Después de eso, ambos permanecieron en silencio. México, con paso apresurado para llegar rápido a la costa y España con una cara de preocupación. Realmente no quería llegar a la costa, quería llegar a la villa donde se encontraban sus hombres. Pero la razón por la cual le preguntaba si ya habían llegado, era para poder detenerse y seguir el camino a pie solo. Ya que, si lo llegara a ver Cortes; muy posiblemente quisiera que lo conducirá hasta donde se encuentra su imperio y hacer lo mejor que sabía hacer...

España sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en eso.

-¿Ocurre algo?- detuvo su caminar el pequeño imperio –Miro que en tu rostro algo te aflige- lo miró con seriedad a los ojos. España, intentando no preocupar al pequeño solo sonrió. –Nada, creo que tengo sueño- bostezó. México lo miro con intriga, realmente sabía que el español tenía algo. –Enserio… no tengo nada- volvió a afirmar el español un tanto serio. El niño lo miró con seriedad y volvió a retomar su caminar. España soltó un suspiro de alivio y continuó caminando.

-Sabes…- murmuró México –Hay algo, que no te pregunte…- pero no volteó a ver a su seguidor y siguió caminando -¿Dime?- dijo con alegría -¿Acaso quieres saber quien es Romano?- sonrió. México lo miró de reojo –No, no es eso- sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia al frente. -¿Entonces que es?- dijo curioso –Si es algo que el gran España sabe… ¡Te lo diré con mucho gusto!- batió alegremente sus brazos. –Entonces te lo diré- dijo con seguridad. Pero nunca detuvo su caminar.

-Si tú, eres el país "España…- murmuró -¿Ellos que son?- dijo refiriéndose a los demás españoles  
>-¿Son de España o realmente son enviados de mi Dios? Y si es así…-<p>

Un frió viento empezó a mover las copas de los árboles, haciendo que más de mil aves salieran al vuelo. Pero provocando más un fuerte escalofrió al español que le erizó la piel haciendo que se detuviera.

-¿Para que… han venido…?- susurró –O mejor dicho…- volteó lentamente a ver al español quien se encontraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, petrificado; antes las palabras del niño. -¿Para que has venido tú aquí?- un viento fuerte y congelado los rodeó a ambos.

España permanecía inmóvil. Sin reacción alguna. Ya que acababa de escuchar, las palabras prohibidas que solamente murmuraban las nuevas pequeñas naciones, después de haber sido conquistadas. El conquistador agacho su mirar y cerró sus ojos. Sentía como la mirada de México lo miraba con rigidez y no con temor. España suspiro y sintió como su lado conquistador salía. Parece que se ha encontrado a un imperio muy listo.

-Todo a su tiempo México…- murmuró sonriente sin levantar su vista –Aparte, ya te he dado mucha información y no quiero sobre cargarte con más de esta- levantó su rostro, pero en ves de tener una apariencia sombría; sonreía alegremente como si nada hubiera pasado. –Así que quiero que primero analices lo que te he dicho ahora y en otro día te he de contar lo demás ¿Vale?- guiño su ojo. El moreno suspiro. –Esta bien…- y volteó hacia atrás –Por cierto, ya hemos llegado- señalo hacia al frente con su dedo – ¿Aquí es donde se han instalado cierto?- arqueó una ceja y miró al español. Este se quedo sorprendido ¿Cómo es posible que se haya dado cuenta? -¿Pensabas que no sabía nada de tu pueblo que hicieron?- le sonrió pícaramente.

-De hecho…- miró hacia al frente y comprobó que era cierto. Delante de él, a más de unos 3 kilómetros se podían ver las luces que se estaban prendiendo ya que había empezado a oscurecer. –Aún que mi señor no me haya dejado salir de la ciudad por más de cuatro meses…- cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos –Les pedía a los guerreros águila que me contaran todo acerca de lo que habían visto u oído- sonrió ante su astucia.

-¡México es tan listo!- se agachó el español, abrazó al pequeño imperio y lo elevó del suelo -¡Me sorprendes mucho!- empezó a girar con él -¡Qué me sueltes!- empezó a moverse para zafarse -¡Me estas mareando!- gritó -¡Ah es cierto!- se detuvo de golpe y miró al niño –No quiero que le cuentes nada a tu señor de lo que te he dicho- con su dedo índice tocó la nariz del pequeño –Si llegase a enterarse de esto, realmente te meterás en mucho embrollos. Así que no digas nada- frunció un poco su ceño –Que esto sea entre los dos- junto su frente con la frente de México y lo miró con ternura. México se sonrojo por tenerlo tan cercas y volteó hacia otro lado para no verlo a sus ojos. – ¡Lo que quieras…!- dijo apenado.

El español sonrió y lo colocó en el suelo.

-Yo tampoco diré nada- dio unos pasos hacia al frente para irse encaminando hacia la villa –Ya es noche- miró hacia el cielo que ya estaba estrellado –Deberías de irte a tu hogar- miró al niño –Has de tener preocupado a tu señor. Así que ve rápido- y diciendo esto empezó a caminar hacia la villa -¡Buenas noches!- alzó su mano al aire y se despidió del pequeño.

México observo al español como se marchaba de ahí. Dentro de él sentía que realmente no quería que se fuera. Le había enseñado tantas cosas, que por muchos años el desconoció y ahora… puede comprender el porque de las cosas. Pero, aún había muchas cosas que quería saber, más a su parecer iba ser imposible; ya que aquella persona se estaba marchando.

-¡Espera!- gritó con fuerza, haciendo que el español se detuviera. -¿Qué ocurre?- lo miró con curiosidad. El corazón de México empezó a latir con fuerza ¿Para qué rayos le había llamado si todo el tiempo quiso que se fuera? Avergonzado y con la cara ruborizada miró hacia el suelo –Cuando… ¿Cuándo podré verte de nuevo…?- y como el niño que era, empezó a patear una pequeña roca que estaba en frente de él para que España no viera su cara. España se quedo perplejo ante lo que había escuchado. Pero, dentro de él sintió una inmensa alegría. –Mañana, en este mismo lugar- sonrió con calidez –Te voy a estar esperando- rió y miró hacia al frente para ver si nadie lo había escuchado. -¿De acuer…- pero al voltear de nuevo…

México había desaparecido.

-¿Ya se fue?- dijo sorprendido, ya que no había escuchado las pequeñas pisadas del país al salir corriendo. Él solo sonrió. –Espero que no haya sido un sueño…- suspiro un poco preocupado. -¡Joven España! ¡Joven España!- detrás de él escucho una voz. Al girar hacia atrás, se dio cuenta que era la voz de Malinche que venía corriendo apresuradamente hacia él. -¡Ah Malinche!- le saludó -¿Acaso te mandaron a buscar por mí?- rió. –No señor…- llegó un poco agitada –Sabe, a estas horas es un peligro salir a la selva, ya que los animales están de caza- lo miró con cierta dureza –Discúlpame no lo volveré hacerlo- rasco su cabeza.

-Pero ese no es el caso joven- tomó las manos del español –El señor Cortes me ha pedido que espere aquí por usted cuando volviera- España chasqueó sus dientes -¿Y… para que…?- dijo indiferentemente.

-Cortes y sus hombres han partido en busca de la capital Mexica, justamente después de que ustedes haya salido corriendo- dijo seriamente.

España, al escuchar eso; tomó a Malinche colocándola detrás de su espalda, y cargándola se hecho a correr.  
>-¡Joven España!- se intentaba aferrar con fuerza del español -¿¡Qué es lo que le sucede!- Pero España se limitó a contestar, ya que solo se empeño en correr y llegar a la villa. Al llegar, se dio cuenta que era verdad. No había nadie en la villa; solo unas cuantas personas que se habían quedado al vigilo de la pequeña ciudad europea. Sin perder más tiempo, el castaño divisó su caballo que estaba atado en un poste y corrió hacia él. Bajo a Malinche de su espalda y desamarró con rapidez al potro haciendo que se alterara un poco. Jalo de sus riendas e hizo que se aplacara, y sin perder más tiempo subió a Malinche rápidamente y consecutivamente él.<p>

-¡Hiaa!- gritó mientras jalaba hacia atrás las riendas, haciendo que el equino se levantará en sus patas traseras y se echara a galopear con fuerza. La indígena que iba detrás de él, se aferraba lo más que podía de la cintura del español. -¿¡Joven España que ocurre!- gritó -¿¡Por que ha salido tan precipitadamente al encuentro de…-

-¡Cállate ya y solo dime hacia donde se fueron esos estúpidos!- calló con rudeza a la joven. Esta asustada, pudo ver como el rostro de España había cambiado. No era aquel rostro simpático y amable que siempre había visto… Al contrario, se encontraba transformado; se denotaba en el enojo y odio que destilaban en sus ojos verdes que ahora se encontraban opacos. –De acuerdo…- murmuró bajamente y señalo hacia al frente.

-Gracias… Malinche…- susurró, ya que se dio cuenta que la había tratado mal.

Pero no era su culpa…

España en ese preciso momento, solo deseaba ver la cara de Cortes.

"_¿Para que has venido tú aquí?"_

Recordó las palabras que el pequeño imperio había murmurado. Dentro de él sentía como miles de punzadas lastimaban su pecho e hiciera que ardiera. De todas las cosas que quería escuchar, esa era la menos indicada. ¿Cómo podría decirle a México vilmente que venía a conquistarlo? Seguramente, en ese momento… lo hubiera odiado por completo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Por primera vez en su vida, había encontrado una nueva nación a la cual, había entablado una leve relación rápídamente, que muy posiblemente podría hacerse más estrecha o por lo menos lograr lo que más deseaba. Pero Cortes ha empezado a moverse y eso significaba una sola cosa…

-"Aún no… Aún no Dios…"- se dijo entre pensamientos España mientras jalaba con más fuerza las riendas del caballo –"Aún no es tiempo…"-

-"De que ese niño conozca la cruda verdad…"-

Cerró sus ojos…

Y sopló suavemente, para que su aliento llevara esa plegaria al cielo

Mientras un pequeño niño sonriente yacía en el suelo de su hogar, reposando; con él corazón palpitando rápidamente, al recordar aquellas cosas asombrosas que nunca había escuchado en toda su vida.

Y que al ser extrañas, se sintiera único y especial…

Capítulo 3. Tlapantlasalistli _(Descubrimiento)_

* * *

><p><strong>México:<strong> Aquí hay unas cosas muy curiosas del nombre. Realmente la palabra _"México" _es la castellanización de una palabra náhualt.  
>Realmente debería ser así, <em>"Mëxihco" <em>(Pero no se sabe realmente como se pronuncia el nombre en náhualt, ya que había muchas variantes de interpretación de los vocablos) *Facepalm*  
>Otra cosa, ya se que el significado de "<em>Xictli" <em>es "_ombligo"_. Pero muchos interpretes también mencionan que podría ser _"Centro_"  
>Ya que relatan, que los aztecas arribaron al "<em>Lago de la luna" <em>y en el centro estaba una isla llamada _"México" _y de ahí vendrían el significado de la palabra México.

¿Así o más fregon xD?

Chicos, chicas, yo se que es difícil de pronunciar nombres tan largos y un poco complicados como los títulos de este capítulo.  
>(Ayer no dormí por la frustración por no poder decir el título <em>Tlapantlasalistli<em>) Así que no se sientan cohíbidos o avergonzador por no decir nombres así, por ello levanto mi mano con orgullo o admitirlo como España. Y para que los que saben...

¡Meint Gott que alguien me enseñe que me ira mal en la universidad por eso D: !

Y no le peguen al tierno niño de México, que tenga curiosidad y se haya acercado a tocar (Cofcofmanosearcofcof)  
>las heridas del español no es su culpa, es la curiosidad de un niño a su edad ;9<p>

Maiden Out


	4. Pachouki

Roncando suavemente se encontraba el pequeño México dormido. Dormía como piedra, ya que había sido realmente exhaustivo correr la distancia de la costa hasta llegar a su hogar en Tenochtitlan. Se encontraba pacíficamente dormido sobre su petate que se encontraba en el suelo. Realmente se había cansado, ya que ni el mismo sol que le daba en cara lo despertaba.

– ¡Levántate!–

La voz de un hombre irrumpió el sueño de México, quien aún permanecía dormido. Pero era tanto su sueño, que hizo caso omiso de este y le dio la espalda. – ¡Tenochtitlan que te levantes!– gritó un tanto más molesto aquella voz que sacudió a la pobre creatura. – ¿¡Qué quieren! – se levantó adormilado y a regañadientes el imperio, pero en ese momento sintió que quería tragarse sus palabras. Delante de él se encontraban dos guerreros jaguares realmente enfadados. Solo anunciaba una cosa, y no era nada bueno.  
>–No me digan…– murmuró un tanto fastidiado y de mala gana se levantó del suelo –Solo llévenme con él – elevó su pequeña mano, para que uno de los guerreros la tomará con bruteza desde la muñeca. Rápidamente salieron de su choza y se encaminaron hacia el recinto de Moctezuma.<p>

Al salir, México miró como la gente de su pueblo se detenía y lo miraba con cara de preocupación y una que otra con enojo. Pareciera que estaba apunto de ser sacrificado. Pero en ese momento, parecía que ser "sacrificado" era mejor de lo que le iba a pasar en ese momento.

Al llegar al recinto, el moreno pudo ver que delante de él, en su trono; se encontraba Moctezuma con una cara dura. Sus ojos negros penetrantes se clavaron como espinas en la mirada de la nación. México no hizo otra cosa más que agachar su mirada. Realmente estaba enfadado. Y ni siquiera por ser "Tenochtitlan" lo salvaría de ello. Con fuerza, el soldado jaguar aventó al niño hacia los pies de Moctezuma haciendo que se tropezara y diera de lleno con la cara al suelo. El golpe realmente hirió al pobre imperio, pero no tenía que mostrar el dolor o el temor. Así que simplemente se levantó y sacudió de su cuerpo el polvo, más nunca elevó su vista al Tlatoani.

– ¡Aquí lo tiene mi señor! – agacho su cabeza el soldado – ¡Estaba durmiendo cuando arribamos a su choza! – y después de decir eso, guardaron silencio. Moctezuma acento con su cabeza sus palabras y dirigió sus ojos negros hacía el niño. –Tenochtitlan – dijo con seriedad – ¿¡Por qué me has desobedecido!– grito con rudeza – ¡Te dije que por ningún motivo podías salir de aquí! –

– ¡Pero mi señor yo…!– – ¡Cállate! ¡No te he dado permiso para hablar! – reiteró de nuevo el gran Tlatoani – ¿¡Crees que tienes derecho de salir de este lugar después de que tu señor te dio una orden!- continuó reclamándole. México no podía hacer nada más que escuchar el regaño y esperar su castigo. –¡Me has defraudado Tenochtitlan!– frunció su ceño –¡Pensé que habías entendido! Pero veo que no fue así –chasqueó sus dientes. En ese momento, Moctezuma no estaba actuando con amabilidad y con compasión hacia el pequeño imperio. Había cometido una gran falta y tenía que ser reprendido.

–¡Pero mi señor por favor escuche!- gritó con desesperación pero sin seguir levantar su vista –¡No quiero oír ninguna excusa de ti Tenochtitlan! – se levantó de su trono –¡Por favor escúcheme! – se atrevió y miro con seriedad los ojos del Tlatoani. Aquellos ojos castaños miraron con suplica a Moctezuma. Se habían hecho tan fuertes como el de él, que no hizo más que hacer suspirar al Tlatoani. –Te escuchare…– volvió a sentarse en el trono. México dio un trago de saliva un poco nervioso. Volteó a mirar su alrededor, los guerreros jaguares junto con los nobles que se encontraban presente, movían su cabeza de lado como si negaran la actitud de reto ante el Tlatoani.

–Te estoy esperando Tenochtitlan – cruzó sus brazos sin dejar de mirar al pequeño que lo ponía cada vez más nervioso. México por primera vez se sintió temeroso al frente de su señor. Normalmente él se comportaba de buena manera con él desde un principio, ya que le tenía profundo respecto hacia él y viceversa. Pero también era la primera vez que le cometía una falta. –Te estoy esperando – volvió ha hablar el Tlatoani. México empezó a sentir presión. –Vera mi señor… yo…– agacho su mirar, realmente no sabía que decirle al Tlatoani  
>–¡No quise desobedecerlo, pero es que… simplemente…– comenzó a ponerse más nervioso, ya que Moctezuma había puesto un semblante de impaciencia. –Dime, ¿Por qué saliste de Tenochtitlan? – suspiro un tanto fastidiado.<p>

Al fin había algo por donde empezar pensó México.

–Mi señor – habló con seriedad –Usted sabe que nunca le he desobedecido cuando usted me da una orden. Pero esta vez, realmente me había cansado – lo miró firmemente –He llevado más de mucho tiempo aquí en la ciudad, trabajando e enseñando a los jóvenes nuestras costumbres y tradiciones, el respecto a nuestros dioses. Ayudándole a nuestros guerreros y a los hombres que cosechan y a las mujeres que venden – cerró sus ojos – ¡Pero yo realmente quería salir de aquí!- gritó, el Tlatoani solo lo continuaba viendo con seriedad –No es que no me guste mi ciudad, pero usted sabe como soy…– se llevó una mano al pecho –Sabe que me gusta explorar nuestro gran reino y correr entre la selva ¡No puedo estar por siempre encerrado! – miró con piedad al Tlatoani y calló. Moctezuma cerró sus ojos y se levantó de su trono. Camino hacia al frente del muchacho y se hincó delante de él. –Tenochtitlan entiéndeme por favor – lo miró con calma.

–¿Qué pasaría si esa personas te capturaran? – posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del imperio  
>–Entraríamos en una terrible calamidad que ni siquiera, nuestros propios dioses; serían capaces de salvarnos – e hizo una pequeña presión sobre el pequeño –Ahora por favor dime, ¿Tuviste contacto con esas personas? –<p>

México abrió sus ojos de par en par. Era lo que menos quería escuchar por parte del Tlatoani.  
>Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. Recordó lo que había dicho España respecto de comentar el contacto que tuvieron entre ellos dos. Pero… se encontraba en frente de su señor y el mentir, era realmente algo que se castigaba con severidad ya que era una traición. –No mi señor…– agacho su mirar, pero Moctezuma, observaba con el mínimo detalle el rostro del niño y sabía muy bien que estaba mintiendo. –Te lo repetiré otra vez – su voz se hizo más grave y profunda –¿Tuviste algún contacto con ellos? – remarcó cada palabra<p>

México empezó a sentir miedo. Pero no podía romper la promesa que tenía con España y ni mentirle a Moctezuma.

Así que agacho su cabeza. No tenía otra alternativa.

–Si…– murmuró en voz baja, pero que fue muy perfectible de entender entre los presentes. Moctezuma se quedo anonadado. Era la primera vez que Tenochtitlan hacía algo indebido. – ¿¡Como que has tenido contacto entre ellos!- los sujeto de los dos hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza – ¿¡Que es lo que se te ha pasado por tu mente el desobedecerme!- gritó fuertemente, México permaneció en silencio; sabía lo que se aproximaba.

–¡No me dejes otra alternativa!- se levantó del suelo el Tlatoani y camino hacia su trono –Yo te apreció, como el hermano que eres para mí- se sentó en el trono un tanto agobiado, realmente se sentía decepcionado. –Pero no me queda otra alternativa más que castigarte por esto…– tapó su rostro con su mano –Dale gracias a Quetzalcóalt de que no puedes morir y que tus heridas sanarán rápidamente- suspiro largamente.

–Perdóneme…- murmuró el castaño, también se sentía pésimo por lo que había hecho –No cambia el hecho de que hayas hecho eso Tenochtitlan – levantó su mano, dando orden a los guerreros jaguares que se colocarán al lado del imperio. –Recibirás el castigo de todo joven al desobedecer. Ya que no te puedo aplicar la pena máxima – descubrió su rostro y miró a Tenochtitlan.

– ¡Te han de azotar con las pencas del maguey e inhalaras el humo de los chiles quemándose, y por último te han de dejar atado sobre la tierra mojada durante todo un día!- habló con seriedad. Inmediatamente los guerreros jaguares tomaron las muñecas del pequeño y las ataron fuertemente con cuerda al igual que sus pies. México no hizo nada para oponerse.

– Si ese va ser mi castigo, entonces la tomaré- elevó su vista y le enseño su cara de valentía –Pero le he de decir, que si quiere saber que fue lo que paso entre ese extraño y yo se lo contaré todo mi señor- Moctezuma tomó una actitud de curiosidad, realmente; era algo muy interesante lo que el imperio le podría relatar y así, poder saber talvez como alejar a esos extraños. Pero también sabía que era un acto para poder remendar su castigo.

– De acuerdo- volvió hablar el Tlatoani –Pero aunque me hayas dicho eso, no cambiara nada de tu castigo- se levantó de su trono y se retiró a sus aposentos. México agacho su cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro. Los guerreros jaguar lo tomaron y lo cargaron tal saco pesado sobre su hombro para llevarlo cumplir su castigo.

Pero a pesar de todo, el rostro de México sonreía.

Tenía algo entre manos que ni el mismo Tlatoani lo había notado…

* * *

><p><strong>4 Días Después<strong>

El caballo de España ya no podía soportar más el seguir caminando. Sus largas patas estaban comenzando a flaquear y encima; el peso que tenía que soportar de la indígena y el explorador sobre su lomo.

–No te detengas por favor…– se inclinó España hacia al frente para poder acariciar el rostro del caballo  
>–Tenemos que seguir hasta encontrar a los demás – su caballo hizo un pequeño relincho y sacudió sus crines<br>–Te prometo, que cuando lleguemos te daré toda el agua que quieras y todo el heno que quieras comer – murmuró con gentiliza. Y como si realmente el caballo hubiera entendido su habla, modero su marcha. –Eso es mi querido corcel – rió simpáticamente –Pronto vamos a llegar…– murmuró seriamente, como si no quisiera perder la esperanza.

Desde el día, que España salió de la villa precipitadamente para encontrarse con Cortes; no haya ningún rastro de este. El y Malinche llevaban más de 3 días perdidos en la inmensa selva sin tener rastro del ejército español. Pareciese, que habían desaparecido mágicamente. No había huellas, ni rastros de campamento. España pensó, que posiblemente era idea de los indígenas Totonacas que llevaban en el ejército para despistar al enemigo. Suspiró ante su mala suerte.

Llevaban más de 3 días de penurias sin poder tomar agua ni comer. Para la salvación de España, tenía a Malinche; quien en esos tres días y gracias a sus conocimientos sobre la selva, pudieron sobrevivir comiendo ciertos brotes y frutos de las plantas que habían. Pero ambos necesitaban agua, y por la imprudencia e impaciencia del español; olvidaron cargar consigo los materiales que necesitaban para poder soportar la travesía. Realmente se sentía como estúpido por reaccionar tan impulsivamente. Pero realmente no podía evitarlo. No podía permitir que Cortes se encontrase con el pequeño imperio. ¿Pequeño Imperio?

España se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente. Olvido completamente lo que le había prometido a México de volverse a encontrar el día siguiente.

– ¡Que estúpido soy! – siguió golpeándose la fuerte – ¿Ahora que pensará de mí? ¡Seguramente que soy un simple charlatán! – Gracias a sus auto reclamaciones y sus gritos, provocó que la joven, quien se encontraba dormida en la espalda de España; se despertara. –¿Joven España? – miró curiosa al país –¿Qué le ocurre? – estiró su brazo para detener el puño que golpeaba la frente del español. – ¡Ahora no Malinche! – gritó desesperado –¿¡Que no ves que estoy pasando por una crisis emocional! – sollozó –Pero joven, se esta lastimando – murmuró un tanto preocupada –¡No me importa!– y volvió a golpearse nuevamente –¡Si esto me merezco por ser alguien que no cumple sus promesas lo haré! ¡Ni siquiera se en donde nos encontramos y estamos perdidos!– Malinche solo soltó un suspiro.

–Joven España – la expresión de la morena pareciese a que quería golpear al español –¡Te dije que ahora no Malinche! – lloraba –¡Soy un mal futuro jefe! ¿¡Así como podré ser un buen ejemplo para él! – continuaba con sus crisis existencial. –Joven España, por favor si es tan amable; deje de llorar y mire hacia al frente…- empezaba hartarse del comportamiento tan aniñado de España. –¡Coño tía, pero que no entendéis que estoy en una crisis! – miró de reojo a Malinche sin dejar de llorar. Arta, Malinche tomó la cabeza de España y la hizo girar voltear hacia al frente. Los ojos de España se iluminaron. Delante de él, se encontraron con el campamento español que llevaba un gran avance caminando, hacia el estado Mexica.  
>Inmediatamente, recordando el motivo por el cual España había salido presuroso al encuentro con Cortes. Desmontó su caballo y corrió hacia el campamento. –¿¡Quien esta ahí! – gritó uno de los español que mantenían guardia del campamento, ya que escucho los pasos rápidos del español corriendo entre la maleza. De la nada, el soldado salió disparado al suelo gracias a un puñetazo proporcionado por el español.<p>

–Como si no supieras quien es idiota – dijo molesto y entro al campamento. Más de cien soldados españoles y mas de mil soldados totonacas se encontraban reunidos, ahí; hechos bola el ejercito español-totonaca. Miraron sorprendidos al ver el arribo tan precipitoso del español. España arqueó una ceja. –¿Tengo acaso algo en mi maldita cara? – dijo molesto. Los soldados al ver la actitud nada amigable del país continuaron haciendo sus cosas. España sonrió. Miró a su alrededor y busco la carpa principal donde se encontraría Cortes. Sin demorarse mucho, se topó con ella, la cual era la única carpa colocada en el centro y alrededor de las otras carpas. Y con paso firme se dirigió hacia ella. –¡Espere España! – en su camino se interpusieron varios soldados intentando detener su paso. España se detuvo –¿Qué? – los miró con cara de pocos amigos –Me van a decir que esta "ocupado" – dijo en tono de burla –No se preocupen, no lo esta por que yo traigo a su concubina – y sin esperar respuesta se abrió espacio entre ellos.

España había vuelto a cambiar de actitud. Su personalidad no era la amigable de siempre, si no; aquella personalidad intimidante que con solo mirarlo a los ojos te hacía temblar

–¡Cortes! – entró campante. El conquistador se encontraba acostado en el suelo sobre una cobija con sus piernas cruzadas y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. –¿Qué acaso no puedo tomar mi siesta de las tres de la tarde? – abrió un ojo y miró fastidiado al español. -¡Yo llevo más de cuatro días sin dormir, sin comer y no me he quejado! – pateó una de las piernas con fuerzas. Cortes suspiro. –¿Ahora que quieres España? – se levantó fastidiado del suelo, sacudiendo sus ropas que se habían empolvado por la tierra –¿¡Que se supone que te pasa! ¿¡Por que rayos has empezado ya la expedición!- gritó indignado. Cortes se quedo estupefacto.

–¿Discúlpame? – arqueó una ceja –Que yo recuerde, cierto señorito me pidió que "por favor" empezara a moverme – camino hacia una caja que se encontraba ahí –Y aquí estoy– elevó sus manos –Tal como me lo pediste ¿Qué te parece? – cruzó una pierna. España frunció el ceño. –¡No debiste hacerme caso! – volteó hacia su derecha, observo una copa de vino y un pedazo de pan sobre un taburete –¡Yo solo lo dije por decir! – tomó el pan y le dio una gran mordida –Pero esto querías ¿Cierto? – empezó a divagar su vista –Yo se que lo que más anhelas en este momento es encontrar a ese nueva nación – sonrió. España lo miró de reojo –No me interesa eso…– y volvió a darle otra mordida al pan. –¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Siempre que llegamos a un nuevo lugar, siempre buscabas apresurado a la nación – se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia donde estaba España.

–Posiblemente…– observo al español con malicia –Lo has de haber encontrado ya…– tomó la botella de vino y en dos copas empezó a servir –Aún no me topó con él– miró con seriedad al conquistador –Y si lo hubiera encontrado ya, lo hubiera traído conmigo- le arrebató una copa y bebió a fondo el vino. Cortes lo miró con sospecha. –Esta bien, de todos modos…- meneó la copa circularmente –Ya empezamos la expedición posiblemente lo encontraras muy pronto- sonrió y lleno nuevamente la copa de España.

–¡Por la conquista de esta nueva tierra!- dijo alegremente mientras elevaba su copa –¡Por la conquista de esta nueva tierra!- sonrió vivazmente el castaño –Entonces ¡Salud!- Cortes se empino la copa de golpe

–¡Salud!- hizo lo mismo España.

* * *

><p>España, tomó una copa de vino llenándola hasta el tope. Tomó un sorbo de esta y comenzó a hacer gárgaras con ella. Después de unos segundos lo escupió rápidamente. Sus pequeños orbes, miraron con atención lo que había hecho. Se encontraba deprimido.<p>

–Pero que fue lo que dije…– dio otro trago a la copa, pero este si se lo tomó. España se encontraba deprimido, se sentía como un patán después de haberle prometido a México que se volverían a encontrar, y ahora justo más por haber brindado la conquista de este. –Pero esta bien lo que dijiste España…- cerró los ojos –Lo hiciste por su bien…- suspiro y volvió abrir sus ojos. –Trataré por tú bien, esconderte lo más que pueda. O hasta que hallé una forma pasiva de llegar hasta ti- tomó un pedazo de pan y lo partió a la mitad. Aún que él pensase de esa manera, no podía evitar lo que tenía que hacer. Era un conquistador y su fin es el conquistar tierras para su rey y para él mismo. Pero nunca pensó que las conquistas de nuevos países serían tan complicadas, más; cuando tienes aún pequeño país inocente delante de ti.

España se perdió ante sus pensamientos. Dejo aún lado la copa y el pan, perdió el apetito. Cerró sus ojos y abrazó sus piernas ocultando su cabeza entre ellas.

–Ni siquiera…- murmuró –Ni siquiera se en donde puede estar México. Seguramente, debe estar enfadado conmigo…– sonrió –No me sorprendería, siempre me odian como todos…- susurro y quedo en silencio. Un suave viento calido rodeo al español como si le pidiera que no se preocupara. Más España permaneció en esa posición, quieto; sin que nada lo perturbase. Bueno, eso creía.

De la nada, sintió como algo pequeño impacto en su cabeza haciendo que reaccionara. –¡Oigan- volteó hacia tras el español –¿Quién me aventó esta piedra?- preguntó molesto –¿Qué ocurre España?- dijo un soldado –¿Acaso, la "fiebre de la selva" te esta empezando a atacar?- rió –Seguramente los cuatro días que estuvo perdido lo hizo alucinar- le hizo de segunda otro soldado. –Jajaja, muy gracioso- volteó de nuevo hacia al frente el país. Entonces miro curioso el objeto que le habían lanzado. No solo una piedra, era una piedra de jade. Miro a su alrededor. ¿Quién pudo aventarle eso? Solo delante de él, se encontraba árboles y más árboles. Y todavía era de día. Esto se le hizo sospechoso. Tomó su último trago de su copa de vino y le dio una última mordida a su pan. Y tomando su espada, marchó hacia el interior de nuevo.

–¡Eh España! ¿Volverás de nuevo a perderte?- preguntó un hombre –Seguramente el llamado de la selva le dice que regrese- y ambos hombres comenzaron a burlarse del español. Más sin embargo España no les hizo caso. Estaba concentrado mirando a su alrededor. Tenía una mínima esperanza, solo la mínima; de quien haya hecho eso sea el pequeño imperio. ¿Quién más podría tener jade? Aparte, esa piedra le recordaba mucho los aretes que él cargaba. ¿Pero si eran otros desconocidos? Malinche había dicho que a veces, los guerreros de otras ciudades llegaban atacar a sus enemigos que invadían sus tierras. No podía arriesgarse. Con su espada empuñada caminaba con sigilo. De repente, escucho el crujir de unas ramas.

–¿¡Quien esta ahí!- desenvaino su espada –Les advierto que no permitiré que se acerquen a nosotros- empezó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje, mirando a todos lados. Nuevamente escucho el crujir de las ramas. Giró a su derecha, y detrás de un arbusto pudo ver unos pequeños ojos castaños que lo miraban con detenimiento. España reconoció esos ojos.

–¡México!- gritó alegremente mientras se ruborizaba un poco –Me has dado un susto, pensé por un momento que… ¡Oye espera!- miró como el pequeño niño corría más dentro de la selva. –¡Espera!- España titubeó si en perseguirlo o quedarse en ese lugar. Miró el campamento y luego a México que desaparecía de su vista. Volteó a ver a México y luego el campamento. Tenía que decidir algo ya.

–Espero hacer lo correcto…- murmuró mientras salía corriendo en dirección hacia México. España corría lo más rápido de lo que sus piernas le permitían ya que la maleza y las raíces que había realmente le hacían demasiado difícil poder alcanzar a México, que corría como una gacela. Más las ganas de alcanzarlo le hacían capaz de vencer los obstáculos. –¡México! ¡México!- gritaba con fuerza –¡Espera! ¿¡Por que corres!- intentaba por lo menos detener al pequeño imperio, que corría sin parar. Por un momento, España pensó posiblemente que no era él y que era otro niño indígena. Pero lo observo de pies a cabeza, seguía siendo el mismo niño que se encontró la otra vez. –¡México por favor detente!- gritó jadeante el país –¡No huyas de mí por favor!- Y esta vez, el niño le obedeció.

México, se detuvo y volteó a ver al español. España soltó un suspiro de alivio, si era el pequeño imperio que se había topado antes. –Hyaa… Si que me hiciste correr- intento regular su respiración –¿Pero por que corriste? ¿Qué acaso ya no nos conocíamos?- sonrió e intento acercarse al pequeño mexica. Sin embargo, este dio unos pasos hacia tras. El español, extrañado por la actitud del pequeño; lo miró con curiosidad. México, se notaba tensó, y como si fuera la primera vez que lo vio; tenía una posición de prevención. Y su mirada, lo miraba con sigilo. –¿México que ocurre?- dio un trago de saliva España, comenzó a preocuparse. –¿Acaso no me reconoces? Soy yo, España- dio un paso hacia al frente. México se puso a la ofensiva y dio otros pasos hacia tras. –México… estas empezando a asustarme- murmuró preocupado, y avanzo un paso más. Y como acto consecutivo, México dio otro. Los ojos de España estaban fijos en los del pequeño. Realmente estaba intentado calmarlo con su mirar. Más el pequeño seguía dando pasos hacia tras.

–México vamos…- extendió su mano –Soy yo España- avanzaba unos pasos más hacia la pequeña nación –Vamos, tienes que acordarte de mí. Se que no cumplí mi palabra…- rascó su cabeza –Pero te pido una disculpa por eso ¿Vale?- dio unos pasos más al frente. –Te pido una disculpa- sonrió calidamente. Entonces, el pequeño Mexica dejo de dar un paso hacia tras y se quedo quieto. España sonrió. –¿Vez? ¿Ya te acuerdas de mí cierto?- dio un paso más hacia al frente.

México sonrió.

-¡Axkan! _(¡Ahora!)_- gritó fuertemente –¿Qué?- dijo curioso el español –¿Qué ocurreeeeeeeeeeee- en un derepente España sintió como ponían su mundo literalmente de "cabeza". Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que había caído en una trampa de soga y ahora pendía de un árbol.  
>–Aaah… esta bien… creo que merezco esto de tu parte…- rasco su sien. –¿Pero sabes?- sonrió –Me estoy mareando, serías tan amable de bajarme…- sintió que le cortaron las palabras al ver que unos enormes hombres que salían detrás de México, con sus semblantes serios y con cara de odio. De ahí miró a México, que aún esbozaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

–Ya valió…- murmuró con terror

* * *

><p>Como si fuera un jabalí, el español se encontraba atado a una varilla; de pies y manos mientras de los extremos los dos grandes hombres que acompañaban a México, lo llevaban. El rostro de España se encontraba aterrorizado. Se encontraba preso bajo esos dos grandes guerreros mexicas. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con México, uno de los guerreros de la daba un golpe en el cuerpo, haciendo que se callara inmediatamente. Estaba asustado, ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba y estaba apunto de atardecer. Miró al pequeño imperio que se encontraba al frente de los dos guerreros, caminaba rápidamente y volteaba hacia tras cada cierto tiempo para observar a España y si por si alguien los había seguido. En un derepente se detuvo y le hizo una seña a los guerreros, soltando de golpe al español. Este recibió fuertemente el impacto en su espalda.<p>

–Aaaah…- quejo adolorido –Esto te mereces España, esto te mereces España…- se murmuró hacia si mismo. Los dos hombres, desamarraron inmediatamente al español. España, pensando que lo iban a dejar libre se intentó levantar del suelo; pero por error no lo debía hacer. Y con una de las grandes manos de un guerrero, volvió a ponerlo en el suelo de golpe y esta vez, el rostro de España quedo cubierto de tierra.  
>–¡Oigan sean cuidadosos!- gritó molesto, pero a ellos poco les importo y ataron detrás de su espalda sus manos. Ya atado, lo levantaron y le dieron un empujón para que empezara a caminar. España solo chasqueó sus dientes y prosiguió. Pero no se había dado cuenta de algo, que al darse cuenta quedo boca abierta.<p>

Delante de él, se encontraba lo que tanto estaba buscando.

–No puede ser…- sus ojos miraron asombrados alrededor –Es la capital…- quedo tan impresionado, que tuvieron que darle otro golpe brusco para que volviera a caminar.

Delante de él, podía ver que al parecer era una isla rodeada por un gran lado y que alrededor de esta isleta, se encontraban llenas de hogares muy pequeños. A sus lados, al sur, al este y al oeste se encontraba conectada la isla con lo que eran puentes que conectaban a tierra y en la cual; justamente se encontraba caminando sobre uno que daba cara a lo que era el templo mayor.

México miro de reojo al español, y rió bajamente; realmente España tenía cara de asombro.

Al llegar lo que era la entrada de la gran isla. Varias personas corrieron hacia lo recién llegados. España decidió que era correcto que agachara su cabeza y que intentara hacer el menor contacto visual con aquellas personas que empezaban a concurrir alrededor de ellos. Pero cuando podía, miraba hacia sus lados para ver aquellas personas que lo miraban con cierto temor y que otras, lo miraban con odio. Los niños, al ver a ese extraño moviéndose por las calles de la gran Tenochtitlan, corrían despavoridos hacia el regazo de sus madres que lo abrazaban con fuerza, mientras lo miraban con odio. ¿Cómo no iba ser posible eso, si ellos eran muy diferentes hace ese extraño?

Entre los ancianos, empezaron hablar entre ellos mismos y luego dirigían una mirada amenazadora hacia el español. Por su sabiduría, no podían negar que iba a ser realmente un peligro tenerlo entre ellos. España empezó a sentirse incomodó. Miró a México intentado buscar una explicación.

¿Cuál es el motivo por lo cuál lo han traído aquí?

Si el fuera la nueva nación, y estuvieran extraños en su tierra. Lo primero que haría sería alejarse de ellos o de plano acabar con ellos para que no prosigan. Pero en su caso, era el enemigo que se encontraba profanando sus tierras y la nueva nación lo había traído hacia el origen de todo.

Entre la multitud que estaba aglomerada. Una piedra fue lanzada junto con una reclamación hacia el español, hiriéndolo en el brazo. Este solo gimió. Consecutivo al acto, empezó un revuelo entre los pobladores mexicas; empezaron a gritar y lanza cualquier objeto que encontraran hacia el forastero. España no podía hacer nada más que seguir caminando presurosamente y recibir los golpes y posibles blasfemas que le daban la gente.

México, indignado ante el acto inadecuado de su gente. Empezó a gritar en su idioma, haciendo señas de que pararan su ataque y lo dejaran en paz. Más la gente, le hacía caso omiso. Realmente estaban disgustadas ante la presencia del español. Sin embargo, México pronunció algo que paralizó inmediatamente a los pobladores y cesarán lo que estaba haciendo. España no pudo entender lo que había dicho, ya que había hablo en su idioma. Inmediatamente, la gente guardo silencio y abrió paso a los dos guerreros que lo custodiaban y a México que permanecía al frente de ellos tres.

España se sintió un poco agradecido. A pesar de no saber que fue lo que dijo, agradeció que pararan de hacer eso y continuó caminando. Pero aún no termino su tortura. Elevó su vista y delante de él, se encontraba la pirámide del Templo Mayor. Vio como rápidamente México empezó a subir las escaleras. Este dio un trago de salivo, rezó y si fuera posible se persignaría y comenzó a subir la enorme pirámide. Poco a poco, España empezó a subir lo más de miles de escalones que tenía el templo, intentando no pensar en la altura y que si daba un paso en falso podría ser el fin de todo.

Bueno… ni del todo por que era un país.

Pero por lo menos, al ir subiendo podría apreciar lo que era el panorama. Realmente era muy hermoso, ver lo que era el lago que se encontraba rodeando a la majestuosa ciudad. Ahora podía entender claramente por que México se sentía tan orgulloso de su tierra.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, España se encontraba ya en la cima plana el templo. Volviendo a poner atención, miro hacia al frente. Delante de él, se encontraba el Tlatoani Moctezuma que se encontraba protegido por un guerrero jaguar y uno águila. Firme como una roca, usando sus ropas elegantes y vistiendo un enorme penacho que cautivaba la mirada del español. Tenía una mirada rígida, que hizo que España agachara su mirada. Pero no le iba a servir de mucho, ya que uno de los guerreros lo empujo fuertemente hasta donde se encontraba Moctezuma, tirándolo de rodillas golpeando fuertemente el suelo.

–¡Aargh!- esta vez no pudo evitar gritar por el golpe, ya había recibido bastante en este día.  
>– Como quisiera… no estar en este momento aquí…- murmuró el español bajamente, aguantando el dolor de la caída –Aun que me hayan traído a la capital…- susurró.<p>

Una mano, levantó el rostro de España con rigidez. Era Moctezuma quien se había hincado para poder levantar su rostro. Sus ojos negros, miraron con atención el rostro tan extraño de España. Con su otra mano, dibuja el arco de sus ojos, sus cejas, su nariz e inclusive sus labios. Miró detenidamente los ojos verdes brillante de él, su cabello; y volteó su rostro hacia la derecha e izquierda. Al haber terminado la inspección, lo levantó y empezó a mirar su cuerpo. Con su cara de pensativo, levantó la camiseta blanca que portaba el español.

–¡Oiga!- se ruborizó ante el acto, pero una mirada seria de Moctezuma lo hizo callar. Y no le dio más que otro remedio que dejarlo hacer lo que hacía. De igual manera, fue con su pantalón, fijándose en cierta parte y viendo la firmeza que portaban sus piernas. El gran señor se alejo de él. Había terminado con su inspección.

Dirigió su vista al imperio y le dijo algo en su lengua que no pudo entender. Más su expresión parecía realmente mortificada. México, le contestó de igual manera en su idioma; rogándole, como si pidiera algo importante. Moctezuma miró a España y de nuevo a México. Después, dio un largo suspiro. Se hincó para estar a la altura de este y le empezó a dirigir unas palabras. El rostro del niño se ilumino inmediatamente y sonrió, intentó darle un abrazo pero el Tlatoani le recordó que estaban en presencia de los sacerdotes y guerreros. Así que contuvo su alegría. El incorporó nuevamente y camino hacía al frente de las escaleras. Delante del gran templo se encontraba la multitud reunida esperando ansiosamente la palabra de su señor.

Moctezuma levantó sus brazos al aire y gritó unas palabras. La multitud solo gritó como respuesta del señor y se marcharon de ahí.

Ahora si, España se encontraba confundido.

El Tlatoani miró a México y marchó hacia uno de los templos que se encontraban en ese mismo lugar. Los dos guerreros que los acompañaban, también marcharon con el Tlatoani hacia el templo, dejando solo a España y México. España, quien aun se encontraba confundido miró a México.

–¿Me podrías decir que fue todo esto?- arqueó una ceja un tanto acomplejado, más México solo le respondió con una sonrisa. E inmediatamente el imperio empezó a bajar las escaleras. –¡Oye espérame! ¡No quiero volver a correr!- bajo el un poco más cauteloso las escaleras, ya que todavía seguía con sus manos atadas. Con cuidado, bajo peldaño por peldaño intentando alcanzar a México que prácticamente ya estaba en el suelo. Un enorme escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de España. No se había dado cuenta de la altura en la que se encontraba, y nuevamente; se encomendó a Dios.

Al haber llegado a tierra, España soltó un suspiro de alivio. México, se encontraba sentado en el último peldaño de las escaleras. Riendo, al ver el miedo dibujado en los ojos de España.

–México…- suspiro –¿Podrías decirme que esta ocurriendo aquí?- lo miró un tanto tedioso, ya que realmente quería una respuesta. México, soltó un suspiro y talló sus ojos. –No te puedo hablar, no hasta que salgamos de aquí- y diciendo esto comenzó a caminar hacia el puente por donde había entrado. España hizo un puchero. –Entonces no hablaré contigo hasta que salga de aquí-

México solo lo elevó sus hombros indiferentemente.

Mientras caminaba, España miraba aún asombrado la enorme ciudad. Realmente era muy grande y llena de templos y cosas ceremoniales. Las esculturas y las cosas arquitectónicas, realmente le llamaban mucho la atención al español. La gente, que aún se escondían de él; pero no lo miraban ya con odio, ahora solo con temor. España volvió a suspirar. Realmente quería saber que pasaba. Dirigió su vista divagante, ahora hacía México, que caminaba al frente de él con toda prisa. Miraba curiosamente, como sus pies descalzos caminaban sobre la tierra sin molestarle. Lo impresionaba, y más con lo veía correr. Pero observó algo, que no había visto antes.

La piel morena del imperio, estaba toda llena de pequeñas cicatrices.

No las había visto antes, ya que estaba realmente muy distraído con la ciudad y por todo lo que estaba pasando.

–México, ¿Y esas heridas?- murmuró bajamente el español – No las tenías cuando te encontré- lo miro con seriedad. México detuvo su caminar y miró de reojo a su seguidor. Levantó su mano y señalo hacia su derecha. Hacia donde señalaba, se encontraba una planta muy extraña, de forma como una roseta con grandes, enormes y carnosas hojas. Y que a sus extremos de cada hoja, llevaban unas grandes espinas y, al final de esta; había una espina mucho más mayor.

– Me las hicieron con las pencas del Maguey- dijo bajamente y siguió caminando. España, miró asustado aquella planta y se acerco a ella. Al intentar tocarla con su antebrazo, pudo sentir que tan filosa eran aquellas espinas, que le habían provocado un leve sangrar. Con temor, miró al imperio. Su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo se encontraba llena de cicatrices. Imagino el momento que debió haberle ocurrido eso.

-¿¡Pero México que fue lo que paso!- corrió asustado hacia el imperio, quien ya estaba fuera de la ciudad caminando sobre el puente –Acaso, ¿Te caíste? ¿O estabas trabajando con ellas?- realmente estaba preocupado, por la condición que debió haber estado el pobre niño. México se detuvo y volteó a ver hacia el horizonte. El crepúsculo había comenzado.

–Ninguna de esas dos cosas…- sonrió –Todo esto fue gracias a que dije que había tenido contacto contigo hace tres días- y prosiguió caminando. España se quedo intrigado. –¿Contacto conmigo?- arqueó una ceja –¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con esto?- pregunto angustiado –No te preocupes por eso y sigue caminando- le dijo sin preocupación alguna el mexica. España, molesto ante esa respuesta; corrió hacia al frente de la nación y detuvo su caminar. Frunció el ceño y miró con enojo al imperio.

–Me importa un bledo lo que hayas dicho de que me ibas hablar o no- se puso a la ofensiva –Me dirás todo en este momento ¡Ahora!- gritó molesto. El moreno lo miró sorprendido ante su actitud. Miró hacia tras y se dio cuenta que estaban a más de la mitad del puente. –Está bien, te lo contaré todo- lo miró con seriedad.

– Al día siguiente, después de habernos encontrado. Unos guerreros fueron por mí para llevarme con mi señor, ya que; desde que ustedes extraños, llegaron a esta tierra. Mi señor me había dado la orden que no saliera de Tenochtitlan por ningún motivo – suspiró – Pero ese día, estaba arto de estar encerrado y decidí salirme de ahí como pudiera. Llevando consigo un pago…- agacho su mirar

–¿Te castigaron cierto?- murmuró afligido –El desobedecer una orden al gran Tlatoani es como un delito. Si fuera una simple persona, posiblemente no estuviera aquí para contártelo- miró al español y rió. –Pero, ¿Te golpearon todo el cuerpo?- se hincó y empezó a recorrer con la vista el cuerpo moreno –Obvio- estiró su brazo derecho mostrando las pequeñas cicatrices –Sin contar el humo del chile y el estar desnudó…- suspiro ante su suerte. –¿¡Qué, qué!- gritó asustado el español –¿¡ Como que chile de humo y desnudó!-

México suspiro.

–Verás, primero me hicieron inhalar humos de chiles quemándose, que es una cosa horrible ya que lastima los ojos y por donde respiramos. Después de ello, me desvistieron y por todo un día y una noche me colocaron sobre la tierra mojada. Te lo dejo a tu imaginación. Y por último me azotaron con las pencas del maguey en todo el cuerpo. Pero no te preocupes…- lo miró y sonrió alegremente –¡Dentro de unos días más estaré como nuevo!- dio un giro sobre si mismo mostrando sus heridas.

–¡No digas eso tan sonriente!- exclamó España –¡México, te había dicho que no digieras nada!- frunció su ceño –Aun que no le haya dicho nada, mi señor me habría castigado de todas maneras- dijo inocentemente y siguió caminando. –Ay México…- se incorporó y siguió al imperio. –Pero aún tengo una duda, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? A tu ciudad- susurró –Además, no entendí nada de lo que hablaste con tu señor y lo que este le dijo al pueblo- rió apenadamente.

–Tranquilo, mañana sabrás por que- sonrió y camino detrás del español –Ya es tarde, seguramente tus acompañantes deben estar preocupados por ti- sacó una pequeña cuchilla y empezó a cortar la soga que ataba las manos del español –Así que será mejor que te vayas-

–¿Mañana?- sobó sus muñecas –Pero ni siquiera se por donde llegar y ni siquiera por donde regresarme- miró hacia la profundidad de la selva –Aparte tardamos más de cinco horas en llegar corriendo…– una gota de sudor recorrí su rostro. –Calma, mi águila te va a guiar- señaló la rama de un árbol donde se encontraba, la misma ave que había visto antes el español. –Solo tendrás que correr lo más rápido que puedas- guiño su ojo.  
>–Claro como yo puedo correr tan rápido…- dijo sarcásticamente<p>

–Pero sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué tu señor no me hizo daño alguno y en vez de eso me miro tan determinadamente?- pronunció con curiosidad –Si yo hubiera sido él, seguramente me hubiera mandado a matar para que no digiera donde estaba la ciudad- suspiro –No lo hizo, por que yo te hice prometer que no dirías nada de lo que sabes ¿Te acuerdas?- empujó las piernas del español para que fuera adentrándose a la selva  
>–¡Lose! ¡Pero aún así no logro entender por que no me hicieron nada!- miró con angustia al pequeño –¡Ni siquiera se por que actuaste conmigo así de esa manera! ¡Como si no me conocieras!- dijo molesto.<p>

México dejo de empujarlo y cruzó sus brazos.

–Es una historia larga… pero si quieres saber…- suspiro y cerró sus ojos –Lo único que te puedo decir, es que le he dicho a mi señor que te quería como un esclavo- dijo sonrientemente –¿Un qué…?- dio un respingo –Un esclavo- dijo burlonamente. Entonces movió vigorosamente su mano, dándole entender a la gran ave que empezara su vuelo. –Bueno, deberías seguir a esa águila antes de que se pierda de vista- señalo a la ave que iba volando –Pe…pe… ¿Un esclavo? ¿¡Yo!- quedó traumatizado el español al escuchar eso.

Un conquistador, ¿Hecho un esclavo? ¡Por Dios!

–El águila se va- dijo cantarinamente, mientras veía traviesamente al español, que estaba pálido al escuchar esa noticia y tornándose rojo al no poder saber nada de lo que había hecho el imperio –¡Maldición!- sacudió su cabello precipitosamente y empezó a seguir al águila. –¡Más te vale que me digas todo mañana!- hizo un berrinche –¡México tramposo!- su silueta empezó a perderse en medio de la selva.

–¡Mañana te veo!- alzó una mano y empezó a sacudirla en forma de despedida. Hasta que dejo de ver la silueta del español dejo de moverla.

–Tonto- cerró sus ojos

–Esa era la única manera de mantenerte a salvo…-

Sonrió calidamente y dio media vuelta para volver a su ciudad mística.

Capítulo 4. Pachouki _(Atrapado)_

* * *

><p>A ver chicas, quien quiere a un señorito español como esclavo? XD<br>No se amontonen, hay Toño para todas! (?)

Ejem... bueno, primero que nada; este capítulo no tiene nada historico, aquí ya empiezo involucrar más la relación de España y México.  
>Pero eso si... ya va a empezar lo bueno (El capítulo que viene va ser el principio de todo).<br>También disculpen si se hizo incoveniente lo del acentó de España. Pero en ese momento se me hizo (a mi parecer) realmente gracioso que España le contestara de esa manera a Malinche.

¡Ah! Y lo de los castigos, realmente es cierto. Esos castigos que se le aplicaron al pobre de México, solo se le aplicaban a los niños y las niñas chicos. (Exepto a la niñas, solo se le amenzaban. Pero cuando lo volvián hacer realmente se lo cumplian)  
>Pero ya, con los adultos, que comentian actos realmente malos (Más si venian de la nobleza) o desobedencia.<br>Uff... ahí se los dejo a su imaginación.  
>Con decirles que a las mujeres, si comentian adulterio o incestivo, las acostaban y les tiraban una gran piedra en su cabeza.<p>

Bueno, eso sería todo.

Maiden Out.


	5. Altepelt

Capítulo largo, recomendación: Tomarse su tiempo con un buen té, bebida favorita y una botana o comida de su gusto.  
>¿Preguntas o dudas? Al final del capítulo.<p>

Disfruten al español y sus chocoaventuras!

Maiden Out

* * *

><p>Con esfuerzo, abrió uno de sus ojos el español. Llevaba tiempo sintiéndose entumido, más por alguna razón no podía despertarse. Su cuerpo se sentía raro, en una posición rara; pero no podía reaccionar a su alrededor. Un inmenso sueño lo dominaba, y a penas podía permanecer con su ojo abierto. Lo cerró de nuevo y volvió a caer ante el sueño. Sin embargo, sus oídos captaron el sonido de unas risas. Intentó de nuevo volver abrir sus ojos, pero no pudo y con fastidies movió su mano como si intentara espantar algo. Pero las risas, esas risas seguían ahí. Enseguida, sintió algo raro en su rostro. Algo frió recorría su rostro de un lado al otro constantemente. Unos leves gruñidos salieron de su boca.<p>

–Déjenme…– murmuró en voz muy baja y fastidiado. Las risas se hicieron más fuertes. España sacudió su cabeza, tenía que despertarse; ya que su cuerpo también empezó a tensarse más. Con bastante esfuerzo, consiguió abrir sus ojos y obtuvo una imagen muy borrosa. Delante de él, parecía que había varios hombres riéndose de él. –Ummm…– talló uno de sus ojos e intento de ver de nuevo esa imagen. No se había equivocado, eran en realidad sus hombres quienes se reían de él. Aún con sueño miró a su alrededor, pero aún no reaccionaba y no sabía en que lugar estaba.

–¡Eh tío! – gritó un hombre –¿Qué tal tu viaje de primera? – empezó a reírse – ¡A puesto que es mejor que un caballo! – comentó otro. –¿Viaje…?- arqueó una ceja el español –No entiendo…– volvió a cerrar sus ojos pero los abrió nuevamente de golpe –¿En verdad que no sabes en donde estas verdad? – sintió como una mano golpeaba su espalda, que lo hizo enderezarse y reaccionar un poco más. –¡Que me dejen en paz! – gritó molesto el castaño por el golpe. Pero gracias a ese golpe, se dio cuenta en donde estaba.

En ese momento, se encontraba rodeado de todo su ejército; se habían puesto en movimiento.

A su alrededor, estaban los españoles y los indígenas llevando todo aquello que se habían cargado para la instalación de su campamento. Los caballos también estaban acarreando los objetos más pesados, mientras los guerreros totonacos hacían lo que al parecer era como una valla alrededor de todo el ejército, teniendo vigilia en caso de que haya un ataque. Miró hacia al frente. En el frente de todo el movimiento, se podía observar a Cortes guiando a todos con su caballo; mientras una escolta vigilaba su espalda. Luego miró hacia el cielo, se encontraba oscuro todavía.

–Mientras dormías, empezamos a movernos- comentó un soldado –Aah, ahora lo entiendo…- contestó sin dejar mirar a su alrededor –Eh, espera- miró de golpe al soldado –¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido!- exclamó asustado. Inmediatamente, el español recordó todo lo que había pasado. Recordó, de cómo había seguido al pequeño imperio y como este, lo había "capturado" para poder llevarlo a su ciudad. Las imágenes eran muy borrosas para recordar con exactitud. Pero lo último que pudo recordar España, fue; que había corrido por más de tres horas a gran velocidad. Y, que al llegar al campamento; cayó desplomado al suelo por el cansancio.

El soldado empezó hacer cuentas con sus dedos. –Creo que llevas dormido mas de 10 horas…- miró con asombro al país. España dio un respingo y volvió a mirar el cielo. No podía creerlo. –¿¡Llevó dormido todo un día!- sintió una gran frustración –¡No de nuevo Dios!- empezó a golpearse la cabeza, por que recordó que al día siguiente volvería a verse con México. –¡España espera!- sostuvo su mano para que no se golpeara –No llevas todo el día dormido, solamente la noche; apenas comenzara a amanecer-

España miró con intriga al joven.

–¡Déjalo! ¡Eso le pasa por andar vagabundeando a altas horas de la noche!- rió un soldado que iba un poco más al frente de donde se encontraba España. –Vera…- volvió a retomar el tema después de la interrupción –Por alguna razón, tu te fuiste a "quien sabe donde" por bastante tiempo. El señor Cortes se preocupó ya que no regresabas, y nos ha mandado a investigar tu paradero. Y por una extraña razón, te encontramos en el mismo lugar de donde te habías ido. Pero completamente dormido- rascó su sien –Usted volvió en la noche, y esa misma noche; nos íbamos a poner en movimiento. Creo que ahora entenderá en donde te encuentras- rió apenado.

España medito un poco, y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. –Ahora tiene un poco más de sentido…- sonrió un poco y se estiró. –Bueno… sea lo que sea, he dormido bastante bien- dijo alegremente, pero unos soldados empezaron a reírse. –¿Me podrían decir que es tan gracioso?- cruzó sus brazos molesto –Desde mis sueños pude escucharlos- frunció su ceño. –¡Puede que ya sepas en donde estas! ¡Pero te apuesto a que no sabes sobre en "que" estas!- reían fuertemente a carcajadas. –¿Cómo que en que voy?- dijo intrigado mientras volteaba hacia abajo. –¡Wuaaaah!- gritó con fuerza mientras todos los soldados empezaban a reír. Inclusive el mismo Cortes.

España, todo el tiempo estuvo; siendo cargado por un gran soldado totonaca.

–¿¡Pero que carajos!- gritó asustado y se bajo inmediatamente de él. El guerrero solo siguió caminando –¡Pero si ibas bien cómodo España!- exclamo alguien –¡Inclusivamente ibas ronroneando!- rió  
>–¿¡Por que rayos no me subieron a mi caballo!- gritó sonrojado el español. Se encontraba apenado –Tu caballo esta siendo usado para carga- señalo un soldado su caballo. España empezó a ruborizarse, más al ver las caras de los soldados tornándose roja por tanta risa. -¡Eh España!- gritó otro soldado que estaba a su derecha –¿Te has visto la cara? ¡A puesto que no!- carcajeó. –¡Claro!- gritó molesto el español<br>–¡Seguramente les ha de dar risa ver mi cara cabreada!- miró a todos los guerreros. –España…- un soldado se acercó al país con un casco plateado –Mírate la cara- un risilla salió de su boca. España, con enojo le quito el casco. El español empezó a bufar. Lo que había sentido en su rostro, era tinta negra sobre su cara. Habían hecho un sin fin de rayones en su rostro y escrito una que otra cosa obscena. Ahora el rostro de España estaba totalmente roja, pero no de pena; si no de enojo.

–¡Cabrones!- aventó con fuerza el casco, los españoles no hacían otra cosa más no dejar de reír.  
>–¡Vayan a rayarle el coño a su madre!- exclamó realmente molesto, que hizo que todos los soldados pararan de reír. Hacer enojar a España, era algo grave; más por el carácter que suele obtener enojado. España les dio una mirada fulminante a todos y camino rápidamente hacia con Cortes. Suspiro largamente e intento calmarse un poco, no conseguía nada estar enojado. Rápidamente llego hasta con el explorador.<p>

–Vamos España- sonrió el conquistador –Ellos solo querían divertirse un poco- le extendió un pañuelo blanco para que se limpiara la cara –Claro…- le arrebató el pañuelo –Como tu no fuiste a quien le hicieron la broma…- empezó a limpiarse la cara –No te preocupes, en algún momento me lo harán también- dirigió su mirada hacia al frente. El pelicastaño solo suspiro mientras caminaba al lado del caballo de Cortes.

–Y bien, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora?- preguntó seriamente España –¿Por que has comenzado a movilizarte? Ni siquiera me has preguntado primero- lo miró con cierto reclamó. –No necesito preguntarte nada- contestó –Tu no tienes derecho a elegir que hacer o no- no volteó a ver al país. –Pero sabes muy bien que el rey, te ha obligado a contarme todo lo que vayas hacer- inquirió –Yo tengo más voz en esto, más que tú Cortes- sonrió maliciosamente. Cortes continuó sin tener contacto visual con el país. –No importa, de todos modos; estamos haciendo algo muy prudente para la conquista de esta tierra- rió el explorador –Si supieras todo lo que hemos descubierto…- cerró sus ojos –¿Por qué no se lo dices Malinche?- volteó a ver a la mujer que se encontraba en otro potro al lado del líder. Esta solo acento con su cabeza.

–Nos dirigimos a Tlaxcala- dijo con suavidad –Los guerreros Totonacas nos han contado que en Tlaxcala tiene conflictos con el Imperio Azteca- añadió el conquistador –Si convencemos a esos indígenas de que se nos unan, tendremos la victoria asegurada- sonrió vivazmente. –¿Qué te parece la idea?- esta vez, dirigió su mirar al país. Pero este, se encontraba con la mirada gacha. –¿España? ¿No te parece buena idea?- dijo curioso –¿Qué tal si se oponen? ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?- elevó su mirada, quien lo miraba con cierto enojo –Te apuesto que no lo has pensado antes- susurró  
>–Bueno…- rascó su barba larga –Si llegara ocurrir eso, creo que usaríamos la fuerza bruta…- suspiró –Aún que siempre terminamos haciendo eso…- dijo irónicamente –Me parece muy estúpida la idea- torció sus ojos verdes el país –Estas haciendo esto muy precipitado Cortes- comentó secamente.<p>

–¿Te he dicho que no me importa lo que me digas?- arqueó una ceja Cortes –No hay vuelta atrás España, aparte…- le dirigió una mirada de malicia –Ese es el único lugar donde podemos pasar para llegar a la capital- soltó una risa ante haberle ganado a España y aceleró un poco el paso de su corcel. El país solo dejo de caminar mientras dejaba que se adelantaba la tropa.

Otra vez… no podía hacer nada.

España dejo que toda la tropa pasara delante de él, hasta que lo dejaran solo. Sabía; que después del grito de enojo que les había dado a los soldados ninguno le dirigiría la palabra hasta que él se encontrara calmado. Y en ese preciso momento, le sirvió de pretexto para lo que iba hacer. Sin embargo, las últimas personas que estaban en la tropa eran guerreros totonacos, que tenían el deber de proteger a los alrededores y los españoles. Con curiosidad miraron al único español que quedaba y permanecieron inmóviles. Más España, solo les dirigió una sonrisa cálida e hizo un movimiento con sus manos, dándoles a entender que podrían marcharse. Entre ellos mismos se miraron y prosiguieron su caminar.

–Gracias…- susurró y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a los demás.

España, se sentía frustrado. ¿Cómo lograría hacer comprender a Cortes, de lo que estaba haciendo era realmente muy precipitado? El país sabía muy bien, que todo eso de ir a "Tlaxcala" iba a terminar en un desenlace trágico.

No, no era eso. Era como lograr detener lo que ha comenzado y no se puede detener.

Dentro de él, se encontraba batallando sus dos lados. Aquel lado noble de su corazón, que anhelaba profundamente parar todo. Y su lado conquistador, que deseaba con fuerza hacer suya esa tierra. Aquellos dos lados, que se encontraban batallando constantemente, haciendo que el español; se encontrara entre la espada y la pared. El deseo que se convertía en arrepentimiento. La victoria que se convertía en venganza. El lado que odiaba ver como la gente corría por sus vidas, mientras proclamaban su muerte y blasfemándolo. El lado de que adoraba ver crecer su reino a grandes escalas. Todo estaba mezclado en una sola persona, en una sola alma y corazón.

Cerró sus ojos. Él no era el único que conquistaba, trató de darse consuelo así mismo. También estaban otro países que se encontraban conquistando países y que pasaban los mismos pensamientos, que él tenía. Error. Nadie tiene sus mismos sentimientos. Posiblemente, tengan unas cosas o dos en relación; más nunca será igual. Ya que España, era el único; que iba conquistando a grandes pasos.

No hay otra solución. Él solo tenía que cargar con ese peso bajo su espalda. El solo tenía que comprender esa balanza que nunca estaba estable. El solo tenía que aceptar aquello…

Un graznido sacudió sus pensamientos, he hizo que resurgiera sus sentidos.

Delante de él, sobre una rama de un gran árbol; se encontraba un águila que mantenía sus alas abiertas. El ave lo miraba como si fuera una presa, con una mirada determinante, como si quisiera llamar la atención. España, detuvo su paso. –Tú eres…- con paso calmado camino debajo de la rama –¿Eres el águila que me encomendó México cierto?- susurró bajamente. Y al decir esto, el águila empezó a mover sus alas fuertemente para emprender el vuelo hacia el cielo. –¡Oye! ¡Espérame!- reaccionó el español ya que si la perdía de vista, quedaría perdido entre la selva. Rápidamente, olvidando por completo sus pensamientos; ahora España se encontraba corriendo nuevamente entre la maleza. Recordó que justamente, de esa misma manera, llegó de nuevo a su campamento. El ave, volaba sobre las copas de los árboles y giraba o seguía el camino recto cuando fuese necesario.

Más solo había un requisito. No tenía que perderla de vista, si no sería fin del juego.

El español sintió un leve dolor de las piernas y en su cuerpo, que provocó que se bajara su velocidad. Era el esfuerzo que había hecho ayer al correr, para poder llegar rápidamente hacia el campamento. Pero no era el momento de quejarse, ya que si anoche tardó un poco de más de dos o cinco horas corriendo; ahora no sabría cuanto tardaría, ya que habían avanzado más y posiblemente había cambiado el camino. Inclusive también el español pensó, que la misma águila no sabía donde se encontraría.

Pero la determinación de España bloqueó aquellos pensamientos y le robó una sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta, el español había llegado a las cercanías del puente principal que daba a la gran ciudad en menos de una hora. Pareció que el ave le había enseñado un nuevo pasadizo "secreto" o que "mágicamente" lo habían transportado hacia allí. Con cierto fatigo, España se recargo en una piedra lisa que había y se dispuso a descansar. Aún tenía en su cuerpo el cansancio de la noche anterior. –Ah… esto vendrá matándome un día de estos…- pasó su mano por su frente para retirarse el sudor. –O a ti vendré haciéndote comida…- se saboreó el español mientras observaba al águila que estaba sobre un rama. Esta solo le grazno –No te creas, es mentira- cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Volvió a abrirlos nuevamente y miro hacia el cielo. El alba estaba comenzando y con ella, a lo lejos, no muy fuera del horizonte; se podía observar el lucero. Sus ojos, permanecieron viendo el lucero con calidez. Siempre cuando iba en su barco hacia sus expediciones, madrugaba para poder el alba y con ella aquel astro que lo cautivaba de cierta manera.

–¿Muy linda cierto?- se escuchó una suave voz.

España asustado, empezó a buscar la voz que no tenía procedencia.

–"_Quetzalcó__alt, arrepentido de lo que había hecho tras la trampa que Tezcatlipoca le había preparado; decidió marcharse de ahí al haber perdido ante los engaños del Dios y por la vergüenza que llevaba consigo de sus actos. Se proclamo el auto exilio. Sus compañeros, que lo estimaban; lo acompañaron a su destierro. Al llegar al mar, Quetzalcóalt se despidió con un abrazo de sus acompañantes y con su magia; creo una barca de serpientes de varios colores entrelazadas y prometió solemnemente que volvería dentro de 500 años. Y así, la barca se llenó de fuego y se elevó a los cielos hasta que se convirtiera el lucero del alba…"-_

El sonido de las hojas de un árbol se escuchó. Al voltear España hacia arriba, vio que México colgaba cabeza abajo de una rama, sostenido fuertemente de sus piernas.

–500 años han pasado ya, y por ello mi señor los cree dioses- cruzó sus brazos mientras suspiraba  
>–México bájate de ahí, puedes lastimarte- lo miró un tanto agobiado –¿Acabas de poner atención a lo que te acabo de decir?- dijo un tanto molesto y con destreza, soltando sus piernas; cayó perfectamente al suelo haciendo un giro. –Sí te escuche, solo que no comprendo por que el termino de "Dioses"- rió mientras le sacudía el cabello al pequeño país –A todo esto, buenos días- susurró con cariño<p>

–_Kuali tonaltin _(Buenos días)- le respondió apenadamente -¡Oye! ¡No trates de sacarme el tema!- reacciono y empezó a golpearlo –Lo siento, no trataba de hacerlo- se alejo de él –Pero aún no lo entiendo ¿Cómo tu señor puede creer que somos dioses? – lo miró con curiosidad –Por esa leyenda…- susurró el impero y comenzó a caminar –¿Pero no crees que es un poco rudimentario eso?- preguntó el español.

México miró a España ofendido. –¿Perdón? ¡Nosotros tenemos un alto respeto a nuestros Dioses!- dijo molesto –Yo supongo, que al igual que yo; tu también tienes tus dioses ¿Y acaso estoy diciendo algo así?- arqueó una ceja –Pues no- y prosiguió caminando.  
>España quedó en silencio<br>–Tuché…- dijo asombrado ya que tenía razón.  
>–Pero aún así, ¿Cómo eso me explicara lo que ocurrió ayer? Sabes, aún es extraño- murmuró –Es algo muy sencillo- ambos llegaron a la orilla del puente. México se detuvo.<p>

–Mi señor, cree fuertemente que ustedes tienen una relación con Quetzalcóalt. Que es nuestro Dios principal- miró detenidamente los ojos del español –Por ello, decidió no atacarlos y a cambio; han estado enviando regalos hacia ustedes para que se marchen de Tenochtitlan- suspiro –¿Por qué crees que recibían regalos exquisitos por parte de nosotros en todo este tiempo?- sonrió –Eso explica por que se peleaban…- susurró bajamente –Pero aún no comprendo… ¡Debieron haberme matado!- exclamó.

–¿Aún no lo captas verdad?- lo miró con fastidio –Mi señor, no te mató por que piensa que eres un "enviado" de Quetzalcóalt. Por ello, después de que me dieran mi castigo; le pedí que me escuchara y comente que posiblemente, sería algo bueno que haya contactado contigo- miró hacia la gran ciudad  
>–Teniendo el pretexto de que, tal vez así; podamos saber como hacerte marchar de nuestra tierra- susurró<br>–Aparte, si no inventaba algo; posiblemente hubieran ido a matarte- lo miró con cierta angustia –Ay México, ¿Cómo podrían matarme sabiendo que somos casi inmortales?- se hincó para estar a la altura del país.

–Por favor…- suspiro el mexica –Dime España, ¿Acaso no has pensado la posibilidad de que realmente si podamos morir, pero si recibimos realmente una herida grave?- pregunto seriamente. España divagó un poco sus ojos pensantes y luego, los volvió a posar sobre el pequeño –No…- respondió bajamente. México, tapó su cara con su mano y empezó a caminar sobre el puente. –Debí haberte dejado matar…- mencionó con frustración. –¿Eh? ¿Tu tuviste algo que ver por que no me mataran?- dijo curioso el castaño –Claro, yo fui quien le dijo a mi señor que no lo hiciera, ya que aparte de sacarte información; podría tenerte como un esclavo y tal vez, enseñarte nuestra cultura- se sonrojo un poco.

Una sonrisa en el rostro de España se dibujo y con fuerza, se abalanzó sobre el pequeño abrazándolo con fuerza.

–¿¡Te preocupaste por mí cierto!- empezó a restregar su rostro contra el de México –¿¡Cierto! ¿¡Cierto!- se sentía inmensamente feliz el país ante el acto –¡Aléjateeee!- intentó con todas sus fuerzas zafarse del español –¿¡Por eso también aceptaste ese castigo! ¡Eres tan noble!- lo estrujo más entre sus brazos –¡Te dije que me sueltes!- empezó a patalear –¡No se como te lo voy agradecer! ¡Pero eres una cosa tan tierna!- empezó a llorar. México, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para liberarse; no aguanto más y se vio obligado a usar lo que había aprendido en todos los años de enfrentamientos que ha tenido contra Moctezuma. Con fuerza, logró zafar sus brazos del abrazo del español. –¡Aléjate!- gritó molesto y empezó hacerle cosquillas al español. Este soltó de inmediato al pequeño y empezó a reírse por el cosquilleo. Ya suelto, con fuerza; empujo a España hacia la orilla del puente, cayendo hacia el agua.

–¿¡Por que hiciste eso México!- salió a la superficie el español –¡Por que no me soltabas!- frunció el ceño –Aparte ¡Apestas!- gritó ruborizado –¿¡Acaso no conoces lo que es el baño diario! ¡Te puedo apostar que apestas más horrible que la comida echándose a perder!- sacudió su cabeza ante esa idea –¡Por Dios no puedo oler tan mal como dices!- y diciendo esto levantó un poco su brazo y se olió.

Inmediatamente hizo una cara de repulsión.

–De acuerdo… esta vez estoy contigo…- dijo un poco con nausea. –Si así estas tú, no quiero saber como están los demás- hizo una expresión de asco –Vamos, quítate la ropa- le extendió la mano el imperio  
>–¿Qué me quite la ropa?- dijo asombrado –Si que te la quites, ¿Has visto tu ropa? Esa ropa llevas usando desde que nos conocimos- sacudió su cabeza –Vamos quítatela- le volvió ordenar. España, sin protestar; empezó a quitarse la camisa de mangas largas que llevaba, los pantalones negros holgados, y la ropa interior que usaba. Inclusive quitándose los zapatos y mallas que llevaba, hasta despojarlo de todas sus ropas; y se las entrego a México.<p>

–Y esto… ¿Era de color blanco?- dijo sorprendido al ver la camisa, y como no iba a decir eso si esta de una tonalidad café. España rió de pena. –Se las llevaré a una mujer para que te las lave- suspiró –Por mientras ten esto- le aventó un objeto extraño –¿Qué es esto?- lo atrapó, y al abrir la mano observo que era como una especie de raíz de una planta –Sabía que era bueno tomarlo, úsalo; te ayudara a lavar tu cuerpo bien- y sin nada más que decir marchó hacia la ciudad corriendo. España soltó un suspiro, abrió con sus uñas el brote y empezó a tallar su cuerpo. –Nunca pensé que una nación nueva haría algo así por mí- sonrió, realmente se encontraba agradecido por aquella acción –Puede que aun tenga una esperanza…- susurró suavemente mientras se sumergía por completo en el agua, quedándose ahí unos minutos.

Bueno, hasta que…

–Espera…- salió rápidamente a la superficie –México dijo que iba a llevar mi ropa a lavar…- divagó un poco su vista –Eso quiere decir que…- pensativo miró hacia abajo y observó su cuerpo. De repente, la cara del español empezó a tornarse roja como un tomate. –¡Méxicooooooooooooooo!- gritó efusivamente.

Se había dado cuenta, que sin ropa que usar; andaría con el traje que Dios le dio al nacer.

* * *

><p>Por las calles principales de la ciudad de la gran Tenochtitlan. La gente sonreía bajamente y ocultaban sus caras de burla al ver pasar a México. Las mujeres, se reían entre ellas mientras compartían ciertos comentarios. Y los hombres, sin vergüenza alguna; se reían moderadamente. Los únicos que eran perdonados, eran los niños. Que al ver algo así, les causaba una risa muy alegre y simpática.<p>

¿Y que era lo que provocaba la risa del pueblo?

Una sola persona; y ese era España.

Después de ser abandonado por México en el agua, este regreso campantemente con la nueva "ropa" del español. En ese momento, a España no le había parecido mala idea andar desnudo por ahí. El imperio le había traído la ropa tradicional de su pueblo que portaban los hombres. Que era el taparrabos, al igual que usaba México y unos huaraches para que no se lastimara el andar sobre la tierra. Aparte, México le había obligado a usar un pendiente de jade en una oreja y soltarse el cabello, ya que lo tenía bastante largo y le llegaba más allá del ras de sus hombros. España se sentía como el "hazme reír" de todos.

–Definitivamente… hoy el mundo tiene algo contra mí…- dijo entre dientes el español.

–Por favor, no estas tan mal- suspiró México –¡Pues si, tu estas acostumbrado a usar eso!- exclamó apenadamente, intentando acomodarse el taparrabo que era tan incomodó –Dios, me siento tan… extraño…- logró acomodarse un poco la ropa –Solo es cuestión de que te acostumbres- rió bajamente el imperio –A parte, se me ve todo lo de atrás- volteó a mirar su parte posterior –Se siente todo el viento dándome de lleno- entonces observó, como unas jóvenes reían y le daban miraditas al español mientras señalaban su otra "cara".

-¡MÉXICOOO!- se sonrojo completamente mientras tapaba con sus manos allá tras.  
>–Ya te dije…- agacho su mirar –Que… te acostumbres…- llevó su mano a la boca y se mordió un dedo. España miró al imperio –¿México?- se agacho un poco para poder verlo, ya que su cabello creaba como una cortina que no le dejaba ver su rostro. –¿Qué ocurre?- con su mano, a parto el cabello de su rostro; llevándose consigo una gran sorpresa.<p>

El mexica se encontraba totalmente rojo y se mantenía mordiéndose el dedo índice para aguantar las ganas de reírse. –¿Te quieres reír de mi cierto?- lo miró con un cierto desprecio –No, no- sacudió sus manos el imperio –¡No me quiero reír!- su estomago empezaba a contraerse, sus ganas eran demasiadas fuerte para resistirse. Pero ante los ojos de su pueblo, si el gran Tenochtitlan se riera; sería una gran falta de respecto ya que él funcionaba como demostrador de orden. –¡Aah si lo quieres hacer!- gritó indignado el español –¡No, no lo quiero hacer!- sonrió –¡Si lo quieres hacer, mira tu rostro!- cruzó sus brazos –¡Ya cállate y vámonos de aquí! – intento suprimir por completos las arcadas y tomó rápidamente la mano del español.

España, sintió como la pequeña mano tomaba con fuerza la suya para poder guiarlo. Rió un poco y olvido sus penas, ya que tiernamente (según a los ojos del español) tomó con fuerzas sus dedos índice y medio para poder jalarlo, como si realmente fuera un pequeño niño que agarra la mano de su madre. Se sonrojo levemente y se dejo llevar por él.

México, condujo a España casi a los límites de la ciudad. La curiosidad de España iba aumentando poco a poco conforme se acercaban lo que al parecer eran unas casas que se encontraban sobre el lago. Era tan curioso observar, como unos cuadrados, aparentando ser como una especie de mini-isla que rodeaba a toda la ciudad. Pero eso no era lo único que le llamaba la atención. Ya que, esos mismos cuadros, se podían ver que servia para cultivar; ya que si prestabas atención podías ver varios frutos brotando de ahí. Y así, alrededor de todo el imperio estaba rodeado por esas cosas.

Por algún motivo, le recordaba a Venecia. Era una especie de Venecia al estilo Mexica.

–Oye reacciona- le jaló del brazo México –Ya hemos llegado- y se dirigió hacia un pequeño puente, que conectaba con estas "curiosas" islas. Al cruzar el puente, se toparon con una pequeña vivienda hecha de carrizo que se encontraba sellado con lodo para impermeabilizarlo. El techo, realmente era muy llamativo, ya que solamente estaba hecho de paja. Un hogar sencillo y humilde, se podría describir. –¿Y esto es…?- entró a la modesta casa guiado por México. –Mi hogar – sonrió el joven mexica. España lo miró sorprendido.  
>–¿Aquí vives? – dijo curioso sin dejar de ver alrededor de la casa. A pesar, que por fuera su casa se viera un tanto pequeña, por dentro, era otra cosa. Estaba un poco más elevada de lo parecido, pero no dejaba de ver bastante humilde. Su interior solo se encontraba lo que al parecer era una especie de cocina y una división donde se encontraba una hamaca y un petate. Era el dormitorio.<p>

–Sí – contestó el imperio –Aquí es donde decidí vivir – llevó sus manos a la cadera y dio un ligero bufido. –¿Quieres agua? – camino a la pequeña cocina y tomó un recipiente de barro llenándolo de agua clara España parpadeó asombrado. –Gracias – tomó el recipiente que era redondo y ancho con cuidado y se lo llevó a la boca. Agradeció en ese momento la consideración de México por haberle ofrecido agua. Ya que lo último que había tomado era vino. Vino, vino y más vino. No había recordado cuando fue la última vez que tomó agua natural. –Fuaaaa Muchas Gracias – sonrió el español entregándole el recipiente al niño –Supuse que tendrías sed – dejo el recipiente aún lado –Pero dime México ¿Cómo hiciste esto? – preguntó el castaño.

–¿Hacer que? – arqueó una ceja –Esto, ¿Cómo hiciste para que las casas estuvieran en el agua? También me dí cuenta de que tienes cultivos – señaló –Es un sistema, que lleva mucho tiempo existiendo. Se le conocen como _"Chinampas"_ – le contestó mientras se sentaba en el suelo. –¿Chinampas? – repitió curioso –Hace mucho tiempo, descubrimos que teníamos que buscar la forma de generar alimento y hogar para nuestra gente. Pero nos dimos cuenta que estaría realmente difícil. Así que se nos ocurrió esta idea – sonrió

–Decidimos darle más tierra al lago mediante las chinampas. Colocábamos varios troncos de carrizos, lo suficientes para poder tapizarlos con un material llamado hule, que al colocar la tierra, no se filtrara hacia el agua. Así, ya que estaban listos; aprovechamos el recurso del agua ya que humedecía la tierra y mantenía cierto riego hacia las plantas. Después de ahí, empezamos a construir nuestros hogares – y al terminar su explicación, se dirigió a la pieza donde era la habitación, tomando dos petates que se encontraban en el suelo. Camino hacia España y colocó uno a sus pies, haciéndole la invitación a sentarse. Este con gusto lo acepto.

–Claro, si pusiste atención, hay unas casas que son mucho más altas que las otras – colocó el otro petate y se sentó –Es por que las más altas, adornadas con insignias y puntas picudas, son de la nobleza. Y en cambió las que son como estas son de los campesinos y lo pobladores de cuna no noble – suspiró.  
>España quien se encontraba concentrado en la conversación del pequeño; tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que había callado y guardado silencio, esperando pacientemente el bombardeo de preguntas por parte del español.<p>

–Pero, si es cierto eso… ¿Por qué no vives en una casa de nobleza? – parpadeó curioso –Digo, si me disculpas; normalmente yo viviría en un lugar mucho más "digno" – rascó su sien. –Losé – sonrió el pequeño –Mi señor me pidió que viviera con él, en su hogar; pero yo – con su pequeña mano morena empezó acariciar el suelo –Quise estar a la misma altura que mi pueblo – susurró suavemente –No quise que me trataran como un noble solo por ser la señal que tanto estaban buscando – cerró sus ojos y suspiro profundamente. España lo miró con pasmo. No había conocido, a su parecer; a una nación que fuese humilde. Incluso el mismo, vivía con la realeza de su reino. Se sintió un poco desconsiderado.

–México… – susurró el país opacamente –¿Dime? – lo miró con atención –Acaso, ¿Tu tienes enemigos? – frunció un poco su entrecejo. –¿Eh? – chasqueó sus dientes –¿A que te refieres? – cruzó sus piernas. España abrió sus ojos sorprendidos. No se había dado cuenta que había pensado en voz alta, aquello que lo remordía por dentro. México miró con recelo al español. ¿A que se debió esa pregunta tan repentina? Incluso lo podía confirmar ya que los ojos del español mostraban sorpresa ante lo que había dicho. El imperio solo suspiro. –Si, tenemos muchos – cerró sus ojos –Pero el principal es en Tlaxcala – lo abrió nuevamente y fijo su vista en los ojos verdes de España. –Desde hace tiempo, y por varios cosas las cuales omitiré; hemos tenido una rivalidad con los de Tlaxcala – dijo con un poco de pesadez –Ellos formaron su gobierno, con senadores y toda esa cosa. Pero nosotros hicimos lo que es un gran Imperio. Y al parecer tiene un enojo por ello – terminó de hablar con tedio. Parecía que realmente no le agradaba realmente hablar de ese tema. –Pero como nos traen problemas esos sujetos – sacudió su cabeza.

Dentro de la cabeza de España, recolectó esa información y la guardo dentro de él. Después de todo Cortes no estaba mal, realmente había cierto conflicto entre esos dos estados.

–¿Por qué la pregunta? – le cuestionó –No por nada – sonrió normalmente el español –Es que, el otro día, pensé que posiblemente tendrías enemigos ya que eres un gran estado – intentó aludirlo –Por ello te lo pregunto – llevó sus manos hacia atrás y recargó su peso sobre ellas. México, dudó; pero no era nadie para juzgar si el español traía algo entre manos o no.  
>–De acuerdo – suspiró y se levantó del petate. –Supongo yo que has de haberte recobrado de tu vergüenza – tomó la mano del español y la jalo hacia el exterior de la casa –¿Eh? ¿Para eso me trajiste aquí? – se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia fuera. –Sí, pero es hora de volver a la rutina que tengo preparada para ti – le guiño un ojo y juntos salieron de la casa –¿Rutina? – lo miró intrigado España.<p>

–Por supuesto – inquirió sonrientemente –¿No te acuerdas que eres un esclavo mió? – le dirigió una mirada traviesa –Esclavo – murmuró lentamente esa palabra para que se le graba en la cabeza del español.

España solo hizo un puchero. Realmente no le agradaba tener ese "título"

* * *

><p>Como si fuera un niño con su madre, España miraba maravillado la gran Tenochtitlan. Pareciese como aquel niño, que se encontraba maravillado con su nuevo juguete. Miraba asombrado aquellas casas hechas sobre sus recién conocimiento de las chinampas. Era realmente una maravilla, nunca se hubiera creído que realmente estos indígenas (Viéndolo a su parecer) supieran algo tan elaborado. Lo dejaba tan anonadado. Tanto, que México tuvo que recurrir nuevamente a tomarle la mano, ya que sí no ponía sus ojos sobre el camino este se golpearía o caería a uno de los tantos canales que rodeaban a la ciudad.<p>

Los mexicas, eran igual que México. De piel morena y pelo castaño o negro, de orbes pequeños de color castaño que miraban con mucha curiosidad al extraño que se encontraba usando su atuendo. Hombres de cabello largo hasta los hombros y uno que otro rapado. México le había dicho, que era debido a que esos hombres empezaban a educarse en la enseñanza militar. Pero lo que le llamo más la atención eran las mujeres. Flores con belleza, que deambulaban aún lado a otro por los puentes, haciendo quehaceres domésticos fuera de su casa o trabajando sobre las canoas. Sus cabelleras largas o sostenidas por un ornamento en su cabeza, piel morena con ojos coquetos y traviesos. De cara redondita y bonita, maquilladas sencillamente y sonrisa tímida al ver que el español las observaba. Solo España volteaba su rostro al ver unas mujeres, que no usaban nada para cubrir su pecho y andaban sin pena ajena sobre la ciudad.

–Eso es algo muy común – inquirió México al ver la cara encendida del español –Nosotros tenemos respecto y por lo tanto no nos preocupamos por ello – y giro su cabeza hacia al frente. España solo se sonrojo un poco más y espero no ver a otra mujer de esa manera vestida.

–Llegamos – sonrió México y se detuvo al frente de una gran plaza. España quien se encontraba anonadado viendo aquella mística ciudad, quedo mucho más sorprendido al ver lo que había delante de él.  
>– Dime que no es lo que pienso que es – murmuró un hilo de voz – Si piensas que es un mercado, tienes el pensamiento correcto – suspiro el mexica. Realmente era difícil hablar con un español que se encontraba deslumbrado con cualquier cosa que viera.<p>

Al frente de aquellos dos, se encontraba una gran plaza donde se colocaba un mercado. Más de miles de los habitantes se encontraban ahí reunidos, vendiendo sus artilugios y consiguiendo así algo para comer. Las mujeres se encontraban en el suelo vigilando a sus hijos que llevaban en su regazo mientras hacían negocios. Los hombres, cargaban y acomodaban rápidamente sus frutos del campo u objetos que ellos mismos fabricaban. España, con ojos curiosos mientras era guiado entre la multitud observaba como negociaban los mexicas. Extrañado, veía las manos de los compradores que depositaban sobre la mano del vendedor una "moneda" extraña con la que pagaban aquellos que iban a comprar.

Oye México – se agachó un poco el español y le susurró al oído al pequeño –¿Con que pagan lo que compran? – y dirigió una mirada de intriga. –Con granos de cacao o habichuelas, pero normalmente hacemos trueques – sonrió el país y señalo hacia unas mujeres que parecían discutir algo. –_"Te intercambió esa vasija de barro por estas plumas de quetzal que mi esposo ha encontrado" _Es lo que ha dicho la compradora. _"Te las aceptare" _le confirmo la vendedora – México sirvió como un traductor para España –¿Ahora lo comprendes? – lo miro fijamente. España afirmó con su cabeza. –Nosotros pagamos las cosas con unas piezas de metal llamadas "peniques" – señalo el castaño con alegría. México miró los ojos verdes del castaño, realmente se encontraba fascinado cada vez que hablaba él y le explicaba algo. Guardaba silencio y al terminar su explicación, este le bombardeaba preguntas. Como un alumno y su maestro.

Dentro de él, realmente se sentía contento de mostrarle a un foráneo su cultura y muy talvez, educarlo como si fuera de ahí.

–Ven, no te traje aquí para que observaras. Ya que te has comportado bien como esclavo te compensare con algo – caminó entre la multitud –¡Te dije que no me llamarás esclavo! – gritó frustrado España y siguió al niño que por poco lo perdía entre la multitud. México se encontraba con una pequeña vasija ovalada un poco profunda en sus pequeñas manos. Estiró su brazo y le entrego a una mujer de cara risueña lo que eran unos cuantos granos de cacao y se llevó satisfecho su mercancía. –Toma – estiró sus delgados brazos morenos y le entregó la vasija. España miró el contenido dentro de esta, contenía un líquido marrón y un tanto espesa. Dirigió un mirada silenciosa a México –Tranquilo, no tiene veneno – rió – Deberías sentirte honrado, esa bebida solo lo beben los nobles – cruzó sus brazos mostrando alto grado de orgullo –¿Y te dices que no eres de la nobleza travieso? – arqueó una ceja. México solo se sonrojo y divagó su vista. España se llevó el recipiente a su boca y dio suavemente unos ligeros tragos. Una magnifica sensación invadió su boca poco a poco, algo dulce y ligero invadía su boca, mientras sentía el líquido deslizarse por su garganta. Si antes, sus tragos eran ligeros, después de tomarlo un poco se lo termino de golpe. Realmente se encontraba extasiado por el sabor.

–Dios santo…– alejó el recipiente y lo depositó en las manos de México –Eso que acabas de probar se llama "_Xocolatl"_ (Chocolate) – señaló el imperio sonriente –Esta hecho con los granos de cacao que acabas de ver – miró al español que se encontraba absorto. –Esto era… lo que no me había dejado probar mi rey…– una ligera lágrima de emoción corrió por la mejilla encendida del castaño –Ahora entiendo todo…– pareciese que hubiera tenido una epifanía. –¿Oye estas bien? – le jaló el taparrabos, pero este no reacciono. Entonces miró el recipiente con angustia –Espero que en verdad no le haya puesto veneno esta mujer…– sintió un poco de miedo. –¿España te sientes bien? – dirigió su vista hacia el español, quien se había marchado de ahí.  
>–¿España? – volteó a su alrededor, pero no lo veía –¡España! ¡España! – empezó a vociferar fuertemente entre la gente, pero sin respuesta alguna. Entonces, una hombre que pasaba por ahí le señalo hacia fuera del mercado. Agradeciendo, México corrió rápidamente fuera del mercado. Tenía que encontrar a España, ya que había prometido no perderlo de vista por ningún momento.<p>

–¡España! ¡España! – con desesperación el mexica corría entre la gente de su pueblo buscando con desesperación al español. Miró hacia arriba y vio que sobre un templo (Que estaba realmente alto) se encontraba un soldado águila vigilando los alrededores. El imperio gritó en su habla si había visto al extraño que había tomado por esclavo. El guerrero tomó su tiempo para pensar y con una sonrisa confirmo que sí y señalo hacia al frente, que había caminado hacia un templo. México nuevamente dio las gracias y corrió hacia el este. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, esperaba por más que quisiera, que su Tlatoani no lo viera vagabundeando solo. Si no, realmente España estaría en grave aprietos. Pero gracias a Quetzalcóalt que escucho sus plegarias encontró a España, quien miraba intrigado un monumento.

–¡España! –gritó molesto el imperio –¿¡Pero que crees que haces yéndote sin mi consentimiento! – bufó –Discúlpame – rió nerviosamente –Pero es que me llamó mucho la atención esta cosa – dijo alegremente sin dejar de ver la estatua. Tenía realmente una forma extraña, pero se podía ver; que era la silueta de un hombre tallado a piedra que se encontraba acostado, con las piernas dobladas y en lo que al parecer en su vientre, llevaba un recipiente con un poco de profundidad. México, miró a su alrededor; estaba totalmente en silencio. Contemplo el templo y observo que varias personas salían de ahí. Y entre ellas, era su señor Moctezuma.

Impulsivamente; jalo al español rápidamente y lo escondió detrás de un gran obelisco que estaba rodeado de varios arbustos. España sorprendido por el acto de pequeño lo miró con cierto recelo. –¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, pero fue callado rápidamente por el niño. Ambos miraron con atención a los hombres que salían en caravana del templo. Al pie, se encontraba Moctezuma usando el mismo traje cuando se topó con España, detrás de él iban varios nobles, y un sacerdote. Y al último, detenido por dos guerreros jaguares iba un hombre amarrado que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de ahí.

México miró al español. Su cara dibujaba cierta intriga acerca de lo que estaba pasando y la ansiedad de saber que ocurre. Entonces, sus ojos se encendió la llama de la travesura y sonrió maliciosamente. –¿Quieres saber que es eso? – dijo bajamente –Claro– dijo con emoción el español con voz baja. –Entonces, mira con atención – y se adentró más en los arbustos, España hizo lo mismo, prestando atención y captando en su memoria imborrable el acontecimiento.

El sacerdote, llevaba en sus manos una copa de incienso y empezó a rodear el lugar donde se encontraban todos presentes, cubriéndolo, con aquel aromatizante humo blanco. Pronunciaba unas palabras en náhuatl que no comprendía pero, podía deducir que era algo importante para lo que iban a realizar. Después de haber terminado aquel ritual tan extraño para España, acercaron al hombre que estaba luchando por librarse de la opresión que le imponían los guerreros jaguar. –México…– susurró bajamente –¿Quién es él? – fijó sus ojos verdes en los ojos castaños del país –Parece que no quiere estar ahí…– México miró al país y le sonrió. –Es un prisionero, un prisionero de guerra…– le susurró como respuesta –Te recomiendo que prestes atención y que por nada en el mundo hagas ruido…– señaló nuevamente hacia las personas y guardó silencio.

Los guerreros colocaron enfrente de esa extraña figura al prisionero. Su cara de frustración parecía que había sido cambiada a uno de resignación. Ahora se encontraba en calma y con unas lágrimas en los ojos. Más su dignidad se encontraba presente y como el gran hombre que era, no mostró temor.

Elevó su frente y gritando unas palabras hacia el cielo…

Golpeó fuertemente su cabeza contra lo que era el recipiente…

Si miraras la cara del español (Que por cierto realmente darías por verla) mirarías una expresión de pánico y miedo. Sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente y su boca permanecía abierta con un grito ahogado. Acababa de presenciar como un hombre, bajo su voluntad; golpeó su cabeza contra aquel monumento. Pero ahí no acaba ese acto tan horripilante. Miró que el hombre aún seguía vivo y que en su frente brotaban chorros de sangre. Seguía vivo. Pero el golpe había noqueado al hombre y se tambaleaba de un lado al otro, lo guerreros los sostuvieron y le señalaron que lo hiciera de vuelta. España movía su cabeza de lado, negando que lo volviera hacer. Pero el hombre, había comenzado y volvió con fuerzas inigualables a golpear su cabeza contra la fría piedra. Esta vez, se pudo escuchar el tronar del cráneo, como si un vidrio hubiera sido roto. España sintió miedo y como una sensación de asco y repulsión se hacían presente. Se encontraba en pánico, quería huir de ahí pero no podía, ya que haría ruido y posiblemente llevaría a algo terrible. O mucho peor aún, convertirse en el siguiente de la lista de ese espectáculo. Y si cerraba sus ojos, aún podía ir cada golpe que daba el hombre, contra la piedra.

–Lo que estas viendo – rió bajamente México –Es un ritual llamado "Sacrificio Humano". Para nosotros, hacemos sacrificios para nuestros dioses, para que nos brinden su protección y agradecer por todo los que se nos ha dado – sus ojos traviesos, miraron al español. Parecía como un pequeño venado que se había separado de su madre y estaba solo y desprotegido. –Y el mejor regalo, es la vida misma – suspiró y cerró sus ojos –Creo que el por que están haciendo este sacrificio es por que harán una "guerra florida" que es para que nuestros guerreros, les vaya bien en conseguir más prisioneros para los sacrificios – sonrió y como era de esperarse España no le interrogó, ya que se encontraba mordiéndose las uñas y con una mirada de pánico y asco.

España, había visto masacres en las guerras que había estado, veía las muertes de sus soldados y los soldados contra los que peleaba. Más nunca, nunca en su larga vida; había visto semejante acto tan frió como el mismo hielo. Y más, estando en primera fila.

El hombre, estaba casi muerto. Increíblemente, seguía medio consiente y con la sangre brotando de su frente chorreando litros y litros de sangre que bañaban todo su cuerpo. Había un hoyo grande en su frente, que inclusive era capaz de verse sus sesos. Eso provoco mucho más nausea al español. El hombre "muerto" ya no podía más, así que uno de los guerreros tomó su cabeza y lo estampo con brutalidad en contra la piedra. Se pudo ver (O posiblemente, era la mente ya perturbada de España) los sesos salir de su cabeza. España quedó congelado y lentamente se podía escuchar el sonido gutural de un grito acercándose. Y dicho al hecho, España escapo un gran grito de pánico que había intentado ahogar, acompañado de un desmayo y en su boca salió un poco de espuma.

El grito llamó la atención de los presentes hacia el arbusto. Entonces México, jalando de los pies de España salió del arbusto. Sonrientemente, satisfecho por su obra, saludo a los hombres y se llevó arrastras al español.

Moctezuma solo cubrió su rostro con su mano ante la ocurrencia que México acababa de hacer.

* * *

><p>España se levantó de golpe, como si hubiera tenido una terrible pesadilla. Despertó jadeante y sudando frío. Miró hacia su derecha y miró a México recostado en su hamaca, balanceándose lentamente. Abrió uno de sus ojos castaños y saludo al español. –¿Cómo estas? – rió –¡Tuve un sueño tan espantoso! – gritó el español –Soñé como veía a un hombre que se golpeaba fuertemente contra la piedra…– le dio un pequeño escalofrío por todo su cuerpo –Y su sangre… oh Dios su sangre empapaba todo y, y…– se quedó mudo ante el miedo –Fue tan horrible…– sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar esa horrible imagen de su mente. –Lo bueno que era un sueño…– suspiró un tanto aliviado. El pequeño imperio, sonriente bajo de su hamaca y se colocó al lado del español. Sacudió su cabello con fuerza y camino hacia el portón de su hogar. –No fue un sueño, fue real –<p>

España le miró perplejo –¿Perdón? – murmuró bajamente –Lo que viste fue real, presenciaste un ritual de sacrificio humano – volteó a verlo –Al último momento, fuiste presa del pánico y te desmayaste – musitó sonriente – Te tuve que traer arrastras hacia mi casa para que te recuperaras – guiño un ojo –Por Dios México…– sacudió su cabeza –¿Cómo es posible que hagan eso en tu hogar? – dijo un tanto aterrorizado –Es algo común – se encogió de hombros –Por lo menos no vistes los más feos. Como cuando tenemos que abrir…– –¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! – tapó sus orejas con ambas manos, ignorándolo. México solo sonrió y entro a su casa. –Por lo menos, déjame decirte que esto tiene que ver el porque te protegí – cruzó sus brazos.

–Si te hubieran mandado a matar, posiblemente hubieran hecho ese acto que viste, o mucho peor aún…– rascó su sien –Ahí me hizo reflexionar que tal vez, nosotros no somos tan invulnerables – divago su vista. España se puso pensativo. Tenía en cierto modo razón, pero al mismo tiempo no se podía saber. Pero no iba pensar si eso fuese posible o no y ni mucho menos ponerlo en practica con alguien. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el imperio, este se encontraba fuera de su casa atendiendo a un hombre que había llegado en una canoa frente a su casa. Parecía que le entregaba algo en sus pequeños brazos. España miró que a duras penas podía cargar lo que era una cazuela de barro grande, así que se levantó y salió de la choza.

–Permíteme – le sonrió con calidez –¡No por que sea chico signifique que no pueda con esto! – le contestó molesto –No me importa, te voy ayudar – le miró con calidez y tomó aquella vasija y lo llevó al interior de la casa. –¿Dónde quieres que la ponga? – dijo un tanto apresurado el español, ya que estaba un poco pesada y aparte, estaba caliente. México, en cierto modo molesto con España por no haberlo dejado cargarlo, señaló cerca de la cocina un pequeño fogón. España inmediatamente lo dejo sobre este. –¿Pero que es lo que te han traído? – dijo curioso mientras volteaba ver al imperio. Este no le contesto.

España sonrió –No me digas, estas enojado conmigo ¿Cierto? – le pellizcó una mejilla –Odio que me traten como un débil…– murmuró bajamente –Pero yo nunca te he dicho que eres débil – se hincó para estar a su altura y le acarició la cabeza –Al contrario, yo soy el débil. Mira que no pude soportar ver eso y tu; parecía que estabas viendo algo nada asombroso – rió –Yo he estado en peleas y he visto la muerte, pero me da miedo – sonrió con calidez y se levantó. México se había sonrojado. –¿Me dirás que te han traído? – volteó a ver el recipiente que estaba sobre el fogón. –Comida – dijo tímidamente –Ya es más de medio día, debes estar famélico – caminó hacia la cocina y sacó donde vasijas de barro adornadas llamativamente

–En eso tienes razón…– tocó su estómago España –Creó que no he comido nada desde la noche antepasada – rió. El moreno, le extendió el plato ya servido a España, el país se dirigió al petate que estaba en el suelo y se sentó. México hizo lo mismo. –¿Qué es esto? – lo miró curioso. En el plato había un caldo, que le parecía muy apetitoso al español. Era un caldo de color rojo en el cual, flotaban unos granos de maíz y unos trozos de carne.

–Pozole – le dio un sorbo a su plato –Pruébalo, te gustara – le hizo una invitación con su mano y prosiguió con su comida. España, quien había quedado fascinado con el chocolate, pensó en la posibilidad que ocurra de igual manera con el pozole. Y en efecto, le gusto. El caldo era suave y los granos de maíz estaban tan cocidos que estaban suavecitos. Y la carne, ni se diga. Para chuparse los dedos.

–¡Esto esta delicioso! – exclamó encantado –¡Como quisiera poder comer esto todos los días! – le dio otro sorbo a su plato –Por favor, no es para tanto…– se sonrojo México –¿Pero que dices? – sonrió –Esto realmente esta bueno. Especialmente por la carne que le da buen sabor – sacó un pedazo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca.

México tosió un poco, parecía nervioso.

–Me alegró por ti – sonrió tímidamente –¿Y que es? – dijo alegremente –¿Qué es que? – preguntó México –La carne ¿De que es? – parpadeó seguidamente como si tuviera algo en el ojo. México tosió un poco, y empezó a dudar. –Bueno, pues la carne es de…– se mordió el dedo y miró a España, quien lo esperaba ansioso por la respuesta –¿Pollo? ¿Res? ¿Pescado? – le dio opciones a México. México divago su vista –¿Realmente quieres saberlo? – dijo tímidamente y con miedo. España no digo una palabra, solo al ver sus ojos podías saber la respuesta. México soltó un suspiro largamente. –Bueno, te diré…– empezó a temblar las manos –Pero no vayas a asustarte…– lo miró con precaución –¡Por favor! ¿Cómo me asustara una poco de…–

–Carne humana, del sacrificio que acabas de ver… la parte del muslo...– dijo en voz baja, pero España lo había visto. México se sonrojo completamente, se sentía apenado por haberle arruinado la comida al castaño, quien en este momento se encontraba tapando su boca y controlando las arcadas del asco. –¡No, no! – gritó acojonado –¡No vayas a vomitar! – y rápidamente tomó un pedazo de carne. Peor error que pudo hacer el imperio. Aumento el asco del español y no podía resistirse más. –¡Es carne de un _Xoloitzucuintle_! ¡Es carne de un _Xoloitzucuintle_! – intentó calmar desesperadamente al joven que estaba apunto de salir corriendo.  
>–¡Es un animal! ¡Es un animal! – y rápidamente fue por un poco de agua y se lo entregó a España. Este desesperado lo tomó de golpe tratando de llevarse todo de vuelta a su estomago. Al haber calmado su nauseas, empezó a jadear y sudar frío nuevamente. Su rostro se encontraba pálido y su cuerpo lleno de escalofríos. –¿Te… encuentras bien…?– se acercó México con preocupación hacia el país.<p>

–¿¡Pero que carajos tiene el mundo contra mí ahora! – gritó a los cuatro vientos el español, desahogándose de todo lo que le había ocurrido. –¡México no me hubieras dicho! – le reprendió –¡Pero tu querías saber! – le gritó –¡No te excuses pequeño demonio! – lo tomó con fuerzas y lo estrujo contra si mismo. –¡Suéltame! – intentó liberarse –¡No es mi culpa! ¡Tú que no aguantas nada! – vocifero –¡No! ¡Desdé que amaneció, me dejaste solo en el agua helada, me hiciste poner tu ropa que se me ve todos mis atributos, el ritual y ahora esto! – se empezó a menear de un lado al otro con el niño en brazo. –¡Tú tienes algo contra mí! –  
>–¿¡Pero que dices! – liberó sus brazos –¡Yo no tengo nada contra ti! – y le jaló las mejillas fuertemente –¡Yo que te quiero enseñar mi ciudad y tu que te pones delicado! – frunció su ceño fuertemente. De repente, una sonrisa deformada se dibujo en el rostro de España, cambiando rápidamente a una risa alegre.<p>

–¿Y a ti que te pasa? – lo miró extrañado ante el cambio de actitud.

España miró con calidez a la pequeña nación y le sonrió –Hace tanto tiempo, que no me ocurría estas cosas tan graciosas – cerró sus ojos –Ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me reía de esta manera…– susurró suavemente y depositó con cuidado al país en el suelo. México se sonrojo al escuchar eso y sintió como la mano del gran país se colocaba sobre su cabeza y le dio una fuerte sacudida.  
>–Muchas gracias…– le susurró –¡No tienes que han agradeciendo por cosas así! – tiró un manotazo alejando la mano del español de su cabeza. España solo sonrió –Está bien…– murmuró –Solo quer…– sus palabras callaron y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. –¿España? – elevó tímidamente la mirada. El español se encontraba petrificado y mudo. Parecía que un fantasma había parecido al frente de él o haya visto su muerte.<p>

–México…– susurró bajamente –Quiero mi ropa, ya– dirigió una mirada bastante seria al imperio – ¿Qué ocurre? – arqueó una ceja. Nuevamente un cambio de actitud repentina de España – Por favor, te lo pido. Dame mi ropa…– aplicó cierta presión en la voz. Parecía alterado.

México, igual que España, se mostró serio e inexpresivo. Camino hacia un rincón y tomó la ropa ya pulcra. – Aquí la tienes…– se la entrego en las manos – Muchas gracias – volvió a retomar una gran sonrisa en su rostro y le acarició su cabeza. – Hoy me iré temprano – susurró y empezó a desvestirse – ¡Espera! – gritó México – Si te vas a cambiar, tienes que hacerlo fuera de la ciudad – dijo con seriedad. – De acuerdo – le contestó con calma, aún que no era así realmente.  
>España, pudo ver en los ojos grandes y castaños del niño se encontraban intrigado por su cambio de actitud tan repentino y su marcha tan temprana. En su mente, ingenió una idea para poder engañar al niño y no levantar sospecha alguna de lo que ocurría. Que por cierto, ni el mismo España sabía y solo sintió la necesidad de marcharse inmediatamente.<p>

–¿Qué pasa? Parece que viste algo feo – sonrió el español mientras salía de la casa de México –¿Por qué te marchas tan temprano? – lo miró con recelo, algo estaba yendo mal –Por que no quiero levantar sospechas…– miró hacia el cielo y observo el sol. Inventando un pretexto, contemplo el sol y lo empezó a señalar con el dedo. –Si no mal me equivoco, llegue aquí desde el alba y ahora…– con su dedo índice trato de ubicar la posición actual del sol. Intentaba leer la hora, pero sus escasos conocimientos le hizo dudar. –Son exactamente las cinco de la tarde…– cerró fuertemente los ojos, ya que los rayos brillantes del sol le había lastimado un poco. Giró un poco y vio a la nación quien se encontraba en la puerta mirándolo, con los brazos cruzados y con cara no completamente convencida. España adivinó sus pensamientos.

– Si no me quieres creer, no te obligare hacerlo…– se hinco a la altura de México. Este le torció los ojos –Haz lo que quieras – su actitud se hizo un tanto petulante –Lo siento – susurró el europeo. –Solo algo te advertiré, si no llegas a regresar a la ciudad con la misma ropa que te he dado. Ten por seguro que serás ejecutado – cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro. España asintió y dio media vuelta.

–¿Sabes? Yo también quisiera pedirte algo…– España permaneció inmóvil viendo hacia al frente. –No quiero que me sigas, por más que quieras no lo hagas – en su voz se sentía cierta ansiedad y preocupación  
>–Quédate aquí en tu casa, rodeado de toda tu gente y permanece aquí, por favor…– torció un poco su rostro y le sonrió al mexica –Te prometo que volveré al día siguiente…– dio un trago de saliva y miró un tanto afligido a México. Este, como si fuera gracias a aquellos ojos verdes opacos, sintió una opresión en el pecho y la necesidad de cumplir aquella palabra, aunque no le agradara. Y sin decir nada más, el español soltó trote hacia las afueras de la ciudad.<p>

México permanecía en silencio. Su sentido le había dicho que algo le había ocurrido al extraño y que era algo importante. Como el mexica que es, sentía la necesidad de ir a investigar que era lo que ocurría y saber, si era algo muy riesgoso que ponía en peligro a él y su ciudad. España, a pesar de que tenía una apariencia dócil y gentil; seguía siendo un extraño y un riesgo para su tierra. Pero aquellas palabras, esas palabras le habían hecho olvidar esa idea y dejarlo ir. Tenía una sazón de ansiedad, preocupación, tensión y miedo. Eso había hecho que se rectratara, ya que parecía que quería proteger algo.

Mejor dicho, quería protegerlo de algo.

Y así, México no tuvo opción más que esperar que el día siguiente llegara.

* * *

><p>España se encontraba en medio de la selva ya guiado por el águila. Se había ya quitado la ropa que le había dado México para ponerse su ropa que se encontraba limpia. Había decidido dejar la ropa en las ramas más altas de un árbol, que se encontraba cercas de la ciudad. Ya que si llegaba con aquellas ropas al campamento, seguramente le exigirían saber de donde lo saco. Y así, con su camiseta de manga larga blanca con su cuello roído, sus pantalones negros holgados, sus zapatos habituales y con el cabello recogido en una practica coleta, el español corría como caballo desbocado. Se dio el lujo se sonreír un poco, ya que realmente se sentía más como con su ropa de siempre.<p>

Pero no era hora de sonrisas, había algo muy importante.  
>Cuando España se encontraba en ese preciso instante con México, sintió una gran punzada en su ser. Era como si algo frío y afilado lo atravesara. Un sentimiento espeso y nauseabundo recorría su cuerpo. Y no, no era causado por la comida y aquel recuerdo sangriento. Algo había pasado, no sabía que era, pero estaba seguro al cien por ciento que algo ocurrió.<p>

Miró hacia al cielo, el águila había tomado otra dirección muy diferente a la que tomó de venida. Al parecer y al juicio de España, sus hombres ya no se encontraban tan alejados de Tenochtitlan como pensaba, pero aún así era un camino demasiado largo y no había tiempo que perder.

El águila empezó a graznar con fuerza y empezó a girar en círculos constantemente. Parecía que un halcón la iba a atacar y estuviera usando algo llamativo para espantarlo. España dejo de correr y miró a la ave inquieta –¿Qué ocurre? – dijo jadeante, pero la ave no dejaba de dar giros constantemente. –¿Qué ocurre? – volvió a repetir un tanto desesperado el español y ante su sorpresa, la ave salio volando en dirección contraria. Parecía asustada. España intentó localizarla de nuevo… pero le fue en vano. Había desaparecido. Un temor empezó a invadirlo y decidió por su cuenta seguir caminando. Lo había llevado lo que al parecer eran unos llanos, pero el seguía en la espesura del bosque. Extrañado por el panorama, salió de los árboles y camino sobre los llanos desolados. España miraba a su alrededor, estaba solo y solamente delante de él había una gran colina. –Que extraño…– murmuró –No había visto estos llanos antes…– y siguió caminando, intentando buscar una pista de sus hombres. Pero nada, no había ni una sola alma, más que la de él. Frustrado, suspiro y cerró los ojos. Pensó que sería buena idea seguir caminando y que posiblemente se toparía con ellos.

Hizo memoria y recordó lo que había pasado con México en el día. Realmente, se había quedado fascinado (Y más por el chocolate) ese día. Realmente era una cultura exquisita, tanto como la del Imperio Romano y aquellas culturas que ya no existían. Solo había unas pequeñas cositas que no le agradaban en absoluto, como el hecho de sacrificar personas y lo de la comida… Pero a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar aquel pensamiento de que no sería mala idea ser suyo a México. Después; se enojo ante esa idea.

Algo espeso, cálido y húmedo se sumergió el pie de España. Este curioso, abrió sus ojos y observó hacia el suelo y no hacia al frente para ver que era. Un líquido escarlata se encontraba mojando sus mallas blancas recién lavadas. –¡Ay no! – gritó –¡Y con el esfuerzo que habrán hecho para lavar la ropa! – se agacho y se retiró el zapato y entonces su mano también se mancho de aquella sustancia.

España miró con atención aquel líquido, era de un rojo fuerte brillante y un olor… un olor que podía reconocerlo a miles de distancia, olor a hierro… Olor a muerte…

–Sangre…– susurró petrificado –Esto es sangre…– tembló su mano que estaba ensangrentada, lentamente elevó su cabeza y vio una macabra escena. Miles de cuerpos, cuerpos indígenas regados por el llano. Sangrantes, decapitados, desmembrados… miles de ellos muertos. España sintió un inmenso terror apoderarse de su cuerpo y con paso tambaleante se adentro a ese campo. Miró a los guerreros, pudo distinguir entre ellos, cuerpo de soldados españoles. Pero eso no le impactaba, ya que la mayoría eran de los indígenas.

–¿Qué… que fue lo que paso aquí…?– sus pies parecían que danzaban entre los cuerpos mutilados, procurando no pisar los cuerpos o la viseras que estaban regados. Tapó su nariz ante el olor nauseabundo de la putrefacción. Pensó que era mejor ver un sacrificio que esto. –¡Oye España! – escuchó el llamado de su nombre alegremente –¡Te has perdido de todo! – exclamó con cierta alegría la voz.  
>España elevó su rostro y miró, lleno de odio y enojo a la persona que estaba hablando. Era Hernán Cortes quien se encontraba al lado de un hombre, que al parecer era el señor de los indígenas.<p>

–¡TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS NADA CARAJO! – la voz de España se encontraba encendida. Cortes le dirigió una mirada retadora al español –¿Para que te preocupas? – sonrió –Esto es un paso más para la conquista de este país – suspiro –¡Pero te dije que fuera sutil y no bruta! – se acercó al conquistador y lo sostuvo de su ropa con fuerza. Cortes seguía indiferente –Escúchame bien maldito…– enseñó los dientes  
>–Vuelves hacer algo precipitado e idiota te mandaré de nuevo a España. ¡Si quieres hacer algo tienes que decírmelo! – lo acercó a su cara –¡Te puedo asegurar que con esto los demás indígenas se habrán enterado de nuestras intenciones! – lo sacudió y miró el campo que lo más seguro estaban llenas de almas de los muertos.<p>

Cortes miró al español. Este soltó una fuerte carcajada, que hizo estremecer el ambiente y alimentar más la cólera de España –Jajaja ¿Me dices a mí el precipitado? – se burló –¿Acaso te has visto? Desapareces de la nada por mucho tiempo buscando aquello de la "nueva nación" ¿Y me dices el precipitado? Discúlpame pero es una tontería – volvió a obtener su actitud seria – Además ¿Qué es lo que traes en tu oreja? – arqueó una ceja maliciosamente. –Parece que has estado muy ocupado últimamente con "algo" después de todo…– España abrió sus ojos de par en par sin dejar de observar el rostro de Cortes y tocó lentamente, como si fuera cámara lenta, su oreja derecha.

Llevaba puesto aún el arete de jade…

Realmente, el mundo estaba en contra de él ese día.

Capítulo 5. Altepelt (_Ciudad_)

* * *

><p>Que tal la visita de España? Realmente me divertí escribiendo como España parecía conejo lampareado al estar en esa gran ciudad<br>(Aún que también su servidora estuviera así si fuera él) También espero, que se hayan sentido como España al aprender esas cosas de nuestra querida cultura mexica de la gran Tenochtitlan. Pero, tengo que explicarles unas cosas muy importantes.

que nada, yo; estoy siguiendo cronológicamente las fechas historicas con respecto a la conquista de México. Más sin embargo, los acontecimientos (Como el avanze de los españoles y su encuentro en Tlaxcala) ocurre todo hasta en Septiembre (2 De Septiembre fue el primer encuentro de batalla entre los españoles y los Tlaxcalas) cuando en el capítulo anterior coloqué la fecha correspondiente de 16 de Agosto. Tendría que hacer bastantes capítulos (Relleno) para poder llegar a estas fechas, así que obte por adelantarlo. Pero seguire poniendo las fechas (por si les interesa) Y espero tenga su total comprensión respecto a ello uwu7

2. La leyenda de Quetzacóalt y la estrella del alba. Puse solo lo importante de toda la leyenda ya que es el punto clave de la historia. Pero si gustan saber más; pueden decirmelo para explicarselo o investigarlo. Pero en sí, esa es la razón por lo cual Moctezuma pensó que los españoles eran dioses o enviados de su Dios.

3. Y lo de España respecto a su higiene... Dios santo, investigue y me he quedado perpleja... (Ya me habián comentado por aquí que los españoles no tenían ningun tipo de aseo...) ¡Toño! Y así quieres que se te acerquen las nuevas naciones? *pesimo chiste*

chinampas... bueno; México ya se los explico. Y acerca de la epifanía de España... (dios como morí de la risa al escribir eso) Es debido que, Cristobal Colón cuando regreso de América había llevado un poco de chocolate (En realidad era una fermentación de Chocolate, "Una cerveza de chocolate")Y se lo dió a probar a sus reyes y entre ellos lo probó Hernan Cortes quien le dió un poco al Rey Carlos I. Este quedo fasinado.

Humanos... Que puedo decir? Había de varios tipos y colores, para los diferentes Dioses, había un método de sacrificio en específico. Que incluían (aparte de los capturados) niños, jovenes, muchachas virgenes y guerreros. Todo, para agradecer a los dioses.

6.Y por último el pozole... (Levante la mano quien no sabía eso xD) Realmente si llegaba a tener carne humana (de los sacrificios) pero casi, principalmente eran para los nobles y el gran Tlatoani. Se dice, que solo era cuando había escases de comida, para fiestas sagradas, e inclusive dice que no realmente se lo comían. Ya que no tenía nada de sabor. Pero, para los que no eran de nobleza comían _Xoloitzucuintle _que es un perro originario de México y que lo caracterisca por no tener pelo. (Pero España no recibio esa información a tiempo...)

Espero y hayan disfrutado este capítulo y tengan sus cajitas de pañuelos, por que ya va a empezar lo bueno y cortavenas.  
>Y por último, darle crédito a <em>Thalitez<em> y una amiga mía por ciertos datillos (Lo de lo "pulcro" que son los españoles y por lo del pozole) para ponerlo en este capítulo, ¡Gracias !

Maiden Out


	6. Ikniutli

Primero que nada, una gran disculpa por no haber publicado nada hasta ahora!  
>Pero es que tuve toda la semana ocupada, proyectos de preparatoria, participe en un concurso de dibujo con un caballero águila<br>(Aún no se sí gane) Y otras cosas más...

Pero para compensarlo, he hecho larguito y sabrosito este capítulo B)  
>(Por cierto, pido disculpas por el vocabulario que diran ciertas personitas, pero era necesario...)<br>Espero y les guste.  
>Yo quisiera, poner la explicación del hecho historico que pasa al final de este capítulo, pero siento que si lo pongo.<br>Les arruinare el sabor que les va a dejar xD  
>(Así que si quieren saber cuál es, dejenme ahí el mensaje en el review)<br>De todos modos, en el siguiente capítulo le sera explicado bien, bien.

Sin más por el momento, que disfruten el capítulo

Maiden Out

* * *

><p>—¿Sabes? Es un poco estúpido que me tengas amarrado—<p>

España estaba atado a una silla. Sus manos estaban amarradas fuertemente detrás de la silla, mientras sus pies estaban atados a las patas delanteras. Su rostro, marcaba ciertas marcas de golpes, causadas por algún material áspero, como si hubiera sido lijado. Más sin embargo, España sonreía. Sin ninguna movilidad, el español permanecía en la estancia de Cortes, quien lo veía con cierto recelo.

—Losé— dijo el explorador —Pero tu insolencia hacia mí esta llegando muy lejos España— se dirigió hacia una mesa donde había un copa de vino —¿Y a mi me importa eso porque…?—  
>Cortes tomó la copa de inmediato y se la aventó en la cara al país —¡No te pases de listo conmigo España! — tomó su espada y la clavó a un costado del asiento de España. Este no se intímido en lo absoluto. Cortes subió un pie en la recargo para el brazo. Así tuvo más cercanía con el español —Y ahora dime— acercó su rostro hacia él con voz amenazante —¿De donde sacaste esta joyita preciosa? — sacó de su chaleco el arete de jade que llevaba España —Por que, estas cosas a mi parecer, son obra de indígenas— sonrió maliciosamente.<p>

—Te he dicho— su mirada no mutó —Que la he encontrado conforme llegaba a tu desastre que hiciste— dijo firmemente. Cortes chasqueó sus dientes, realmente España no se mostraba alterado. —Está bien…— suspiro y se alejo de él —Sí es cierto lo que dices— dio unos pasos lentos hacia al frente —¿Cómo me explicas que tu ropa este limpia? — giró su rostro y le arqueó una ceja —Me he puesto a lavarla— dijo indiferentemente —¿Has olido a nuestros hombres? — rió —Apestamos— he hizo un gesto de asco. Cortes volvió su rostro al frente y se sentó en un asiento mirando fijamente al país.

—¿Y bien? — empezó hacer un forcejeo el castaño —¿Termino tu interrogatorio? Por que ahora sigue el mío— de la nada libero sus muñecas y sus pies. El explorador quedó sorprendido. España sonrió, Cortes realmente no esperaba eso. El país se agacho y tomó la copa de vidrio que yacía en el piso cubierto de tierra. La sacudió un poco y camino aún lado del español. —¿Me podrías decir que es lo que hiciste exactamente? — se colocó al lado de este y tomó la botella de vino.  
>—Estas haciendo que noten nuestra presencia— sirvió un poco de vino de en la copa y lo empezó a mover circularmente.<p>

La actitud de España era seria y sombría. Como la de un mercenario. Sus ojos miraban con desprecio al español, una mirada que te parecía cortarte con solo verlos. Y su voz, era directa y firme; no titubeaba y te escupía la cruda realidad en cara.

—He hecho lo que hecho— dijo en seco Cortes —Y no tengo nada que decirte— dirigió su mirada al país. Este le dio un trago a la copa y empezó a reírse —¡Me has de tomar por estúpido! — frunció su ceño —¿¡Qué fue lo que paso exactamente! — le gritó en la cara —¿¡Y por que rayos has hecho cautivo al señor de este lugar! — volteó hacia atrás y señalo al guerrero que se encontraba escoltado por dos soldados españoles. España sabía que era el señor de Tlaxcala, ya que había visto esas ropas que usaba, puestos en Moctezuma.

—¡En primer lugar no hice cautivo a nadie! — se levantó Cortes con ímpetu —¡Y en segunda, tuvimos que hacer eso ya que no se nos permitía el paso! — le respondió de la misma manera cual lo hizo España  
>—¡A mi no me gritas! — bufó España —¿¡Por que carajos viendo que no los dejaban pasar no tomaron otra alternativa! — aventó la copa de vino hasta estrellarse contra una piedra —¡Tienes a tu querida concubina y a los totonacas esos para que te guíen por otros rumbos! — empezó a jadear por su cólera —¡No había otra alternativa! — exclamó Cortes —¿Qué no había otra alternativa? — dijo sarcásticamente España —¡Por favor no me hagas reír bastardo! — llevó con su mano el cabello de su frente hacia atrás —¡Pudiste haberlo hecho, pero por tus necedad nos llevaras a la ruina! — lo tomó con fuerzas por su ropa —¡Has de estar ciego! — le gritó en cara.<br>—¡Ciego has de estar tú! — empujó con fuerza a la nación para librarse de él —¿¡Que no te das cuenta que con esto hemos ganado cierta parte de esta tierra!— vocifero —¿¡Llevándote la vida de personas inocentes! — caminó con paso firme a las cortinas que hacían como puertas —¡Mira Cortes! — señaló hacia el exterior. Los pocos indígenas que habían quedado con vida, recogían los cuerpos sin vidas de sus compatriotas, mientras ciertos lamentos y llantos invadían la atmosfera. —¿¡Y así quieres que pasemos desapercibidos!— hizo un ademán con sus manos.

—¡Nunca dijimos que pasaríamos desapercibidos! — reiteró el explorador —¡Solamente dijimos que tomaríamos las medidas necesarias! — su respiración empezó agitarse —¡Aparte que con esto hemos ganado nuevos aliados! — elevó sus manos al cielo —¿¡A que no sabías que ellos odian a los mexicas! — arqueó una ceja y sonrió ante el español —¡Han firmado un tratado de paz con nosotros y han dicho que formarían parte de nuestro ejercito, siempre y cuando derribemos al imperio de Tenochtitlan! —

España empezó agitarse y a respirar cortamente.

—¡Abre los ojos España! — gritó y camino pavorosamente hacia el país, hasta tenerlo cara a cara; sintiendo el aliento de uno al otro.  
>—¡Estamos a pocos pasos de la gloria y la única manera de hacer es de esta manera! — y termino su diálogo con una gran sonrisa.<p>

Sabía que con eso, callaría la boca de España.

España apretó sus dientes, enseñándolos con cierta furia contra él y mientras bufaba como un toro descontrolado. Cortes había acabado con sus replicas y él muy bien lo sabía. Hizo puño sus manos y pateó con fuerza la silla que tenía por delante.

—¡Entonces has lo que se te de la gana cabrón!— exclamó con fuerza —Pero escúchame bien…— lo miró con el más profundo odio que podría haber tenido en ese instante —No formaré parte de esto— y diciendo esto, salió de ahí a pasos agigantados. Cortes soltó una carcajada —¡Como si realmente fueses hacer eso España! — dijo burlonamente —¡Tú harás lo que yo te mande y punto! ¡Tú solamente eres un país y haces lo que nosotros te mandemos!— gritó fuertemente para que España lo escuchara, a pesar de que este estuviera ya bastante lejos de ahí.

Caminando y bufando; con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

><p>El sol del crepúsculo había llegado. Había pasado un día y ahora se acercaba el amanecer de uno nuevo.<br>A la orilla del gran Templo Mayor, retando a las grandes alturas; se encontraba México con una cara sin emoción, balaceando sus pies al vacío mientras sus ojos castaños, sin vida, miraban hacia el suelo. Interrogándose, de que si cayera a esa altura, ¿moriría o viviría? Recordaba que eso posiblemente resultaría en su muerte, ya qque en algunos sacrificios, aventaban a los cautivos desde lo más alto por las escaleras y aterrizaban muertos. México cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

Un suave viento pero fuerte, soplaba ese día. Consigo traía el aroma impregnado los serenos del mar, de la tierra mojada y el perfume de las flores. Ambos combinados en un solo aroma. Agitaba suavemente las copas de los árboles, los techos hechos de paja de las casas y el largo cabello de la pequeña nación. Más eso, solo lo hacia sentir incómodo al niño. ¿Pero que era lo que le pasaba?  
>Desdé la mañana se encontraba así. Mentira, desdé el día anterior, estaba así después de que España había salido precipitadamente de su ciudad. Algo por dentro lo estaba atormentando, ¿Por qué España lo quería proteger? ¿O de qué lo quería proteger? Más no era necesario preguntarle, ya que había sabido cual era la razón de aquello esta mañana y de su actitud cambiante. Los ojos de México se tornaron afligidos. Pero eso, aún no explicaba por que se encontraba así, realmente en toda su vida; no se había sentido tan mortificado.<p>

—¿Nuevamente estas aquí Tenochtitlan? — habló una suave voz, mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos.

México no tuvo necesidad de voltear, ya sabía quien era.

—Necesito… ordenar mis pensamientos, mi señor— murmuró la nación sin levantar su mirar hacia Moctezuma. El gran Tlatoani, miró con cierto agobio al mexica que se encontraba en la orilla del templo. —¿Quieres hablar de ello? — sonrió y se colocó aún lado del niño. El joven no contestó. Moctezuma, miró el rostro apagado de México y sintió como su ser se sentía estremecido. México, nunca se encontraba con esa actitud tan agobiada, al contrario; era un chico lleno de energía y con ganas de hacer grandes cosas.

Pero ese día, no era uno de ellos.

—¿Te has enterado cierto? — dirigió su mirar hacia el crepúsculo —Lo que ha ocurrido en Tlaxcala— el viento jugó con el cabello negro y un poco canoso del Tlatoani. México solo asintió con su cabeza. —Disculpa, realmente no quise que lo supieras— cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro  
>—¿Lo mandará a matar si vuelve cierto? — dijo en un hilo de voz México y empezó a jugar con sus manos. Como si estuviera nervioso.<br>Moctezuma, se dio cuenta entonces de lo que le pasaba realmente. Sintió cierta lastima hacia él. Posó su mano morena sobre el cabello castaño de este, y lo sacudió un poco. Sonrió.

—No, no lo mandaré a matar— le susurró con delicadeza. México miró a su señor asombrado  
>—Pero mi señor…— dio un trago de saliva —Lo que ha ocurrido…—<br>—Lo que ha ocurrido no tiene nada que ver con él— dijo seriamente —Aquel enfrentamiento que ocurrió allá en Tlaxcala, ocurrió en el período en el que él se encontraba aquí— dijo con seguridad, para que la nación se sintiera un poco mejor —Así que, no haré nada contra él…— le sonrió, ya que los ojos castaños de México había tomado un poco de brillo —Pero, si me enteró que resulta ser como esas personas; tomaré medidas—

México asintió con su cabeza.  
>—Pero ¿Qué piensa hacer? — le miró con interrogativa — Parece que, al parecer no son enviados de nuestros Dios Quetzalcóalt— murmuró serio. Moctezuma miró a los ojos a México. —Puede que sea cierto, puede que sea falso— cerró sus ojos —Ya que recuerda, que Tlaxcala es un enemigo nuestro, y lo que hayan hecho fue hacia nuestro favor— los abrió de nuevo y miró hacia el horizonte. —Pero, solo el tiempo lo dirá— levantó su frente hacia el aire que soplaba con fuerza. México soltó un gran suspiro, captando la atención del Tlatoani.<p>

—¿Qué ocurre? — lo miró con curiosidad —Pensé que estarías feliz por que te dije que lo dejaría vivir— rió un poco —¿Estar feliz? — le miró con sorpresa —¿Estar feliz yo? ¿Por qué? — le interrogó.

Moctezuma lo miró asombrado y empezó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó el mexica —¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta por que estabas así? — se limpió una lagrimilla que se le había salido por la risa  
>—Es por que estabas preocupado por ese joven— le sonrió. Las mejillas de México se encendieron<br>—¿¡Pero que dice! — gritó avergonzado —¿¡Como rayos me voy a preocupar por nuestro enemigo! — hizo un puchero —Por favor Tenochtitlan, cuando te vi y me preguntaste si iba a mandarlo matar lo entendí— le miró con calidez —A parte, desde que conociste a ese joven cambiaste. Me desobedeciste y si siguieras siendo tú, lo hubieras matado desde antes— rió.

México se sonrojo mucho más y agacho su mirar.  
>—¡No digas esas cosas! — exclamó —Tenochtitlan…— le sobó la cabeza —Es normal, al parecer parece que realmente lo quieres— levantó el rostro del niño —Te has relacionado con alguien, y eso es muy raro te diré— tosió —Ya que tienes a tus hombres y has formado un vinculo de compañerismo, me tienes a mí y soy como un hermano, más nunca…— guardó silencio y miró los ojos castaños de México que lo evadían.<p>

—Bueno…— suspiró Moctezuma, ya que no veía caso hablar con el pequeño que lo evitaba, ya que estaba avergonzado. Suspiró y comprendió la razón. — Ya esta anocheciendo deberías ir a descansar, probablemente mañana te lo encontrarás— depositó un beso en la frente y se levantó de ahí. — Te invitó a dormir en mi recinto si gustas— sonrió y espero respuesta del mexica. Más este no respondió. Moctezuma agacho su mirar y empezó a descender las escaleras de aquel gran templo.

México, no dejaba de tener su rostro rojo. Las palabras de Moctezuma habían sido muy directas y en cierto modo, verdaderas. Más su terquedad y orgullo, intentaron bloquearlas.  
>—No digas semejantes tonterías…— murmuró el mexica y permaneció ahí; hasta que el sol se ocultara entre las montañas.<p>

El gran Tlatoani continuaba bajando aquellas enormes escaleras, hasta llegar a la mitad de estas. Donde, un sacerdote se encontraba esperándolo.

—Mi señor— habló —Los quinientos guerreros se encuentran listos para partir— y después calló. El Tlatoani lo miró con seriedad y prosiguió caminando. —No quiero que ataquen todavía, aún no. Quiero que esperen una semana y observen con cuidado a los invasores— dijo con aquella voz fuerte que le caracterizaba —Pero Tlatoani— le siguió presuroso —Había dicho que quería atacarlos de inmediato. ¡Las tropas de Cholula están esperando a estos guerreros! — insistió. Moctezuma volteó a verlo con severidad. — He dicho que no y se hará lo que diga— dijo cortante y continuó su camino. El sacerdote quedo en silencio.

El gran señor se detuvo y con su mano, tapó sus ojos.

— Lo siento Tenochtitlan… perdóname por haberte mentido…— dijo con voz ahogada y prosiguió con su paso.

* * *

><p>Aquellos ojos verdosos, se abrieron de inmediato en medio de la noche, como si fuera los de un jaguar. España se había despertado de su sueño. Se incorporó un poco y miró a su alrededor. Desde las alturas, sobre las ramas de un árbol (Había decidido dormir ahí para no verle la cara a sus hombres) el español miró a lo lejos el campamento que había abandonado. Su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno y sus labios, parecían sellados; pero era debido a la sed que lo torturaba, ya que no ha bebido ni comido nada.<p>

Pero dentro de sí, no quería hablar, prefería que su rostro hablara por él, mostrando indiferencia, frustración y enojo. Pasó su lengua entre sus labios para humedecerlos un poco con saliva y soltó un bufido. Tenía que volver con México, antes que sus tropas se despertaran. Había pasado un día ya y pronto amanecería. Pero había recordado, que el mexica lo había amenazado. De que si no portaba por completo el atuendo que le había dado, estaría muerto. España soltó otro bufido.  
>Tenía toda la ropa, sí. Pero faltaba algo. Y eso era, el pendiente que Cortés le quito. Volvió a asomarse entre el espeso follaje de las hojas del árbol. Habían situado el campamento a las afueras de la ciudad de Tlaxcala. Y ahí, en medio de todo; estaba la estancia de Cortez. Su punto de meta.<p>

Giro su cuello para poder tronárselo y de ahí, dio un suave masaje en sus hombros. Y con actitud decidida, bajo el árbol rápidamente sin hacer ningún ruido. Con sigilo, con unos pasos tan silencios y elegantes como la de un felino que acecha a su presa; se dirigió hacia el campamento de los españoles. Poco a poco fue avanzando, poniendo sus cinco sentidos al máximo y percibir las cosas antes, que ellos. Aún era de noche, dedujo un poco y pensó que posiblemente eran las tres de las mañana. Pero, aún que fuese las tres de la mañana, varios soldados españoles seguían vigilando los alrededores del campamento.

España mordió su labio inferior ante su suerte.

Prestó mucha atención, había solo dos soldados que le daban vuelta al campamento constantemente, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Pero para la fortuna de nuestro español. Sus ojos decaían ante el sueño. Tal vez, eso le daría un poco de suerte. Desde cierta distancia, tendido sobre el suelo. Calculaba mentalmente, el tiempo que tomaba cada uno en cruzarse y cuanto en separarse. Al tenerlos presentes, solo espero que fuese el momento adecuado. Se levantó un poco, con sus piernas arqueadas y una mano al frente de la otra. Realmente, España parecía la silueta de un magnífico jaguar. Los soldados se cruzaron…

Era ahora o nunca.

Tal felino que se lanza sobre su presa, se impulsó sobre sus piernas y salió disparado como un resorte. La distancia era un poco larga, pero tenía que darse prisa antes de que volvieran a cruzarse los soldados. Sus pasos eran muy ligeros y era porque había decidido quitarse los zapatos. Así, evitaba el menor ruido posible y podría avanzar con facilidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, España se encontraba adentro del campamento entre dos tiendas, oculto, a salvo; de ser visto por aquellos hombres. En su rostro, bañado de sudor se dibujo una gran sonrisa mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento.

Él nunca había pensado, que algún día se vería ante esa situación.

La situación de haber sido considerado como una especie de "traidor" por las anchas de Cortes.

Un punto hecho, falta otro. España camino un poco más adentro de las tiendas, hasta poder asomar su cabeza y ver el interior del campamento. No había nadie, solo había silencio y ronquidos que provenían de las tiendas. España frotó sus manos con una sonrisa de victoria. Será pan comido, pero no tenía que confiarse. A unas cuantas carpas estaba la de Cortes, así que camino con sigilo hacia esta.

España parecía sombra, solo una silueta negra en la oscuridad. Con pasos silenciosos y con una respiración casi inaudible. Lo estaba logrando y no había nada que le iba a impedir ir por lo que quiere.

Pero, nuestro castaño recordó algo muy importante que debió tomar en cuenta antes…

El arete, estaba dentro el chaleco de Cortes y este nunca se lo quitaba.

Se golpeó la frente con su mano, pero algo llamó su atención. Unos pasos se acercaban rápidamente. España volteó desesperado y se arrastró adentro de la tienda por detrás. Unas siluetas a través de la tela se dibujaron, eran varios soldados que había corrido hacía la dirección del sonido que hizo. Pero al ver que no hay nada, se marcharon de ahí. Posiblemente debió haber sido por su sueño.  
>España volvió a suspirar de alivio, pero ahora estaba en otro embrollo. Ahora los soldados estarían más pendientes y su salida estaría más pesada. También el hecho de que Cortes lleva aún su chaleco puesto.<p>

España se arrastro sobre el suelo, hasta llegar detrás de unas cajas. Y ahí recargado, se puso a pensar. Primero que nada ¿Cómo le haría para quitarle la joya sin que se despertara? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo le haría para seguir con vida? Sacudió su cabeza. Primero error, tiene que ver en que lugar se encuentra. Se asomo de reojo por el ras de la caja, y para su sorpresa; se había metido en la tienda de Cortes. Un punto para España, cero para Cortes. Ahora lo bueno sería, quitarle la joya. Volvió a mirar por arribad de la caja, el explorador se encontraba profundamente dormido, roncando, como si no tuviera preocupación.

España se dio cuenta, que no estaba usando ropa. Arqueó una ceja, Cortes nunca había dormido sin su ropa antes. Pero, el movimiento de un segundo cuerpo en la cama del susodicho había hecho entender inmediatamente, de cómo iba el asunto. Era Malinche la segunda persona. España razonó.  
>Aquellos dos, habían copulado. Por primera vez, se alegro de que Cortes haya satisfacido sus deseos carnales esa noche. Miró al suelo. Y para la más grandiosa victoria del país, estaba tirada la ropa del español sobre el piso. Si pudiera celebrar España, gritar o aplaudir; lo hubiera hecho en ese preciso momento.<p>

Se arrastro tal serpiente por un camino pedregoso y buscó entre todas las ropas el chaleco. Y ahí estaba, lo tomó y volvió hacia tras de las cajas con rapidez pero en silencio. Metía su mano en compartimiento interno que tenía. El rostro del español se ilumino, ahí; rozando suavemente con sus yemas de los dedos… podía sentir el frío de la preciosa piedra de jade. La sacó y a pesar de no poder verla bien en la oscuridad, la besó y se la colocó en su oreja derecha. Sonriente, movió su cabeza de derecha e izquierda, para poder sentir, como el peso del arete hacía mover el lóbulo de su oreja y confirmar que no era mentira.

Cumplida su misión, salió de la tienda y repitió la misma rutina que hizo para entrar al campamento. Para su suerte, ningún soldado se puso más alerta por el ruido y los otros dos vigilantes que merodeaban el campamento, se encontraban espalda con espalda totalmente dormidos. Inclusive, los soldados totonacos (Quienes vigilaban más seriamente) no lo habían denotado, ya que ellos estaban protegiendo la ciudad de Tlaxcala, y como la batalla que había tenido, los había desgastado; se habían quedado dormidos.  
>España había tenido un golpe grande de suerte. Y ahora, con una cara totalmente sonriente, atravesó el claro de la noche, sin ningúna preocupación, bajo de la luz de las estrellas.<p>

—¡Pero que grande soy coño! — rompió su silencio con un elogio.

* * *

><p>España empezó a desvestirse rápidamente detrás de un árbol. Ya había bajado la ropa que le había dado México y estaba a punto de entrar nuevamente a Tenochtitlan; no sin antes ponerse aquella ropa.<br>El español había pensado que posiblemente, el águila no iba a volver a su lado, debido lo que había ocurrido el día de antier. Pero al adentrarse nuevamente a la espesura de la selva. La ave aún seguía ahí, vigilando; los pasos del español. Termino de quitarse la ropa, y solo se colocó la única pieza de ropa que portaría en todo el día; un taparrabos. Realmente, aún no le agradaba del todo. Tomó los huaraches hechos de cuero, y recargando una mano en el tronco de un árbol, y con la otra mano hábil comenzó a ponérselos. Esa parte del traje (después del arete) le agradaba demasiado, ya que a pesar de estar hechos de cuero; tenían una hechura muy simple pero que le hacían ver realmente elegantes.

España sonrió; llevó una mano hacía su coleta y jaló el listón de su pelo para soltarlo.

Dio unos pequeños puntapiés para ajustar los huaraches, y ya listo; caminó por aquel largo puente hacía aquella ciudad mística.

Balanceándose, como si estuviera en una cuna; México dormía placidamente sobre su hamaca. Con una pierna de afuera y haciendo leves ronquidos, el mexica descansaba. Había tenido un día realmente ajetreado, ya que algunas cosechas no estaban dando frutos y tuvieron que rehacer la chinampa; y la caza para conseguir comida había fallado. Y en situaciones como esas, era algo muy malo para su pueblo. Había sido un día muy agobiador para él, pero el lado positivo; es que podía descansar un poco en su cálido hogar.

Eso esa creía el…

—¡Tenochtitlan! —

La voz de fuerte y grave interrumpió su descanso.

—_¿¡Tlein pano! _(¿¡Que pasa!)— gritó asustado el pequeño, tanto que lo hizo caerse de su hamaca dando de lleno la cara al suelo. México, adolorido; miró de reojo y se dio cuenta que era un guerrero águila fornido, que había interrumpido su sueño, entrando precipitosamente a su casa. Molesto, se incorporó lentamente —_Ijtoa…_(Dime…)— sobó su nariz, ya que ahí le había dolido más que la misma caída _—¿Tlein pano nikan? _(¿Qué pasa aquí) — y miró al soldado con enojo. Este, sin decir nada más jalo ha cierta persona dentro del recinto del imperio. —_¡Nixtia inin Tlakatl youak!_ (¡Encontré a esta persona en la noche!) —

México, en un intento de controlarse, se sobó sus sienes y empezó a respirar profundamente.  
>—Me puedes decir…— habló en español —¿Qué se supone que haces aquí España? — preguntó molesto.<br>El español solo movió su mano en forma de saludo. —Hola México— sonrió risueñamente.  
>—¡Nada de "Hola México"! — explotó —¿¡Me puedes decir que haces a estas horas en mi casa! — gritó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y lo observaba con rudeza.<br>—Es que quería verte…— agachó su mirar al ver al país molesto. Seguramente México, era de las personas que se ponen de mal humor si las despiertan; pensó. —Me he ausentado un día… y te prometí que volvería a verte— dijo en voz baja, al parecer realmente se sentí mal por haberle fallado. México soltó un gran suspiro y se relajo. Se había acordó de la razón por la cual el español no se había dignado a venir a verlo.  
>Miró al guerrero con seriedad y este, haciendo una especie de reverencia; se marchó. Luego, miró a España quien aún seguía viendo hacia el suelo, apenado, por su falta de palabra.<p>

—No importa— murmuró —Solo no vuelvas a venir en la noche— suspiró y se dirigió a su hamaca. España lo miró asombrado ante su actitud. ¿Cómo puede comportarse tan tranquilo, si hace un momento parecía que lo iba a mandar a matar? —¿No me vas a preguntar por que he llegado a esta hora? — preguntó curioso. México estiró un poco la red que formaba su hamaca. —Realmente, no— volteó a verlo —No es un buen momento— suspiró —¿Pero por que no? — le volvió interrogar. El imperio, se acercó al país y jalo con fuerza su brazo, haciendo que este se agachara bruscamente. Quedando, cara a cara, con el país.  
>—Tus ojos están decaídos— con su dedo índice derecho recorrió sus ojos —Sin brillo, sin color vivo y tienes unas ojeras bastantes moradas, e inclusive en tus parpados— los miró con detenimiento —No has estado descansando, algo te esta mortificando— sus ojos castaños se fijaron en el España. Este solo se sonrojo y a la vez sintió cierto miedo de ser descubierto.<br>—Será mejor que vayas a dormir— tomó la mano del país y lo encaminó hacia su hamaca —¡Pero México tú estabas durmiendo aquí! — reclamó España antes de ser aventando con fuerza hacia la hamaca. —No me importa— murmuró el mexica —Así que por favor, descansa— tomó del suelo una manta gruesa que lo colocó sobre el petate y ahí; se recostó. España incómodo ante ese acto se levantó. —Yo debería estar ahí— dijo con seriedad. —Exacto— comentó el imperio que le daba la espalda —Tú deberías estar aquí—

España guardo silencio.

—¿Entonces, por que lo haces? — murmuró en un hilo de voz. México no contesto.  
>—No losé— respondió finalmente con un poco de aspereza.<br>España cerró sus ojos y sonrió.  
>—Gracias— susurró calidamente mientras se colocaba en esa extraña cama. México, nuevamente no contesto. Solo permanecía dándole la espalda, mirando hacía el exterior através de su puerta. España, continuaba viendo el torso del pequeño niño, pensando; si acaso se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido en Tlaxcala. O como iba a explicar la razón del por que estaba ahí. No había tenido tiempo de pensarlo antes de llegar.<br>Y tampoco iba a tener tiempo de nuevo para pensarlo.

Ya que con el arrulló que producía la hamaca; moviéndose de un lado al otro.  
>Provocaron que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente… cayendo así, en un profundo sueño.<p>

* * *

><p>El aroma de algo cocinándose al vapor, despertó el sentido del olfato del español. Era un aroma muy extraño, uno que nunca había olido, o que tal ves sí; pero no lo podía identificar bien. Era extraño pero olía bien. Abrió sus ojos y miró borroso. Así que parpadeó y enfoco su vista. No vio nada. Confundido, miró a su alrededor para poder encontrar su respuesta. Y ahí estaba, era México; quien se encontraba dándole aire al fuego del fogón. Peleando para que este no se apagara. España, se incorporó lentamente aún soñoliento, tallando sus ojos con sus muñecas.<p>

—¿México? — cerró sus ojos nuevamente —¿Cuánto llevar despierto? — sus palabras aún se ordenaban bien. El imperio volteó a verlo y luego volvió a mirar el fogón —Desde que llegaste, no pude dormir— dijo en un chasqueo de dientes. Al oír eso España reacciono mejor. —¿¡No descansaste por mí culpa! — se levantó de la hamaca —¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que me fuera! — se acercó al pequeño. —No España, no fue tan así— dijo cortante y se concentró en lo que hacía. —Espera un momento— le ordenó mientras le señalaba un petate que estaba un poco lejos de la cocina. España, entendiendo la orden se dirigió y se sentó ahí para ver al moreno.

México, abrió la olla de barro que se encontraba en el fogón y dejo escapar una gran cortina de humo. Algo semejante, como si alguien hubiese echado una espada recién fundida al agua fría o un dragón que escupía su aliento de humaredas. Después de haber dejado que el humo se fuera, tomó un plato de barro y ahí, sacó algo humeante que le quemó los dedos, obligándolo; a chapárselos para contrarrestar la quemadura. Llevó el plató hacía España y lo colocó delante de él junto con un vaso de chocolate y un molcajete con salsa de chile recién hecha por el mexica.

España lo miró con intriga. ¿Acaso lo que tenía al frente era…?

—La razón por la cuál no pude dormir fue por que el estómago de cierta "persona" no me dejaba conciliar el sueño— bufó México —No fue por que me hayas molestado o algo por el estilo— se encogió los hombros y se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente. España miró el platillo. Era algo muy extraño, esa "cosa" humeante se encontraba envuelto en algo extraño de color verde. Pero reconoció que el olor que lo había despertado era esa "cosa". A su derecha pudo distinguir el chocolate, pero el recipiente raro hecho de piedra con un contenido pastoso no sabía que era.

—Eso se le conoce como _Tamalli _(Tamal_)—_ le señaló el mexica, mientras volvía con él, pero con un vaso de chocolate en la mano —Tienes que desenvolverlo, de ahí viene su nombre— le sonrió mientras se sentaba en un petate delante de España. Este, aún seguía perplejo, y como un niño que desconocía algo, picoteó su comida por si acaso se movía o si salía de casualidad algo asqueroso de él. España reacción bruscamente.

—Espera esta cosa no esta hecha…— lo miró con cierto rencor, no quería pasar por lo mismo que la otra vez. México se le salió una risa —Tranquilo, no esta hecho de nada malo. Es solo carne normal, de animal— y le dio un sorbo a su chocolate —Has de cuenta que es solo masa de maíz y en su interior lleva carne— señaló. El español (Ahora con un poco más de confianza) abrió el "paquete" y de este salió un poco más de vapor. Se notaba que estaba recién hecho. Con cuidado, para no quemarse; con sus dedos desmenuzó la masa procurando no durar mucho el contacto, hasta tener un pedazo de masa y carne. Miró a México. Realmente aún tenía miedo de que fuese "esa" carne.

—¿Qué no confías en mí? — le arqueó una ceja. España no dijo nada. Dio un trago de saliva y valientemente llevó a su boca el pedazo de tamal.  
>México dio otro sorbo de su chocolate, y empezó hacer cuenta regresiva con sus dedos a partir de tres, sin dejar de mirar al español. —Uno…— suspiró.<p>

—¡Dios santo esta cosa…!— lo ojos pizpiretas de España empezaron a brillar  
>—¡Esta deliciosaaaaaaa! — e inmediatamente se llevó otro pedazo a su boca. México sonrió —Oye, ponle un poco de eso— señaló el molcajete —Es una salsa que le da mejor sabor— rió traviesamente, pero el país no se dio cuenta de ello por tanta emoción. E inocentemente sumergió un pedazo en la salsa pastosa de color verde y se lo llevó a la boca. Una sonrisa picarona se dibujo en el rostro de México. Intentando, suprimir su risa.<p>

España lo miró con curiosidad ¿Qué le daba tanta risa?  
>De repente, sintió como en su boca empezó arder fuertemente y que lo quemaba. Se trago la comida y empezó a jadear. Se había enchilado con la salsa de molcajete, hecha con chile de árbol, que le hacía sentir que tenía el mismo infierno en su boca. Sus ojos empezaron a salirle unas lagrimitas y miraron, al mexica reírse sin parar de él. Se dio cuenta que había caído en su broma… por segunda vez.<br>Tapándose la boca con su mano, miró hacía su plato, y ahí, como su salvación; estaba el vaso de chocolate. Desesperado lo tomó y empezó a beber rápidamente, intentando apagar el "fuego" de su boca. Unos chorritos de chocolate salieron por su comisura de sus labios. Realmente lo bebía precipitadamente.

—¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡A que no te esperabas eso! — reía fuertemente el país al ver a España estar rojo como un tomate —¡Si miraras tu rostro taaaan rojo que tienes! — empezó a rodar sobre el piso arqueándose por la risa. —¡MÉXICOOO! — gritó el español jadeante —¡Es la segunda vez que me haces esto! — con su mano aventaba aire a su boca para calmar el ardor —¡Pero es que eres tan inocente! ¡Deberías primero dudar! — se levantó del suelo y se limpió las lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos.  
>España sin dejar de jadear, se abalanzó sobre el imperio y lo rodeó con sus brazos.<br>—¡Tú pequeño demonio! — lo empezó a sacudir con fuerza. No le importaba si México le salía con un golpe bajo, solo mientras recibiera su merecido.  
>Pero, cuál iba a ser su sorpresa; que no hubo ningún ataque por parte de este. Al contrarió:<p>

Se encontraba sonriente, riendo…

Como el niño, que juega con su hermano por horas…

Lo soltó de golpe y se alejo un poco de él. México le miró curioso y sonriente.

—¿Qué ocurre? — sonrió —¿No querías nuevamente darme mi merecido? — le miró divertidamente mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el petate. España solo lo continuó mirando. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Normalmente (De lo que lleva conociendo a México) el nunca se había dejado de que se le acercara y tuvieran algún contacto físico, ya que siempre lo golpeaba. Realmente había algo raro en él.

—Nada— suspiro el español sonriente —Entonces termina de desayunar— terminó de tomarse su chocolate —No quiero que vuelva a molestarme tu estomagó— suspiró

España sonrió y comenzó de nuevo su desayuno. Sin miedo a la carne y sin la salsa de México.

* * *

><p>México, volteó hacia atrás y miró con terror al español, apunto de desplomarse por el cansancio. Su pie había pisado en falso un escalón del Templo Mayor e iba a caer ante una gran altura. Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta. El imperio, a pesar de solo medir un metro con cinco tomó con ahínco la muñeca de España con fuerza y lo jaló hacía a él.<p>

—¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! — gritó molesto el imperio procurando no perder el equilibrio, e irse los dos juntos al suelo —¡Lo siento! — sollozó por el miedo España —¡Es que me he cansando por subir esta cosa! — logró recuperar su equilibrio y colocar su pie en su lugar. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. —¿Y como es posible que ahora si te haya cansado subir el templo, cuando la primera vez no? — le arqueó una ceja México y continuó subiendo. —Posiblemente por que estaba desconcertado y no había medido la altura en la que estaba— le respondió mientras procuraba poner ahora sí, los pies en su lugar. —Realmente que eres una molestia— frunció el ceño México. En un santiamén (A parte ya llevaban la mitad del recorrido transcurrido) Llegaron ambos a la parte plana del Templo Mayor. Donde se encontraban los dos templos, hacía sus dos dioses:  
>Quetzacóalt y Huitzilopochtli.<p>

Esta vez, México; no se sentó en el lugar donde siempre le agradaba ponerse para poder meditar y pensar las cosas, si no se sentó justo en medio de los dos templos, donde pegaba sombra. Ya qué, a esa hora, el sol estaba en medio del cielo y calentaba fuertemente la piedra lastimando la parte de la piel. España le dirigió una mirada, pero no fue hacia él. Permaneció ahí, quieto; mirando hacía el horizonte y a la gran ciudad de Tenochtitlan. Aun que lo haya visto más de mil veces, el país no se hartaría de ver semejante ciudad labrada en roca y que se encontraba sobre una isla artificial. Una piedra preciosa sobre un desierto olvidado.

—Ven acá— le habló México —No creo que quieras que tu piel blanca se haga tan morena como la mía— rió y palpó el suelo para que se sentara España aun lado de él. El país le dirigió una mirada de reojo. Y permanecía quieto en medio de la plaza. Prefirió estarse alejado y continuar viendo el paisaje.  
>—No quiero sentarme cerca de esos templos— murmuró el castaño de ojos verdes<br>—Sería como profanar con mi pie extraño a tus dioses— cerró sus ojos.  
>México lo miró con seriedad.<br>—Mis dioses te han mandado— habló firmemente, como un Tlatoani —Entonces tienes el permiso divino de ellos acercarte y sentarte, como yo— su mirada se volvió tan profunda como Moctezuma, con aquellos ojos negros. España, sin tener la necesidad de observar a México, podía sentir su mirada fría y determinante sobre su espalda. Un viento brusco sopló e hizo tambalear al forajido. Pero España, puso pie firme y no se dejo tambalear.

—Para eso me trajiste ¿Verdad? — continuó viendo hacia al frente, pero su voz, se hizo igual de fuerte como la de México. —No entiendo a que te refieres— le dijo secamente

En ese momento, España y México habían dado un cambio brusco de actitud. No era como aquella que habían optado en la casa del pequeño imperio, no; era un actitud más seria y adecuada a su papel. No, tampoco como la de países, si no como dos simples personas que representan un algo en ese mundo.

España era aquel extraño, aquel invasor que había llegado como la plaga a una cosecha.

Y México era aquella persona, que haría cualquier cosa para proteger su cultivo de plagas.

—No me digas que no lo entiendes, por favor— torció un poco su rostro —Me has traído aquí para comprobar si lo que ha dicho tu señor era cierto ¿No es así? — volvió a preguntar. México doblo sus piernas  
>—Tus palabras han hablado por ti— cerró sus ojos —Acaso no me has dicho desdé el principio, "Todo a su tiempo México, todo a su tiempo" — los volvió abrir y clavó su vista en la espalda de España.<br>—Ahora es el momento— el viento volvió a soplar de la misma manera, moviendo bruscamente el cabello largo de ambos. España solo sonrió. —Eres demasiado listo para ser una pequeña nación ¿sabes? — volteó por completo su cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara con el país —Tanto, que seguramente la razón por la que me has traído aquí no es solo por eso— hizo una pausa —Si no también para que te explique que ha sucedido en aquel lugar— suspiro un tanto tedioso. Ya que, por más que pensaba en una salida para evadir aquello, era inevitable.

—Y yo creo que después de todo— dijo con tenacidad —No eres tan "idiota" como aparentas— cruzó sus brazos y lo miró de modo retadora. España sacudió su cabeza sonriente. —¿Y bien? — dejo caer sus manos a su costados.  
>—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? — le arqueó una ceja curioso. —Aquí me tienes, de aquí soy— afirmó. —Lo único que me interesa saber es, ¿Por qué estas aquí? — su voz se escuchaba segura, pero había un sonido muy bajo, casi inaudible; de temor. —No tienes que mentirme, yo se que no eres un Dios—<p>

Al escuchar eso, el español se estremeció un poco. Era una verdad, que ya no podía ser oculta.  
>Mordió su labio inferior. ¿Qué podría decirle? México resultó demasiado astuto como un zorro. Tanto, que la mente conquistadora de España le murmuró que iba a ser realmente difícil hacerlo suyo. Sacudió su cabeza ante esa idea. México esperaba impaciente la respuesta de España. Sabía, en ese momento, que el español posiblemente este tramando algo. Algo muy importante, que le habían enseñado; como el guerrero jaguar (aparte de águila) que era, era prestar atención, dudar y analizar a la persona "enemiga". Tenerlo siempre en vigilia y dudar de sus palabras. Solo hasta que mostrará indicio de que estaba equivocado.<br>España cerró sus ojos. Tenía su respuesta.

—Solo soy un país, que ha venido a este nuevo continente y aprender de este— dijo tan seguro, que causó cierta impresión en México. Pero la seguridad no era suficiente, ya que solo esa oración es una máscara que ocultaba lo demás; aun que sea cierto en parte. —Mi gente…— hizo una pausa —Ha navegado en los mares desde siempre y hemos llegado a este continente nuevo. Sin saber que esperábamos, sin saber que encontráramos. Solo unos guerreros como de tu clase se han unido a nosotros para ayudarnos…— agacho su mirar y cerró sus ojos —No sabemos en donde estamos y hemos estado caminando en círculos. Lo que ha pasado, aquella batalla… no sé…— sacudió su cabeza de lado fingiendo ignorar el hecho —Que fue lo que paso, al llegar solo había sangre y cuerpos desmembrados— hizo sus manos puños —Me he quejado con mi "señor" ante ese acto tan cruel y este me a tachado de traidor, tanto; que me ha echado fuera de ellos— hablaba en voz baja.

—Por ello tenías hambre y sed…— susurró en un hilo de voz el moreno, ya que España, al llegar a su casa; mostraba que sus labios se encontraban resecos y que no había comido en unos días —Por eso llegue en esta noche, ya que no sabía en donde poderme quedar ya que soy solo un traidor más— se rascó la cabeza y rió levemente. —No soy un Dios, ni me declaró uno. Pero aquellas personas dicen serlo— volteó nuevamente hacía el horizonte.  
>—Yo solo soy un país…— en su voz se escucho cierta pena —Que no puede hacer nada…— y así; guardo silencio. México miró entonces a España con cierto asombro. ¿Realmente estaría diciendo la verdad o solo eran mentiras?<p>

Su voz se escuchaba tan verdadera como la de un niño, que le murmura a su madre que ha visto un cometa. Pero era los oídos de México como los de una madre, que captaban la mentira, pero dudaban; ya que no sabía si tal vez en verdad la vio. Pero dentro de México, algo le decía que le creyera. Algo que tal vez provenían de su corazón. Que realmente, no era una mentira y que sus palabras destilaban verdad pura.

Pero…

—De acuerdo, no necesitas explicarme nada más— se levantó la pequeña nación y camino aún lado del español. —Entiendo— le sonrió cálidamente y tomó con su pequeña mano la mano blanca de España.  
>—¿Enserio? — abrió los ojos de par en par —Claro, yo no soy nadie para juzgar a un hombre— cerró sus ojos<br>—Pero si, lo que han salido de tu boca han sido palabras verdaderas. Las tomaré en muy en cuenta— entonces, España sintió como apretó su mano un poco más fuerte. —Sin embargo, aun no te tengo confianza— lo miró a los ojos seriamente —La confianza no se gana de un día para el otro— su pequeña boca derramaba sabiduría. España le miró complaciente. —Entonces…— se hincó a la altura del imperio.  
>— Haré todo lo posible para ganármela— sonrió tenazmente y seguro de si mismo.<br>México le sonrió de la misma manera.

—Si eres un país que has venido a aprender de este— elevó su mentón. Tomó la mano de España y de manera brusca lo encamino hacia la orilla que daba hacia las escaleras y al gran panorama de la gran Tenochtitlan.

—Te enseñaré cada secreto que yace dormido en mi hogar— su voz se escuchó rugir gracias al viento  
>—Tal como un niño— elevó su mirada y clavó sus ojos caoba en los ojos verdosos de España<br>—Que ha decidido dar su primer paso solo— y diciendo esto bajo las escaleras precipitadamente

—El placer será mió…— sonrió calidamente el español, deseando de corazón, que nada arruinara ese momento. Y aquella mentira, fuera sepultada bajo miles de metros bajo tierra.

_Día tras día, minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora. __  
>Lentamente los días pasaban para aquellos dos, poco a poco como un reloj de arena. Aquel día, aquellas palabras que México le había dicho a España, de enseñarle su tierra y su cultura; realmente se hicieron realidad. No, no fueron mentiras. Realmente el mexica le iba a enseñar al español su historia, sus costumbres, su vida… <em>

_Todo a cambio de nada._

_México caminaba de prisa, como si estuviera caminando sobre brazas ardientes __y señalaba todas aquella cosas que le eran tan extrañas a España. Hablaba rápido, le había comentado que si quería aprender, tenía primero que aprender a escuchar. Y así lo hizo. Poco a poco, España fue comprendiendo aquel extraño y fascinante mundo de los mexicas. Como México nació, como llegaron a lograr lo que eran y las demás tribus que habían alrededor de ellos. Todo quedaba grabado en la mente del español. En su mente que no olvida._

_Le enseño sus códices, que para el castaño solamente eran unos dibujos extraños y un tanto raros que no comprendía. Pero, que cuando México se lo explicaba; se quedaba maravillado ante esa historia y en ocasiones pensaba, que aquello podría convertirse en un libro. México le enseño la astronomía, como ellos medían el tiempo através de aquellos bellos astros, que inclusive; tenían un calendario.__  
>El calendario Azteca.<em>

_Le enseño la herbolária, las matématicas y la agricultura.  
>Principalmente la última, ya que; para la sorpresa del simpático español.<br>Los mexicas tenían plantíos de tomates, e hicieron infinitamente feliz a España.  
>México... aún no entiende la fasinación por los tomates que le tiene el país.<em>

_Sobre la rama de un gran árbol, colgando ante impresionantes alturas.  
>El niño le habló del guerrero que vigila el sueño de su amada princesa, después de que esta había caído ante los brazos de la muerte por una profunda tristeza, al ser engañada por una mentira, de que su amado había muerto en batalla. Le dijo que el guerrero, que tanto la amaba, decidió honrarla y mando hacer una tumba hecha de diez cerros. Y suavemente, la recostó sobre ella, como si estuviera dormida y le dio un beso.<br>El gran guerrero solo se arrodillo junto con una antorcha y ahí, juntos como los amantes que eran, dejaron que la nieve los cubriera y se convirtieran lentamente en volcanes. _

_España, grabó los nombres de aquellos dos amantes en su corazón:  
>El guerrero Popocatepelt y la princesa Iztaccihualt<em>

_Que eran aquellos enormes volcanes, que veía desde de la altura de ese árbol._

_Le habló de sus dioses, le habló de su gente, le habló de su abuelo.  
>Le enseño el juego de pelota; aún que verdaderamente a España no le gustaba lo que le pasa a los que perdían o a los que ganaban, pero fuera de ello realmente le gustaba, e inclusive llego a aprobarlo. Aún que no era realmente demasiado bueno para ello.<br>España en ocasiones se marchaba de Tenochtitlan, ya que no quería alzar más sospechas a Cortez y pusieran peligro a México. Así que, le pidió permiso al imperio para retirarse unos días. Este, con cierta sospecha lo aprobó. Así que solamente el español tenía que cambiarse e irse guiado por el águila hacia el campamento español, quienes se habían puesto en marcha nuevamente.  
>Pero no se acercaba, era un traidor y por lo tanto debían darle muerte si se acercaba. Así que solamente el español se dejaba ver, como una sombra; para que ellos se confiaran y pensaran que realmente el país no podía estar sin ellos. Incrédulos. Después volvía al lado de México, quien le esperaba con novedades.<em>

_México le enseñó su música, le presentó cada uno de los instrumentos que se usaban para celebraciones y ceremonias. España extendió su mano y tomó lo que el parecer era una flauta hecha de barro, con unas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. México le sonrió.  
>Dijo que le enseñaría a usarla si él lo desease.<br>España, demostró una inmensa habilidad para usarla, tanto; que México le dio una propia._

_Desde lejos, Moctezuma miraba a aquellos dos que corrían de un lado para el otro. Sus ojos negros demostraban cierto temor, México se estaba llevando demasiado bien con el extraño. Para ese Tlatoani supersticioso, que realmente creía que los españoles eran enviados de Quetzacóalt temía por el bien de su pueblo. Después de lo que paso en Tlaxcala y ver como se relacionaba México con el "enviado" su temor aumento. Tanto, que alzo su mano y decidió mandar a los guerreros mexicas ir en contra de los españoles. Rompiendo así, la promesa que le había hecho a México. _

_El moreno le habló de sus guerreros. Los grandes guerreros águilas y jaguares. De cómo ellos representaban un papel muy importante en la seguridad de su ciudad. Los caballeros águilas, a quienes se les enseñaban andar en la oscuridad, ya que representaban la luz. Y a los jaguares, que les enseñaban a moverse y pensar como esta majestuosa criatura. México omitió detalles precisos, por seguridad de su pueblo._

_Y así, el tiempo fue pasando entre ellos dos.  
>No mucho, pero bastante; para llegar aun punto muy importante…<em>

—¿Ahora a donde me llevas? — preguntó curioso España, quien seguía los pies ágiles y rápidos del moreno —Cállate y sígueme— dijo cortante mientras aceleraba más. El español suspiro sonriente, se había ya acostumbrado a la actitud cortante y seria de México. Aún que le agradaba más cuando este, se comportaba muy amablemente y vivaz con él. De repente, sus oídos captaron el sonido del agua que golpeaba suavemente con las rocas. —¿Me estas llevando a un rió? — le dijo curioso. México sonrió. —Si no te hubiera enseñado a escuchar el murmullo del viento, seguramente ahorita estuvieras preguntándome todavía "¿Ya llegamos?" — se burló del español —Tu tienes la culpa— le murmuró —Tu fuiste quien me enseño— cruzó sus brazos  
>—En eso tienes razón— rió apenadamente el mexica. A unos cuantos pasos, se encontraba lo que España había captado con sus oídos. Un río, un río que desembocaba en el lago Texcoco donde se encontraba Tenochtitlan.<br>El español miró a México.  
>¿Para que se supone que lo lleva en ese lugar? Ya le había enseñado los ríos que desembocan en el lago.<br>México se acercó a la orilla del río, con su manos hechas cuencas las sumergió un poco en el agua clara y cristalina y bebió de ella. España, solo se quedo detrás de él, esperando; a que México terminara de beber.

—¿Qué ocurre? — limpió su boca el imperio, mientras le dirigía una mirada al español —No lo sé, tu por algo me has traído aquí— se encogió de hombros y suspiro.  
>México divago su vista. Parecía que al parecer había olvidado.<p>

—Bueno…— susurró —Si te traje para algo…— su voz sonaba bajamente y en sus ojos se detonaba cierto brillo muy calido. España se intrigo más. Nunca había visto eso en los ojos del mexica. El pequeño país, camino hacia un pequeño arbolito, uno un tanto pequeño pero bonito; que daba unas pequeñas pero preciosas flores de color rojo, amarillo y naranja combinados. Eran flores de un tabachín. Pero no fue a tomar aquellas que estaban en plena floración, no; tomó aquellas flores que se encontraban marchitas y secas. Las quitó con cuidado de la planta y las colocó en sus manos cuidadosamente.

—¿Me enseñaras otra planta medica? — parpadeó varias veces. México lo miró con fastidio. —No— dijo seriamente, guardo silencio y empezó a pensar un poco. Sus ojos miraban la hierba del suelo, que tocaba con sus pies descalzos. Luego, miró a España, este aún permanecía curioso por saber que era lo que tramaba, o que era lo que tenía pensando hacer. Suspiro y cerro los ojos.

—España…— pronunció bajamente mientras dirigía su vista a la ciudad, que se podía ver entre los árboles —¿Te acuerdas quien era Nezahualcoyolt? — dirigió sus ojos tristes al español. Este reacciono. —Claro que sí— rió —No es muy difícil de olvidar como te pones de emocionado, cuando cuentas su vida heroica— sonrió con calidez. El imperio se sonrojo, y camino hacía el río dándole la espalda.

Un suave viento empezó a soplar.

México cerró sus ojos; dejo que el viento chocara contra su cuerpo y que jugara con melena castaña. Suavemente, abrió el puño de su mano derecha donde tenía los pétalos secos y colocó su mano izquierda sobre esta. Entonces, empezó a machacarlas.

España, desde lo lejos; miraba lo que estaba haciendo el imperio. Necesitaba hacer lo que estaba haciendo, era demasiada la intriga; que mataba la paciencia de él. Pero tenía que esperar. Al niño moreno no le gustaba que lo interrumpiese. Miró el cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo. Sus ojos verdes se tornaron opacos y una sensación de tristeza lo invadía. Ahora, (como el parte del trato que hizo con la pequeña nación) tenía que marcharse después de haber estado más de media semana con él, era necesario; no quería levantar aún sospechas.  
>España, realmente detestaba esos días en los que tenía que irse.<p>

—España— la suave voz del imperio sacó al país de sus pensamientos —Te acuerdas…— miró el puño donde tenía las flores ya machacadas —Mentira— se contradijo y sonrió —Hoy, te diré unas palabras, una poesía que ese Tlatoani una vez dijo en vida…— y así, sin voltearse ni dirigir una mirada al español.

Con el corazón enternecido, y con una voz a terciopelada; recitó:

_«__Amo el canto del cenzontle, pájaro de cuatrocientas voces.  
><em>_Amo el color del jade y el enervante olor de las flores  
>Pero amo más a mi hermano, el hombre…»<em>

El viento sopló con fuerza, México abrió sus manos, y como si fuera una ayuda extra para emprender el vuelo; sopló suavemente aquellas virutas de flor. Y elevándose al cielo, como una plegaría; fueron volando hacía el cielo azul. Pero el viento, dio un cambio repentino y sopló al lado contrario llevando, aquellos pétalos hacia los dos países. México, no se inmutó ante ese acto, solo cerró sus ojos y sintió el aire sereno en su cara.  
>Pero España, quien se encontraba confuso por lo que estaba ocurriendo, recibió el golpe de aquellas virutas, obligándolo, a cubrirse con sus brazos y entrecerrar sus ojos. El aire se había hecho fuerte y aquellos pétalos amenazan en entrar a los ojos del español si los llegaba abrir.<p>

Más sin embargo… los abrió.

Y delante de él, estaba México, pero no estaba solo...

Había un joven.

Un joven bastante alto, de pelo castaño y corto. Usaba una ropa extraña… como ropa militar. De saco azul, pantalón blanco y en su cintura, llevaba un espada. España intentó abrir un poco más sus ojos, para ver su rostro; pero le fue inútil. Solamente, podía ver el perfil ya que se giró un poco su rostro. La persona, colocó su mano en la cabeza del niño y desapareció. Y con él; el viento.

—_Ikniutli…_— volteó a ver a España —¿Qué has dicho? — murmuró suavemente el español. No comprendía que estaba sucediendo, ni lo que había visto, pero lo único que quería era saber de una vez por todas que ocurría ahí. Y principalmente, que le estaba pasando a México con esa actitud.  
>—Ikniutli…— agacho su mirar el mexica —Significa <em>"Amigo"<em> en náhuatl…— y al decir eso sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como tomate. España abrió sus ojos de par en par. Entendió todo.

—Me estas diciendo…— dio unos pasos hacia el niño —¿Qué… me consideras tú amigo…? — dijo entre cortante, ya que le era inconcebible lo que estaba oyendo. México una mueca con su boca por el nerviosismo. Le costaba realmente mucho hablar de sus sentimientos. Aparte, era la primera vez, que decía esa palabra.  
>—Eres la primera persona… con la cual me siento cómodo…— no dejo de ver el suelo —Gracias a ti he podido saber quien soy, y lo que tengo que hacer… para ser más grande…— se sonrojo hasta las orejas.<p>

Los ojos de España se tornaron vidriosos. ¿Acaso sus oídos estaban bien? O solo era el murmullo del viento, quien distorsionaba las palabras y hacían escuchar lo que tanto quería oír.  
>—Pero tu no confías en mí…— se detuvo delante de él —¿Por qué me consideras así? — meneó su cabeza. Realmente era difícil creerlo. México, con esfuerzo volteó a ver a la cara de España.<br>—Ni yo mismo lo entiendo… más sin embargo, como te he dicho antes; la confianza se gana y durante este tiempo te la has ganado…— frunció su ceño, quería demostrar que lo que estaba diciendo posiblemente nunca lo volvería a repetir. Así que le valía al español recordarlo.

Una gota cristalina recorrió la mejilla sonrojada de España. Se hincó frente al mexica y le dio un abrazo.

—No he ganado solo eso— le murmuró tiernamente —También conseguí una amistad— cerró sus ojos y estrecho fuertemente el niño contra su pecho. México, sonrojado como tomate, levantó sus morenos brazos y rodeó con ellos al español.

Era la primera vez, que obtenía un amigo en la vida.  
>Era la primera vez, que un profundo deseo se cumpliera para España.<p>

* * *

><p>Miraba con mucha ternura su muñeca derecha. Una pulsera preciosa de color jade adornaba su muñeca. Estaba tallada perfectamente, tenía unas grabaduras en ella y unas pequeñas incrustaciones de oro. España sonreía jubilosamente. México se la había regalado y el mismo la había tallado para él. Era un regalo.<br>Se jalo la manga y cubrió la pulsera. Miró hacia al frente. No veía más que árboles y más árboles.

—Que extraño— murmuró —Llevo seguramente ya caminando cinco horas y no has rastro de aquellos ingratos— arqueó una ceja. —Bueno…— se encogió de hombros —No les he importado, así que…— dio un suspiro y continuó caminando.

Se dice a veces, que cuando las cosas van muy bien; hay algo que arruina las cosas.  
>Pero eso no significa que siempre ocurrirá, ya que simplemente puede ser una superstición.<p>

Eso era lo que España creía y quería que en ese momento fuese así.

Sus oídos, ahora más agudos gracias a México, escucho unos lamentos, gritos, el sonido de la madera quemándose y el sonido que hacen las cosas de metal al golpear otra cosa de metal. El corazón del español empezó a latir con fuerza y empezó a acelerar más su paso. Sus ojos, que miran con más detalles gracias a México, miró el cielo nocturno como se pintaban de un humo oscuro espeso y las llamaradas rojas y anaranjadas que se alzaban violentamente al cielo.

Con miedo, España empezó a correr lo más rápido posible. Su corazón tenía miedo. "No ahora, no ahora…" se repetía en la mente deseando que no fuera lo que más le tenía miedo. Le rogó a su Dios y les rogó a los dioses de los mexicas, pidiendo; que fuese un sueño, una alucinación, una broma de su vista. Pero esas plegarias, no las escucharon; por que los oídos de esos dioses estaban ocupados escuchando las plegarias de dolor de otras personas.

España llegó pisando un charco de sangre salpicando su ropa. Intentó negar de mil maneras lo que estaba delante de él, intentó cerrar sus ojos que estaban más que abiertos y lloros e intento calmar su respiración que se estaba híper ventilando.

Un pueblo indígena era atacado por los españoles fieramente. La gente morena corría despavorida de un lado al otro, las mujeres cargaban a los más pequeños y los llevaban fuera de ahí lo más que podían. Claro, si corrían la suerte de no encontrarse con un soldado y este les diera un sablazo de muerte. Los invasores, destruían todo a su paso. Sin compasión alguna rebanaba la cabeza o algún miembro de los indígenas lanzándolos al aire, y reírse como hienas al ver el cadáver caer al suelo, desangrándose. Con antorchas incendiaban los techos de paja, consumiendo todo a su paso. Pobre de los ancianos, que no fueron capaces de salir de sus casas al desplomarse sobre sus cabezas.

Los jóvenes, que no eran guerreros; por primera vez probarían el sabor de la guerra antes de ser considerados unos grandes guerreros. Con valentía se enfrentaban ante los agresores, protegiéndose solamente con un escudo y golpeando, con una macana. Las mujeres jóvenes, pobres criaturas; que lloraban y suplicaban en su lengua que no las tocaran y no robaran su pureza, mientras eran despojadas de sus ropas completamente por aquellos invasores, que sonreían enfermamente.

El infierno estaba ahí, ahí; delante los ojos llenos de lágrimas de España.

Unos pasos firmes se escucharon detrás del país, aprovechando; que estaba distraído. Pero este, reacciono y se tiró al suelo protegiéndose, de la macana que estaba delante de él. España con firmeza miró a su agresor. Era un guerrero jaguar, un guerrero jaguar; que provenía de Tenochtitlan. El español quedó perplejo. ¿Qué hacían aquí los guerreros de Tenochtitlan? Pero no había preguntas para eso, el soldado había levantado la macana para darle un golpe certero en su cuerpo. Sin poder moverse, España se cubrió con sus brazos y espero el golpe.

Golpe; que nunca llego. Abrió sus ojos, el guerrero paró su ataque al ver la pulsera que portaba en su mano derecha. Sus ojos negros empezaron a buscar desesperadamente algo, hasta que lo encontró. Corrió hacia un cadáver de un soldado español y tomó de este una espada que tenía incrustada en su pecho. Volvió con España y se la entrego. Le dio una mirada firme y fue corriendo hacia el escenario de la batalla.  
>El país, estupefacto miró como el guerrero corría rápidamente y acababa con la vida de varios españoles.<p>

España seguía perplejo. Sus manos sostenían la espada que le había entregado el guerrero jaguar y sus pies permanecían inmóviles. Su respiración era cada vez más jadeante y sus ojos no dejaban de correr lágrimas al ver ese campo. ¿Cómo es posible que este pasando esto? ¿Qué acaso ahora no fue un día espectacular y no había logrado algo maravilloso que tanto quería?

No.

Estaba viendo sus sueños desplomarse lentamente como un árbol viejo y no había forma de pararlo. Estaba condenado, tal vez, después de todo; Cortes tenía razón. Pero dentro de él aún no quería confirmar eso, el tenía la vaga esperanza que todas las cosas que estaban pasando, justo delante de sus ojos era mentira.  
>Una mentira, como ver un soldado español corriendo hacía él con fiereza.<p>

El sablazo del soldado fue bloqueado limpiamente por España, quien sostenía la espada con una sola mano, mientras miraba fríamente al soldado.

—¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? — le dijo sin expresión alguna. El soldado, quien se encontraba extasiado por la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, se relamía la boca y miraba al español con locura.  
>—Te intentó matar— sonrió desquiciadamente mientras aplicaba más fuerza en la espalda —El señor no ha dicho, que si te metes en esta batalla te matáramos ¡Y tengo muy presente en hacerlo! — soltó una risa del demonio y se abalanzó sobre el país. Este, solamente dio un suspiro con fastidio. —Patético— le metió un pie al soldado y lo tumbó al suelo de golpe. Sin esperar ni un minuto más, penetrando la ya débil armadura del español, encajó su espada en el brazo derecho de este.<p>

El soldado dio un grito ahogado y doloroso.  
>—¡Traidor! — le escupió —¡Eres un jodido traidor! — le miró con rabia —Ustedes son los traidores— sacó la espada del cuerpo del soldado —Ustedes mismo han traicionado a su propio país…— y diciendo esto siguió caminando.<br>Varios soldados (Quienes vieron lo que España le hizo al soldado) corrieron alrededor de este hasta rodearlo por completo.

—¡Miren quien vino! — gritó uno —¡Pero si es España! — rió —¡Escuche de Cortes que si lo matábamos nos daría parte del gran tesoro que tenían guardado los estúpidos y sucios indígenas!— gritó jubiloso, pero dejo de hacerlo, hasta que vio la hoja de la espada manchada de sangre de España en su cuello.  
>—Ustedes son los estúpidos y sucios— los fulminó con la mirada.<p>

Los soldados empezaron a reírse y con sonrisa maquiavélica decidieron a atacar a España.  
>Peor error pudieron cometer. España tenía la cualidad de ser un gran guerrero desde hace siglos, y ahora; gracias a México quien le había enseñado técnicas de los guerreros águilas y jaguares, sería casi invencible. Casi, si no fuera por un espada extra, que le había sido clavado en su hombro derecho, le hubiera hecho perder su fuerza de sostener su espada.<p>

—Pero si tuviste las agallas para venir, España— la voz del dueño de esa espada habló  
>—¡Eres un bastardo! — gritó España con desesperación mientras era sostenido por varios soldados —¿Pero como me has dicho? — Cortes se abrió parte entre los soldados, sonriendo; de oreja a oreja. —Lo que oíste…— le miró con una sonrisa —¡Un maldito bastardo de mierda! — el conquistador trono los dedos y uno soldados le empezaron a golpear y a patear en la cara y estomago. Dejándolo así mal herido.<br>—Que yo recuerde tienes que tenerme respecto— caminó hacia el —Así que tienes que arrepentirte de los que dijiste— le levantó el mentón de golpe a España. Este, apretando los dientes y con la mirada encendida por el odio le escupió en la cara. —Primero tendrás que chuparme la polla— rió el español malherido.

Cortes se limpió el gargajazo de su cara y la tiró al suelo.  
>—¡Me tienes hasta los cojones! — le dio un puñetazo en la cara. El país escupió sangre. —¡Que no entiendes que esto es lo que tenemos que hacer! ¡No se de donde sacaste tus cosas raras de hacerlas por las paz! — tomó fuertemente de la ropa al castaño y lo acercó a su cara —Escúchame bien capullo— lo miró con fiereza<br>—Te daré solo una oportunidad…— se relamió el labio —Si no lo haces terminaras muerto aquí mismo, no me importa si eres inmortal o lo que sea…— volteó hacia atrás y silbo.  
>España, quien tenía una mejilla inflamada, no le permitió ver bien lo que ocurría. Estaba mal herido, su vista se estaba haciendo borrosa por las heridas que habían inflamado sus ojos y alrededor de ellos. Pero, ante la sorpresa que tenía delante de él; hizo que los abriera de par en par.<p>

Dos soldados españoles sostenían con fuerza al guerrero jaguar quien le había hecho un favor.

—Vi que este caballero te entregó una espada…— sonrió mientras levantaba el mentón de este —Así que con la misma espada que te dio, quiero que acabes con él— tomó a España por el hombro lastimado, haciendo que gritara de dolor y lo levantó del suelo. —Si no lo haces…— lo miró con maldad —Bueno, ya sabrás que pasara— sintió el país como las puntas de varias espadas en su espalda. España dio un trago de saliva.

Miró al guerrero. Se encontraba enojado y se movía con rudeza para liberarse de sus opresores.  
>España empezó a negar con la cabeza. —No, no lo haré…— dijo jadeante. Cortes arqueó un ceja —¿Oh enserio? — dijo curioso. Las espadas se incrustaron aún más en la espalda de España. —Hazlo— le ordenó. España apretó fuertemente el mango de la espada. Se encontraba literalmente, "Entre la espada y la pared"<br>No podía hacerlo, no podía simplemente. Era un guerrero jaguar, y a ellos le tenían un profundo respecto. No podía traicionar a México, pero tampoco podía traicionarse a si mismo.  
>Claro que podía hacerlo, pero era un país, y su misión ahí era conquistar y enriquecer a su país.<br>Su lado conquistador salió a flote.  
>Por un lado estaba México, y ese día había logrado lo que tanto quería. Lo que tanto deseaba.<br>Pero por el otro, estaban avanzando bastante y muy pronto lograría que México fuera suyo.  
>Que fuera solo para él…<br>Acerco la punta de la espada al cuello del guerrero. Este le miró con asombro.

—España, ¿Cuándo te ablandaste el corazón? — le murmuró Cortes —No estas haciendo ningún mal, solo estas haciendo que tu reino crezca— se colocó aún lado de él y tomó puso su mano arriba de la mano de España donde estaba empuñando la espada. —Piénsalo, así…— le susurró al oído — Te prometo, que sí haces esto y demuestras que después de todo no eres un traidor, cuando lleguemos a la capital no usaré ninguna fuerza, te lo prometo…— sonrió y apretó la mano de España quien empezaba a temblar.

—Hazlo…— le susurró —Hazlo de una vez…— sonrió el conquistador.

* * *

><p>—Los guerreros, tanto águilas como jaguares no tienen miedo a morir en el campo de batalla— señaló el pequeño imperio con orgullo —¿Pero por que? — le preguntó curioso el español —A mi me daría miedo en cierto modo— dijo apenado. México se rió.<br>—Cobarde— sacudió su cabeza —No tienen miedo, por que saben que morirán con honores ya que han hecho todo lo posible para proteger a su pueblo y que los dioses estarán complacidos por ellos— cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

—Nosotros no le tememos a la muerte…— susurró y miró al horizonte

—Nosotros sabemos que morir en la batalla es la muerte más digna de todas…—

* * *

><p>El color carmesí empezó a teñir la espada lentamente…<br>Aquel líquido la recorría lentamente, hasta estancarse y empezara a gotear.  
>España, había atravesado la yugular del soldado con firmeza.<p>

—Bien hecho— le dio una palmada en la espalda con fuerza  
>—Bienvenido gran Reino de España— y con una risa se marcho de ahí para seguir con su deber el conquistador. Y así se marcharon todos, hasta dejar solo al país que se encontraba inerte.<p>

Solo…  
>Con el cuerpo sin vida del guerrero.<p>

Capítulo 6. Ikniutli _(Amigo)_


	7. Mentiras

Bueno, disculpen la tardanza por subir este capítulo (Pero he estado ocupada con ciertos asuntillos que no me dejaban escribir a gusto la historia)

Pero no hacerle tanto del rogar, explicaré rápido unas cosas.

Primero que nada, el suceso historico, que sucedió en el capítulo anterior se trato de la Matanza de Cholula (18 de Octubre de 1519)  
>Después de lo ocurrido en Tlaxcala (La primera matanza que hicieron los españoles) Moctezuma decidió atacar sorpresivamente a los españoles, y para ello hizo seducir a los españoles, mediantes regalos, que se desplazaran a Cholula. (Esto también era para evitar que Cortes hiciera alianza con los Tlaxtelcas, pero fue en vano)<br>Al llegar a Cholula, los españoles fueron recibidos con regalos y fueron hospedados en Cholula. Solo con la condición de que los guerreros de Tlaxcala se quedaran afuera de la ciudad, por la rivalidad que tenían contra ellos. Durante tres días (Solo que yo lo hice que ocurriera un dia, para no hacerle de largo) se portaron amablemente con los españoles. Pero los totonacas, le advirtieron a Cortes que había varias trampas en el suelo de la ciudad y que habían hecho un sacrificio de un niño para los dioses de la guerra.  
>Cortes le dijo a los gobernantes que se habían enterado del complot que preparaban, así que ese día, comenzaron las hostilidades.<br>(De hecho, por haber sido advertido Cortes, hizo pensar al Tlatoani Moctezuma realmente era un mensajero de su Dios, al saber de la emboscada)

En esa guerra murieron mas de 5,000 y 600 cholultecas.  
>Una verdadera masacre... Muy pocos sobrevivieron...<p>

Bueno, al final pondré lo que falta uwu7  
>Sin más por el momento, disfruten el capitulo!<p>

Maiden Out

* * *

><p>El sonido de la concha de mar empezó a escucharse. Se mezcló con el viento voluble y muy pronto, llegaron a los oídos de los habitantes de esa ciudad mística. La gente, empezó a salir rápidamente, como si fuera un llamado de sus Dioses. Y ante varios ojos, observaron; como a cuestas y penurias, llegaban varios guerreros águilas y jaguares. Cojeando, jadeantes, heridos, e inclusive, sangrantes. A pesar, de las terribles heridas que sus cuerpos cargaban, ellos caminaban en frente en alto mientras caminaban por la gran calzada.<p>

De pronto, uno a uno, fueron cayendo al suelo.

Como si fuera un acto impulsivo, todas las personas fueron a levantar a sus guerreros. Corrían lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, hasta llegar al lado de un guerrero. Las mujeres, quienes tenían conocimiento en la medicina, inspeccionaban los cuerpos de los hombres fornidos, buscando; si había manera de salvarlo o si ya era demasiado tarde. Solamente el llanto, permitía saber el destino de aquellos hombres.  
>Los hombres, tomaban con fuerza a los caídos y los cargaban en sus espaldas lo más cuidadoso que se fuera. Estaban graves, y cualquier movimiento brusco posiblemente los lastimaran más. Y así, fueron recorriendo esa calzada hasta llevarlos en un lugar donde podían ser atendidos por los curanderos.<br>Rogándole a Huitzilopochtli, que por favor los salvara y continuaran con vida. Ya que sabían, que los otros guerreros habían perecido en el campo de batalla.  
>Caminando presurosos, evadían cualquier obstáculo que no le permitiese llegar a su destino. Y uno de ellos, era aquella pequeña nación, que se había mantenido inmóvil, boquiabierta y con los ojos desorbitados observando, aquella escena tan desgarradora. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y unas gotas cristalinas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.<p>

México no se explicaba lo que había pasado.

Recobró su aliento perdido y empezó a correr. La joven nación corría hacia al frente de toda las personas, intentado; controlar sus lágrimas que se desbordaban sin control. Pero no podía evitarlo, solo brotaban de sus ojos sin detenerse. México estaba acostumbrado a esa escena tan terrible, que ocurría después de una guerra florida. El había estado en esas guerras y luchado. Veía a sus hombres morir y regar la tierra madre con su sangre. Más nunca había llorado, como un guerrero; sabía que uno tiene que refrenar sus sentimientos, y solo mostrarlos cuando era el momento adecuado. Pero ahora, esas lágrimas parecían no tener fin.  
>Era la primera vez… que sentía tanto dolor, sufrimiento y pena en su ser. Tenía miedo.<br>Un miedo, que jamás había sentido en su vida.  
>Se abrió paso entre las personas, llegando así a una gran choza, donde se encontraban los guerreros heridos. Los curanderos, iban de un lado para el otro, llevándose consigo en sus manos; unos recipientes llenos de una pasta recientemente hecha con plantas medicinales, para que aliviara un poco el dolor de los guerreros. Otros, revisaban las extremidades de los hombres. Si observaban, por lo menos una fractura; inmediatamente les entablaban con fuerza o lo acomodaban hasta que llegare el que los entablaba.<p>

Pero lo que más se denotaba, en la herida de los guerreros, era aquella herida; larga y profunda que a simple vista parecía solamente una rasgadura. Pero, engañaba su apariencia, ya que realmente provocaba era una profunda rasgadura en el interior del cuerpo, y con ello, dañando los órganos vitales.  
>Varios hombros murieron así.<p>

—¿Qué clase de arma es esta…?— dijo con agobio un curandero, quien le estaba limpiando la sangre de la cara aun hombre —Nunca, había visto una como esta antes— tiró el trapo empapado de sangre al suelo y prosiguió con el cuerpo.

México guardo silencio.  
>El imperio sabía con que lo habían hecho, más se lo guardo en sus pensamientos.<br>"Con el filo de una espada…" repetía constantemente en su mente. Pero eso, aun no hacía comprender lo que había ocurrido. ¿Acaso sus guerreros por accidente se toparon con los españoles? ¿O los españoles se tomaron por accidente con los mexicas? Con desesperación, México empezó a buscar la respuesta entre los presentes y los heridos. Buscando en sus ojos profundos, tal vez; la respuesta que lo carcomía por dentro. Pero era en vano. Ya que aquellos ojos se movían rápido buscando instrumentos y medicinas para los hombres heridos. El temor del imperio empezó a crecer. Sentía un gran vacío en su ser. Ese miedo, intentó radicarlo por completo, pero persistía. Se encontraba aferrado a él y no tenía la mínima intención de irse. Una sombra, que en ella solo podía observarse su sonrisa perturbadora. Nuevamente, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar incisivamente.

—Fueron ellos…— sintió como una gruesa mano era colocada sobre su hombro, y hacía cierta presión sobre él —Lo siento mucho…— habló con pena Moctezuma.  
>México volteó a ver su señor. —¿De que esta hablando? — le miró con sus ojos llorosos —No entiendo de lo que se refiere— dio un trago de saliva. El Tlatoani se hincó a la altura del país y lo miró con cierto sentimiento culposo. —Mírate…— con sus pulgares empezó a quitar las lágrimas que estaban en los ojos castaños del imperio —Estas llorando… llorando, por tus hombres que han caído en guerra…— y después, sostuvo con sus grandes manos, el pequeño rostro del imperio. México se alejo de él.<p>

—No me trates así— le frunció un poco el ceño. Moctezuma no dijo nada y permaneció en silencio.  
>—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? — le habló con cierta fiereza —¿Por qué te has disculpado? — su actitud se mostraba alterada y confundida. En verdad no sabía nada de lo que ocurría.<br>—¿No se lo vas a decir…?— murmuró con dolor un guerrero, quien apenas podía hablar. Pero por alguna razón, la actitud del Tlatoani le había molestado. —¿A que te refieres guerrero? — arqueó una ceja el imperio. Este, le mostró una sonrisa. —El Tlatoani… nos envió atacar a los extraños…— dijo con dificultad. El corazón de México se estremeció —veinte mil guerreros… nos dirigimos a Cholula… para prepararle una emboscada…— tosió un poco, escupiendo con ello sangre —Después de lo de Tlaxcala… Tlatoani tuvo miedo de ellos, y nos envió allá, junto con los guerreros de Cholula… atacarlos…— dio un quejido —Pero… al parecer si son enviados de Quetzacóalt…— empezó a respirar un poco acelerado —Ya que al parecer… sabían de nuestra presencia y… la emboscada fue para nosotros…— y después de esto, guardo silencio. Y dejo llevarse por la profundidad… de un sueño sin retorno.

El cuerpo de México empezó a temblar.

—No hay nada más que decir Tenochtitlan— la voz dura y rígida de Moctezuma resonó en el recinto  
>—Lo que has escuchado es la verdad y no hay nada más que decir— cerró sus ojos, dio un largo suspiro y camino hacia el imperio. —No había alternativa alguna, teníamos que eliminarlos o si no…— trató de colocar su mano, sobre la cabeza del niño —¿¡O sí no que! — le dio un manotazo, alejando así, la mano de su señor. —¡Habías dicho que no los ibas a atacar! — gritó con enojo. Moctezuma lo había traicionado. —¡Aparte! — se mordió el labio inferior—¡Él estaba ahí! — le miró con odio —¿¡Acaso no habías dicho, que él no tenía nada que ver! — bufó. —¡No teníamos opción Tenochtitlan! — alzó más alto su voz, para apagar la de México —Además, ese hombre es también un traidor— le fulminó con la mirada. —¿De que estas hablando Moctezuma? — le arqueó una ceja —Has visto, como ese hombre se a formado con nuestras normas— hizo sus manos puños —¡Lo he educado como un joven recto y derecho! ¡Bajo nuestras leyes! ¡Bajo nuestras ordenes! —<p>

—¡Seguramente a deber sido así! — se oyó al fondo un soldado, que se había levantado de golpe del suelo —¡Recuéstate de nuevo! — le obligó un curandero a volver a su estado de reposo —¡Ese hombre…!— jadeó con fuerza —¡Ese hombre mató a un compañero nuestro! — vociferó con odio.  
>—¡Cállate! — gritó con fiereza el imperio. Esas palabras no podían ser ciertas —¡Yo lo vi! — le reclamó jadeante —¡Vi como enterraba su arma en el cuello de él! ¡Vi como cayó al suelo sin vida! — intentaba con mucha fuerza poder gritar aquellas palabras, que le resultaban dolorosas —¡Qué te calles! — bufó con cólera —¡Tú no sabes como es realmente esa persona! — levantó su frente —Seguramente… ¡Tu vista te a de ver engañado y lo confundiste con otro! — trató de defender al país.<br>—Yo lo vi también…— habló con dolor la voz de un guerrero —Y yo…— levantó su brazo lesionado otro hombre —Y yo—, —Y yo— , —Y yo también…— esa frase empezó a pulular por toda la choza, como si maldijeran y reclamaran la vida de su compañero caído en batalla.

Los oídos de México, se negaban a escuchar.

—Tal palabra que he de haberte advertido— habló con voz grave y fuerte el Tlatoani —Al ser ese hombre, igual que los demás… si vuelve a pisar esta tierra, morirá inmediatamente— habló el señor. Y como una ovación, los guerreros sonrieron. —Mentira— una sonrisa distorsionada apareció en el rostro de México  
>—¡Ustedes no conocen a España! — unas gruesas y redondas lágrimas salieron de él —¡Ustedes no lo conocen! — gritó —¡Sus ojos solo quieren ver, lo que ustedes quieren ver! —<br>—¡No es así México! — exclamó el Tlatoani el nombre del imperio con rudeza. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.  
>—¡Tus ojos aun no son capaces de ver la maldad! — lo miró con seriedad —¡Aún no sabes reconocerla! —<p>

—¡Pues la estoy viendo, justamente delante de mí! — le gritó en su cara, nunca antes lo había hecho. Moctezuma quedo anonado. Y sin esperar más, México salió corriendo de ahí. El Tlatoani mando inmediatamente a ir por él imperio. Ya que sabía muy bien, a donde se dirigiría.  
>Pero ya era un poco tarde. El niño se había ido muy lejos, demasiado lejos. Solo sus lamentos, se podían escuchar en el aire, pero aún así; no era capaz de revelar a donde se habían ido.<p>

Ahora México, solo corría, quería alejarse de todo y llegar con esa persona.  
>Tenía mucho miedo, que se expresaba solamente en sus lamentos y en su llanto.<p>

Lamentaba, lo que había hecho. El gritarle a su señor y haber puesto en duda su palabra.

Y lloraba por temor, de que aquellos que habían dicho eso, realmente era verdad

Ahora comprendía…

Por que tenía ese sentimiento y esas lágrimas habían empezado a brotar sin razón aparente.  
>No solo era por sus hombres, no, no era solo por eso.<br>Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que había pasado, y de que España estuviera involucrado en todo eso.

* * *

><p>Sus manos estaban sangrando.<br>Llevaba más de varias horas ahí, hincado sobre la tierra. Su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión, solo se encontraba lleno de sudor y jadeaba, cada vez que tenía que enterrar su mano en la tierra. Con fuerza, escarbaba con sus manos desnudas, una fosa. Una fosa, que aún no estaba terminada. Enterraba la mano y jalaba la tierra hacia fuera. Enterraba la mano y una lágrima empezaba a brotar de sus ojos verdes sin vida.  
>Un último esfuerzo… y sacó el último tramo de tierra que debía terminar.<p>

Estaba hecha… la tumba para el guerrero al cual había matado.

Se levantó del suelo, su ropa estaba enlodada, pero no le importo. Camino lentamente, mientras se dirigía a un gran árbol, donde, bajo su sombra; yacía el cuerpo del guerrero jaguar, quien parecía que dormía profundamente. Con una fuerza sobre humana, España lo cargó sobre su espalda (Contando de que el hombre era más fornido que él) y lo llevó a cuestas hacia la tumba que le había preparado. Al llegar, lo bajo de su espalda y lo acostó en el suelo. Y lentamente, empezó a empujarlo hacía la fosa. Al tenerlo en ese lugar, lo acomodo en una posición, como si estuviera durmiendo; con su cuerpo recto y sus manos reposando sobre su pecho. Había decidido no quitarle las ropas, y dejarlo así, como esta. Recordó que México le había mencionado, que cuando un guerrero de alto rango fallecía, sus restos eran cremados y colocados en el adoratorio de Huitzilopochtli. Pero, no estaba en Tenochtitlan, y no iba a ser capaz de llevarlo a su tierra. Así que optó por darle, una cristiana sepultura, a pesar de que no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Lentamente, poco a poco, con sus manos heridas y ensangrentadas, empezó a cubrir desde los pies con tierra. Llenaba nuevamente la tumba, pero ahora; con un cuerpo adentro. Y con ello, los ojos de España nuevamente empezaban a desbordar lágrimas.

No podía creer, lo que había sido capaz de hacer.  
>Se había dejado llevar, se había dejado caer en la tentación. El sabor de tener a México en sus manos, lo habían hecho pecar. Pecar y traicionar. Y ahora, pagará con mano dura su acción. Empujaba suavemente la tierra, procurando llenar cada hueco vacío, comprimiendo; para que no hubiera rastro alguno de que ahí; había un cuerpo. Rápidamente, el español cubrió por completo hasta el pecho del guerrero con tierra y se detuvo en su rostro. Unos borbotones de lágrimas empezaron a salir.<p>

—Lo siento tanto…— su voz se hizo ahogada —Yo realmente… no quería…— y con cierto temor, llevo su mano temblorosa llena de tierra hacia el rostro del hombre dormido. Realmente se sentía como un patán.  
>—Espero, que me perdones…— y con ambas manos, despojo de su cabeza, el casco con la cabeza de jaguar que llevaba sobre él. Miró detenidamente al casco, y suavemente, lo dejo aún lado del guerrero. Le había quitado la opresión que llevaba sobre su cabeza, para que descansara en paz.<p>

—_Anej…_ (Adiós)— pronunció suavemente, mientras unas lágrimas caían en el rostro del hombre. Y retomo nuevamente el entierro, cubriendo ahora por completo, el rostro de ese valiente hombre. España, al terminar, se levantó del suelo y observó la tierra donde yacía el cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor. Y ahí, detrás de un arbusto, había unas flores con bastantes pétalos de color anaranjado y otras, de color amarillo; que expedían un suave, pero fuerte olor, que te hacía poner en cierto modo melancólico y sin ánimos.  
>España lo miró con asombro. Reconocía esa planta, esa planta solo se daba en épocas de los meses de noviembre. Corrió hacia ella y arranco con cierta desesperación, uno pequeño ramo de estas flores.<br>—_Cempasúchil_…— murmuró y volvió sobre la tumba, las colocó en medio de esta, y sonrió muy levemente.  
>—Por lo menos…— acarició suavemente los pétalos —Te he traído que te recuerde a tu nación…— se incorporó lentamente, hasta quedar de vuelta parado y se persigno.<br>Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Era momento de irse. Así que empezó su caminar hasta su campamento. No sin antes, torcer un poco su rostro y echar un último vistazo a aquella tumba. Aquella tumba que llevaba su pecado y traición por todo el cuerpo del guerrero fallecido.

España apretó sus dientes, intentando controlar su llanto.

—Lo siento…— gimió lastimosamente y se marchó de ahí corriendo.

El país, llego a las orillas de la ciudad rápidamente. Su gente, se encontraba ya lista para partir hacía la ciudad capital, que tanto deseaban por fin llegar. España caminó sin ánimo alguno entre los soldados y los guerreros indígenas. Con la mirada ida y sin vida, con pasos débiles y forzosos, lentamente; llegó hacia la cabeza del todo el grupo. Donde se encontraba Cortes montado sobre su caballo, y al lado de este, se encontraba el corcel de España. Sonriente, el explorador dio unas palmadas al asiento del cabello de España.

—Venga, que no tenemos mucho tiempo— dijo con cierta felicidad el español. España, elevó su rostro, y miró el rostro de Cortes que reflejaba cierta impaciencia. —¿Por qué no puedes hacer todo esto con calma? — chasqueó sus dientes, y con una habilidad increíble se montó sobre su caballo. —Por que no quiero perder tiempo alguno— dijo vivazmente —Estamos tan cercas de la victoria— sonrió. España, intentó sonreír para complacerlo. Cortes lo miró con cierto recelo.

—¿Qué esperáis? — jalo del lado izquierdo la rienda de caballo, haciendo que este se girara, dándole la cara a la ciudad —Están esperando tus ordenes— le miró con seriedad al país. España asentó con su cabeza. Y haciendo lo mismo que Cortes, volteó a su caballo, quedando justamente al frente de toda la tropa.  
>El castaño miró a sus soldados que iban montados en caballos. Observo sus manos, estas llevaban una antorcha encendida, con la amenaza, de causar destrucción. Los españoles, solo sonreían y apretaban con fuerza la rienda del caballo, listos; esperando la orden de la nación. España, con resignación, llevó su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su espada, y la desenvaino lentamente. Los soldados, empezaron a relamerse la boca con cierto frenesí y sus caballos, empezaron a caracolear.<p>

—¡Quemad la ciudad! — vociferó con mucha fuerza para que todos lo escucharan, mientras alzaba su espada plateada al cielo. Los soldados gritaron ovacionando al país y se dirigieron a la ciudad con las antorchas en alto. Presurosos, como alma que lleva el diablo, los españoles empezaron a incendiar los techos y casas de la ciudad de Cholula. Pisoteando, con los casquetes de los caballos; los cuerpos sin vida ya destrozados, que había dejado aquella matanza. Poco a poco, aquella ciudad se fue rodeando por unas tiniebla inmensas, y por las llamaradas que parecían provenir del infierno, y cuales demonios; las avivaban más y más para no dejar rastro alguno. Pronto, se escucharon los gritos y lamentos de varias personas. Eran aquellas, que habían permanecido con vida y se mantenían ocultas, hasta que los invasores se fueran. Pero, al parecer, aún tenían destinado el perecer ese terrible día.

España miró sin conmoción alguna aquella escena.

—¿No vamos? — dijo fríamente, haciendo a su corcel ponerse en marcha.  
>Cortes solo sonrió, y siguió al país que no mostraba reacción alguna. Ya no había vuelta atrás para España.<p>

* * *

><p>Acostado, con las piernas cruzadas y con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. El país de la pasión, se encontraba el suelo descansando, después de haber andado varias horas en su caballo. Se había alejado lo suficiente, pero no lo bastante de su campamento, para no ser perturbado por sus hombres. Se encontraba oscureciendo, pero para el país, todavía el día era negro y oscuro como la noche. Ese día no tenía estrellas, ese día no tenía luna. Aún que cerrara los ojos e intentara olvidar. Aún permanecía el rostro de ese hombre, en su mente; como lo miraba como asombro al ver la espada del país, sobre su cuello. La misma espada, que ese caballero le había entregado.<p>

España sacudió un poco su cabeza. Ya no podía hacer nada. Había hecho algo que ya no tenía vuelta de hoja, y tenía que enfrentarlo. Pero, ¿Cómo? Sus mismos pensamientos no daban respuesta alguna, y el miedo junto con el temor no lo dejaban en paz. Si pensaba, lo primero que venía a su mente, era aquel rostro de esa pequeña nación; que ahora confiaba en él. Levantó su brazo y observó la pulsera de jade que llevaba. Entre cerro los ojos. Se sintió impuro, sentía como esa pulsera lo estuviera quemando, quemándolo como un reproche por lo que había hecho. Dio un respingo. Se levantó, y se incorporó un poco para poder sentarse, y con odio, un odio hacía si mismo, se empezó a quitar la pulsera. Se detuvo.  
>Unas lágrimas gruesas empezaron de nuevo a surgir. Se sentía impotente. Tenía mucho miedo, no quería que México supiera esa parte sucia de él. No quería. Quería que todo lo que había pasado fuera una mentira. Que esa sangre, no hubiera sido derramada. Que hubiera tenido las agallas suficientes para rechazar la oferta de Cortes, y dejar aun con vida al guerrero, que yace ahora dormido en la tierra. Se sentía estremecido, quería que todo se acabara, que todo desapareciera, que nada hubiese ocurrido. Aplicó un poco más de fuerza en la pulsera, realmente quería quitársela.<p>

Pero pensaba en México. En cierto modo, al recordar la joven sonrisa del país le hacía entrar en cierta calma. Soltó la pulsera. Con sus mangas de camisa, secó sus lágrimas e intento calmarse. Aún no había nada perdido, y ni siquiera; sabía que ocurriría después. Suavemente, un rayito de luz iluminó el día oscuro de España, esperando que realmente que todo, a pesar de lo sucedido, pudiera salir bien.  
>Con cierta ternura, besó la pulsera que le dio México y se volvió a recostar.<br>Esta vez, procuro escuchar lo que sus hombres hablaban, y no sus pensamientos.

—¡Pero que día! — escuchó hablar a un soldado —¡No pensé que realmente España lo haría! — dijo burlonamente. España pensó que después de todo no hubiera sido buena idea escucharlos. Pero aún que intentara ignorarlos, era inútil. Sus oídos se habían hecho demasiado susceptibles.  
>—¿Pero que decís hombre? — se añadió otra voz —Ese hombre ha matado a más de los debido durante siglos— chasqueó sus dedos —¿Eh? ¿Lo decís enserio? — dijo con asombro —Por favor— le reclamó<br>—¿Crees acaso que por ser un país, se la pasa sentado y de piernas cruzadas? — le arqueó una ceja. El soldado pensó. —Creo que tenéis razón— dijo apenado.  
>—Pero lo que aún no entiendo…— habló otra voz —Es ¿Por qué rayos España se volvió dócil? —<br>El país hizo un respingo al escuchar eso.  
>—Buena pregunta— dijo un soldado —España, no se hubiera tentando el corazón si le hubieran mandado matar ese hombre— divago sus ojos —Posiblemente este enamorado— rió uno<br>—¿Enamorado? ¡Por favor! — le reclamó un soldado —Seguramente se ha vuelto débil o a perdido la cabeza ya— hizo un ademán de locura. España clavó sus dedos en la tierra.  
>—Entonces, no sería bueno que el representara a nuestro país ya— suspiró uno indignado —Nosotros, no podemos ser representados por alguien tan débil y delicado, como una señorita como él— y como si fueran hienas, los tres soldados empezaron a reírse como hienas.<p>

El país soltó un bufido lo suficientemente alto, para que lo escucharan aquellos sujetos.  
>Los tres guardaron silencio. No se habían dado cuenta que el país había escuchado por completo su conversación. —Pero bueno— tosió uno —Cambiando de tema, ¿Habéis visto aquellas montañas? — dijo nerviosamente, mientras señalaba hacia el fondo del paisaje. —¿A que se ven muy hermosas? — sonrió<br>—Cuando tengamos esta tierra bajo nuestro dominios— inquirió un soldado —Hay que ponerles un nombre— bromeó —Si claro, seguramente Cortes le ha de poner un nombre en su honor— suspiró uno con fastidio.  
>—Pues hay que esperar, tal vez y tengamos la suerte de ponerles nombres. Por que enserio, están muy hermosas— rió.<p>

—Estúpidos— habló España con fuerza —Esos nos son montañas, son volcanes— cerró sus ojos y suspiro con frustración. Los soldados se quedaron perplejos al escuchar la voz del país molesto. —Y ya tienen nombre. Se llaman Iztaccihualt y Popocatepelt…— pero esto último, solo lo dijo en un murmullo, para sí mismo.

El sonar de una rama crujir hizo llamar la atención de la nación.

—¿Escucharon eso?— se levantó España del suelo —¿Escuchar que? — arqueó una ceja un soldado  
>—España, déjate de alucinaciones por el día de hoy— suspiro uno. —Creo que ya has tenido suficiente—<br>El país volteó a ver a los soldados y le dio una mirada fulminante. Calló de inmediato.  
>—Iré a ver que fue eso— tomó su espada del suelo y la desenvaino. —¡No se te vaya a ocurrir escaparte de nuevo! — le gritó uno. Más España no le contesto.<p>

Con paso sigiloso, y con su espada en alto, España se adentro a la selva oscura nuevamente. Miraba con precaución cada rincón de esa selva que podría ser traicionera. Sus pies no hacían ningún sonido y ni mucho menos su respiración. Se movía silenciosamente, como el guerrero jaguar y veía en la oscuridad, como el guerrero águila. Pero, por más que ponía atención no podía captar nada. No veía movimiento, ni mucho menos sonido. Todo estaba en silencio. ¿Acaso realmente estaba alucinando? Empezó a dudar de sí mismo. Podría ser cierto. Todas las cosas que habían pasado ese día, lo continuaban torturando. Más su instinto le decía que permaneciera ahí, que siguiera caminando.

De repente, capto el sonido de unas hierbas siendo pisadas.  
>Volteó instintivamente al lugar donde las oyó crujir. —Sea quien sea— murmuró seguro, empuñando su espada con fuerza —Sal de ahí inmediatamente— camino con silencio hacia un arbusto de gran tamaño. No hubo respuesta alguna. España, sin dudarlo dos veces, levantó su espada como si fuera apunto de apuñalar algo hacia el arbusto. E inmediatamente, tiró un golpe certero en medio del arbusto. Espero el sonido de un quejido por parte de un animal o de una persona, pero no escucho nada.<br>España se rasco la cabeza —Dios…— envaino su espada — Tal vez si estoy alusinando…—

—Pues yo creo que sí— se escucho una suave voz. España tomó de nuevo su espada y volteó hacia atrás con el arma en alto. —Oye, oye— volvió hablar esa voz —¿Acaso me lastimarías? — rió.  
>España con desesperación empezó a mirar a sus alrededores. —¿Dónde estas? — preguntó con cierto temor. Entonces, sintió como sus ropas eran jaladas por atrás. —Detrás de ti— sonrió el niño.<p>

Para la sorpresa de España, era México quien se encontraba justamente a sus espaldas.

—Realmente no aprendiste nada ¿Cierto? — suspiro indignado la pequeña nación —Y yo que pensé que realmente ibas a saber donde iba a estar…— sonrió y miró al español sin preocupación. Pero España no contestó nada. Solo se mantenía quieto, observándolo, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.  
>—¿Qué ocurre? — le miró con preocupación el mexica —¿Esp…—<p>

Pero no pudo terminar ya que el español, lo había tomado con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—México…— estrujo al pequeño niño con fuerza, como si no lo quisiera dejar ir —¿España? — murmuró sorprendido —¿Qué es lo que pasa? — intentó mirarlo a la cara, pero le era imposible, ya que el rostro de España se encontraba enterrado en su cuello. —México…— volvió a murmurar su voz con cierta tristeza. Esto hizo preocupar al imperio. —España ¿Dime que ocurre…? — le intentó abrazar. Pero algo calido y mojado sintió correr por su espalda. Los ojos de México se abrieron de par en par. —¿España, estas llorando? — se intentó alejar de este, pero el castaño no se lo permitió. Era lo menos que quería hacer.

—Estoy bien…— por fin se oyó la voz de España —Solo me siento un poco melancólico…— se alejo de la nación y dejo ver una clara sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Y por que estas llorando? — dijo un tanto afligido el imperio, mientras le limpiaba con sus pequeñas manos las lágrimas —Por que te extrañe— rió calidamente. Las mejillas de México se sonrojaron. —No seas un tonto, llorar por cosas como esas…— divagó sus ojos.

España rió y se secó sus lágrimas.

—Disculpa— se levantó del suelo —Realmente soy una persona complicada— tomó la espada del suelo y la envaino de nuevo. México permanecía en silencio observándolo. —¿Qué pasa? — le miró con curiosidad  
>—¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? — llevó sus manos al rostro y empezó a sobárselo. El imperio rió un poco.<br>—En verdad que eres raro— cerró sus ojos y suspiro —¿Y lo dice un niño que le gusta sacrificar gente y comer su carne? — le arqueó una ceja burlonamente. México hizo un puchero —¡Respeta mis creencias! — le reclamo mientras le daba la espalda. España comenzó a reírse, pero; un pensamiento repentino hizo que se dejara de burlas y pensara con seriedad.

Se había distraído tanto, que no se había dado cuenta que tenía delante de él al pequeño imperio. Y tampoco se había dado cuenta, de que posiblemente… México supiera lo ocurrido.

—México— habló el español bajamente —Dime— le contestó de golpe sin dejar de darle la espalda. España hizo puño sus manos, mientras daba un trago de saliva. Estaba nervioso. —¿Qué… haces aquí…? — le preguntó en un hilo de voz. Vio como el pequeño cuerpo de la nación daba un respingo.  
>—He venido a verte— le contestó aún sin voltearse —¿Hay algún problema con eso? — cruzó sus brazos. España se dio un pequeño mordisco a sus labios. —No— susurró —No has venido por eso…— sacudió su cabeza —Tu señor, aún te tiene prohibido salir de la ciudad— dio unos cuantos pasos para estar más cercas del país. México torció un poco su rostro. Se notaba en cierto modo tensó.<p>

—He venido a verte— murmuró seriamente —¡No es así! — exclamó España con cierta desesperación. El mexica volteó; la reacción por parte del español lo había sorprendido. La nación se dio cuenta de ello.  
>—Disculpa…— llevó su mano a su frente e hizo su copete para atrás —Por favor…— se hincó ante el imperio —Dime ¿Por qué has venido? — le miró con cierto miedo. México divago su vista. —No me evadas— tomó la mano morena del niño entre sus manos caucásicas. —Por favor— suplico bajamente.<p>

Pero México, aún permanecía en silencio.

El niño dio un leve suspiro y pasó un trago de saliva. Realmente, en ese momento, estaba apunto de poner en duda la confianza que le tenía a España. Pero no era eso, realmente tenía miedo de hablar y preguntar; lo que tanto le atormentaba. Y que, si fuese verdad; todo aquello que había forjado se fuera a la basura. Con esfuerzo, dirigió sus ojos castaños hacia los ojos verdosos del país.

—Tus hombres han derramado sangre de nuestros aliados— habló con aquella firmeza, donde nunca se denotaba emoción alguna —Y me han dicho, que has matado a uno de mis hombres— lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. España, solo sonreía, intentando aguantar cualquier sentimiento que le hiciera revelar la verdad. Aún que por dentro, aquella pregunta lo carcomiera, y estuviera desgarrando y torturando su alma.  
>—Quieres saber si lo hice ¿Cierto? — alzó sus cejas, sin dejar de soltar las manos del imperio. Este solo asentó con su cabeza. España soltó un suspiro. —No— dijo con una serenidad y paz, que asombró a México —No lo he hecho— cerró sus ojos y sonrió —No podría acabar con la vida de mis hermanos, yo no podría; acabar con la vida de otra persona— colocó su mano en el rostro de México y le acarició. México colocó su mano sobre la del español que reposaba sobre su rostro.<p>

—Lo sabía— sonrió y cerró sus ojos —Sabía que te había enseñado bien, el amor hacia tus hermanos los hombres— acarició suavemente la mano del español y la alejo de su rostro. España solo le sonrió con tranquilidad. —Varios guerreros, habían dicho que habías matado a un guerrero jaguar— suspiró —Que habías acabado con él y habías derramado su sangre— le miró con cierta preocupación.  
>—Son mentiras México— le susurró —Seguramente, aún tu señor me ha de odiar por estar junto a ti— le sacudió el cabello y se levantó del suelo —Posiblemente— dijo en voz baja el país.<br>—Lo que aún no entiendo España— volvió a hablar con seriedad —¿Por qué tus hombres atacaron a los de Cholula? — le arqueó una ceja. España se levantó sus hombros. —No lo sé— sacudió su cabeza —Tal vez, Moctezuma decidió mandarnos a matar, tal vez no quiere que nos acerquemos a Tenochtitlan, y mis hombres no tuvieron otra opción más que defenderse— le miró con seguridad. México agacho su mirar. España había dicho algo, que era rotundamente cierto. De hecho, había mencionado las palabras que su señor había mencionado.

Pero había algo… Algo que no concordaba…

—¿Cómo sabes que Moctezuma los mando atacar? — cruzó sus brazos, España abrió sus ojos con asombros. No había pensando bien lo que había dicho. —Pudieron simplemente los guerreros haber llegado por visita hacia Cholula— entre cerro sus ojos —Y tal vez, solo tal vez, tus soldados se toparon con ellos y ocurrió lo sucedido— calló inmediatamente y espero por la respuesta de España.  
>Este, miraba con asombro al imperio.<br>Muy a pesar, de que México había dicho que confiaba en él, aún tenía esa parte de él que siempre dudaba, de que procuraba ser cuidadoso y no aventarse al vacío antes que nada. España sonrió.  
>—Intuición— señaló brillantemente —Si lo piensas bien, a tu señor no le caemos demasiado bien— rascó su cabeza. México no contesto. —Entonces ¿Me puedes decir por que estas con tus hombres? — le atacó nuevamente con otra pregunta. —Que yo recuerde, eras marcado como un traidor— dijo muy seguro. España nuevamente, evadió esa pregunta con una respuesta distorsionada.<br>—He hablado con ellos, y pedí "perdón" por ese acto— suspiro —Pero ni loco creerán que seré como ellos— sacó la lengua y rió. México torció sus ojos.

—No tienes ningún remedio España— soltó un suspiro tedioso —Pero si ya sabes como soy México— sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Bueno— dijo sonriente mientras se encaminaba hacía un gran árbol —Sinceramente, me siento cansado y mi entrepierna me duele mucho por andar a caballo— se sentó con cierta dificultad en el suelo. México sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. —¿Y quien te manda a andar a caballo? — le arqueó una ceja. —La pereza a caminar— le contestó graciosamente y se recargó en el tronco. —México— le habló el país quien tenía los brazos extendidos. México le miró extrañado —¿Qué con eso? — le preguntó, más el español no le contesto y se mantuvo con los brazos estirados sonriente.

México entendió lo que quería decir ese ademán.  
>—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me trates como un niño! — gritó avergonzado —O vamos— dijo quejumbroso —Ven aquí— movió una de sus manos —Eso te hace ver más infantil— alzó sus cejas. México hizo berrinche, España tenía razón. Sonrojado, se dirigió hacía el español y se sentó en medio de las piernas abiertas de España. —Ves— rodeó al imperio con sus brazos —No fue tan malo— recargó su mentón sobre la cabeza del niño. México no respondió.<br>—México— le susurró suavemente —¿Qué? — le respondió un poco de mala manera. España hizo que el niño se hiciera para atrás, que se recargara en su pecho —¿Qué es lo que vas hacer? — dijo con seriedad, mientras llevaba su vista al cielo nocturno —Te has vuelto a meter en grandes problemas, por haberte salido de Tenochtitlan— dijo un tanto preocupado. México miró hacía la luna.

—No lo sé— dobló sus piernas —Seguramente me castigaran de nuevo— dijo resignado. España dio un bufido —En verdad que eres un niño problemático— le dio un coscorrón —¡Oye! — reclamó —Disculpa, pero en verdad es una imprudencia por tu parte haber hecho eso— frunció su ceño, como tal padre que regaña a su hijo. El moreno solo volteó hacia delante. —Lo que digas— volvió a recargarse sobre el pecho de España.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Solo permanecieron en silencio viendo hacia el cielo de la noche. México, con ojos enternecidos contemplaba a la luna que lo embelesaba totalmente.

—Oye— susurró México —Dime— contestó con suavidad España con los ojos cerrados.  
>—¿Te he contado la leyenda del conejo que esta en la luna? — pregunto con curiosidad —Más de mil veces México— sonrió —Más de mil veces— le dio un beso sobre su cabello —Pero no creo que me venga nada mal, que me la contaras de nuevo— lo abrazó con fuerza.<p>

México sonrió y comenzó a relatar la historia con dulzura.

España, abrazaba con fuerza al imperio que estaba dormido entre sus brazos. Poco después de haber terminado de contarle la historia del conejo de la luna, cayó rendido ante el sueño que lo dominaba lentamente.  
>Más el español no podía dormir. Había decidido mantenerse en vela, cuidando el sueño del niño. Pero realmente no era por eso. Nuevamente, se volvió a sentir como un patán y un estúpido y por culpa de ello, no podía conciliar el sueño. En su boca empezaba salir más y más palabras contaminadas. Tanto, que estaba a punto de tragarse él mismo lo que le había dicho a México. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.<p>

No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a durar aquello, no sabía cuando saldría la verdad a flote.  
>Dirigió su mirada a aquel astro nocturno, que los iluminaba. Y con lágrimas en los ojos, pidió a su Dios que protegiera a México…<p>

Del demonio; que era él mismo.

* * *

><p>—¡España! ¡España! — unas voces comenzaron a gritar el nombre del país. Unos cuantos soldados, empezaron a moverse con rapidez por la selva, buscando; al país que estaba perdido. —¡España! ¿A dónde te habéis metido? — gritó un soldado molesto —¡Si que nos mete en problemas por su culpa! — chasqueó sus dientes —¡Mirad! — gritó un hombre que estaba bastante alejado del grupo de búsqueda —¡Ahí debajo de ese árbol! — señaló el más grande y grueso árbol que había.<br>Y ahí, durmiendo recostado sobre el piso pacíficamente, se encontraba España. Pero junto con él, no se encontraba México. —¡Oye tú! — se acercó apresurado hacía el país y le propino una patada en la espinilla  
>—¡Levántate! — exclamó molesto —¡Cortes te esta buscando desesperadamente! —<br>España dejo escapar una aullido de dolor que le había provocado en la espinilla. —¡Ya lo oí! ¡Ya lo oí! — se levantó del suelo —¿Qué acaso ese sujeto no puede estar en paz un día de estos? — se sacudió su ropa  
>—No cuando esta aquí el emperador del reino Mexica— dijo con seriedad el soldado.<p>

España abrió los ojos con asombro ¿Moctezuma? ¿Con los españoles? No lo podía creer.

Sin esperar más corrió junto con los soldados que ya se habían echado a correr rápidamente. Pero el ruido de las hojas quebrarse llamó de nuevo su atención. Volteó rápidamente. Era México. Quien se había bajado de las ramas de ese grande árbol. Se había escondido de los soldados. España miró, como los ojos castaños claros de México se clavaban en los suyos, mientras su rostro mostraba seriedad profunda. Luego, inmediatamente; se hecho a correr en dirección contraria a los españoles.  
>España supuso entonces que se dirigía a Tenochtitlan.<br>Dio un suspiro, y se hecho a correr junto con los españoles.

Rápidamente, España llegó al campamento donde yacían todos los españoles, juntos a los Totonacas y los Tlaxcaltecas que se le habían unido con el fin de derribar el imperio Mexica. Y en medio, de todo ese tumulto, observó que Cortes se encontraba delante de un señor, viejo, con ropas ropa llamativa como es la del emperador y un gran penacho, hablando por medio de Malinche. Cortes vio la presencia de España y sonrió.

—¡Acércate! — movió su mano —Te tengo que presentar al emperador de la capital Mexica— dijo sonriente. España se sintió repugnado. El explorador estaba usando su "amabilidad" y "cordialidad" para hacer caer al emperador ante su trampa. Pero sonrió, ya que recordó que Moctezuma era un tronco duro de roer. España con calma se acercó al emperador. Pensó que seguramente, le iba a reconocer y esperaba que eso, no le llevaría problemas (Recordemos que Moctezuma observaba como él iba y venia de su ciudad)  
>Pero cual iba ser su sorpresa, que al hacer acto de presencia ante el emperador se llevaría un gran asombro.<p>

La persona que estaba ahí; no era Moctezuma. Era otra persona que fingía ser él.

El "emperador" al ver a España, sus ojos se abrió de par en par. Su engaño estaba apunto de ser descubierto, si España se atreviese a decir que él no era el Tlatoani. Más el país, permaneció en silencio; anonadado de lo que sus ojos observaban. —¿Qué ocurre? — miró al país con extrañes —Parece que has visto un fantasma— hablo seriamente el español. —No nada…— una gota de sudor corrió por su rostro —Es solo que nunca esperaba ver tan de repente al emperador— Cortes sonrió. —Vamos Malinche, traduce eso para el señor, seguramente se llevará una alegría al saber que este joven se encuentra ante un emperador—

La joven asintió y empezó hablar en náhuatl hacia el "emperador".  
>Este soltó un suspiro de alivio y le sonrió. Se notó en los ojos de este, como le agradecía a España que no le haya descubierto. Y le dijo unas palabras a Malinche y sonrió. —Dice que de igual manera esta sorprendido de ver gente que no es igual que él— tradujo la muchacha. —De igual manera— dijo con gentileza el explorador, y de esa manera empezaron a entablar una conversación el explorador y el falso emperador.<br>España inmediatamente se puso a pensar.  
>¿Por qué habían mandado a un "emperador" a ver a Cortes? Era algo muy precipitado viniendo por parte de los Mexicas. Acaso… ¿Por eso México había ido a buscarlo en la noche? Sacudió su cabeza.<br>No, no puede ser eso. Debería de haber otra razón por la cuál habían mandado un emperador falso. De repente, su mirada captó algo, que tal vez; ninguno de los presentes había notado. En la espesura de los árboles y los arbustos, había varios guerreros águilas, mirando fijamente hacia ellos. España empezó a sentir un escalofrío.

Entonces, sus oídos captaron algo más.  
>Detrás de él, había varios Tlaxcaltecas hablando entre ellos, con cierto tono de enojo. Uno de ellos, se acercó a Malinche y le murmuró algo en su oído. Malinche abrió sus ojos de par en par.<p>

—Señor Cortes— tocó el brazo del explorador —Me han dicho algo importante los Tlaxcaltecas— dijo un tanto nerviosa. El campo inmediatamente se puso tenso, y con ello, España pensó lo peor. Cortes torció sus ojos. —¿Ahora que Malinche? — dijo molesto. Malinche miró a los ojos al emperador y luego a Cortes.

—Él no es el emperador de Tenochtitlan…— dijo en un hilo de voz —Es un farsante—  
>Los ojos de Cortes se quedaron en blanco. Le habían engañado. —Ellos me comentaron, que el no era Moctezuma, el gran Tlatoani de los Mexicas, es un impostor y que seguramente trata de engañarnos y llevarnos a otra parte— guardó silencio.<br>La ira de Cortes empezó hacer presencia en sus ojos, atemorizando, aquel que lo viera directamente. Trato de controlarse. —¿Habéis visto España? — le habló al país mientras se sobaba las sienes —Están tratando de engañarnos, en verdad son buenos— sonrió.  
>—Malinche, dile de que por favor no traté de mentirnos. Dile que sabemos que él no es Moctezuma— dicho esto, la traductora indígena se lo dijo en el dialecto del hombre. El mexica quedo inerte. —También dile, que queremos encontrarnos con su señor y que vaya y le haga aviso de que llegaremos a la capital muy pronto—<br>Nuevamente Malinche tradujo eso. España, escuchó el ruido de las ramas y los arbustos moverse. Los guerreros águilas habían partido hacia la ciudad con el mensaje que acababan de escuchar.

—México…— susurró en voz baja y con preocupación

* * *

><p>El imperio fue tirado al piso con fuerza, golpeando su rostro contra la piedra fría. Con dificultad se levantó del suelo, jadeante, ya que no era la primera vez que lo tiraban al suelo bruscamente, lastimándolo.<p>

—¿¡Por que lo has vuelto hacer! — el niño fue elevado de un brazo sostenido por una grande mano morena —¿¡Por que lo has vuelto hacer Tenochtitlan! —  
>Era Moctezuma, quien su calma había sido quebrantada por la desobediencia del imperio. México apretó sus dientes. Ser sostenido de un brazo lo estaba lastimando.<p>

—¡Ya se lo he dicho! — jadeo intentando liberarse —¡No creo nada en lo que usted me ha dicho! — le exclamó dolorosamente. El Tlatoani le miró con cólera —¿¡Y desde cuando dudas de las palabras de tu señor! — lo soltó bruscamente dejándolo caer al suelo —Desde que empecé a conocer el corazón de ese joven— susurró mientras se levantaba del suelo —He ido a preguntarle… si cometió ese acto…— sacudió su cuerpo que se encontraba lleno de tierra —Y me ha respondido con palabras, que solamente un guerrero diría…— miró fijamente al Tlatoani.  
>Moctezuma cerró sus ojos fuertemente. No podía creer que Tenochtitlan había caído ante las garras del enemigo. —¡Tenochtitlan abre los ojos! — tomó asiento en su trono —Estas siendo engañado por esas personas— sus ojos negros le miraban con reproche<br>—Y yo creo que estas siendo engañado por tus miedos— le dijo crudamente la verdad al Tlatoani —¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de atacarlos cuando llegaron? — entre cerro sus ojos —Pudiste hacerlo, pero tu temor a pensar que son enviados de Quetzalcóalt, hizo que avanzaron lo suficiente y ahora…— su voz se hizo fuerte y profunda.

Moctezuma clavó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras bufaba bajamente.

México le había dado, en medio del clavo donde el Tlatoani era débil.  
>—He escuchado suficiente de ti Tenochtitlan— elevó su mentón —Si tuve compasión de ti, la primera vez que me desobedeciste, ahora no la tendré— sus ojos negros se clavaron fríamente en el niño. México sintió cierto temor. —Tus actos desacordes a la de un mexica— levantó su brazo, y dos soldados jaguares se colocaron detrás de él —Tu insolencia y tu falta hacia mí, yo, quien soy el Tlatoani de Tenochtitlan, tendrán su pago— dijo con voz severa. México agacho su mirar. —Sí, sí…— murmuró —Mejor atenme de una vez y terminen con esto— chasqueó sus dientes, sabiendo; lo que su Tlatoani le iba hacer —No cantes victoria Tenochtitlan— dio una leve sonrisa.<br>— Todo se hará doblemente— murmuró.  
>México quedo estupefacto. ¿El castigo… hecho doble…? Si con sumo esfuerzo podía soportarlo, ahora ¿Hecho doble? Seguramente terminaría con el cuerpo hecho añicos. Pero recordó a España. México estaba dispuesto a defender la palabra del español, confiaba en él, y si había dicho que no lo había hecho; creería en él. Suspiro resignado.<p>

—Está bien— llevó sus manos hacia atrás para que fueran atadas —Lo soportaré valientemente— miró con seguridad y sin temor hacia su señor. Moctezuma sintió admiración por su valentía.  
>Pero el sonar de unos pasos precipitados, invadió la residencia del Tlatoani, deteniendo el amarre de México. Eran los soldados águilas, que hace unos momentos estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría con el emperador falso.<p>

—¡Mi señor! — se hincó uno —¡Nos han descubierto! — vociferó jadeante. Moctezuma, se levantó de su asiento —¿Qué dijiste? — su ser empezó a estremecerse —¡Han descubierto al impostor que enviamos! — añadió otro —No sabemos como…— agacho su mirar —Pero el líder descubrió que no era usted y desea encontrarse con usted. Y que muy pronto llegarían a la capital— guardó silencio.  
>Los ojos del Tlatoani mostraron temor. ¿Cómo fue posible que descubrieran que no era él?<br>Como si fuera algo que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, volvió el recuerdo de que ellos eran los enviados de Quetzalcóalt. Su superstición comenzó a invadirlo. ¿Y si después de todo no era mentira? Estaría haciendo una gran ofensa a su Dios. Por que, para descubrir que no era él, realmente tenía que tener el instinto de un Dios. México vio, como lentamente veía caer su señor ante su miedo.

—Tlatoani— habló un guerrero águila —Lo que tardamos en llegar a Tenochtitlan, es un período muy corto…— hizo una pausa —Posiblemente, ellos llegaran a más tardar mañana, en la tarde— y miró con preocupación a Moctezuma. —¿Qué es lo que ordena mi señor? — habló un guerrero jaguar.  
>Más Moctezuma no respondió, se encontraba anonadado y con miedo. No sabía que hacer. Pudo comprobar que realmente eran demasiado fuertes, tan solo tenía que recordar la matanza que hicieron en Cholula. Debía impedir a toda costa, que su pueblo sufra lo mismo. Y eso significaba…<p>

—Vayan, y díganles que serán recibidos con los brazos abiertos…— en su voz se oía cierta distorsión  
>—Que yo personalmente, el emperador de Tenochtitlan, los recibiré y no un farsante— y al decir esto se dirigió a su trono, cayendo de golpe sobre este.<p>

Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos, no podían creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

Más no podían dudar de la palabra del gran Tlatoani, ya que se supone que el tiene la sabiduría y el saber sobre las cosas correctas e incorrectas.

—Como usted deseé— diciendo esto, los guerreros águilas partieron de vuelta con los españoles.  
>México los vio partir, luego, miró a su señor; que se encontraba con una mano cubriendo su rostro. En verdad se encontraba atemorizado, pensando; si fue buena idea o no él traerlos.<br>—¿Qué hay de mí? — arqueó la ceja el niño. El Tlatoani lo miró con agobio através de sus dedos.  
>—Recibirás tu castigo después de que ellos lleguen a la ciudad— habló amargamente —No quiero que vean tu cuerpo dañado, así que por favor, sal de aquí y ya no te metas en problemas— soltó un suspiro.<p>

México fue quien realmente soltó un suspiro. Se había salvado del castigo que iba a recibir.  
>Se dirigió a la salida del recinto, pero antes de marcharse por completo, miró a su Tlatoani. Se encontraba abatido y temeroso. México siempre supo desde un principio, que él no deseaba de ser el Tlatoani y de que, en cierta manera; era una persona muy temerosa y supersticiosa. Pero él no era nadie para juzgar a las personas en su modo de ser.<p>

Solo deseó de corazón, que todo saliera bien en lo que había decidido.

Y corriendo, se marcho de ahí dejando solo al gran señor mexica.

* * *

><p>Los rostros de los españoles se encontraban anonadados. Sus expresiones manifestaban asombro, maravilla y encantando, como si se encontraran en el paraíso. Excepto España, quien ya había visto demasiadas veces aquella ciudad, pero eso no significaba que no se maravillaba aún. Ante unos cuantos pasos, guiados por unos guerreros águilas, la caballería de Cortes estaba apunto de pisar mexica. El conquistador español se encontraba maravillado, realmente era preciosa la capital, que parecía que flotara sobre el gran lago de Texcoco, y que si tuviera una palabra para expresar esa belleza, lo diría como:<p>

_"Un sueño"_

Pisaron la calzada principal, y se encontraban ya dentro de aquella ciudad. Y por primera vez, España pisaba esa tierra no como el esclavo que había traído México para enseñarle su cultura, no; había entrado como aquel extraño invasor que era. La corte principal de Cortes estaba conformada solamente por él, España y Malinche. Y detrás de ellos unos 300 soldados españoles y más de 3,000 guerreros Tlaxcaltecas que vigilaban sus espaldas. Cortes les ordeno (por primera vez) a sus hombres que se asearan por lo menos sus cara y sus manos, para que se vieran un poco con decencia y no dejaran mala impresión. Pero, solamente él, fue quien decidió colocarse un traje de gala de guerra para demostrarse como el gran líder que era. España torció sus ojos con tan solo recordar eso, ya que le había hecho usar su ropa habitual.

Al acercarse más a la ciudad, a la entrada; observaron como miles de mexicas, hombre, mujeres y niños los ovacionaban ante su llegada, ya que ellos, confiando en su señor Moctezuma; creían que eran enviados por su Dios, aunque muy dentro de ellos; odiaban la entrada de esos extraños a su ciudad. El egocentrismo de Cortes aumento. Y ahí, delante de él, se encontraba el gran señor de los mexicas, sentado en un trono, rodeado de varios soldados águilas y jaguares, con una mirada rígida y segura. Y ataviado con un gran penacho de preciosas plumas de varios colores, un gran pechero hecho de joyas preciosas y una capa bordada con los colores del arco iris. Haciéndolo demostrar que el era el gran señor de Tenochtitlan y nadie podía negarlo.  
>España miró aún lado de Tlatoani. Aun lado de él, se encontraba el joven imperio, de igual manera ataviado como Moctezuma, solo que él usaba un penacho de menor tamaño y sus muñecas y tobillos, llevaban varias pulseras de oro y jade. Detuvieron su paso. Cortes y Moctezuma se miraron mutuamente a los ojos.<p>

El gran Tlatoani se levanto de su asiento, y dio unos pasos hacia el español. Era la primera vez que veía un español cara a cara. Era la primera vez que Cortes miraba al gran emperador, realmente era como le habían dicho. Una persona de carácter valiente y seguro de sí mismo.  
>Moctezuma dijo unas palabras animosas y extendió su mano. Cortes miro a Malinche. Esta le dijo que les daba la gran bienvenida a Tenochtitlan y que era el gran Tlatoani Moctezuma Xocoyotzin. El español sonrió, se hinco ante él y le pidió a Malinche que le digiera que el era, Hernán Cortes, un explorador proveniente de una tierra lejana. Se levantó y estrecho con bastante fuerza la mano del emperador. Este le dirigió una sonrisa y volvió a su trono. Habló y le ordenó a que les entregaran los presentes a sus invitados. Varias mujeres, hermosas y jóvenes, llevaban en sus manos un sin fin de regalos, oro, jade, plata, que hicieron relamerse la boca a los españoles, viendo tan gloriosa aquella recompensa que obtendrían si se apoderan de ese lugar y de la belleza de esas mujeres, que hacían a esos hombres unos depravados.<p>

Pero el más significativo, fue aquel, que llevaba en sus manos México.  
>Con cierta seriedad, el imperio le entregó a Cortes el tocado del Dios Quetzalcóalt, que lo hacía marcar un importante visitante. Un gran penacho de color verde, con hermosas plumas de Quetzales juntos con otras plumas de otras aves, y unas piezas de oro que adornaban llamativamente el penacho. Y aparte, le entrego 3 discos metálicos, que representaban al Sol, la luna y a Venus. El primero hecho de oro que media más de 2 metros de diámetro.<p>

A Cortes no le importaba su significado en absoluto, solo se abstenía a no poner su cara de avaricia al ver tanta riqueza y arruinara todo.

Después de recibir semejantes regalos, miró al niño. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y le extendió una mano. México se rehusó a estrechársela, más sin embargo Cortes insistía. España, al ver ese acto, impulsivamente se colocó al frente de México, dándole la cara a Cortes, mirándolo fríamente. El conquistador arqueó una ceja y soltó una risa desvergonzada. Había comprendido que ese niño, era la nación que tanto buscaba España y lo estaba protegiendo. Cortes decidió ignorarlo y volvió con el Moctezuma. El gran Tlatoani volvió a hablar, y nuevamente Malinche le tradujo a Cortes lo que había dicho.

Le comentó, que el gran Tlatoani quería que se hospedaran en _Axayacált_, que fuera el palacio donde habitaba antes su padre, y que se pusieran cómodos, ya que les tenía preparado también un gran banquete. Cortes asintió con su cabeza al emperador. Y comentó gusto que aceptaría. España le dio una mirada fría a Cortes. Dándole a entender, que no se le ocurriera hacer algo que rompiera la promesa que había sellado, con la sangre de aquel guerrero jaguar que había derramado. Cortes le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos y le sonrió. —Un caballero, siempre cumple su palabra— murmuró antes de que se fuera bajo la guía del gran Tlatoani a la interior de la gran ciudad.

España miró a México, y México miró a España.  
>La mirada del pequeño imperio se mostraba algo temerosa e inestable, mientras miraba las espaldas de su señor que partía junto con Cortes hacía el palacio de Axayacált. España sonrió. Seguramente debe de ser por que tiene miedo a lo que ocurrirá. Pero no, no era eso.<br>Justo después de que Moctezuma se perdiera de vista, dos guerreros jaguares tomaron bruscamente al niño y lo ataron de pies y de manos. Dejándolo, inhábil de poder defenderse.  
>—¿México? — murmuró sorprendido al ver ese acto. Pero el imperio le sonreía mientras era llevado lejos por los dos hombres —¡México! — sintió cierto temor al ver como se lo llevaban lejos de él. Pero México, solo se limito a sonreírle con ojos melancólicos.<p>

—Ve a mi casa— dijo sin ánimos —Te veré ahí más tarde—

Y dejo solo al español, con la confusión y la preocupación meciéndose en su boca.

* * *

><p>Sentado sobre un petate, España se encontraba delante del fogón avivándolo. Sus ojos miraban aquellas cenizas que se levantaban cada vez que soplaba al fuego. Se había topado con una olla llena de pozole, y decidió ponerla a calentar ya que tenía hambre. Aparte, también pensó en el joven imperio, que seguramente, cuando volviera; tendría hambre.<br>España hizo una mueca. Se sentía preocupado, ¿Por qué tomaron al niño como si fuera un rehén? Y más, justo cuando después, le entrego esos regalos a Cortes. Algo estaba mal. Cerró sus ojos y recordó ese momento. Trató de ver más allá de lo que sus ojos habían captado. Recordó la imagen de México, su traje todo llamativo que usaba, rió un poco; y se fijo en su cuerpo. No había daño alguno, ya que desde un principio temía por la seguridad de este después de haber salido de Tenochtitlan. También pensó, que era muy poco probable, ya que si México lo había ido buscar, y al día siguiente; ocurrió lo del emperador falso, no creía que hubiera peligro alguno.

Suspiró.  
>Tomó un plato de barro y comenzó a servirse. Volteó hacia la puerta. No había aún señal alguna de México. Volvió a suspirar nuevamente y empezó a comer. España, le había perdido al fin el miedo a ese plato que le había dejado un trauma. Siempre sonreía victoriosamente cada vez que lo comía y México se ría por ello.<br>Un sentimiento de melancolía recorrió el cuerpo del español.  
>Sus pensamientos, le hicieron recordar lo que le había dicho la noche anterior a México. Que había sido una mentira que había matado al guerrero y que sus hombres no habían atacado realmente. La comida empezó a saber amargamente y la dejó. Se levantó del suelo y fue a tomar un poco de agua que había en una jícara. Quitó el corcho que tenía y bebió presurosamente de ella, intentando quitarse ese horrible sabor.<br>Pero era inútil, aún persistía ese sabor amargo y asqueroso, que provocaba le provocaba querer revolver su estómago. Apretó sus dientes e intento aplacar las nauseas.

El sonido de unos pasos entrando a la casa de México hizo llamar la atención del español.  
>España, cambiando repentinamente su actitud, volteó sonrientemente para darle la bienvenida al imperio que por fin, se había dignado a llegar. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó, y su alegría se opaco.<p>

A veces, cuando uno no comprende lo que ocurre en un momento específico, se dice, que nuestros ojos; no captan esa imagen aun que estuviera delante de ti. Que era como invisible, como si no estuviera ahí; ya que al no entender la razón de ello, nuestra mente se bloqueaba.

Y España no era al excepción.

Jadeante, México era cargado por un guerrero jaguar.  
>Su cuerpo estaba herido, llevaba unas terribles llagas por todo su cuerpo, que sangraban lentamente. Sus ojos se encontraban semiabiertos, pero se podía ver, que se encontraban rojos y llorosos a más no poder. Su respiración era pesada y dificultosa que tenía que respirar por la boca.<p>

El hombre fornido dio unos pasos hasta estar delante del país, que se encontraba con los ojos en blanco.  
>—Mé… México…— salieron forzosamente aquellas palabras de la boca de España. México, giró su cuello un poco y miró al español.<p>

—Disculpa, la tardanza…— le sonrió dolorosamente y con batallo le señaló al guerrero que lo dejara sobre el petate que se encontraba delante de él. Con cuidado, el guerrero se hincó y lo depositó con delicadeza sobre el petate. México dejo escapar varios alaridos al sentir, como las llagas hacían contacto con las hebras. España aún no podía coincidir lo que veían sus ojos.  
>Las heridas de México estaban sangrantes aún, eran profundas e inclusive se podía ver un poco de carne viva. Sus ojos, aquellos ojos castaños estaban hinchados y rojos. Se podría decir que México apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos al cien por ciento. El pequeño niño llevó una mano a su pecho mientras respiraba jadeantemente. Miró al la nación que permanecía inerte.<p>

—¿Qué…— sus palabras se oían rasposas —¿Qué ocurre…? — le arqueó una ceja —Parece… que acabas de… ver un Nahual…— sonrió calidamente. España se hincó aún lado de México y acarició su cabello.  
>—¿Qué te han hecho…?— susurró con un hilo de voz. México cerró sus ojos y se dejo acariciar por España.<br>—Me han… castigado…— habló débilmente —Te han castigado por mí culpa, por irme a ver ¿Cierto? — su corazón se sentía oprimido. El niño ladeó su cabeza negando.

—A sido… por que te defendí…— abrió sus ojos lloros y miró a España —Negué… y le grité… a mi señor…— cada vez que hablaba, jadeaba con fuerza. Las heridas de su pecho al respirar le lastimaban.  
>—Huí… por que todo era mentira… y manchaban tu nombre, siendo que ellos… no te conocían como yo…— sonrió calidamente.<p>

España agacho su mirar, no podía soportar verle a los ojos a México.

México continuaba sonriente, y miró hacia el techo. Realmente, su Tlatoani había cumplido su palabra de que pagaría el doble. Y vaya de que manera. Todos estos años, Moctezuma cuando lo castigaba, ese castigo era realmente como si lo rozaran con el pétalo de una rosa. Que tenía compasión de él.  
>Pero ahora, no había tenido ni una pizca de misericordia. Lo habían castigado como si fuera un hombre y no un niño. Esta vez, las heridas hechas por las hojas del maguey fueron con mucho más fuerza, enterrando las espinas más adentro de su piel. Y sacándolas, no hacía fuera, si no hacía abajo; haciendo que la herida fuese más grave. Y el chile, no podía pudo haber sido mucho peor, que tenerlo frente a frente (Y no literalmente) delante del fuego. El recordar como el humo entraba en él con furia, le hizo toser bruscamente.<p>

Miró nuevamente a España. Se encontraba en silencio, como si su lengua hubiera sido cortada. Y su mirada baja; y siendo tapada por el fleco de su cabello.  
>México sonrió. Seguramente había hecho sentir culpable a España por lo que le había ocurrido.<p>

—Tu corazón es diferente…— susurró con dulzura mientras cerraba los ojos. España volvió en sí.  
>—Eso me dí cuenta… hace mucho tiempo…— sonrió, intentando ocultar el dolor que le provocaba al intentar hablar —Tu ser… tu alma… e inclusive tus ojos… No son como aquellas personas…— hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro —No tienen maldad y ninguna avaricia… por ello… a mí no me import…—<p>

España se levantó de golpe y sin mirar a México se dirigió a la salida de la casa.

—¿España…?— no pudo levantar su cabeza para poder verlo, pero sabía que el continuaba ahí.

—Iré por un poco de _Nanche_ para tus heridas…— apretó fuertemente sus dientes y salió sin decir alguna palabra más dejando solo al niño.

Con paso rápido, España se encamino hacía la salida de Tenochtitlan lo más rápido posible. Procuraba pasar por donde nadie, ni siquiera los indígenas o los españoles lo vieran. Sus pies empezaron a correr y a atravesar la calzada que daba más rápidamente hacia la espesura de la selva. Se convirtió en el viento, y como un silbido de este, llegó a la entra de este.  
>Con desesperación, se adentró a la selva en busca de un árbol de hojas anchas y largas, con florecillas de color amarilla o roja, con unos pequeños frutos globosos de color amarillo y de igual manera rojo. Corría como un ladrón en busca de su tesoro, prestando atención a su alrededor por si veía una señal de esta planta.<p>

Su búsqueda no tardo ni un segundo, cuando sus ojos captaron ese árbol que se encontraba justamente delante de él. Llegó lo más rápido posible y empezó a cortar aquellos frutos que daba de color rojo. Tomó los suficientes en su mano y… los dejo caer.

Los ojos del país se inundaron con lágrimas mientras su respiración se hizo pesada. Unos leves gemidos empezaron a salir desde su boca, lamentos, que hicieron que cayera al suelo de rodillas.  
>Apretó con fuerzas sus dientes e intento contener aquellos sentimientos de dolor y culpa que lo invadían sin piedad. Su garganta comenzó a doler por oprimir sus jadeados. Y su vista se había hecho borrosa por contener aquellas gotas cristalinas.<p>

Sin poder más, soltó un alarido al aire que resonó por toda la selva.

Comenzó a llorar con fuerza y a gritar lamentos. Su respiración se hizo más fuerte. Apretaba sus dientes con fuerza y golpeaba la tierra con sus puños.

Quería que se detuviera…

_El niño sonreía, al niño no le importo que lo lastimaran... por protegerme…_

Quería que se detuviera ese dolor, pero para la desgracia de ese hombre;  
>Ese era el pago, por llenar su boca con veneno…<p>

Capítulo 7. _Mentiras_

* * *

><p>Que alguien me pase un pañuelo ;_;! (En verdad me puse a llorar con lo último)<br>Ay Toño! ;A;

Mejor dejenme le explico unas cosas...

Como podran ver, pusé el título en español en vez de náhualt; y eso es por que los españoles acaban de llegar a Tenochtitlan.  
>(Es como si marcara, el principio de la historia de España) Y también por ello, he puesto los diálogos de los españoles al estilo castellano.<br>Solamente España no habla así, aún no es tiempo todavía... (Ya verán luego por que)

Bueno, lo de la flor de Cempasuchil no hay otra más que sencilla explicación que; era una flor que era usada bastante en la ceremonias y que se da durante los períodos de finales de Octubre y Noviembre. Un significado más específico para este capítulo es...  
>Por que también es llamada, <em>la flor de los muertos.<em>

Lo del emperador farsante, fue una estrategia por parte de Moctezuma. Después de enterarse lo ocurrido en Tlaxcala, mando a un falso "Tlatoani" con Cortes para despistarlo. Pero su plan fallo, ya que fue descubierto de la misma manera como lo escribí aquí.

Lo otro es, la leyenda de México sobre la silueta del conejo que se ve en la luna.  
>Se dice, que cuando Quetzacóalt vagaba por la tierra en forma humana, un día tuvo mucha hambre y fatigado; se detuvó sobre una piedra.<br>Un conejo, que iba pasando por ahí, observo al dios con forma humana y le ofreció un poco de zacate. Este se negó, ya que no comía eso y que moriría de hambre y sed.  
>Entonces, el conejo le habló y le comentó que solamente el era un simple conejo y que lo matará para que pudiera comer.<br>Quetzalcóalt al ver ese acto tan humilde, lo elevó a los cielos hacia el astro nocturno e hizo que su silueta quedara por siempre en la luna.  
>Así, todo el mundo por siempre y para siempre lo recordara.<p>

(Hermosa leyenda )

La entrada a los españoles, la palabra _"un sueño_" se rumura que fue la palabra que Cortes dijo al ver por primera vez a Tenochtitlan.  
>Y lo más importante, lo del penacho, sí; es el famoso "Penacho de Moctezuma"<br>Que por cierto, para los curiosos, este penacho nunca fue usado por el Tlatoani, solamente fue un regalo para Cortes y se le fue regalo  
>a los de Hasburgo por parte de este (Por eso, el penacho esta en Viena)<p>

Un nahual, es un animal que era considerado espíritu protector de cada persona

Bueno sin más por el momento...

Maiden Out


	8. Kuepalistli

Con pasos muy pequeños, delicados y torpes; un pequeño niño caminaba presuroso hacia los brazos de un hombre moreno. Sus piernas, un tanto regordetes, se movían rápidamente intentando llegar lo más pronto posible, con ese señor, que le sonreía de manera gentileza. Pero, por la terrible crueldad de una piedra, hizo que se tropezara y cayera al suelo.  
>Sus pequeños ojos castaños, empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar de todo corazón. Se había caído y aparte, se había lastimado su cuerpo con las piedras que había. Llevo sus manitas a sus ojos y se los talló con fuerza, para quitarse las lágrimas que salían sin parar. El hombre, camino hacía él para levantarlo y colocarlo entre sus brazos.<p>

—Tenochtitlan... — murmuró dulcemente, intentando calmar al niño —Deja de llorar— le sonrió. Pero el niño no paraba de llorar —Vamos mi niño, no te paso nada— le sacudió la tierra junto a las piedritas que llevaba en su cuerpo —No tienes por que llorar, apenas estas aprendiendo a caminar— le depositó un beso en la frente y comenzó a menearse para ver sí así, lo calmaba un poco. Con ojos tristones, el morenito le miró con una profunda tristeza. —Es que…— hablaba entre jadeados —Quiero ser como tú abuelo…— tallaba sus ojos —Pero…— un torrente de lágrimas se avecinaba —¡No puedo ni siquiera correr! — y volvió a llorar con amargura.

El hombre moreno, de cabello largo y negro, soltó una risilla.  
>—Vamos Tenochtitlan…— se dibujo una sonrisa en sus facciones ya marcadas por el tiempo —Ningún hombre es capaz de correr sin primero aprender a caminar— llevó sus manos entre los brazos del niño y lo elevó en los aires —Y tampoco no es capaz de volar sin saber primero correr— el niño no comprendió las palabras de su abuelo, pero le hizo que se relajara un poco. Así que decidió intentar calmarse.<br>—Está bien, abuelo Azteca…— jadeó levemente —Así esta mejor— lo volvió a poner entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar sin dirección alguna. —Aún eres muy pequeño— le susurró suavemente  
>—A penas acabas de nacer— dirigió sus castaños hacia el niño. Este infló sus cachetes.<br>—¡Pero quiero ser como tú ya! — sacudió sus brazos en forma de berrinche —¡No quiero esperar! — su voz infantil resonó por todo el lugar. Más el hombre le tenía comprensión.  
>—No— le tocó a su nariz —Aún eres joven— volvió a sonreír. —¿Pero por qué abuelo? — le siguió hostigando —¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú ya? — le miró con agobio —Acaso… ¿No soy digno para ti? — sus ojos empezaron a salir pequeñas lagrimitas. El gran imperio solo continuó caminando.<p>

—Claro que lo eres— le susurró —Pero el tiempo aún no a transcurrido…— cerró sus ojos y dejo que el viento meciera su cabello con gentileza —Tienes que aprender, muchas cosas aún. Tu mente aún no esta lista, no has vivido ni una parte de la que yo; he transcurrido…—  
>El niño le miró un tanto confuso, no entendía para nada las palabras de su abuelo.<br>—Ni siquiera yo… Quien a los Dioses le dio la habilidad de poder sanar mis heridas y continuar adelante… Ha aprendido de esta vida por completo…— abrió sus ojos, que ya marcaban las arrugas en sus párpados y miró al niño. Detuvo su paso y llevó al niño hacia su pecho. Y lo abrazo con una fuerza, como si quisiera que estuviera dentro de su yugo.

—Tú me serás mi descendiente…— le susurró en su pequeño oído —Mi tiempo aquí, ha acabado ya…— y una gruesa lágrima recorrió su mejilla —Por ello, los dioses te dieron vida al igual que yo y mis antepasados— lo alejó de él y miró su pequeña cara regordeta. —No entiendo…— murmuró en balbuceos  
>—¿A dónde te irás? — con sus manos, sostuvo uno de los mechones negros del hombre —¿Me dejarás aquí solo? — su voz empezó hacer un hilo. Tenía temor. Pero el hombre no respondió ninguna de sus preguntas y se limitó a dejarlo en el suelo.<br>—¿Abuelo? — extendió su brazo e intentó a caminar hacia él. Pero cada vez que daba un paso, este se alejaba más y más, haciéndolo imposible llegar hasta él. —¿Por qué te vas? — sus lágrimas surgieron de sus grandes ojos —¡No me dejes aquí! ¿Acaso no me quieres? — la desesperación y las ansias de poder alcanzarlo lo hacían precipitarse, inundándolo con un miedo y vacío que se apoderaba de él.  
>—Claro que te quiero ¿Pero sabes algo? Tengo que irme, y no es por que no te quiera— la voz de aquel gran imperio resonaba en el aire, como un gran coro<p>

—El tiempo es algo muy extraño para todos, aún que uno trate, y trate, de comprenderlo; nunca será capaz de ser entendido. Cambia las flores, hacen que broten de sus capullos y luego abran mostrando sus bellos colores. Hacen que un huevo se convierta en un pájaro, y que él pájaro deje de volar. Un hombre tiene su tiempo, el tiempo de nacer, de crecer, de amar, de procrear, envejecer y morir— sonrió gentilmente y se volteó hacia el horizonte —El tiempo produce un cambio y el cambio produce un tiempo— y continuó su caminata, mientras el pequeño imperio intentaba seguirlo, tropezándose por sus piernas que apenas aprendían a andar

—Mi tiempo ha llegado, y tú te has convertido en el nuevo amanecer de este imperio…  
>Tú eres el cambio mío y tú eres el nuevo tiempo. Ruego a nuestros dioses…—<p>

Torció un poco su rostro y una lágrima recorrió por la cara arrugada por el tiempo.

—Que te ocurra lo mismo que yo— y continuó su caminar, desapareciendo poco a poco.  
>El nuevo imperio, que se tropezaba constantemente y que con pánico corría hacia su abuelo. Su rostro se vio sumergido por muchas lágrimas y gritos desesperados por desear estar ahí, caminando; al lado de esa persona. Su mente al ser joven, no comprendió nada de lo que había dicho. Aquellas últimas palabras, que su abuelo le dijo llenas de sabiduría y un fuerte mensaje quedaron rezagadas en su mente. Solo pensaba, en llegar a su destino y detenerlo, antes de que su cuerpo fuera imposible verlo.<p>

—¡No por favor! — gimió extendiendo su manita —¡No te vayas! — su dolor se hacía más profundo, pero cada vez más, se hacía imposible seguir viéndolo —¡Abuelo! — un gritó ahogado y sonoro salió de su boca  
>—¡Abuelo! — Aquel gran imperio termino por desvanecerse en el aire —¡Abueloooo! —<p>

Los ojos de México se abrieron de par en par con la respiración agitada.  
>Aturdido y jadeante, el imperio movió su cabeza hacia la derecha. A su lado, acostado, se encontraba España hecho un ovillo mientras dormía placidamente. Nuevamente, miró hacia el techo. Se encontraba ido, no sabía en donde se estaba. Solo recordaba, que había tenido un sueño. Un sueño que era muy importante, pero no pudo recordarlo.<p>

—Abuelo…— murmuró inconscientemente esa palabra de su boca junto con una lágrima.  
>—¿Eh? — sintió como aquella gota cristalina caminaba por su mejilla. Llevó su mano derecha a borrar esa gota —¿Por qué… estoy llorando…?— murmuró al darse cuenta que había más de esas gotas. De repente, se percató que tenía su brazo vendado por completo. Ahora sí estaba confundido. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Sentía su cuerpo adormecido, como anestesiado. No podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, se sentía pesado y cada vez, que movía un miembro, sentía como si fuera a quebrarse su piel. Con bastante esfuerzo, logró incorporarse por completo y pudo entender la razón por la cual, su movilidad era casi nula.<p>

Su cuerpo esta cubierto completamente con vendas.  
>México arqueó una ceja ¿Cómo rayos termino de esa manera? Su memoria aún no le permitía recordar lo sucedido. Molesto, por no poder moverse, se arranco las vendas de golpe, provocando hacía que se abriera las heridas. Más no le importo. Se quitó las vendas de los brazos, su pecho y las piernas, pudo denotar que tenía una especie de pasta verdosa que estaba alrededor de las heridas. El imperio se dio cuenta que era Nanche, una planta medicinal para las heridas. Miró a España.<br>El país dormía en posición fetal, como si intentara de protegerlo cuando dormía. A su lado, había un montón de vendas usadas con la misma sustancia que había en su cuerpo. Y aparte, había un molcajete donde se había preparado la medicina y en la mano del español, se haya el mazo con el que molio el fruto del Nanché.  
>México cerró sus ojos.<br>Se acordó la razón por la que estaba ahí. Los españoles habían arribado a Tenochtitlan y, como había prometido su señor; lo castigaría después de que se les hubiera dado la bienvenida a su imperio. El moreno sacudió su cabeza para poder despertar más. Con cuidado, se levantó del petate, y cual iba a ser su sorpresa, que al intentar levantarse, caería rotundamente al suelo. Dejo escapar un pequeño quejido e intento levantarse de nuevo.  
>¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Su cuerpo sentía que pesaba una tonelada.<br>Y como si fuera un cubetazo de agua fría, un recuerdo volvió.

Si no se equivocaba, llevaba más de tres días reposando sus heridas, y España; cambiaba frecuentemente las vendas de la herida de México.  
>Eso explicaba por que el español permaneció a su lado e inclusive, con el mazo en la mano.<br>El moreno dejo salir una suspiro e intento volver a levantarse.  
>Pero esta vez, logro su cometido. Sonrió respecto a ello.<br>Miró el alrededor de su casa, ya que no recordó que todos esos días no había podido moverse, y que, cuando despertaba solo miraba el techo y el rostro del español.  
>Su cara hizo una mueca. España, había dejado su hogar patas arriba. No había hecho limpieza alguna durante esos tres días, pero el lugar donde llamaba más la atención, era la cocina. Todo estaba fuera de su lugar, el fogón estaba lleno de ceniza, las cazuelas y platos estaban sucios y arrumbados, ni siquiera; había sido prudente de ir a lavar y limpiar alrededor del tapete donde había un sinfín de platos y llevar molida.<br>Pero resignado suspiro. Dejaría solo pasar por alto esta vez, por su condición y por España, quien lo había cuidado.

Con pasos lentos, caminó hacia el exterior de su casa. Quería respirar aire fresco y sentir los rayos el sol en su cuerpo. Poco a poco, la movilidad aparecía pero aun se sentía adormilado. Se sintió realmente asombrado al saber (Supuestamente) que había dormido por más de tres días. Su mano toco el marco de su puerta y dio un largo suspiro. Volteó hacia el país que continuaba dormido. Parecía agotado y que el sueño lo dominaba por completo. México sonrió y salió de su casa. Cuando volviera, le agradecería por lo que había hecho por él.

Dio un pequeño salto desde la chinampa y sus pies tocaron la piedra que formaba el piso. Sus pies sintieron el calor que emanaban al tener contacto con el sol y sus pequeños relieves. Abrió sus ojos con asombro. Nunca había sentido antes esa sensación antes. Froto sus pies sobre la piedra y sentía lo áspero de estas. —Que extraño…— murmuró mientras tocaba el suelo con su mano —No había sentido esto antes…— miró con curiosidad el suelo y lo acarició. Sacudió su cabeza. —Posiblemente sea por que no he salido en bastante tiempo— dio una leve sonrisa y continuó su caminata. Lo más importante ahora, era ver como iba su señor con respecto a los españoles.  
>Sus castaños orbes, prestaban atención a su alrededor. Miraba a su alrededor. Por alguna extraña razón no había ninguna persona en su hogar. Ni siquiera hombres trabajando, o mujeres, que cargaban a sus niños en sus brazos, mientras llevaban sus cosas para vender al gran mercado. Entre cerro sus ojos.<br>Continuó caminando. Decidió entonces dirigirse a la plaza principal, posiblemente la mayoría de su gente se encontrara ahí y talvez, posiblemente; en el mercado.

Conforme avanzaba, sus ojos captaban con más determino su hogar. Tenochtitlan.  
>Por alguna razón, sentía algo muy extraño y adictivo a su entorno. Como si tuviera una especie de lupa en sus ojos, aumentaba su vista y le provocaba ver cosas, que nunca, tal vez, vio en su vida.<br>La piedra que formaba las pirámides y monumentos; las casas hechas de adobe y la paja que cubría sus techos; el agua, que se mecía suavemente al ser un leve rose al viento.  
>Dentro de sí mismo, nació la necesidad de saber el porque de las cosas.<p>

¿Cómo fueron construidos esos templos? ¿Cómo lograron hacerlo y convertir la piedra en lo que son? ¿Cómo lograron convertir aquella sustancia pegajosa, en las paredes de su hogar? ¿Por qué el agua era tan clara y pura?

Un sinfín de preguntas vino a su mente como un relámpago.  
>Pero la mayoría tenía respuesta, pero quería saber más…<br>Sentía la necesidad de que se lo digieran, pero el quería descubrirlo por si solo.

Elevó su vista al cielo azul, y lo contemplo con ojos relajados.  
>Las nubes vagaban sobre aquel manto color azul, ayudadas por el viento que soplaba amablemente. Y el sol, dejaba radiarse y actuar como un vanidoso, al estar en medio del cielo. Sabiendo que sin él, nada sería posible de hacerse en este mundo. México colocó su mano en su frente, para taparse de aquellos rayos dorados. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa. Sentía algo muy cálido en su ser. Sentía como un sentimiento volvía a su corazón enternecido y blando. Y sonriente, miró su hogar.<p>

Aquel lugar donde lo vio nacer gracias a sus Dioses.

No le importaba en lo absoluto si no fue concebido por ellos, para él; era cierto y era lo que le importaba. Por que era su creer, su fe, y nada o nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. Nada podría alterarlo. Apreció su cuerpo con más detenimiento, sus heridas estaban a punto de desaparecer, solo quedaban pequeñas marcas muy leves de su cicatrización. Luego miro a su ciudad. Tan bella y hermosa como un Quetzal en vuelo.  
>—Yo soy esta ciudad…— murmuró en voz baja y de corazón —Y con ella e crecido y con ella creceré…— cerró sus ojos y dejo que el viento golpeara en su cara. Una nube tapo el sol, dejándolo parcialmente nublado.<p>

—Me convertiré como en mis ancestros, en alguien grande y poderoso— sus ojos se abrieron y marcaron una gran autodeterminación —Volveré fuerte a esta gente, volveré fuerte a mi tierra, y nada podrá hacer algo respecto a ello— hizo manos su puño. —Me convertiré en alguien grande— su voz se hizo más fuerte y sonora.

Realmente, anhelaba el deseo de ser algo importante. Algo relevante que llamé la atención de toda la gente. Había nacido ese deseo. Y por ello, se guardó para sí mismo aquello que le había mencionado ese país tan extraño:

"_Un país crece, cuando hace algo importante y valeroso a su tierra_"

—Entonces si ese es el caso…— miró hacia al frente —¡Haré lo necesario para lograrlo! —

Y con paso firme y decidido llego a la plaza.  
>Pero cual iba ser su sorpresa, al ver ahí, acostados y regados por parte de toda ella; ha cientos de españoles que habían colocado su campamento. Un sin fin de ellos, atiborrándose de comida que le llevaban varios indígenas a los invitados "especiales" mientras reían y alzaban en alto unas copas. Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su cara. El hedor a suciedad, llegó hasta la nariz de la nación. Los españoles apestaban, y no era fácil de negarlo, solo era necesidad de ver sus cuerpos; completamente llenos de tierra y de suciedad. Y también era, debido a que, al tener atendiendo a todos los hombres extraños, los encargados de la limpieza, no habían recogido los desechos fecales de la ciudad.<p>

México se sintió repulsivo y asqueado.  
>Había un montón de comida, echada a perder en el suelo, los animales que traían consigo apestaban de igual manera y contaminan el aire con sus eses. La nación, con la nariz tapada y con su ceño fruncido, miró alrededor de la plaza. No era el único que tenía esa cara de repulsión. Había mucha gente de su pueblo con esa cara, pero había algo diferente. En sus rostros, especialmente en sus ojos; destellaba el odio y el enojo al tener a esos intrusos en su ciudad. Mirándolos… como se aprovechaban de su comida y de su hospitalidad.<p>

El moreno, al no poder aguantar más, y se marchó de ahí.  
>Refunfuñando, caminó apresurado hacia el palacio de Moctezuma.<br>¿Cómo pudo ser capaz su Tlatoani de permitir semejante cosa?

Estaban manchando su ciudad, y al ir avanzando había más muestras de ellos.

Al adentrarse un poco más a su ciudad, pudieron ver más rezagos iguales a los que había en aquella plaza. Aquellos caminos ordenados y limpios, se encontraban llenos de basura, desechos y cosas que los españoles dejaban a su paso. México bufó. Tenías ganas de detenerse y ponerse a limpiar aquella basura que evadía al caminar y tirársela en la cara a aquellos hombres invasores que estaban en su ciudad. Los gritos de unas jóvenes llamaron la atención del joven imperio.  
>Unos españoles, acosaban a unas jóvenes mujeres que se encontraban acarreando un poco de agua para su hogar. Los muy "machos" caminaban aún lado de estas, hablándoles de forma acosadora y enferma. En sus ojos brillaban la lujuria y se relamían la boca, al pensar aquellas cosas, que solamente su mente podrían ser descubiertas. Las mujeres, abrazaban con fuerza al cántaro mientras trataban de quitárselos de encima. Diciéndoles en su lengua, que se alejaran y que las dejaran solas. Pero al no saber lo que decían, los españoles siguieron su acoso. Y, aún que lo supieran; seguramente seguirían haciendo lo mismo.<p>

México se enojo ante ese acto repulsivo, y con paso decidido camino hacía esos hombres.

Con un movimiento fugaz, se colocó al frente de ellos y le miró con odio.  
>Los españoles se miraron entre ellos al niño y se echaron a reír. —Pero que capullo— rió uno —Seguramente piensa que es capaz de detenernos— se mofó del país —Pero si solo eres un crío, así que apartaos de vuestra vista y lárgate de aquí carajo ¿Qué no ves que queremos cogernos a estas chicas?— lo dijo sonriente y le sobó la cabeza —¡Eso fue muy cruel tío! — le dio un golpe de broma en el hombro otro español —¿Pero por que? Este idiota no ha de saber que es lo que he dicho— le devolvió el golpe.<p>

—Para su desgracia, puedo entender perfectamente lo que dicen y se hablar su asquerosa lengua— vociferó con voz fuerte. Los españoles se quedaron blancos.  
>—Así que si les conviene, lárguense de aquí… AHORA— dio un paso hacia ellos, con rudeza. Los invasores se volvieron a mirar e hicieron una mueca. No tenían otra opción, México les había echado a perder su oportunidad de "desahogar" sus penas.<p>

Un gran suspiro se escuchó por parte de las jóvenes.  
>—Gracias Tenochtitlan— sonrió una —No teníamos idea de que hacer—<br>México se volteó hacia ellas —No importa, ahora vayan a casa y permanezcan ahí— sonrió y les señalo el camino —No se les ocurra salir de su hogar si no hay un hombre para defenderlas— suspiró —Esas personas no son de fiar— torció un poco su rostro para ver, si aquellos españoles se habían marchado.  
>Las jóvenes asentaron y prosiguieron su camino. México las observó hasta que se perdieran de su vista.<p>

Ya era suficiente, los españoles estaban aprovechándose de todo.

Y cada paso que daba, había aún más…

Más españoles acosando a mujeres, más de esos hombres ensuciando su ciudad, hombres que por tan solo ver un poco de oro en la mano de sus hombres, se los intercambiaban por baratijas inservibles; hombres vestidos de un vestido café cargando una cruz con un hombre crucificado en medio.  
>México hizo una mueca y comenzó a bufar. No podía tolerar más esa escena.<p>

Eran como una plaga de insectos, que estaban echando a perder su bella cosecha.  
>Mordisqueando y acabando con sus hermosos frutos.<p>

Con un arranque de enojo, corrió hacia el palacio de Moctezuma.  
>Era ya la hora que el Tlatoani lo escuchara.<p>

Al llegar, pudo encontrarse ante la "agradable" imagen de su señor comiendo y complaciendo a su invitado Cortez. Y que alrededor de este, había un sin fin de joyas y recipientes hechos de oro puro. México miró indignado a Moctezuma. El explorador se dio cuenta, de la llegada tan inesperada y precipitada del país, que le señalo con una sonrisa al Tlatoani.

—Tenochtitlan— susurró Moctezuma, y con un ademán de su mano le obligo a caminar hacia él. Este muy obligado camino hacia él. Al llegar, Cortes le saludo con una sonrisa y Malinche (Que estaba aún lado de él) le saludo en su lengua. El imperio no devolvió el saludo, solo se mantenía occiso de que no los había visto. Dirigió sus ojos hacía los ojos negros de su señor.

—Necesito hablar contigo— habló en voz ruda —Tenochtitlan, no es el momento para eso— inquirió su señor mientras tomaba un poco de aguamiel —No me importa, quiero hablar contigo mismo ahora— hizo más énfasis en su petición. Tanto, que se dio cuenta que Cortes lo señalo y le indicó a Malinche que tradujera lo que estaba apunto de decir. —En privado— frunció su ceño y salió de ahí. Moctezuma intentó detener el paso del imperio, pero este solo siguió caminando. El pelinegro suspiró y se levantó del suelo, pidiéndole perdón al español por su retirada y siguió a Tenochtitlan. Cortes miró con sospecha al niño.

—¿Me podrías decir que es lo que ocurre Tenochtitlan? — suspiró un tanto molesto el Tlatoani  
>—¿Qué no ves que estoy atendiendo a nuestros huéspedes? — se sobó los sienes y contemplo al niño que le daba la espalda.<p>

—¿Cómo que es lo que ocurre Moctezuma? — volteó a verlo —Eso debería preguntártelo a ti— cruzó sus brazos y arqueó su una ceja. El señor le miró con indignación. —Te estas haciendo muy irrespetuoso Tenochtitlan— habló con voz severa —No tanto como tu lo estas haciendo mi señor— cerró sus ojos. Moctezuma ignoró lo que dijo —¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que me querías hablarme? — soltó un bufido. México abrió sus ojos que expresaban indulgencia.

—¿Has visto nuestra ciudad? Esta hecho un asco— su voz se denotó un poco más grave, tanto que Moctezuma hizo un respingo del asombro —Esos hombres, la están convirtiendo en una especie de chiquero— miró sobre su hombro —Todo esta en completa suciedad y tiene un olor desagradable. No como aquel olor, de tierra mojada y de las flores— chasqueó sus dientes.  
>Moctezuma llevó sus manos a su cintura —Si es eso, les diré a los hombres que limpien ¿Te parece de acuerdo? — le arqueó una ceja.<br>—¿Me estas insinuando que en verdad no te importa? — le hizo un gesto de asombro —Hace más de tres días que estoy en mi hogar, sin salir; ¿Y crees que es hermoso ver a mi ciudad así? — lo dijo en tono irónico

—Esos hombres…— hizo puños sus manos —Se están aprovechando de nosotros— México sintió como se empezaba a formar un nudo en la garganta —Ví como trataban de aprovecharse de nuestras hermosas mujeres que son como flores— gritó indignado —Sus ojos enfermos…— bajo su vista —Las veían como frutos prohibidos y querían quitarles sus pureza— apretó sus dientes.  
>—Tenochtitlan, tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo— sacudió su cabeza el Tlatoani, el imperio levantó su mirar impresionado —¿Oí bien? — se golpeó los oídos —Estas diciendo que concuerdas que esos hombres, robasen la pureza de ellas— empezó a bufar —¡Nadie puede hacerlo, ni siquiera, tocarlas con el pétalo de una rosa!— gritó estruendosamente —¡Esos hombres, están contaminándonos! — agacho su cabeza.<br>—Lo siento… pero en verdad tenemos que cumplirles en lo que desean Tenochtitlan— se hincó el Tlatoani a la altura del imperio —Tal vez y así… se marchen pronto— intentó formar una sonrisa en su rostro, para que calmara un poco al niño.

—¿Ese es tu plan Xocoyotzin? — murmuró en voz baja —¿Complacerlos hasta que se larguen de aquí? — sacudió su cabeza como si tuviera algo y sonrió —Ellos son como las abejas, irán hacia lo más precioso y delicioso del polen y no se irán hasta conseguir lo que quieren…— elevó su vista y se clavó en el rostro de Moctezuma. Este, solo agacho su mirar —No tenemos opción— cerró sus ojos —No podemos hacer otra cosa— susurró.  
>—Sí, si podíamos— afirmó el imperio —Pudimos acabar con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tu miedo; hizo que nos viéramos en esta situación— dio unos pasos hacia tras y se alejo del emperador. —Y dime, hermano mío — se incorporó lentamente el hombre de pelo negro —¿Tú tampoco no llevas una mancha en tu cuerpo? — habló con seguridad y a la defensiva. México se mostró a la defensiva también.<br>—Tú trajiste aún intruso a nuestra ciudad. Y por su culpa, ha traído al enjambre que lo acompañaba— le miró con seriedad. —Pero el no es igual que estas personas— le contestó fuerte y claro —Y tengo mucha fe en ello— se irguió más para mostrarse más seguro. —Pero él es igual que ellos, son de la misma sangre y de la misma tierra y por lo tanto también se comportan su misma manera de ser— dio un paso al imperio. Este retrocedió  
>—Te equivocas Moctezuma— dijo en un bufido —El no es así—<br>—Claro que lo es, y tu muy bien lo sabes Tenochtitlan— lo señaló —Muy pronto te darás cuenta— y sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y volvió en donde estaba.

México observó, como placidamente su señor volvía a la mesa, con aquella gente blanca y extraña que convivía entre ellos. Sus caras sonrientes y descaradas, hablaban entre ellas mientras en sus manos, acariciaban pequeñas piezas de oro. Como si fuera la última cosa, que si al quitárselas perdieran la vida. Los ojos enfermos y psicóticos de los hombres, que tocaban vulgarmente las partes de las mujeres que le servían de comer y estas; no tenían opción más que soportarlo y rogar para que otra joven, viniera y los atendieran.  
>Un inmenso odio empezó a correr por el pequeño cuerpo del imperio, como si fuera una especie de veneno que lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Haciendo hervir su sangre y sentir la necesidad de acabar con ellos de una vez por todas. Se suponían, que ellos venían a aprender de su cultura y su forma de vivir. No para venir y arruinarla por completo. Se mordió un labio con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar. Estaba furioso y si continuaba observando aquellas imágenes repulsivas, no dudaría en ningún segundo tomar un arma y acabar con sus vidas.<br>Así que por el bien de todos y de por él, a regañadientes se marcho ahí.

Bufando, como un toro al ser molestado y toreado sin compasión alguna.

* * *

><p>La tarde había llegado ya a su cúspide, y el sol se escondía detrás del gran Templo Mayor, ocultando así sus tuenes rayos del luz. Y en lo más alto de aquel templo, donde se hallaban los santuarios del Dios Huitzilopochtli y del Dios Quetzalcóalt; México yacía en el segundo escondido dentro de este. Nadie se atrevería a entrar a ese lugar sagrado, a menos que tuvieras las suficientes agallas y un gran título para pisar ese templo. Solo él, su señor y los sacerdotes, eran capaces de entrar ahí; cuando era tiempo de hacer sacrificios.<p>

El imperio se encontraba con su espalda contra la pared, sentado; y con las piernas dobladas y separadas. Sus brazos, reposaban sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza agachada. Se sentía dolido y ofendido. Nunca había pensado que Moctezuma realmente cediera ante las garras del miedo. Le tenía un gran respeto, pero; cada vez empezaba a dudar más y más de él al ver aquellos actos. Levantó un poco su cara, y miró por una pequeña ventanilla del templo, que el sol se había ocultado y que la noche había llegado. Suspiró.

—Debí haberle dicho a España que saldría de casa…— murmuró en voz baja mientras estiraba una pierna. Pero realmente, no quería hacerlo. Desde que salió esa mañana de su casa, y ver la condición en la que se encontraba su ciudad, en un estado muy deplorable; no le apetecía en lo absoluto ver a la cara a la gente, y mucho menos a España, quien debería estar como un loco buscándolo.  
>Miró su cuerpo, y con sus dedos, empezó a recorrer su piel. Buscaba en ella, una marca en particular. Recordó que esa nación le había comentado, que a veces, en su cuerpo puede aparecer una marca o herida, respecto a la situación de su tierra. Más no había rastro de una en su cuerpo moreno. Desistió y cerró sus ojos.<p>

—Seguramente… debe de ser mi estado de ánimo el que esta manchado por todo esto…— sonrió forzadamente. Y tenía razón. Desde la mañana, desde que amaneció; se notó mucho más sensible que antes. Había captado su cuerpo, sensaciones nunca antes sentidas y pensamientos; que nunca se habían cruzado por su mente. Sensaciones y pensamientos bellos, que le habían hecho sentir una gran paz espiritual. Se pudo realmente sentir, como representaba esa tierra y la conexión tan fuerte que los enlazaba.  
>Como si su cabello representara, las hojas de los árboles que se mecían; que brazos, eran la tierra que sostenía los hogares de sus hombres; que sus manos, eran lo que hacían florecer frutos de la tierra. Que si alguien tocaba, tal siquiera, con un dedo una templo, el lo sentiría como un cosquilleo en su cuerpo.<p>

Se abrazo a sí mismo y sonrió. Por un momento, pensó que no sería mala idea que permaneciera en ese cuerpo, aún que no creciera. Por que era muy bella su tierra, y no quería que nadie la cambiara. Que siguiera siendo como una perla escondida en un almaje en lo profundo del mar. Que fuera como una especie de tesoro. Y si su Dios quisiera, el crecería hasta convertirse en un gran imperio.  
>Una pequeñita gota cristalina salió de sus ojos. México se limpió la lágrima con su dedo índice.<br>—¿Otra vez estoy llorando? — murmuró asombrado, volvió el recuerdo de que había llorado en la mañana al despertarse de un sueño. —¿Sueño? — ahora si estaba asombrado. Ahora que se daba cuenta, había algo dentro de él que era un tanto inquietante y era respecto a ese sueño que había tenido; y no lograba recordar que era. Cerró sus ojos y trato de concentrarse lo más que pudo.

Unas vagas imágenes, junto con un viento llegaron al mismo tiempo.  
>La figura de un gran hombre, moreno, de pelo largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos negros como la noche y un cuerpo lleno de heridas; apareció en su mente. México divago un poco.<br>—¿Abuelo? — murmuró sin abrir sus ojos —Imposible, yo nunca vi a mi abuelo en vida…— se pasó un trago de saliva —Solo en imágenes lo he visto…— frunció su ceño y se obligo a intentar recordar más de ese sueño confuso y borroso. El viento empezó a soplar más fuerte.

El sudor empezaba a aparecer en la frente del joven imperio, que con esfuerzo; intentaba invocar aquellas imágenes que le ayudarían a resolver su misterio. Pero solamente veía, a su abuelo, moviendo sus labios mientras cargaba algo en sus brazos. Una terrible jaqueca apareció.  
>Intentó ver más a fondo, parecía que el sueño obedecía sus órdenes, y parecía que se volvía más nítida la imagen y el sonido empezaba aparecer. —Soy yo…— murmuró mientras con su manos apretaba su cabeza, que le dolía terriblemente —Cuando había nacido…— apretó sus dientes y prestó atención a lo que aquel gran imperio le hablaba. Pero lo más curioso de eso, es que el sonido aparecía de la nada y no era producto de su imaginación y la voz grave de ese hombre, era tan realista como si la hubiera escuchado antes.<p>

México dio un respingo. Lo había entendido.

No era un sueño, era una memoria vieja; que había salido a la superficie por medio de un sueño.

El moreno, continuó sin abrir sus ojos y decidió entonces, prestar atención a lo que ese señor le decía.  
>Escucho, como si en verdad esa persona estuviera frente de él, acerca de cómo el tiempo transcurría y hace efecto en la tierra, en los animales y en los hombres. Y que ha eso se le llamaba "cambio". Que iban tomados de la mano y que la vida consistía en ello. Pero los llantos que el pequeño "él" hacía no le permitía oír completamente lo que decía. Pero lo que escucho y que le provoco cierta sensación, era que había mencionado, que el era el nuevo "cambio" y que no deseaba que le pasara lo mismo que él; y que conforme lo decía desaparecía iba desapareciendo de su vista.<br>México estiró su brazo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados. Y como en su sueño, intentó alcanzar aquel hombre, aquel gran imperio y guerrero que se desaparecía de su vista.

Pero tenía que despertar. Aún que lo intentará nada traería a su abuelo a su lado.  
>—<em>Koli… <em>(Abuelo) —  
>México, con un sentimiento de tristeza, se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus muñecas y trató de calmar su llanto. Ahora entendía por que había amanecido llorando. Realmente era un recuerdo muy doloroso que lo había guardado muy dentro de él. Pero con erróneo, de que al hacerlo; nunca habría vuelto a escuchar aquellas palabras tan confusas y sabías; que le había dicho.<p>

Más sin embargo, ahora que tenía más conciencia, era capaz de comprender esas palabras.

—Ahora comprendo… lo que querías decirme…— sonrió melancólicamente, mientras abrazaba sus piernas —Realmente, tus palabras están llenas de saber…— suspiro y dirigió su vista a la ventanilla, donde se podía apreciar el cielo estrellado y a la luna, que brillaban hermosamente.

—Pero quisiera saber, ¿Por qué hasta ahora pude recordar eso? — parpadeó risueñamente sin dejar de ver al exterior de la ventana —¿Y que es lo que no quieres que me pase? — susurró suavemente intrigado  
>—Acaso… Yo…—<p>

Unos pasos precipitados y sonoros junto con una enorme luz perturbaron el santuario de Quetzalcóalt, iluminando por completo el recinto.

Con cara agitada y llena de sudor, y con una antorcha en la mano; España había entrado sin titubear al templo del Dios. Sus ojos verdes, se miraban rojos debido a la llamarada anaranjada y vivaz del fuego y miraban al imperio con cierta frustración y miedo. Y su luz, provocaba en el rostro del español, unas sombras que hacían ver su rostro tan tétrico y oscuro como la de un demonio.

—Dios, al fin te encuentro— hablo entre jadeos —Ví las vendas de tus heridas tiradas en el suelo… Y pensé que te habían llevado a otro lugar…— dio un largo suspiro —¡No vuelvas hacer eso de nuevo! — gritó molesto y miró con cierta seriedad al moreno.

Pero este, se mantuvo en silencio.

Capítulo 8. _Kuepalistli _(Cambio)

* * *

><p>Ahora sí *se hace bolita* Una gran disculpa por no publicar nada y luego; esta bien cortiro este capítulo.<br>Pero es que comprendan ;A;! Estoy en el último parcial del último semestre de preparatoria...  
>Y los trabajos estan a morir y si no los paso... x.x<br>Adiós Universidad y por ello ocupo el 100% de mí misma.

Bueno, solo por último, volví solamente en este capítulo a poner un título en Nahualt.  
>(Como todo el capítulo gira en torno a México)<br>Realmente me agrado este capítulo, ya que le dí un tanto toque Metafísico (Si es que parece)  
>Y esos sentimientos, me dan muy seguido a mí (Que por cierto son muy cálidos)<p>

El prólogo del Climax esta aquí...  
>Y quien haya entendido el silencio de México... Mis respetos<p>

Maiden Out


	9. Demonio

Antes que nada y me linchen. Explíco.  
>Tarde bastante, ya que la semana anterior era finales de prepa y... ¡Mi graduación!<br>Ya soy graduada y voy pa' la uni ahora! (Aun que no da justificacion por no escribir...)  
>Bueno, como se abran dado cuenta por el título... ya sabran de que irá.<br>Así que disculpo las dulces palabras de cierta persona uwu!

Y para no dejar las definiciones al final las pongo ahorita:

**_Diego de Velazquez:_** Este personaje es el gobernador de Cuba. En un principio Cortes estaba en su flotilla cuando arribaron a Cuba. Más sin embargo, Cortes no quería estar bajo ordenes de él, y partió en busca de la capítal Azteca. Por lo tanto, Diego arribó a Veracruz con tropas españolas y castigar a Cortes por su ida clandestina. (Con que rebeldes, eh? Ay Toño...)

**_Pedro de Alvarado: _**Este otro personaje, era conocido como _Tonatiuh _(El sol). Era una gran conquistador español, y que era muy reconcido por su carácter y su... Tacticas especialisadas?  
>Bueno, luego lo verán.<p>

** _Cuauhpopoca: _**Fue un noble mexica que dirigió la batalla de Nautla. (Guerra entre Totonacas y Mexicas)  
>Mientras vayan leyendo, sabran que ocurrió.<p>

_**Tóxcalt: **_Es una de las celebraciones principales de los Mexicas. Aquí, por medio de un sacrificio, agradecian a Tezcatlipoca y Huitzilopochtli los beneficios y gracias que les había dado los dioses. Como alimento, fertilidad, protección etc.

**_Teponaztli, __caja, __quenilla y pifano: _**Instrumentos músicales mexicas.  
>La primera es un tambor largo de piso, donde se al golpear uno de los dos extremos, provoca un sonido hueco.<br>El segundo, es un tambor redondo hecho de cuero. Y los últimos son una especie de flautas.

Bueno, creo que es todo (Si se me paso algo y lo ocupan saber diganme por favor y con gusto les respondo)  
>Por cierto esta bastantito largo...<br>Así que con calmita y con algo de comer :3

Maiden Out

* * *

><p>Clavándose sus uñas en su piel, mientras sus ojos castaños, miraban con rabia y odio aquel objeto que era elevado en lo más alto del Templo Mayor. Una cruz cristiana; ahora se postraba en la cúspide de aquel sagrado recinto. Apretó sus dientes con furia.<br>¿Cómo se osaban a colocarlo descaradamente?  
>Era una blasfema para sus dioses.<p>

Miró a las personas que estaban reunidas en la plaza del templo. Miles de indígenas, miraban con desprecio esa cruz. Y si eso no fuera el colmo, se habían atrevido a celebrar sus cosas de "religión" en la plaza alta de aquel recinto. México se mordió el pulgar con fuerza. Quería evitar echar cualquier peste de su boca.  
>Era suficiente, estaba arto; ya no podía soportar esa profana celebración que estaba delante de sus ojos.<br>Bufando, se marchó de ese lugar con pasos firmes. Quería alejarse lo más posible de ahí.

Más sin embargo, una mano lo sostuvo con fuerza de su hombro.  
>Volteó bruscamente y observó que era España, quien lo detenía con fuerza y le miraba con agobio.<br>México chasqueó sus dientes y se zafó de la opresión.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? — habló con sequedad. El español agacho su mirar —Estoy preocupado— murmuró —Desde hace más de semanas que no me hablas como antes— sintió un nudo en la garganta  
>—¿Qué es lo que ocurre México? — contemplo al joven imperio, que solo le miraba con indiferencia.<br>—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — dijo burlonamente y arqueó una ceja —Me estas tomando por estúpido—  
>España entreabrió sus ojos.<p>

—¿Tu crees, que voy a estar bien, viendo ese objeto en mí templo? — señaló hacia la cruz de madera y continuó su caminar apresurada. España le siguió —No entiendo en que te molesta México…— trató de razonar con él —Es solo un símbolo de fe— rió nerviosamente. El niño paró en seco.  
>—Dirás, ¡Tú símbolo de fe! — gritó molesto —¡Esa cosa es una ofensa para mí y mi gente! ¡Así como yo respeto tus creencias y en tu Dios "todo poderoso" respeta la mía! — le dio una mirada fulminante y prosiguió ignorar al español. La nación frunció su ceño.<p>

—¡Por favor México! — insistió —No tienes que hacer tanto escándalo por algo tan insignificante—

Al escuchar eso, el nervio sensible de México fue perturbado.

—¿¡Que no tengo que hacer tanto escándalo por eso! — exclamó lo más fuerte que pudo —¡No te estoy solamente haciendo escándalo por eso España! — caminó hacia el país y le tomó con brusquedad la camisa  
>—Te estoy haciendo escándalo por las cosas que estas haciendo en mi tierra— murmuró amenazante al país.<p>

—Tú y tus hombres están haciendo que mi ciudad se venga abajo— lo jalo hacia él con su ropa hasta ponerlo de rodillas en el suelo. España solo trató de no alterar más al niño. —No sabes lo que mi gente esta pasando— entrecerró los ojos —Desde que llegaron, todo a sido una calumnia para mí…— apretó con más fuerza la ropa del país —Pensé, que sería bueno que vinieran tus hombres, y les enseñáramos nuestra cultura a tus hombres; tal como tú lo dijiste…— frunció su ceño —¡Pero lo único que han hecho, es hacerse avariciosos con el oro y plata que piden y piden todos lo días! — clavó sus ojos en los de España.

—Dime ¿Haz visto mis calles? Están asquerosas, ¿Haz visto el agua del lago? Está contaminada— le habló con rigidez —Y lo más importante…— lo acercó lo más que podía a su rostro —¿Has visto a las jóvenes? Todas ellas llevaban ya un hijo bajo su seno… y no son de aquella persona que aman…— lo soltó y siguió caminando

Realmente se sentía dolido.

Desde hace más de un mes, desde que arribaron los españoles a Tenochtitlan; han hecho que su pueblo empiece a desplomarse. Los muy canallas, como si se creyeran los dueños de esa tierra; empezaron a pedir tributos de oro y plata; y si no fuera aparte, se atrevían a interrumpir las ceremonias y tributos de sacrificios a sus Dioses. Ya que "según" ellos, era algo bárbaro y sin corazón, por lo tanto; unos hombres de vestidura café empezaron a impartir su "religión" a su gente. Para que, supuestamente sus almas no se vayan infierno. Pamplinas. Era pura chárlate ría de esos extraños. Han cambiado, inclusive los nombres de gente, por nombres; que no tienen significado alguno.  
>Todo estaba patas arriba, y México ya no podía aguantarlo.<br>Pero lo que más le dolía en ese momento, no era eso…  
>Era aquel hombre, que era jefe y guía de su pueblo, ahora él solo era una marioneta de esas bestias.<p>

España se sintió afligido. Nunca antes había visto así a México, y era la primera vez que le reclamaba con tanto dolor esas cosas.

—Si es eso lo que te molesta…— camino hacía el con pasos ligeros —Puedo arreglarlo…— dijo con paz y calma, tratando de convencerlo. La nación se detuvo. España sonrió, lo había conseguido. —Le diré a Cortes que sea más conciente de las cosas y que mis hombres no sean ya tan irrespetuosos. Sí tú lo deseas…— sonrió y se hincó detrás del niño. —¿Qué te parece eso? — sonrió calidamente y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del niño.  
>Este, nuevamente se quitó la mano de encima con un manotazo.<p>

—No España, no es que yo lo desee— le miró de reojo con una profunda melancolía — No puedes obligar ha alguien hacer algo, que no puede hacerlo desde el corazón. Los corazones de tus hombres están podridos; y aún que les dijeses y los amenaces con tu jefe… ellos no lo harán…— cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro. —Lo único bueno de esto, es que tú no eres así…— se dibujo una leve sonrisa triste y continuó su caminar.  
>España sintió una gran ansiedad dentro de él.<p>

—¡Espera México! — corrió nuevamente hacia él  
>—Por favor, no me dejes así, debe de haber algo que yo…—<br>—Déjalo así España…— murmuró sin dejar de caminar —Verdaderamente, no estoy de ningún humor para hablar con alguien. Y no quiero que seas tú, a quien tenga que descargar toda esta rabia que llevo dentro…—

Se detuvo.

—Aparte— se oyó un todo de odio en su voz —Esos sujetos quieren hablar contigo— y miro de reojo, a un grupo de españoles que se apresuraban a alcanzar al país europeo. España volteó.  
>—No importa— dijo con seguridad —Yo no quiero que estés así, así que…— al voltear nuevamente, se sorprendió al ver que el imperio ya no estaba. Chasqueó sus dientes y frunció su ceño.<br>Había perdido la oportunidad de poder controlar a México.

—¡Oye España! — gritó al español que encabezaba al grupo  
>—¡Cortes te esta buscando como una fiera! — arribaron con el país, quien aún intentaba localizar al niño<br>—Nos ha mandado para que te lleváramos con el inmediatamente— habló fuertemente.  
>España solo les torció los ojos con fastidio.<br>—Más les vale, que sea importante… — soltó un suspiro  
>—Ya que me han sacado de algo muy importante— cruzó sus brazos<br>Los soldados españoles se vieron entre sí.  
>—Como no podría ser importante…— dijo con nerviosismo uno —Cuándo Cortes esta bajo amenaza… —<p>

España quedó inerte y atónito.

* * *

><p>Como una especie de león enjaulado, el explorador español caminaba de un lado hacia otro, con un rostro de frustración. Se encontraba alterado. Solo era cuestión de ver como colocaba su mano sobre su cabeza y mordía insistentemente el dedo índice de su otra mano. Se encontraba nervioso y exaltado.<p>

España, quien se abrió paso entre los soldados españoles que miraban a Cortes, caminó con paso firme hacia el conquistador. Soltó un gran bufido para que lo escuchara; el hombre volteó.

—¿Me podrías pasar que ocurre? — le miro con indiferencia. Estaba de mal humor  
>—¿Ahora en donde rayos metiste la pata Hernán Cortes? — arqueó una ceja.<br>El español solo le dio una mirada amenazante.  
>—Diego Velazquez— dijo con seriedad —Diego Velazquez busca mi cabeza— y continuó caminando en círculos. España se sorprendió al escuchar el hombre del gobernador de Cuba<br>—Más de 17 navíos están justamente en la costa de Veracruz— cada vez se escuchaba más tensa su voz  
>—Al parecer…— detuvo su caminar y miró al país —Me han acusado de traidor—<p>

Como si fuera cosa de chiste, el español hecho la cabeza para atrás y empezó a reírse fuertemente.  
>—¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te lo advertí, maldita sea! — con su muñeca se quitó las lagrimillas que salieron causadas por la risa. Cortes se torno rojo por la burla —¡Ah! ¡Pero el señorito quiso salir sin permiso! — reía cínicamente.<br>—¿¡Que no veis que esto es serio coño! — gritó aun más molesto —Aparte también esto es de vuestra culpa— entrecerró los ojos con enojo. España solo le dirigió una risa burlona a este.

—Como sea, tenemos que ver que es lo que vamos hacer respecto a esto— volvió a su cara de pensativo y a su caminar en círculos.

—He decidido volver a la villa con varios hombres y enfrentarlos, antes que ellos nos ataquen a nosotros y sean capaces de llegar a la capital— se detuvo y miró al país —¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? — murmuró un tanto preocupado el europeo —Tú sabes que justo ahorita… en la situación en la que estamos…— le dio una mirada de seriedad.

España tenía razón, más; por lo que había ocurrido hace más de una semana.  
>Sus ojos marcados y castaños, empezaron a ver con detalles a todos los hombres que estaban presentes en la junta. Recorría su rostro detalladamente mientras acariciaba su larga barba. Los veía a los ojos y luego su cuerpo. Parecía una especie maquina que buscaba el menor error en las personas. Entonces, camino hasta llegar delante de un español, de mediana edad, de pelo corto y castaño; como si estuviera rasurado por completo. Una mirada afilada castaña y un bigote delgado y arqueado tal como sus cejas. Esta persona miró con asombro al español.<p>

—Pedro— colocó su mano derecha sobre su hombro — A partir de ahora, hasta que vuelva de la villa; vos te encargaras de esta ciudad como si fuera yo— y lo apretó fuertemente. Todos quedaron esotros al oír eso. Una sonrisa maliciosa salió de la boca del hombre. Como si fuera la misma sonrisa del diablo.

—Es un honor Cortes— hizo una reverencia —Te prometo, que la cuidaré como mi vida misma—  
>El explorador soltó un suspiro y elevó su cara. —¡Quiero que todos lo que estáis aquí presentes, se marchen y se preparen para partir justo en este momento! — habló con seguridad —¡Apuraos que el tiempo es oro! — tronó sus dedos seguidamente y todos los soldados partieron al instante. Con excepción de España, quien se había quedado asombrado con la decisión del conquistador.<br>Algo le incomodaba, cada vez que miraba a Pedro de Alvarado siempre le provocaba una mala sensación. Su rostro siempre le recordaba la de un demonio y su mirar a las brazas del fuego que con solo verlas, te podría quemar y dejarte la piel viva.  
>España frunció su ceño y jalo del brazo a Cortes, quien hablaba con el nuevo líder temporal; hasta llevarlo aún lugar alejado donde no podrían escucharlos. El español se sacudió del brazo y se liberó de la opresión de la nación.<p>

—¿¡Se podría saber que es lo que estáis haciendo! — exclamó molesto, mientras se sobaba la parte del brazo que le había lastimado la mano de España —Debería decir eso yo— habló realmente en voz baja, ya que Pedro se encontraba con esa mirada de recelo, mientras trataba de escuchar la conversación —¿Pedro? ¿Por qué rayos lo has escogido a él Cortes? — le arqueó una ceja —Tú sabes, que ese sujeto tiene un carácter muy peligro y altanero…— dio un trago de saliva —No se le puede dejar a Tenochtitlan en sus manos…—  
>Cortes cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro.<br>—Losé, pero no tengo otra opción España— en su voz se detonaba cierta inseguridad —Realmente, no se que haría Pedro si los indígenas se levantan en armas y nos atacan, pero es el único hombre capaz, que puedo creer que cuidaran bien de esta tierra…— soltó un suspiro largo. España reacciono.  
>—¿El único hombre? — dijo en un hilo de voz —Estas diciendo… ¿Qué yo también partiré contigo? —<br>Cortes negó con su cabeza. —No— habló en voz baja —Vos te quedaréis aquí y vigilaras todo aquel movimiento de Pedro— torció su rostro y miró hacia el susodicho y le dio una sonrisa

—Por ello te dejaré aquí con él; entre ustedes dos deben de tratar de que estos indígenas se rindan pacíficamente ante nosotros y tratar de que no se levanten en armas…— sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. España chasqueó sus dientes.

—Debiste de haberlo pensado antes— cruzó sus brazos  
>—Esa acción fue precipitada y lo sabíamos muy bien— sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y serios —Ahora vivimos con el temor de un revuelo…— le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.<br>—Vaya forma de cumplir promesas Cortes…— sintió un nudo en la garganta, ya que recordó que había sellado esa promesa con sangre.

Cortes no contestó nada ante la acusación de la nación.

—Nueva España— aquellas palabras provenientes del explorador; hicieron paralizar por completo al castaño —He decidido llamar así a esta tierra, ya que se parece mucho nuestra bella tierra— una gran sonrisa se dibujo en los labios partidos del explorador —Así que tienes que cuidarla bastante, España— guardó silencio.

El país del viejo continente, solo permaneció inerte, en silencio; sin dirigirle ninguna mirada de furia o descontento al español. Solo se digno a soltar un bufido

—Yo solo cuidaré lo que es importante para mí—

Y se marcho al horizonte, intentando retomar lo que había dejado pendiente.

* * *

><p>Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a las pequeñas molduras que contenía aquel enorme palacio.<br>Con mucha fuerza, colocaba sus pies sobre una moldura y se daba impulso para poder alcanzar otra y lograr sostenerse. Estar a una altura de 60 metros no era cosa de un juego. Pero ya estaba decidido, no tenía vuelta atrás, y aparte; era la única forma de acceder al palacio de Axayacált.  
>De su boca, murmuraban palabras con ciertas pestes a los españoles, que habían decidido que, él no podría entrar al palacio por ningún motivo. Como si realmente le importara, y más si supieran, que ha estado hiendo a ese lugar desde aquel día. Sus ojos divisaron por fin su meta. Una pequeña ventana cuadrada de una habitación en específica a cual quería llegar.<p>

Sin más preámbulos, y como si la fuerza diera su último esfuerzo. Dio unos pasos agigantados para poder escalar esa pared y llegó, por fin y a cuestas; a esa habitación. Jadeante, se dejo caer al suelo con cierta debilidad pero cayendo de pie y sintiendo, la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Realmente era extenuante tener que escalar (Y más saber que estas a una altura bastante y considerablemente peligrosa) aquella pared para llegar solamente, a ver una persona en especial.

México con su aliento recobrado, levantó su vista y ahí, donde se encontraba el lecho; yacía el Tlatoani Moctezuma Xocoyotzin con una cara demacrada. El hombre, escuchó los pequeños pasos del niño que se acercaban a él. Sonriente, se levantó, y dio unos cuantos pasos sonoros y metálicos.

Sus pies llevaban un par de grilletes con una cadena que los unía.

—México— se colocó encuclillas y levantó sus dos brazos, para poder colocar al imperio entre ellos; ya que sus manos estaban unidas, gracias a unas esposas oxidadas que llevaba puestas.  
>El niño, sintió una gran tristeza y abrazó con fuerza a aquel hombre, que se encontraba prisionero de los españoles. —No sabes, como me siento todos los días… Sin saber, que podrían hacerte estos sujetos…— murmuró con cierta tristeza el Tlatoani, mientras levantaba sus brazos para que México pudiera salir.<p>

—No te preocupes por mí, mi señor— le sonrió calidamente, intentando calmarlo —Mejor dime, ¿Cómo has estado? — sus ojos castaños le miraron con ternura. El Tlatoani agacho su mirar.

—¿Cómo podría sentirse alguien, que ha decepcionado a su pueblo por completo? — su voz se lleno de agobio —Solo como una escoria…— sonrió levemente. México negó con su cabeza.  
>—No diga eso por favor…— México sacó de una parte de taparrabos, una pequeña hoja de sábila —Mire lo que le he traído mi señor— partió a la mitad la hoja y empezó a brotar de esta un poco de sustancia babosa y verdosa. Con cuidado, movió lo grilletes de las manos hacia atrás, y dejo al descubierto unas marcas circulares y recientes que le había provocado la fricción del metal con su piel.<p>

Tomó un poco de la savia, y lo frotó en las heridas de Moctezuma. Este, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.  
>—Muchas gracias Tenochtitlan…— suspiro —No sabes lo gratificante que es esto para mí— sonrió. México solo dejo escapar una leve risilla, mientras ahora le colocaba un poco en sus tobillos.<p>

Un silencio los invadió. Solamente era capaz de escucharse el mover de la cadena, cada vez que el niño trataba de darle un poco de alivio a su señor. Moctezuma miró al niño, este solamente estaba concentrado en su trabajo. Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y le acarició el cabello.

—Lo siento…— el Tlatoani habló en un hilo de voz —En verdad lo siento Tenochtitlan…—  
>—No sé…— cerró sus ojos —No sé, que era lo que estaba pensando…— tapó su rostro con sus manos<p>

—Cuando vi la cabeza de ese hombre, lo único que quise es que se la llevaran lejos, lo más lejos posible y que mi gente no la viera— descubrió su rostro y en sus ojos se encontraban llorosos. Pero resistía a esa insistencia.  
>—¿Por qué no escuche a mi gente? Desde un principio, debí de suponer que no eran ningunos enviados de nuestros dioses…— su voz se ahogo —Observe como apagaban la vida de <em>Cuauhpopoca<em>, de su hijo y de sus hombres, y no solo eso; nuestros hombres también lo vieron…— se mordió el labio  
>—¿Qué clase de emperador deja que lo gobiernen? — cerró sus ojos<br>—Yo debí ocupar el lugar de Cuauhpopoca, por mi falta de valor y carácter…  
>Por no haber peleado, como desde un principio lo debía hacer… — susurró muy bajamente y guardo silencio.<p>

Desde hace ya mucho tiempo, Moctezuma había caído prisionero de los españoles, a causa de aquel revuelo que ocurrió con los totonacas y los mexicas, porque los primeros no quisieron pagar su tributo de oro.  
>Los guerreros Mexicas, al no poder derrotar a los totonacas (Quienes tenían el apoyo de los españoles) se retiraron ante la eminente derrota. Sin embargo, había capturado 7 españoles, y uno de ellos; fue cercenado de la cabeza y se lo enviaron inmediatamente a Moctezuma.<p>

Demostraron que no eran Dioses.  
>Que nunca fueron Dioses, y nunca lo serán.<p>

Cuauhpopoca, quien había dirigido ese ataque; fue llamado ante la presencia de Cortez y de Moctezuma. Habían murmurado que Moctezuma había ordenado ese ataque. Pero este lo negaba, y para demostrarlo; le pidió a Cortes que dictara la sentencia. Determinando así, el más fatídico final del guerrero y de sus hombres.  
>Y Cortes, por miedo a una rebelión, esposó al Tlatoani.<br>Y por ello, los españoles tomaron la oportunidad de hacerlo prisionero y obligarlo a declararse ser vasallo, del gran Rey Carlos I.

Desde entonces, el gran Tlatoani, carga con este peso sobre sus hombros.  
>Culpándose, por no haber sido más fuerte y determinante en sus acciones; en vez de dejarse llevar por sus miedos y supersticiones que muy pronto; llevarían a su tierra al desastre.<p>

Unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro.

Realmente le dolía el haber sido tan débil. Realmente le dolía lo que su gente sufría.

La pequeña mano morena del país, limpió con aquellas gotas cristalinas que rodaban sobre la cara de su señor. Presurosamente, antes de que lo inundarán por completo. Moctezuma le miró sorprendido, ya que en el pequeño rostro del niño se dibujaba una sonrisa.

—No tienes por que sentirte así…— con su otra mano, limpió las lágrimas de lado izquierdo  
>—Lo único que hiciste, es intentar cuidar a tu gente y tomaste las decisiones que tu creías correctas— habló con tranquilidad —Trataste de protegerlos, de protegerme; de esos intrusos…— soltó un suspiro y retiró sus manos del rostro moreno del Tlatoani. —Puede que no hayan salido como tú quisieras pero…— le miró a los ojos con calidez, apaciguando así; el temor de su señor.<br>—El errar… es algo tan normal, como el día y la noche— y sin permiso alguno rodeo con sus brazos a su señor.

Este, solo sintió la gran necesidad de hacer lo mismo, pero…

Aquellas esposas, le recordaban cruelmente su fallo como gobernante y su destino…

—Deberías de odiarme Tenochtitlan…— murmuró dolorosamente —¿Por qué te retienes ha hacerlo? —

—Por que no hay ningún motivo para hacerlo, mi señor…— le susurró con cariño.

De repente, el sonido de unos pasos avecinándose, pusieron en alerta a los dos mexicas.  
>—Son ellos— susurró el emperador, mientras se levantaba del suelo —Debes irte ya— empujo con delicadeza al niño, dirigiéndolo hacia la ventana por donde había entrado.<br>—Volveré mañana a verte, lo prometo— dijo con seriedad el imperio mientras se colocaba en el otro extremo de la ventana. Tenía que darse prisa, los españoles no tardarían en llegar. Tenía que marcharse.

—México— el Tlatoani hablo con aquella voz grave y fuerte, que había dejado dormida desde hace mucho tiempo; dejando sorprendido al niño.

—Si algún día, ocurriera algo; algo que acabará con mi vida y con la de nuestro pueblo…  
>Por favor, no te hagas un sublevado como yo, y lucha; por tu tierra, por tu gente y por ti mismo…—<p>

Y con una mirada, tan cálida y dura, susurró:

—Se fuerte y no temas—

México, no pudo responder nada. Ya que habían entrado los españoles a la habitación y Moctezuma sonrientemente los recibió, para distraerlos y darle tiempo al niño de que huyera.  
>Pero dentro del corazón del imperio, había surgido un gran hueco, como si aquellas palabras se hubieran clavado en su blando corazón y a la vez, hubieran dejado una gran herida abierta en el.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>31 de Abril<br>****1520**

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho México? —  
>España caminaba detrás del niño con pasos agigantados, se notaba un tanto nervioso.<br>—Lo que escuchaste España— cruzó sus brazos —Voy hablar con _Tonatuih_— quien se refería a Pedro de Alvarado, el encargado de Tenochtitlan, mientras Cortes se hallaba en Veracruz. —Pero México…— habló agobiado —No creo que sea buena idea hacer eso…— lo detuvo gentilmente  
>—No quiero que te metas en problemas—<br>El niño lo miró con arrogancia.

—No me importa— dijo descaradamente —Iré hablar con el junto con otros sacerdotes para poder celebrar el _Tóxcalt_— y apresuró su paso. El país europeo chasqueó sus dientes.  
>—Pero Méxicooo— lo abrazó fuertemente elevándolo del suelo —No quiero que te metas en más problemas— le miró con ojos de cachorro. El niño se sonrojo.<br>—¡No me vas a convencer como antes España!— hizo un gran esfuerzo y se logró salvar de la opresión del país. —Ya estoy arto, que tus frailes, nos prohíban hacer nuestras ceremonias, por cosas del "Demonio" o ese tal "Satanás" — frunció su ceño y continuó caminando  
>—Es que piénsalo así México— se colocó al lado del niño.<p>

Realmente trataba de detenerlo.  
>—¡Estas sacrificando la vida de una persona!— exclamó —Posiblemente, esa persona, realmente no quiera hacerlo— se acortó de hombros. México le arqueó una ceja.<br>—¿De que estas hablando? — aceleró el paso molesto.

—Tu sabes muy bien, que a esa persona, especialmente cuando es la celebración del Tóxcatl; es tratado como un Dios, le damos lujos, le enseñamos a cantar y bailar, le damos comidas, todo y él comprendía; que al ser sacrificado se sentiría orgulloso de sí mismo, de ser un sacrificio. Ya que su sangre se derramaría a favor a su gente y la fertilidad de la tierra que nos alimenta— se detuvo en seco, y volteó a ver a España.

—¿Qué acaso, yo no te enseñé las razones de nuestros rituales? — murmuró con voz grave  
>—Nuestros actos no son impuros, bárbaros e inhumanos. Son actos de gratitud y de pureza. Mostramos sin temor, que nuestra sangre puede ser derramada como un símbolo de pago por todo lo que se nos ha dado— entrecerró sus ojos y le dio la espalda.<br>—Al parecer, o se te olvido o te estas haciendo el occiso—

España se tragó su saliva.

—Disculpa…— murmuró —No quise que te enfadaras— miró hacia otro lado.  
>México suspiro —No importa, no tiene caso que discutamos sobre esto— sonrió —Siempre a sido así desde que comenzó esto, así que no importa— y sin titubear dos veces, entro al despacho de Pedro junto con los sacerdotes que lo esperaban.<p>

El país permaneció afuera.

¿Cómo que desde "siempre" a sido así?  
>Aquellas palabras habían dejado al español perplejo y mudo. Estas actuaron como si fueran una especie de veneno, y hubieran paralizado todos sus sentidos por completo.<br>Torció sus ojos y chasqueó sus dientes.  
>El español sintió que México se lo hubiera dicho como especie de reclamo.<br>España, en cierto modo ya estaba molesto, de que siempre, por algún motivo; México se comportara de una manera muy sangrona con él. Cada día, llegaba más molesto a casa y siempre que trataba de hablar con él, lo evadía o simplemente empezaba a gritarle sin razón aparente.  
>España se sintió indignado.<br>¿Por qué viene a reclamarle a él, si no tiene nada que ver?  
>Siempre, siempre era lo mismo. Y ni siquiera, le daba una oportunidad de intentar arreglar las cosas. Solo gritaba y se quejaba de sus hombres como si no hubiera un mañana.<br>Ya no podía soportarle más esa arrogancia a México. A veces, realmente España no lograba comprender al niño, y en ocasiones deseaba, que le entendiera y comprendiera lo que ahora, él le estaba enseñando.  
>El país dio un gran suspiro y trato de calmarse.<p>

—Pero por más que traté de hablar con el, no lo hago entrar en razón— se rascó su cabeza  
>—Si tan solo fuera capaz de ver las cosas que estoy tratando de hacer por él, tal vez…—<p>

La mirada de España captó una imagen un tanto extraña.

Un grupo de jóvenes mujeres, caminaban de regreso a casa con una grande jícara llena de agua. Pero lo más extraño de aquello, no era eso, no; eran sus enormes vientres abultados. España las miró con asombro, eran solo unas niñas de por lo menos unos 17 o 19 años, y que a esa edad ya portaban una creatura en su vientre. Sacudió un poco su cabeza. ¿Qué rayos les ocurría a esas jóvenes?  
>Quedando embarazadas a edad tan temprana.<br>De la sacudida que se dio, provocó que diera un paso hacia atrás y sintiera, como su pie era embarrado por una materia espesa y de olor repulsivo. El rostro del país hizo una enorme mueca de asco, al darse cuenta que había pisado las eses de un caballo. Arrastro su pie varias veces sobre la tierra, hasta quitarse aquella cosa espantosa de su zapato. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del español, era realmente asqueroso haber pisado algo así. ¿Por qué rayos, por lo menos, no pudieron tener la dignidad de limpiar aquello? Era algo realmente repulsivo, ya que todas las calles estaban llenas de esas "cosas".  
>Su oído captó el gritar de una joven.<br>Al voltear a su derecha, pudo observar un grupo de españoles, que acosaban insistentemente a muchacha, que se encontraba rodeada por estos. Su cara marcaba súplica y que la dejaran sola. Pero aquellos hombres, le importaban en lo absoluto. España, molesto al ver aquello, se dirigió a esos hombres y les obligó a alejarse de aquella mujer.

Los españoles se miraron y comenzaron empezaron a reírse. Increíblemente, al haber escuchado la orden de la nación, siguieron caminando solamente dejaron a España solo, con la joven que aún estaba atemorizada.

—Si ya sabía yo que México estaba exagerando— llevó sus manos a su cintura y sonrió —Solo es cuestión de hablar con ellos apropiadamente— cerró sus ojos y volteó hacia la morena. Esta se encontraba aún con miedo y temerosa, inclusive, se encontraba temblando.

España colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer y sonrió.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó con amabilidad en su lengua —Ellos ya no volverán a molestarte— sonrió. Más la joven empezó a temblar con mucho más fuerza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Y sin darse cuenta, se había echado a correr mientras a gritos, pedía socorro.  
>España la miró asombrado. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué salió corriendo de ahí tan espantada?<p>

Entonces lo comprendió.

Ella había entendido, de que la dejaran sola para que él, pudiera abusar de ella.  
>España se quedó atónito. ¿Por qué ella habría de pensar así? El nunca se atrevería de ponerle las manos encima a una mujer en contra de su voluntad. A menos… a menos de que pensara que él también fuera uno de ellos.<p>

Un sin fin de imágenes y pensamientos invadieron a mente del español. Las imágenes de México reclamándole aquellas cosas, que justamente, de menos de 5 minutos había experimentado. Había entendido la razón por la cual era el enojo de México. Se colocó en los zapatos del imperio y cerró los ojos. Trató de imaginarse, que alguien había llegado a su tierra y sin permiso alguno comenzara a invadirlo poco a poco, quitándole sus tradiciones y su cultura. Dentro de él, pudo sentir cierta rabia y enojo al imaginarse a ello. Que esas manos ajenas y extrañas, tocaran a sus mujeres sin permiso y abusaran de ellas. Que ensuciaran sus calles hermosas, aquellas; que tardo tanto tiempo en hacerlas. Y que aparte, intentaran cambia su forma de pensar y sus creencias.

Era realmente doloroso, ver como todo aquello que amas se viene abajo sin razón aparente.  
>Abrió sus ojos y sintió una gran culpabilidad. Aquello que se había imaginado, era lo que le estaba pasando a México y él, era aquel extraño que invadía lentamente su tierra. Se sentía culpable y unas ganas de pedir perdón al moreno lo invadieron. Solo quería pedirle perdón por las cosas que estaban pasando.<p>

Sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

—Cuando salga México de ahí, lo haré— murmuró —Solo espero que este de ánimos— rió nerviosamente. Y entonces, como si lo hubiera invocado, varios sacerdotes junto con México, salieron del despacho de Pedro. Los grandes hombres junto con el niño, se mostraban felicites y complacidos. Una gran y hermosa sonrisa era la que más se destacaba en México, quien se veía demasiado jovial.  
>España los miró con ternura. Al parecer, Pedro había dado su brazo a torcer y permitió aquella celebración tan importante para los Mexicas. El país vio que el grupo de los Mexicas comenzaban a caminar, hablando entre ellos mismos y dirigiéndose al gran Templo Mayor, para poder organizar al último momento el evento.<p>

España decidió ponerse en marcha para poder alcanzar al imperio, quien a cada paso se alejaba más y más. —¡México! — gritó su nombre —¡Espe…— pero algo lo detuvo.

Delante de él, justo después de que salieran los mexicas, salió Pedro con paso firme.  
>Sus ojos afilados los miraban con repulsión y odio, de su boca; se podían escuchar salir pestes y para taparlas se mordía su pulgar derecho insistentemente.<p>

España, dio un paso para atrás. Conocía muy bien esa mirada.  
>Era una mirada donde la maldad salía a borbotones y no había nada para poder detenerlo.<br>Y que con una tétrica sonrisa y un relamido de labios...  
>Se podría saber cual eran las verdaderas intenciones de ese hombre.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1 de Mayo 1520 <strong>

El día había llegado.  
>Toda la gente de aquella ciudad mística se había reunido, para por fin venerar a sus Dioses y derramar la sangre, que estos les pedían a gritos desde el cielo. La gente, con sus mejores ropas salió en rumbo a la plaza del Templo Mayor, ovacionando y gritando jubilosos, por la inmensa venida de las gracias que Tezcatlipoca, el espejo humeante; y Huitzilopochtli, el colibrí zurdo; les daría ese día.<p>

Alabanzas, sonrisas, gritos y uno que otro salto, empezaron a notarse más al ver en la cúspide del templo, salir los sacerdotes acompañados por el Tlatoani, personajes de la nobleza, el joven quien iba ser sacrificado y por último y menos importante, el joven imperio; quien portaba un ostentoso traje lleno de preciosas joyas y un gran penacho de hermosas plumas de quetzal.  
>El sacerdote, dio unos pasos al frente para que la gente lo viera. Alzo sus brazos al cielo y exhaló con fuerzas unas palabras hacia su pueblo. Les habló acerca de lo todo lo que los grandes Dioses les había dado el ciclo anterior, riquezas, alimentos, hijos y triunfos. Que los había protegido ante todo y que los guía un sin fin de veces cuando se sentían perdidos. Pero que había llegado ya el momento, en el cual, sus fieles devotos tenían que demostrar su gratitud. La gente volvió a exclamar de júbilo, excepto una persona, quien se encontraba hasta lo más atrás de las personas.<p>

El rostro de España, no marcaba inició de gozo o felicidad, y aun que lo estaba; no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Sus ojos verdosos, se clavaban en la piel del moreno. Estaba temeroso. El rostro de Pedro, que había visto ayer, le había hecho sentirse con un cierto miedo, y temía por el bien del niño. Sabía, que el hecho de haber aceptado que hicieran su celebración era por que tramaba algo. ¿Qué? No lo sabía.  
>Pedro se había escondido de España, para que no lo estuviera indagando con preguntas.<br>Cruzó sus brazos. Pensó nuevamente que debió haber sido buena idea, haber aceptado la petición de México el estar presente en la ceremonia.

Pero él sabía que era imposible, más ahora; que se encontraba manchado.  
>México acepto el hecho de que la nación no estuviera ahí, pero le pidió de favor que usara alguna prenda llamativa, una prenda que el usara en la guerra; prendas de guerrero. Deseaba que se notara entre la multitud para saber que estaba presente, aparte, era una gran ceremonia.<br>España no tuvo la opción más que ponerse su saco largo rojo. Su ropa de conquistador.

La gente comenzó hacer más bullicio. El momento clímax de la festividad había comenzado.  
>Un joven de por lo menos unos 15 o 17 años, que portaba un traje mucho más elegante que el de México y mucho más precioso y hermoso que el del Tlatoani, se acercó al lado del sacerdote.<br>Era el joven, sin desperfectos en su cuerpo, quien había sido trato como un Dios y instruido en las más bellas artes de su cultura por un año; el sacrificio. España escucho como el sacerdote mencionaba, que él joven se le había seleccionado y hablado como su sangre beneficiaría a su gente. El país cerró sus ojos.  
>Aún no comprendía del todo, como la gente podría creer en eso.<br>Pero él no era nadie para criticar, así que solo continuó observando.  
>El muchacho fue colocado sobre una mesa de piedra, se le fue retirado el pechero que llevaba, y lo recostaron.<br>La gente comenzó a precipitarse más.

Una daga de obsidiana fue levantada y mostrada a los presentes.  
>Radiando aquella preciosa piedra negra, que formaba la hoja de aquella armaba. Después se le fue depositada en las pequeñas manos morenas de México. España no vio venir eso.<p>

¿México iba a realizar el sacrificio? ¡Pero si tan solo es un niño!

Pero para las expectativas del país, al parecer mostraba lo contrario.  
>Él, tenía una cara de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía en su vida.<p>

Con paso firme, subió el pequeño peldaño que había delante de la mesa, colocándose a una altura que el golpe de la daga fuera perfecto. El imperio elevo la daga entre sus dos manos hacia el cielo y la sostuvo, ahí; por solo unos segundos. Sus ojos castaños bajaron al ver lo del joven.  
>El joven mexica, respiraba tranquilamente con sus ojos cerrados, mientras sus últimos respiros se los llevara el aire. Entonces, con una paz interna completa y con calidez, sonrió.<p>

México hizo lo mismo, y la daga fue enterrada.

España solo cerró sus ojos.

Como si buscara lo anhelado, las manos del imperio se enterraron en el pecho del joven, mientras sostenía entre ellas el más importante regalo a su Dios. El corazón.  
>Palpitante, como si bailara aún de gozo por aquel glorioso y valiente acto de sacrificio; el corazón fue sacado mientras los chorros de sangre corrían por los brazos del imperio y se derramaba en el suelo.<br>Lo elevó a los cielos, como si quisiera que Tezcatlipoca y Huitzilopochtli lo observaran y se sintieran complacidos.

La gente llego a su máximo éxtasis. Sabían que de ahora en adelante, todo estaría lleno de gracias y de felicidad. Habían complacido la sed de sus Dioses, y habían demostrado que aún creen en ellos.  
>España, prefirió voltearse.<br>Dentro de él le daba cierto asco, observa como la gente se emocionaba y se excitaba al ver ello.  
>Estaban yendo en contra de las reglas de Dios. El verdadero Dios.<br>Pero pronto, esos pensamientos fueron alejados, al ver, como entre las casas; varios guerreros españoles se movían rápidamente, como si no quisieran ser descubiertos.

España arqueó una ceja.

* * *

><p>—No pensé que realmente harías ese sacrificio—<br>—¿Enserio? — le miró con asombro  
>—Pues para que veas que sí puedo hacer— sonrió y se llevo a su boca un poco de comida a su boca.<p>

España y México se encontraban sentados en unos de las tantas hogueras que había sobre la plaza superior del templo. Ya que la noche había llegado y la celebración, apenas estaba comenzando.

—Bueno si…— se rascó la cabeza —Pero como dicen: "No creer, hasta ver" — sonrió y tomó un poco de pulque se le había servido, ya que por nada en el mundo quería comer. Ya que sabía, que la carne que se había hecho la comida, era de aquel joven que había sido sacrificado. Sacudió su cabeza para no pensar en ellos.  
>—Pero debiste de haberme creído España— tapó su boca ya que estaba masticando —Tú sabes que nunca miento— se pasó su comida y tomó un poco del pulque que bebía la nació.<br>—¡Oye! — gritó molesto —¡No deberías beber eso, es para adultos! — intentó arrebatarle la jícara de la mano.  
>Más el niño, simplemente sacudió su cabeza, y como tenía aquel enorme penacho, le provocó cosquillas al español.<p>

—¡Tramposo! — rió y le intentó quitar ahora el penacho que llevaba. México rió ante su travesura. España infló sus cachetes en forma de berrinche —Eres muy cruel conmigo— le torció el rostro —¿Por qué? — se detuvo México y le sonrió —Tú eres el que no me dejas aprovechar mi vida— le arqueó una ceja. —Sí, como el joven a quien sacrificaste ahora— cruzo sus brazos y le ignoró. El imperio soltó un suspiro.  
>—¿Estas molesto por eso verdad?— se sobó sus sienes. España no contestó. México agacho su mirar.<p>

—Yo se, que esto va en contra de tus principios, y yo lo entiendo— habló un tanto con seriedad  
>—Pero por tan solo una vez, quisieras que te pusieras en mi lugar y entendieras el por que de esto— cerró sus ojos<p>

—Tus hombres nos tachan como unos asesinos, que en contra de la voluntad propia de la gente los sacrificamos, pero no es así.  
>Nosotros, apreciamos la vida a nuestra manera. No queremos decir que no nos importe y por ello hagamos esto por placer. Al contrario. Para nosotros la vida misma es un regalo muy valioso que se nos ha dado. Como lo es también en tu religión. Pero, nosotros pensamos, que por ello, también al ser un gran regalo, debemos otorgar una, como lo hicimos ahora— abrió sus ojos y contemplo hacia las faldas del templo, donde la gente se encontraba bailando y festejando avivadamente.<p>

—Hubieras visto la sonrisa de ese joven— sonrió levemente —En un principio, ellos tienen pavor a ser sacrificados en nombre de su Dios, pero nosotros le hacemos entender que no es así. Que ellos, darán su corazón hacia su gente, que ayudaran a su gente a crecer y vivir con alegría. Ya que su sangre será alimento de nuestro Dios, para que la tierra sea más fértil y los animales y frutos abundad.  
>Por ello, los tratamos como si fueran unos dioses, les enseñamos cantos, bailes, a tocar un instrumento, a comer cosas que nadie puede comer más que lo de la nobleza. Por que lo que esta apunto de hacer es una acto noble… un autosacrificio—<p>

España volteó a ver un poco al imperio.

—Esta fiesta no es solo para Tezcatlipoca, en cierto modo, también va para ese joven— dirigió su mirar hacia España con ternura —¿Acaso vos no harías lo mismo si te lo pidieran? — le habló en su lengua y con el mismo tono español, que dejo a la nación estupefacta.  
>Este solo sonrió, y le quitó el penacho y la jícara al niño.<br>—Dejemos eso aún lado y cuéntame por que están aquí todos los soldados— se colocó el penacho.  
>México asintió.<p>

—Solo están festejando España— sonrió —Todos bailan y cantan. Y como podrás ver ninguno esta armado, es solo una fiesta— se acortó de hombros —¿Y entonces por que el traje respectivo? — le preguntó curioso. Ya que México portaba el traje de un guerrero águila —Es solo para marcar el rango que eres— señaló su propio traje —Me sorprende que puedas soportar todo eso en tu cuerpo— le dirigió una mirada burlona el español. México se puso colorado  
>—¿Lo dice el señor que lleva solo ropa holgada, que le considera un traje de guerra? — le arqueó una ceja<br>España le sacó la lengua.  
>México se rió.<p>

El sonido de madera desplomándose en el agua se oyó, captando la atención de España.  
>—¿Oíste eso? — comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia las entradas principales del Templo Mayor. El imperio dejo de reírse —¿Oír que? — le miro con intriga. México cerró sus ojos y puso atención a los sonidos que lo rodeaba; separándolos uno por uno. Pero no oyó nada fuera de lo normal.<br>—¿Ocurre algo España? — llevó pequeña mano a la frente del español. Este se la quitó de encima.  
>—No nada…— dijo un tanto agobiado. El imperio, divagó su vista. Y de repente, efusivamente sonrió.<p>

—Ven— le jaló de la mano, parándolo rápidamente —Vamos a divertirnos—  
>—¿Divertirnos? — dijo con rareza.<p>

No era el momento adecuado para España divertirse. Ya que estaba empezando realmente ahora preocuparse. La razón por la cual no había investigado a los españoles, cuando los vio moverse tan sospechosamente, fue por que al perseguirlos, no encontró nada.  
>Todos los españoles se encontraban en charlas ajenas a la celebración que ocurría. Bebiendo y jugando mientras pasaba el evento. Inclusive, Pedro, quien estaba encargado de Tenochtitlan; estaba en su despacho "descansando" con una mujer.<br>Pero ahora, había escuchado algo, que los oídos tan finos de México no los haya escuchado. Era algo malo.  
>Pero el niño insistía tanto, que no tuvo otra opción más que doblegarse y "divertirse"<p>

Sin soltarlo de la mano a España, reunió a varios hombres, guerreros; para hacer algo. Estos accedieron gentilmente. México vociferó algo hacia un hombre que se encontraba atendiendo a los de la nobleza, obligándolo a dejar sus acciones para entenderlo.  
>España le miro con recelo. ¿Qué era lo que tramaba?<br>El mismo hombre que había mandado, regreso con otro hombres con varios instrumentos musicales y se lo repartieron, al grupo, que el imperio había formado.  
>Un <em>Teponaztli, <em>una _caja, _una _quenilla, _y unos recipientes con semillas.  
>Y para España (quien no se esperaba eso) el <em>pifano. <em>

—¿Pero qué…?— miró la flauta que llevaba en su mano —¡Ni creas que voy a tocar esto! — le gritó avergonzado el español —¿Por qué no? — le sonrió el mexica, mientras ayudaba hacer en medio de la plaza una hoguera más grande —Así te diviertes un poco y te adentras más a la celebración—  
>España se puso rojo —¡Ni siquiera se tocarla! — infló sus cachetes —España… si sabes…— le miró con redundancia —Y yo te enseñe— volvió a su trabajo.<br>—¡Pero México! — le reclamó como un niño —Cállate— lo miró seriamente y camino hacia él.  
>—Solo por esta vez ¿De acuerdo? — le sonrió con calidez. España hizo un puchero.<br>—Está bien…— balbuceó —¿Y que rayos toco? Solo se me bien el acorde de una canción que me enseñaste por primera vez—  
>—Entonces que sea ese…— sonrió y camino hacia el centro de la plaza donde estaba la hoguera.<p>

España soltó un suspiro.  
>Se sentía incómodo. ¿Cómo era posible que el imperio aceptara el hecho de que tocara con los músicos?<br>Ni siquiera sabía si los demás se sabían era canción, y luego ¿Cómo se saben los acordes? Era técnicamente imposible que con lo que él tocará hiciera música. Ya que solo repetía la misma nota una y otra y otra vez.  
>Pero miró al moreno.<br>Le observó como sonreía cálidamente a su Tlatoani, quien le habían dejado participar en esto; y parecía muy feliz y contento al estar celebrando junto al niño.  
>Ahora que lo recordaba, hace ya de mucho tiempo, que México no hacía una celebración como esta, desde que llegaron ellos. España sonrió.<br>Solo por esa vez, le cumpliría el capricho a la nación.

Cerró sus ojos, se llevó la flauta a la boca y empezó a tocar aquellas primeras notas.  
>Su corazón empezó a latir rápido y ponerse nervioso. Ninguno de los hombres que tocarían con él, empezaron a tocar sus instrumentos. Decidió parar por un momento, pero el sonar de una segunda flauta y el sonido hueco de la caja, empezaron a acompañarlo. De pronto se añadieron los demás instrumentos.<br>El castaño abrió asombrado sus ojos, sin dejar tocar su instrumento.  
>Escuchaba la música que producían, en verdad era una melodía muy alegre la que estaban haciendo.<br>Y entonces se dio cuenta, que él mismo, era quien guiaba a los demás. El sonido más agudo y cantarín que marcaba los cambios, era él.  
>Dirigió su vista a México. Este le sonrió enormemente, mientras el sonido de los cascabeles que llevaban en sus piernas que producían al bailar, sonara más energética el sonido.<br>Dentro de España se sintió extrañamente vivo. Siempre él había admirado eso de la música mexica.  
>Aún que tú no supieras, su lengua, su cultura, su música te transmitía tenuemente, los sentimientos que se denotaban. Y este era un son, tan alegre y viva, que lo incitaban a ponerse de pie, y bailar alrededor del fuego.<p>

Pero por pena, decidió a quedarse quieto y seguir tocando. Pero eso no impedía que pudiera mover pie al ritmo de la música. Por un momento, se olvido por completo de su alrededor y solamente se concentró de lo que ocurría ahí. Observando, como el imperio bailaba sin cesar, con los demás guerreros y su señor. Era una imagen única. Ver como aquellas personas danzaban alrededor del fuego y que este, alzara el brillo resplandeciente de las joyas que llevaban en sus atuendos; y las enormes plumas y capas que se movían bruscamente al momento de que la persona, diera un giro. Los aplausos que daban también combinaban con la música y aquellos gritos de alegría y cantos; lo hacían sin igual.  
>Se dio cuenta también, que el sonido de la caja, producía un sonido similar al latir de un corazón.<br>En ese momento, solamente lo que quería el español era que ese momento perdurara lo más que pudiera.  
>Era un sentimiento único y especial, tanto, que por fin le hizo el entender la razón de aquel acto que había hecho México.<p>

Solo estaban agradeciendo, solamente era eso.  
>Recordó lo que le había preguntando el imperio, en el mismo asentó en el que él hablaba.<br>Y la respuesta era _Sí_, sin duda alguna, lo haría. Ya que era algo que lo beneficiaría para su gente y a él mismo.  
>Una esplendida sonrisa salió de él, olvidándose por completo de seguir tocando. Pero no importo.<br>Se sentía lleno de energía y glorioso.

Tanto, que ignoro por completo el grito que se esparció por el cielo nocturno.  
>Todos dejaron de moverse… la música calló precipitadamente y todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia la explanada. Una turba masiva de españoles avanzaba ferozmente hacia el recinto del Templo Mayor.<br>Todo comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta. Los españoles armados hasta los dientes, corrían hacia los indígenas que estaban en la plaza. Indefensos, inmóviles y exhortas vieron como llegaban hacia ellos.

Y de repente…  
>La masacre había comenzado…<p>

Sin tentarse el corazón, sin perder el tiempo, los hombres blancos comenzaron a aniquilar a toda persona que estuviera presente. Sin piedad y con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su boca, cercenaban lo primero que veían. Un brazo, una pierna, directamente al pecho o su lugar preferido; la cabeza.  
>Los muy bribones se salieron con la suya, sabían que estarían desarmados e indefensos y por lo tanto sería una excelente oportunidad para acabar con ellos, antes de que ellos lo hicieran.<br>La gente desesperada, al ver como la sangre de sus hermanos se esparcía por el suelo, decidieron correr rápidamente a uno de las 5 salidas que tenía el templo hacia el exterior.  
>Todas estaban bloqueadas por escuadrones de españoles. Los puentes habían sido cortados.<p>

Ese, había sido el sonido que había escuchado el europeo.

Con ojos exorbitados, España no podía creer lo que observaba.  
>No podía estar pasando, no. No lo que más temía. El miedo empezó a dominarlo. Y en un acto de desesperación comenzó a gritar. Su respiración se hizo precipitada, pero tenía que calmarse, lo más importante ahora, era sacar de ahí a México. Ese era el objetivo principal de todo.<br>Volteó a ver al imperio.  
>Los ojos castaños de México yacían llenos de lágrimas desbordadas.<br>El tampoco podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. España volvió en sí y corrió hacía la nación.  
>—¡México! — lo tomó con fuerza de los dos brazos y lo sacudió, pero este no reaccionaba al igual que los demás mexicas —¡México, escúchame por favor! — sostuvó su rostro con su mano y la estrujo, pero nada lo hacía entrar en razón.<p>

El país chasqueó sus dientes y decidió dejarlo.  
>E inmediatamente bajo las escaleras hacia la explanada, en busca del causante de todo esto.<br>Al llegar, España tuvo que tornar duro su estómago, ya que tenía que avanzar ante el desfiladero de cadáveres cercenados, miembros y viseras regadas en el suelo. El español podía sentir, como pisaba al correr los cuerpos y la sangre tibia recién derramada en sus pies. También tuvo que soportar ver aquellas imágenes, de cómo sus hombres reían como hienas mientras clavaban una espada o degollaban con placer a los mexicas.  
>Una verdadera carnicería humana.<br>Y entonces… encontró al hombre que tanto buscaba.

—¡Pedro! — gritó con furia incalculable hacia el español. Este volteó con una sonrisa, mientras en su mano, sostenía la cabellera de un guerrero quien intentaba zafarse. —¡Oh España! — desenvainó su espada  
>—¡Que agradable sorpresa verte por aquí! — y sin titubear, cortó la yugular del hombre dejándolo sin vida al instante.<p>

España le enseño sus dientes con furia.

El imperio, despertó de su shock al ver que las tropas españolas, se habían animado a subir las largas escaleras del templo. Buscando, sedientos, apagar sus vidas de un solo tajo. México entrecerró sus ojos, no permitiría que eso ocurriera en lo absoluto.  
>—¡Debemos pelear cuerpo a cuerpo ya que no tenemos armas! — vociferó —¡Así que peleemos con el corazón desenfrenado! — sus palabras no mostraban temor alguno, tal como los rostros de los guerreros que se encontraban presentes. Sabían que muy posiblemente no sobrevivirían para contarlo, pero la sangre de guerrero que tenían les exigía pelear por su vida.<br>Volteó a ver a los españoles, solo era cuestión de segundos para que llegaran a la explanada principal. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

Los españoles arribaron, era ahora o nunca.

Rápidamente los guerreros corrieron hacia los españoles, evadiendo perfectamente, el sablazo de las espadas y las apuñaladas de sus dagas. Si lograban atravesarlas, los mexicas daban un golpe certero en su rostro para dejarlos noqueados, y después; colocarse detrás de ellos y romperle el cuello rápidamente.  
>Sonreían cada vez al hacerlo y arrojarlos por el precipicio del templo era un placer.<br>No por nada, era guerreros de élite.  
>Aún que algunos, no corrían esa suerte y eran ellos a quienes sentían el filo de la espada atravesarlos y sentir, como sus órganos eran cortados desde adentro.<br>Para México, no le era tan posible hacer eso, ya que solo era un niño de 9 años con una altura promedio tal cual.  
>Pero que no les deje engañar su apariencia, ya que era mucho más astuto que un zorro.<br>Así que, tomó una vara de la hoguera, al rojo vivo y lo usaba como una lanza de combate. Directamente hacía los ojos para dejarlos inhábiles, a aquellos españoles que pensaban que era una víctima fácil.

Pero a pesar, de que fueran guerreros de élite, no les bastaría.  
>Era muchos españoles armados, y tenían más ventaja sobre ellos. México se dio cuenta de ello, al ver que la mayoría de sus hombres habían sido acabados.<br>Desesperado, busco con precipitadamente a su Tlatoani, Moctezuma. Aquel viejo hombre, que yacía inerte en el santuario de Quetzalcóalt, viendo como por su culpa, su ciudad empezaba a desmoronarse ante él.  
>México corrió hacia él. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí pese lo que pese.<br>Pero la munición de un arcabuz, lo alcanzó, rozándolo por el brazo derecho. El imperio dejo salir un grito de dolor. Más eso no le impidió seguir caminando.

—¡Mi señor! — exclamó con cierto dolor por la herida —¡Huyamos de aquí! — llegó hasta su presencia y lo jalo de su capa. Más el Huey Tlatoani no se movió. —No, no puedo— sus ojos le miraron afligidos  
>—Tú tienes que huir de aquí— le habló bajamente —¡Debes de bromear! ¡Tenemos que huir de aquí Moctezuma! — volvió a insistir. Pero el señor seguía negándose. El emperador mexica observo que unos soldados corrían hacia él y por última vez, como el gran señor de Tenochtitlan que era; les ordeno a varios guerreros que se llevaran a México lo más lejos de ahí posible, que abandonaran la ciudad.<p>

—Es a ti a quien quieren, mi niño— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. México permaneció en blanco. Y sin que se diera cuenta, sintió como unos brazos músculos lo rodeaban y lo alejaban de ahí.  
>—Recuerda lo que te dije…— escena tras escena, México observaba como su señor era rodeado por lo españoles —Se fuerte y no temas…— la voz calida y suave de Moctezuma se escuchaba entre los gritos de guerra y dolor.<p>

—No…— sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas —Moctezuma…— vio como nuevamente hacían preso a su señor, mientras el se alejaba de ahí, con los guerreros.

—Moctezuma…— susurró dolorosamente

— ¡MOCTEZUMAAAA! —

El grito de dolor y pena de México llegaron hasta los oídos de España.

Quien volteó hacia en dirección del templo.  
>—Ese niño debe de estar odiándote ahorita por completo, España— se mofó el español del país.<br>Este, giró con agresividad hacia el conquistador y lo tomó por sus ropas  
>—¡Y todo gracias a tu estúpida idea! — lo acercó a su rostro, quería que viera en sus ojos la ira que llevaba por dentro. Pedro no se inmutó en lo absoluto.<br>—¿Qué vas hacerme? ¿Matarme? — le arqueó una ceja —Con mucho gusto lo haría— le contestó a regañadientes. El español se soltó una carcajada.

—¡España, por favor no me hagas reír! — su risa hacia enfermar al país —Ya no hay otra alternativa, justo ahora, en este momento, él debe de esta odiándote— dejo de reírse y le miro con seriedad. España le soltó un escupitajo en la cara. —Por favor, comportaos como un caballero— con su mano se lo quitó de la cara.  
>—Eres un cabrón por hacer esto, Pedro— apretó con mucho más fuerza el cuello de su camisa, haciendo que no pudiera respirar del todo el español —¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esto? — su voz se denotaba dolor<br>—¿¡Por que carajos hiciste este pandemónium! — y sin resistirse más, le propino un puñetazo en la cara que lo tumbó al suelo.  
>El español escupió un poco de sangre, y le miró con enojo al país. Pero luego, sonrió.<br>—Por que no había otra opción España— se incorporó lentamente —Mira a tú alrededor, este "pandemónium" que tu dices, iba a ocurrir de un día para otro— sonrió —¿O me lo vais a negar? — le arqueó una ceja.  
>El castaño no contestó.<br>—¿Ves? Tú ya lo sabías desde un principio.  
>Tú sabías que esto pronto iba a ocurrir. Tarde o temprano. Pero no se por que se te dio el papel de "No, no, nada de guerra" — le arremedó — Y no hiciste nada para hacer más rápido esta tierra— le reclamó.<br>—Por que no había una maldita necesidad de hacerlo—  
>—¿Seguro que no la había?<br>— ¡Por supuesto que no! — chasqueó sus dientes  
>—¿Y entonces, por que estas aquí? Sí no quieres hacer nada a la mala.<p>

España sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba al escuchar eso.

Y Pedro lo sabía, había dado en el blanco.

—¿Por qué tratas de engañarte a ti mismo? — empezó a caminar alrededor de él  
>—Europa, en estos momentos esta como una loca buscando nuevos territorios; y no me lo puedes negar— sonrió —¿O acaso te recuerdo a Italia? — el país dio un respingo —Francia intentó quitártela una vez si no mal me acuerdo, ¿O que tal Turquía? Esta avanzando a pasos gigantes— paró su camina detrás del español<br>—¿Dime que fue lo que hiciste para proteger esa tierra, que es tuya? —  
>El país no respondió. Pedro frunció su ceño.<br>—¡Contestadme, te digo! — gritó  
>—La defendí…— susurró con voz temerosa<br>—¿Y que tuviste que hacer? — le volvió a cuestionar  
>—Pelear…<br>Pedro empezó aplaudir como un loco mientras reía.  
>—¿Ves? Parece que ya estáis captando— le rodeó con un brazo al país —Escuchadme, yo se que para vos esto es demasiado doloroso y toda esa cosa. Pero escuchad; si realmente queréis que ese niño este en buenas manos, tienes que hacer esto— le habló con suavidad.<br>—Oye tío, te vi cuando estaban haciendo ese sacrificio, tu rostro estaba pálido y asqueado. Realmente no querías que lo hiciera, pero para ello hay una solución…— su traje, que llevaba una segunda espada, la zafó de su cinturón y se la extendió al español.

— Vos…puedes cambiar eso si tú lo deseas.  
>Tú deber es darle lo mejor a ese país y tú sabes, que el modo en el que vive no es el correcto…— su voz empezó a tener ese toque de seducción, que una vez que la escuchas, es imposible ignorarla.<br>—Vamos… solo tienes que tomarla— tomó la mano derecha de España y colocó el mango en su palma  
>—Ya tienes vuestro traje puesto, ¡El traje de un gran conquistador!<br>Solo tenéis que aceptarlo, que esta siempre ha sido la mejor manera de lograr las cosas— se relamió los labios.

El país se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.  
>Realmente el no era capaz de hacer eso, ¡No podía traicionar a México de esa manera!<p>

—¡No seré como vosotros! — tomó la espada y la tiró al piso con fuerza.

Pedro meneó la cabeza y recogió la espada de la tierra ensangrentada.

—No, no, España— suspiró —No tienes alternativa, lo hecho esta hecho— y como si fuera una especie de presentación, señaló el panorama que había. España abrió sus ojos de par en par.  
>Lo único, que podrías apreciar eran las columnas de fuego, llamaradas que parecían traídas del infierno; quemando las chozas de los hogares Mexicas; los guerreros, que aun desistían; sostenían sus estómagos heridos, ya que el filo de las espadas los habian rasgado y sus entrañas salían de la herida. Caían muertes gracias a una hemorragía o bajo un espada.<br>La sangre regada que corrían de los cuerpos sin vidas de los hombres y el olor a muerte y putrefacción que se percibía por todo el alrededor.  
>Una verdadera escena de guerra.<p>

—Aún que trataras de arreglarlo…— le susurró a su oído —Ya no habría solución alguna…—  
>—¿No dijiste que protegerías lo que es importante para vos?<br>Es el tiempo para que lo demuestres…— añadió con una sonrisa.

España solo se quedó inerte.

* * *

><p>Para la suerte de los guerreros, algunos de ellos si habían traídos sus armas consigo o que por algún medio, las armas habían llegado a estos. Pero sea cual sea la situación, solo unos cuantos se vieron privilegiados por la protección de sus armas y escudos. Y entre ellos era México.<br>Detrás de una escolta, más de 10 hombres buscaban el medio de evadir las espadas, flechas y arcabuces de los españoles, que disparaban y lanzaban a lo primero que vieran moverse.  
>Pero, aun que pudieran hacerlo, aún había problemas con las entradas que yacían bloqueadas.<p>

—¡Debemos de sacarte de aquí los más rápido posible Tenochtitlan! — exclamó un guerrero jaguar, pero el niño se encontraba en un punto de exhorto, donde no podía reaccionar. Recordaba el rostro de su señor y le provocaba un profundo dolor sin igual. Pero no, no era eso, era algo muy diferente. Era un dolor que nunca lo había sentido y provenía desde su pecho.  
>El trotar de un corcel se hizo presente, y llamó la atención de la escolta de México.<br>Un español se acercaba rápidamente. Como pudieron, trataron de herir al animal con un éxito excelente, haciendo que el jinete cayera, y con el golpe de su garrote, directamente a la cabeza; acabara con la vida de hombre. Sonrieron ante su victoria, pero solamente era una distracción.

Un español, que portaba solo el pectoral y el casco de una armadura, se acercó corriendo justo detrás del imperio inmóvil. Desenvaino su espada y estaba listo para atacarlo por la espalda. Más los instintos del niño, le hicieron reaccionar y protegerse hábilmente con su escudo.  
>Se escuchó el chasquear de los dientes por parte del soldado español.<br>—¿Qué ocurre maldito? — le arqueó una ceja —¿No esperabas que me defendieran? — sonrió  
>El español, desenterró su espada y volvió a soltar un sablazo hacia el niño. Este lo detuvo con arma.<br>Nuevamente, el español soltó una chasqueada y ante su frustración; comenzó a soltar espadazas a lo loco.  
>Pero México no permitía que lograra su objetivo. Coordinadamente esquivó sus ataques, uno por uno, sonriente y con valentía. A pesar, de que la herida de su brazo derecho lo estuviese matando.<br>El soldado empezaba a desesperarse. Hasta que divisó algo.

—¡He España! — exclamó —¡Ayudadme con este crío! — gritó ferozmente.  
>El peor error que pudo cometer México, fue voltear. El haber escuchado el nombre del país, le hizo sentir cierto alivio y protección, pero para su desgracia; su distracción fue perfecta para que la punta de la espada fuera clavada en su pecho.<br>El imperio dejo escapar un grito de dolor mientras su cuerpo azotaba al suelo.  
>—¡Arg! ¡Maldición! — apretó su mano contra la herida tratando de detener la hemorragia. Había sido justamente lastimado en medio del pecho, casi justamente en el corazón. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza e intentó localizar a sus hombres. Habían sido abatidos por completo.<p>

—¡Jajajajajaja! ¿¡En verdad pensabas que te ibas a salir con la tuya! — rió fuertemente el español  
>—¡He de decirte que no! — se hincó a un lado de él, México empezó a bufar —¡España no te permitirá que me hagas daño! — gritó fuertemente, al recordar que el español lo había mencionado. Más otra fuerte carcajada se escuchó proveniente del soldado —¿Quién? — fingió que lo buscaba —Yo no veo a tú salvador— rió.<br>Con esfuerzo, el niño miró a su alrededor, era verdad; España no estaba ahí.  
>—Él no vendrá por ti niño— su voz se hizo rígida —Ya no vendrá por ti—<br>Una ira inmensa sumergió al imperio en un cólera colosal, que sin importarle que estuviera herido, tomó su arma y golpeó directamente en la cabeza del español, aturdiéndolo y tirándolo al suelo.

México comenzó a incorporarse.

El dolor lo estaba agobiando, la herida de su pecho necesitaba ser atendida, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

—Tú…— jadeaba —Tú no eres nadie para decir eso…— se doblegó un poco y de su boca escupió sangre. Miró hacia el español, aún seguía tendido en el piso. Pero poco a poco empezó a levantarse.  
>Metió su mano dentro del casco y tocó sus labios que estaban ensangrentados.<br>El golpe había logrado partir uno de sus labios.

—¿Cómo te atreviste…?— preguntó en un susurró, empezó a erguirse más, —¿Cómo te atreviste…?—  
>El casco plateado cayó de la cabeza del soldado, haciendo que el ruido metálico de su caída, hiciera un herida profunda en el corazón del niño.<p>

—¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimarme México? —

Sus ojos estaban deformados, habían desaparecido el brillo tan encantador que tenían aquellos ojos verdes. Ahora, solo se miraba su pupila achicada por la avaricia y un mirar afilado como una espada.  
>Su sonrisa se notaba descompuesta, descompuesta por el poder y la ambición; que habían logrado marcar sus rasgos desgraciados en su rostro, que ahora solo marcaba el deseo de hacerlo suyo.<p>

Delante de él… se encontraba España.

España, el país a quien habían confiado por primera vez en su vida.

El moreno, empezó a retroceder.  
>No podría ser cierto, no puede ser España quien lo había herido… ¡No, no, no! ¡Debe de ser una ilusión!<br>Por que, si lo fuera el verdadero España, habría reconocido su voz cuando lo escucho habla por primera vez. Pero lo que no sabía, es que el poder lo había distorsionado por completo.  
>Tanto, que no lo reconocía.<p>

—¿Qué pasa crió? ¿Acaso no me reconocéis? — su voz había cambiado, ahora tenía ese tono enfermo que todos llevaban —¡Parece que has visto aún fantasma! — comenzó a reírse. Los ojos castaños de México comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.  
>—¿Por qué…?— retrocedía cada vez que el español daba un paso hacía él —¿Por qué…?— en su garganta se hacía un nudo.<br>—¿Por qué, que? — le arqueó una ceja —Pues veras— suspiro sin dejar de caminar hacia él  
>— Mi verdadera intención había sido el conquistarte, ¿vale?, pero por alguna razón vos llegaste a conmoverme demasiado, y decidí que no lo haría— se detuvo —Bueno sí, si lo iba hacer pero de un buena manera— soltó un suspiro —Pero como podréis ver no resulto así, así que…— sonrió y colocó el filo de la espada enfrente del niño<p>

—Más vale que te entregues por las buenas— le sonrió con una ternura enfermiza —No quiero usar la fuerza ruda contigo México…— dijo con pena —Así que hazlo de buena manera—

México apretó sus dientes. El dolor de la traición le había provocado una rabia profunda al imperio.  
>Pero tenía que controlarse y no perder el control.<p>

—Pues tendrás que hacerlas por las malas— gruñó, realmente se sentía abatido.

España dio un paso más hacia él, y con el filo de la espada acarició el rostro del niño.

—¿Nunca te había dicho lo mucho que me excitaba el poder tenerte? — se relamió su labio superior  
>—¡Eres un enfermo! — bufó con furia<p>

España soltó una carcajada y se abalanzo sobre el niño.

Pero el español no vio venir la embestida de un guerrero jaguar hacia él. El gran hombre mexica, sostuvo al español de los dos brazos sobre el piso, intentando inmovilizarlo. El guerrero volteó hacia el país.  
>—¡Llévenselo YA! — exclamó mientras intentaba soportar los jaloneos del país.<p>

España al escuchar eso, volteó hacia el imperio, quien era cargado por un par de guerreros águilas y huían los más rápido posible de ahí.

—¡NI UNA MIERDA SE LO LLEVAN! — exclamó con rabia y golpeo la entrepierna del guerrero. Logró pararse antes que él guerrero jaguar, tomó su espada y de una tajada fulminante; separó su cabeza de su cuerpo.  
>Su cara se mancho de sangre.<br>—¿¡Con que tienes los cojones suficientes para marcharte! — empezó a caminar rápido hacia los guerreros  
>—¡Pues vamos a ver si los tienes! — rió y se detuvo a observar como los guerreros trataban lograr salir por una de las entradas principales del templo. Pero lo que no vio venir España, era; tal como el hizo la distracción, varios soldados pretendieron actuar y pelear por salir por aquella entrada. Engañando y despreviniendo de las otras entradas a los españoles. Y así, poder escapar rápidamente.<p>

España pateó el suelo con fuerza.

—¡Coño! — gritó y miro con rabia al imperio que se iba entre los guerreros. Sonrió.  
>—¡Oye México! — le habló; con duras penas el imperio le miró con odio.<br>No quería observar el rostro enfermo de España.  
>—¿¡Te gustó vuestra primera verdadera herida de guerra! — le señaló su pecho<br>—¡Dejadme decir que no va hacer la primera! — y la risa de una hiena salió de su boca.  
>Pero el europeo no tuvo el tiempo de ver el rostro del niño al haberle notificado aquello, ya que se había escapado por completo.<br>Así que solo permaneció ahí quieto, con los brazos cruzados.

—Señor ¿Quiere que vayamos por él? — se acercó uno soldado.

España meneó su cabeza.

—Dejadlo ir— hizo un ademán —Su orgullo de guerrero no le permitirá huir— sonrió

—Tarde o temprano…—

Al haber llegado a un lugar segura, en las profundidades de la selva.  
>Los únicos guerreros sobrevivientes, se reunieron alrededor del imperio; que no dejaba de jadear por el inmenso dolor que tenía en su pecho….<p>

—Vendrá a recuperar su tierra…—

Y de llorar…  
>Al recordar aquel rostro que no era de su amigo; no.<br>Era el rostro de un demonio; el de un verdadero demonio…

Capítulo 9. Demonio


	10. La Noche Triste

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!  
>¿Están listos para este nuevo capítulo después de toda la espera que pasaron? <em>(Aún pido una gran disculpa por eso orz)<em>  
>Heheh, espero que lo estén ¡Por que el capítulo estará intenso! Aun que seguro se dieron cuenta debido al título, ¿no?<p>

Bueno, antes de empezar quisiera decirles una cosa.  
>Yo se, como se muestra en Hetalia, la vida sobre con los países que están subordinados; en verdad tienen una vida muy pacífica. Por ejemplo, Romano y Antonio o ya se Alfred y Arthur. Parece que es ensueño y en verdad no padecieron nada, a excepción de la triste Independencia <em>(Como todos lo sabemos)<em> Lo que trato de decir es que por más mucho encanto que le vea, se que el trasfondo de la historia es más negra que la boca de un lobo.

Haciendo este capítulo me dí cuenta que en verdad los países sufrieron. Hablando en el modo de las personificaciones. Aun que igualmente, sin personificaciones es igual de cruenta. Cuando comencé esta historia, no trataba de narrarla con los "encantos y datos curiosos históricos" como en Hetalia. Sí no del modo un tanto serio y pegado a la historia. ¿Qué es lo que llevo a decir con esto?

Es que sí por alguna razón me dijesen:_ "Oh Dios, creo que se te paso la mano"_, pues bueno, ¡No puede poner otra fachada a lo que ocurrió realmente!  
>Ni mucho menos a los involucrados que son: Citlacoalt <em>(Sí no lo sabían, ese es el nombre de mí México)<em> y Antonio. Las acciones conllevan a consecuencias que aveces uno no puede detener. Pero en fin, quería dejarles esto en claro ya que sentí la necesidad dé. Tal vez con la lectura se vayan dando cuenta a lo que quería decir.

Solo por último declaró, que no explicaré ningún termino hasta el final del capítulo. Ya que no hay tantos datos que explicar como anteriormente.

Sin más preámbulos, disfruten. Esta largo, así que léanlo con calma y tal vez con unos klenex a la mano.

/seerTime out

* * *

><p>La pesadez de sus ojos era demasiada. Parecía como si tuviera una mano encima de ellos para que no pudiera abrirlos, y continuara durmiendo. Más la sensación de inquietud invadía su cuerpo, no se lo permitió. Con un tanto de dificultad, comenzó abrir sus ojos. La primera visión que tuvo fue de unos hombres fornidos. Tardo un tanto para darse cuenta que eran varios guerreros que se consagraban a su alrededor. Mirándolo, como si la vida se les fuera en ello.<p>

México había despertado y con ello llamó la atención de todos.

¿Pero cómo no iba a ser factible eso? Ya que la joven nación se encontró en un estado de inconsciencia de casi un mes completo. Uno de los curanderos, el cual logró escapar junto con el grupo de México, dejo en claro que ese estado se debió a la sobrecarga de emociones que lo abrumó por completo.

—¿E-en donde estoy…?— murmulló tenuemente a la par que intentaba de levantarse de donde se encontraba. Más a causa de su estado inerte, cayó fuertemente hacía un lado, haciendo que todo el mundo se alarmará más de lo que ya estaba.

—Tenochtitlan, será mejor que no te muevas— habló uno de los más mayores, que se trataba ser el curandero —Tu condición aún no se encuentra estable, debes seguir reposando. Sonará extraño— y con cuidado, lo volvió a colocar en el suelo —Pero llevas casi una luna dormido—

¿Una luna? México, trato de razonar mientras se dejaba hacer. Ya que realmente no podía sentir que era capaz de coordinar su cuerpo.

Se sentía débil. Demasiado débil. Era una sensación que nunca sintió antes. No era como ese debilitamiento que uno sentía después de cierta cantidad de esfuerzo físico. No, no era sí. Era un sentir diferente. Parecía como si alguien hubiesen drenado cada gota, completamente sin dejar ni una sola gota, de su vida. Inclusive, era capaz de sentir de como su mente le decía: _"Vuelve a dormir. No tiene caso despertar"_ Pero para él, le era imposible obedecer eso. Ya que eso era lo que menos quería.

Dejando a un lado la idea de levantarse y mejor seguir el consejo del curandero, decidió calmarse. Pensó que pronto recobraría las energías, solo era cuestión de que reposara por un rato. Pero nuevamente, esa sensación de inquietud le provocó malestar. ¿Qué era lo que pasa? ¿Por qué se sentía tan impaciente, tan incómodo, tan deplorable? Tratando de buscar respuestas, miró con súplica al curandero que aún se mantenía a su lado, atento, a cualquier cosa que le fuera a pasar al Imperio.

—Dime— retomó su hablar —¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —

Con sorpresa aquel hombre de cabellera gris le miró con asombro. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir el joven? Es que acaso… ¿No recordaba?

—Tenochtitlan, ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? —

—¿Debería recordar algo? — contestó con cierta intriga.

Sí, como lo esperaba. Olvido completamente lo que ocurrió. Más no lo culpaba. Ya que aquello que ocurrió fue un tremendo impacto para él, así como para su corazón. Divago por un momento. Buscaba las palabras correctas y con tacto suficiente para que el castaño no se precipitara. Y ni mucho menos, le diera un ataque de histeria. Ya que durante el periodo que se mantuvo en ese estado, bastantes cosas ocurrieron.

—México, ¿Qué sientes aquí? — con sumo cuidado colocó la mano derecha sobre el pecho del moreno. Este sin saber que era lo que ocurría, comenzó a recorrer la parte en donde posicionó su mano. Estaba acostado, ya que al no tener ninguna fuerza en absoluta, el levantarse y observar por su cuenta le fue negado. Siguiendo su fiel sentido del tacto, pudo detectar una cierta textura sobre su piel.

Se sentía como una pequeña colinita larga y abultada. Corría justamente por en medio de su pecho. Recorriéndola con su dedo índice, era capaz de sentir como llegaba casi hasta las faldas de su cuello y los principios de su abdomen. ¿Qué rayos era lo que sentía? ¿Qué era eso que habitaba en su pecho como si fuese un parásito? Pronto, su respuesta vino a su mente como un rayo.

Un rayo, que realmente era la luz del sablazo de una espada.

De una espada, que era empuñada por… España.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron y el grito de un mártir nació de su boca. Se levantó del suelo, no le importó si ese hombre le detuviera. Había recordado todo de inmediato. Su cuerpo sentía un gran dolor, tanto que hizo que sucumbiera ante un ataque de temblores y de una fuerte hiperventilación. ¿Pero qué era eso que veía en su mente? Podía ver e incluso escuchar los gritos de su gente que gritaba con desesperación:_ "¡Ayuda! ¡Sálvenos!"_ retumbando en su cabeza.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de sofocar esos gritos de pánico y el llanto que brotaba como cascadas de sus ojos. "¡Paren, paren por favor!" gritaba para sus adentros el joven mexica. Recordaba ver como la sangre de su gente era derramada. Y como miembros de varios cuerpos salían volando por los aires. En sus ojos se reflejaba la masacre que tuvo delante de él.

No podía detener sus lágrimas, se sentía tan dolido en todo su ser. Vio delante de él como miles de personas caían al suelo sin vida, y las almas de estos partir hacia un mundo del cual no hay regreso. Recordaba la esencia de la muerte rodearlo y el olor a hierro de la sangre inundar sus pies. Todo eso, lo podía sentir. No le era necesario volver en el tiempo para vivirlo otra vez… porque ya lo estaba sintiendo de nuevo en esa regresión.

No le importaba que se viera vulnerable ante las personas que se encontraban presentes. Que le vieran llorar y temblar sin consuelo, no le importaba. Ya que el dolor de perdida era mucho más grande que el orgullo de mantener su imagen. Sentía tristeza, dolor. Decepción por esa persona. No podía creer lo que ocurrió. Pero sí trataba de negarlo, le sería imposible.

Ya que en su pecho cargaba, ahora y para siempre, la señal de esa tragedia.

Tratando de calmarlo y darle un poco de consuelo, aquella mano arrugada por la edad del curandero, acarició su cabeza mientras su otra mano enjuagaba aquellas lágrimas que parecían no detenerse. Gimoteando, el niño miró aquel hombre. Estaba haciendo justamente lo mismo que hacía Moctezuma cuando este se ponía a llorar.

La imagen de aquel hombre hizo sentirle un tanto de consuelo y confort; como sí él estuviera ahí. Opacando un poco su llanto, enjuagándose las lágrimas ya por su cuenta; México decidió calmarse y retomar ese carácter suyo tan tenaz y vivaz que le caracterizaba. No era momento para llorar, aún por más que le doliese, no lo era. Sus lágrimas definitivamente no traerían de vuelta a esa gente que falleció y ni mucho menos, le ayudaría salir adelante.

Así que sí era necesario oprimir cualquier dolencia, lo haría. Tenía que seguir adelante y caminar… así como se lo prometió a su emperador y a su abuelo. Decidido, se levantó del petate en donde estaba, plantando firmemente sus dos pies sobre la superficie. Es posible que hayan abatido a su Imperio, pero mientras él siga con vida significa que aún hay esperanza.

En ese momento, sin saber porque, miró sus dos manos. Y lentamente, como si estas fueran a quebrarse, comenzó a cerrarlas y abrirlas lentamente. Entonces comprendió ahora con toda seguridad, que nada había acabado. Él seguía ahí, específicamente _él_. La imagen del Gran Imperio Mexica. La representación viva del Imperio. Sí su Dios le dio nuevamente la oportunidad de abrir sus ojos, era porque su destino es continuar existiendo.

El latido precipitado de su corazón hizo que se sintiera con vida. Cierto, aún existe otra posibilidad y esta vez… todo saldrá a pedir de boca.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza, miró hacia adelante.

Él nunca había sido rencoroso, nunca existió en su corazón un sentimiento tan descarnado como la venganza. Pero definitivamente, esta vez lo habría. Su sangre de guerrero hervía, llevando a un gran éxtasis por vivir y por recuperar aquello que sin rendir cuentas a nadie, le pertenece por derecho.

Su tierra.

Su hogar.

Su vida.

La imagen de España desapareció por completo. No era más que un desconocido. Sí antes le llamó su amigo, ahora es un enemigo. Era un invasor, título que siempre debió de llevar desde el principio. Así que como el invasor que es, debía exterminarlo para recuperar su tierra.

Al voltear con sus hombres, estos se sorprendieron. La mirada de México definitivamente no era la misma. Había algo diferente, que al solo tener contacto directo con ellos, les provocaba la necesidad de ir a pelear y enfrentarse con aquellos hombres blancos, que tomaron posesión de su tierra. Lo sabían. Una venganza estaba a punto de ocurrir. Y no habría nada, nada en absoluto; que cambiara la forma de pensar de esos hombres.

—Debemos ponernos en marcha— sentenció el joven —No hay tiempo que perder—

—Sí esperamos, será tarde. Tenemos que recuperar lo que es nuestro, y también…— se mordió su labio, la imagen del emperador apresado abrumo sus pensamientos.

Salvar a Moctezuma, que sigue ante el dominio de esos hombres—

* * *

><p><strong>24 de Junio de 1520<strong>

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Parecía que llevaba una eternidad en ese lugar. Lo único que quería era salir, respirar un poco de aire fresco; pero imposible. Sí lo hiciese, lo más seguro es que fuera inmediatamente atacado por una turbe de soldados mexicas. Y sin duda no se iba a arriesgar. Aun que si lo pensaba del todo… no sería una mala idea.

El español pensó que era mucho mejor que estar sufriendo el infierno que pasaba en esos momentos. Estar encerrado en el templo de Axayacatl con miles de españoles como tlaxcaltecos hediondos y en deplorables condiciones, no era algo que realmente deseará.

Justo después de haber comenzado la guerra, los guerreros mexicas los acorralaron rápidamente y estos, en busca de protección; tuvieron que encerrarse en el lugar donde les otorgaban hospedo. Era el único lugar seguro en esos momentos, ya que salir corriendo por las calzadas para perderse en la selva, seguramente costaría bastantes cabezas españolas.

Y así, cabizbajos, desesperados y enfadados; los españoles se encontraban en esa terrible condición.

Corrían con mucha suerte si uno de sus soldados indígenas aliados llegaba a ese lugar con comida o agua. Ya que al estar rodeados por los soldados mexicas, era casi imposible llegar a ese lugar. Sí la razón por la cual aún seguían con vida en esos momentos, era por dicha ayuda. Estos le proveían comida, sin contar de informes sobre lo que pasaba en el exterior. Solo sí, este podía evadir a los soldados y vivía para contarlo.

España enfadado, bufó con fuerza llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

—Sí tan solo ALGUIEN, no hubiese iniciado esto. Seguramente estaríamos en una mejor condición que esta— gruñó con intensidad para que la pedrada fuese perfectamente lanzada.

Pedro, quien estaba en uno de los muros recargados platicando con un soldado, le miró por el filo del ojo y rio un tanto descarado.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que andéis por ahí jugando con ese niño a ser indio? ¡Vaya gustos tenéis España! — le fulminó con su mirada —Ya veréis, un día de estos me agradecerás por lo que he hecho, imbécil—

—¿Pero a quien le dices imbécil? Te estas mordiendo la lengua, Pedro— comentó la nación mientras se ponía de pie —Tú seréis el imbécil por ponernos en esta situación. ¿Ya te has dado cuenta en la condición en la que estamos? A este paso si no hacemos algo, nos quedaremos totalmente muertos de hambre. ¡Ni siquiera los mexicas tendrán la necesidad de venid a matarnos porque ya estaréis muerto! — bufó.

Entonces los susurros corrieron por toda la habitación. España tenía razón. La situación empeoraba cada vez que pasaban los días. Y si seguían así, pronto morirían.

—¿Y qué queréis que haga? — Fastidiado de la actitud del Imperio Español, Álvaro se levantó para ir a confrontarlo —¿Qué salga y les diga: "¡Oigan dejadnos libres que ya no planeamos hacerles nada!" — se detuvo delante de él —¡España esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás! —

—No importa sí esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Lo que quiero es salir de este infierno— lo tomó con fuerza de la camiseta griseada que antes solía ser antes blanca —Debería entregarte a los soldados para que nos dejen libres. Tal vez con el precio de tu cabeza nos perdonen vuestras vidas— murmuró a regañadientes. España lo contemplaba con odio, lo quería muerto por todo lo que ocasiono. Pero más por lo que le hizo convertirse…

—¡Ja, atrévete si tienes cojones! — escupió en su cara. Grave error, eso solo hizo enfurecer más. —¡Entonces que así sea, maldito bastardo! — tomándolo por la espalda con fuerza, le dejo inmóvil e incapaz de defenderse. España lo sostenía con fuerza mientras caminaba hacía la salida, realmente iba a cumplir lo que dijo.

—¡Soltadme, hijo de puta! —pataleaba con el intento de poder zafarse —¡Ni de broma, que ya estoy a punto de sentir mi libertad y hacerle el favor a todos de eliminar una escoria como tú! —

De repente, un sonido estruendoso acaparó la atención de todos. Era un sonido familiar, el rugir de un cañón. Inmediatamente España soltó aquel hombre que sostenía y marchó al exterior, para ver qué es lo que era. ¿Acaso… sería tal vez?

Sin perder tiempo, arribo a la explanada superior del Templo para ser hábil de ver la providencia de aquel ruido. No necesitaba tener un telescopio para ver que era. La enorme turba de soldados españoles e indígenas le dijo todo.

Cortez, había vuelto.

El país respingó, al darse cuenta que no había ningún soldado mexica alrededor del Templo. De hecho, no se encontraba nadie. Parecía como si se estuviese en una ciudad fantasma. Algo olía mal, y seguramente no era él. Poco a poco, aquel desfile de guerreros se aproximó con velocidad al palacio. Sin darse cuenta, aquel hombre barbudo, con apariencia cansada y agotada; arribó al lugar donde se encontraba España.

—¡Eh España! — con un efusivo saludo, Cortez saludo a su país —¡Tanto tiempo sin veros! ¿Qué tal todo? — la sonrisa aquel hombre hablaba por él. Había triunfado ante Diego de Velazquez. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta del país. Ya que estaba fuera de sí, en una especie de transe. Extrañado por su comportamiento el conquistador meneó una mano al frente de su cara.

—Oye, ¿Qué acaso no me veis? — interrogó

—Es una trampa…— murmuró para verlo con sus ojos llenos de cierto temor. ¿Una trampa? ¿Ahora que mosca le pico para decir eso? Cortez dirigió su vista al lugar donde estaban sus hombres. No veía nada inusual. Seguramente le estaba gastando una broma pesada.

Broma pesada que hubiera deseado que lo fuera. Ya que a lo lejos, como una ola que se alza con suma furia… tropas de indígenas mexicas, con garrotes, lanzas y escudos, se dirigían hacia sus soldados. Estos se dieron cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde ya que los acorralaron como si fueran unos ratones. Con ojos desorbitados el conquistador no entendía lo que veía. ¿Por qué los atacaban? ¡Apenas arribaron a este lugar!

Busco respuestas en el castaño que contemplaba la masacre que inició. España no necesito voltear. Él supuso cuál sería su expresión en este momento.

—Cuando tú te fuiste— parló finalmente —Pedro dirigió un ataque a los mexicas en pleno día de celebración hacia sus dioses. Podría decirse que teníamos la de ganar, pero al último, terminamos arrinconados en este lugar. Sin posibilidad de salir— suspiro, realmente le era fastidio contar algo que era sumamente obvio de predecir —Ahora mirad, tus hombres están siendo arrematados por la sed de venganza de esos hombres—

¿Escucho bien? Cortez negó lo escuchado. ¿¡Cómo se les ocurrió hacer semejante idiotez!? Lo único que resultaría de todo eso, era embravecer más aquellas olas de un mar ya embravecido. Sus ojos viraron de un lado a otro. ¡Tenía que hacer algo antes de que pasara a mayores!

—España, ¿Dónde esta Moctezuma? — preguntó a secas. El Imperio español abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar ese nombre. Giro su mirar hacía un lado contrario al de Cortez.

—Adentro, está preso—

—¿Preso?... España, ¿Me estáis diciendo que hicieron preso al emperador? — ahora sí cruzaron el límite de estupidez. Sin perder tiempo alguno corrió al interior del palacio. Entre todo el tumulto de gente, pudo distinguir inmediatamente la figura del Tlatoani.

Ahí, derrumbado en una esquina, se encontraba el "rey" de Tenochtitlan. Su rostro marcado por una fuerte depresión y de tristeza, miraba vacíamente el suelo. Estaba decaído, ya no era aquel hombre jovial que solía ser en aquel entonces. Ni siquiera ahora, veía la necesidad de su presencia en ese lugar.

Cortez apresuró su paso al llegar con él junto con su traductor, arrodillándose, colocó una mano en su hombro. Podía sentir como una sensación de tristeza lo rodeaba. Era inevitable sentir aquello.

—Moctezuma, amigo. Ocupo que salgas y calméis a tu pueblo. Están acabando con nosotros. Necesito que los detengáis—inmediatamente Moctezuma contestó:

—¿Cómo quieres que le ordene a un pueblo que ya no domino? No me harán caso nunca más— murmuró —Por favor, Moctezuma— apretó un poco el hombro moreno —Necesito que lo hagas. Sal a la azotea del Palacio y diles unas palabras, sé que entenderán—

El hombre solo cerró sus ojos. Se levantó y caminó. Sutilmente Cortez hizo señas de que varios españoles le siguieran, entre ellos iba España. Quien por cierto, negaba con su mirar el acto precipitado que decidió hacer Cortez. Apresurando su paso, la nación se colocó al lado del emperador. Los ojos negros del Gran mexica, le miraron con cierta repulsión.

—¿Con que conciencia, te atreviste a traicionarlo?—

España no dijo nada, dejo que el hombre hablara.

No se sentía apto para ponerse a discutir ese tema.

—¿Acaso no sabes todo lo que sufrió por defenderte? Mi conciencia me remuerda por haberle castigado tan severamente por sus actos. Pero no lo culpo. Si tuviese a un amigo el cuál por primera vez me iluminó un camino que estaba cubierto por tinieblas; lo hubiese hecho también.—

Se detuvo en seco. Llegando a la azotea sus ojos recorrieron la semejante escena que ocurría delante de él. Su pueblo defendía su ciudad, cosa que no pudo hacer por su cobardía. ¿Cómo fue a parar con el título de Tlatoani, sí ni siquiera lo desenvolvía bien? Él debería estar luchando con sus hombres y no tratando de calmarlos. Pelear hasta el último aliento a sabiendas que por lo menos morirían con honor.

Pero no, solo era un títere usado por los enemigos. Unas gruesas lágrimas recorrieron sus ya surcados ojos. Sonrió, para luego mirar luego al español:

_—Amo el canto del cenzontle, pájaro de cuatrocientas voces…—_

Al escuchar eso, España quedó pálido como sí hubiese visto un fantasma. Esas palabras…

Moctezuma río levemente, aquella persona que tenía delante de él, no sabía lo que en verdad perdió por su traición. Ahora lo entendía. Y como especie de consuelo, pensó que por lo menos no era el único cuales sus actos le dejaron en vergüenza.

De su boca, usando por última vez aquel dichoso poder que tenía, trató vanamente de calmar aquella turba enfurecida. Alzo sus brazos, con voz portentosa, exigió el alto al fuego de su ataque. Más lo único que recibía de sus suplicas, eran las blasfemas, insultos y reclamos de su pueblo. La gente ya no le veía como su emperador, era solo un traidor. Un hombre que se dejó llevar por sus miedos y supersticiones.

En ese momento, en el cielo no se encontraba ninguna nube. Estaba vacío, blanco. Más no fue el impedimento para que una lluvia de flechas y rocas comenzara a caer sobre la azotea. Los españoles se escudaron inmediatamente, pero al contrario de ellos, Moctezuma se quedó ahí parado; sin hacer nada. Los ojos inauditos de España contemplaron en cámara lenta como las piedras y flechas se dirigían hacia él, y como este no se oponía.

¿Está loco? ¿En verdad piensa recibir aquellas agresiones?

En un intento desesperado, el país se lanzó sobre él para protegerlo. Sí resultaba herido no importaba, él sanaba. Más ese hombre moreno no. Pero aquel acto no fue lo suficientemente sucesivo para poder protegerlo. Ya que varias rocas lo golpearon fuertemente la cabeza del emperador, lo bastante, para hacerle sangrar y caer al suelo.

—¡Moctezuma! —exaltado, sin saber cómo logró levantarlo, llevó al emperador al interior del palacio. Recibiendo a cambio en su espalda la lluvia de flechas que caían del cielo. Ahí adentro comenzó a tratarlo, tenía que detener el sangrado. Pero con sus últimos esfuerzos, antes de caer inconsciente, el ex-emperador detuvo las manos del español.

—¿P-porque…— murmuró con cierta agonía

—¿P-por qué haces… conmigo lo que… n-no hiciste con é-él…?—

Y sin esperar más, cayó inconsciente. Una aglomeración de españoles le rodeo, llevándoselo a otro lugar para poder tratarlo mejor. Dejando a España solo, inmóvil, con sus manos vacías. Varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, descendiendo por sus mejillas. Una a una, terminó por convertirse en un llanto sin consuelo.

Él trató lo más que pudo jamás pensar en lo ocurrido. Qué jamás pasará por su mente los actos de crueldad que cometió. Pero con solo una pregunta fue lo suficiente para quebrarlo.

Soltando lamentos, el país sucumbió antes sus pecados. Temblando con temor, pidiendo misericordia por sus actos. Era la primera vez que lloraba debido aquel incidente. Gimoteando, tratando de mostrar que tenía el control de todo, apretó sus puños. ¿Ahora se ponía a llorar?

Llorar no resolvería nada y ni mucho menos, haría rebobinar el tiempo para cambiar aquellos actos. Adaptarse al papel era lo que tenía que hacer. Y no lamentarse por su decisiones.

—Por qué…— apretó sus dientes —Por qué soy un conquistador…—

La respuesta a aquella pregunta fue dada.

Una de la cual, no se sintiese muy orgulloso.

* * *

><p><strong>30 de Junio 1520<strong>

En el cielo nocturno yacía la luna, quien se encontraba justamente en medio del cosmos. Lugar perfecto para que el conejo que ayudo a Quetzalcóatl, tuviera el más amplio panorama del lugar. Siendo sus ojos testigos, de cómo una huida se ponía en marcha. La huida de los españoles del Imperio mexica.

Uno tras uno, fueron descendiendo del palacio, procurando no hacer ni siquiera el más mínimo ruido. Ya que si lo hiciesen, lo más seguro era que ahí mismo morirían todos. Bueno, tal vez uno no. Y ese era España, quien se encontraba liderando todo el grupo junto con Cortez. Vigilando incesantemente el lugar en señales de algo fuera de lugar. España frunció el ceño. Esto le parecía extraño.

El mejor que nadie conocía las tácticas de los guerreros, gracias a México. Sabía que eran bastante astutos y que sin duda alguna, en cualquier momento, serían capaces de atacarlos. Pero… en verdad no podía sentir nada. Es decir, no podía sentir la presencia de varias personas sí estuvieran siendo vigilados. El sentir de esa mirada con sed de venganza sobre su persona. Realmente le parecía inaudito.

Él, quien ha estado en más de mil peleas conocía esa sensación. Parecía como si alguien hubiese bloqueado sus sentidos. ¿O tal vez sea por sus pensamientos que consumían su atención? No podía negar que se encontraba pensando en México y sí estaba vigilándolo en ese momento. Pensando, en que es lo que haría si lo atacase. ¿Lo atacaría sin dudar o trataría nuevamente de hacerle entender? No, no debía pensar eso. Lo único importante en este momento era salir de Tenochtitlan y buscar refugio en _Tacuba_.

Miró sobre su hombro, vio a bastantes soldados suyos como tlaxcaltecos prestando atención a sus alrededores. Era palpable la sensación de temor y miedo, realmente estaban asustados. Cuidaban de que los caballos no relincharan; que sus costales de oro que llevaban no hicieran ruido, pero sobre todo; no perder los puentes que fabricaron para cruzar los canales. Estos eran totalmente cruciales, ya que los mexicas destrozaron todos los puentes para que nadie pudiera escapar.

Entrecerró sus ojos. Sabía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Y como sí el cielo hubiese leído sus pensamientos, una fina lluvia comenzó caer. Todos en reacción unánime voltearon al cielo. Estaba lloviendo ligeramente, como un rocío. Más luego le ignoraron y siguieron su paso, así hasta cruzar por los canales_ Tecpantzinco, Tzapotla_ y_ Atenchicalco_. Bien, todo estaba marchando a la perfección. Pero esto no era suficiente para que la nación española se sintiera cómoda.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron al _Canal de los Toltecas._

España sonrió, sabía que al cruzar ese canal estaría un pie afuera del martirio que le consumía y sin ningún rastro de algún soldado mexica. Un fuerte suspiró fue soltado por el español, tanto, que provocó que todos voltearan a verlo con cierto miedo a que ese ruido los descubriera. El español sintió punzadas en su espalda, que resultaban ser las miradas de todos. Él solo volteó a verlos y sonrió lo más seguro que pudiera.

—Tranquilos, no es para tanto—

Más España no sabría que sus palabras le fuesen a traicionar.

Al voltear nuevamente para ver recto, sus ojos verdes captaron la silueta de una mujer. La fémina se encontraba en cuclillas sacando agua de un cántaro para disponerse a beber de ella. Justo cuando los ojos de ella chocaron con los de él. Los corazones de los dos dejaron de latir y su mirar habló por ellos mismos. La morena soltó el cántaro, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

La mano de España se extendió hacía ella, con ojos implorosos de que no dijiera nada.

—Nimitstlatlautia_ (por favor)_…— susurró bajamente, intentando detenerla.

Que guardara silencio. Pero eso fue imposible, ya que la mujer gritó inmediatamente:

—¡Los enemigos están escapando! ¡Vengan ya, guerreros! —

—¡No!— el gritó de España retumbo mucho más —¡No, no, no, no! —el pánico sucumbió ante él rápidamente. Lo podía ver venir. De repente, el sonar de un tambor proveniente del Templo de Huitzilopochtli retumbo en todo el lugar. La mirada de todos se posó sobre el ostentoso monumento.

Caminando a la orilla de este, una silueta bastante reconocible dirigió su mirada a los españoles que estaban en el canal. Portando en su mano derecha un garrote, en su izquierda un escudo y portando su traje de guerrero noble, México- Tenochtitlan manifestaba su presencia.

—México…— el nombre del joven voló de la boca de España.

Entonces, un grito proveniente de él fue escuchado por todos:

_—¡Guerreros, capitanes, mexicanos… ¡Se van nuestros enemigos! Vengan a perseguirlos. Con barcas defendidas con escudos… con todo el cuerpo en el camino*—_

Y entonces… la guerra comenzó.

Sin perder tiempo, los soldados mexicas se dirigieron a los españoles. No permitirían que esta vez los invasores ganaran. No esta vez. Pagarían sus crímenes y su vida será su moneda. Por toda la sangre que hicieron derramar. Por todas aquellas vidas que hicieron cobrar.

_"Nunca olvidar"_, se dijeron a sí mismos.

Por otro lado los españoles estaban inmóviles. No podían creer que era lo que sus ojos veían. Parecía irreal, una terrible pesadilla. Aparte de los guerreros que venían sobre ellos, a los costados del canal se podían observar como canoas llenas de guerreros, se aproximaban hacía ellos. Eran más que la vez anterior, se encontraban en aprieto. Y mucho más, al estar acorralados en el canal. Hernán Cortez rechinó sus dientes.

Otra trampa se les había tendido.

—¡Desenfundan espadas! ¡Los que traigan oro y posiciones valiosas… CORRAN, CORRAN YA! — ordenó inmediatamente mientras se ponía en marcha. Más sintió que algo le faltaba. Al girar a su derecha se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. El país no se movía. Se encontraba parado, ahí, como si nada mirando hacía el horizonte.

Desesperado al escuchar los primeros gritos de lamentación de sus hombres al ser atacados, sacudió al joven para que reaccionara —¡España, joder! ¿¡Pero que rayos es lo que te pasa!? ¿¡Que no estás viendo que nos están atacando!? ¡MUEVETE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!— y sin decir nada más, golpeó una de las mejillas del español con su puño.

Pero eso no sirvió

—¡JODER ESPAÑA NO TENGO TU TIEMPO! — gruñó con ímpetu.

Esas palabras fueron lo suficiente para hacer reaccionar al país.

—¿Tiempo? Heh, tu nunca tendrás mi tiempo a comparación de tu vida mortal— río levemente mientras desenfundaba su espada —Aparte, a mí no me interesa lo que ocurra con tus hombres. Yo solo tengo algo por el cual me importa más que sus sucias vidas— y sin decir nada más partió hacia delante, dejando a un Cortez estupefacto.

—¡Escuchad todos los españoles y Tlaxcaltecos! ¡Quien se atreva a tocar al Imperio México- Tenochtitlan, se verán ante le filo de mi espada! Ese crío es mío— vociferó lo más que pudo, para dejar su aviso muy al tanto. Hernán ahora sí no entendía que planeaba.

—¡Esperad España! ¿¡Pero de qué coño estáis hablan…— más sus palabras fueron cortas al darse cuenta que una turba de soldados mexicas se dirigían hacia él. El conquistador frunció su ceño. Al demonio con él, de todos modos es inmortal. Y siendo así, corrió al auxilio de sus hombres.

Caminando como si estuviera en un prado, el español se abría paso atreves de la masacre que ocurría. No era necesario prestar atención a como los hombres salían desmembrados, o de como la sangre corría por suelo como pequeños riachuelos. ¿Se podría decir que todo era una especie de Dejavú? Sí, posiblemente sea eso. Solo que ahora no se intuía en aniquilar a cualquier mexica que se interpusiera en su camino.

Tenía que defenderse, ¿no? Pues bien, no importaba si ocasionaba una laceración o desmembramiento mientras se abría paso. Así como le dijo a Cortez: "solo había algo que le importase más que sus vidas" y eso era… alguien que venía caminando en la misma dirección que él.

Delante de él, con sus ojos hecho fuego, venía aquel joven que una vez, entabló amistad. Aquel el cuál abrió humildemente las puertas de su casa y le enseñó todo de ella. Aquel joven muchacho que por primera vez le había llamado "amigo". Más en ese momento, juraba que no eran nada más que solamente enemigos.

—Vaya, no pensé fueses a mostrar tu cara nuevamente, México—

—Tú deberías ser quien tuviera vergüenza de enseñar tu cara ante mí nuevamente—

—¿De verdad pensáis que sufro un poco de remordimiento por lo que te hice? — señaló la herida que llevaba en el pecho cicatrizada.

—Sí, si es que te queda un poco de dignidad—

Ambos detuvieron su paso, dejando un cierto espacio entre ellos. Las miradas se cruzaron, definitivamente los dos ya no eran los mismos de antes. Eran diferentes. Y no, no por sus ropas. España quien llevaba su traje de conquistador o México, con su traje de guerrero águila. Sus formas de pensar causaban esa colisión de diferencia. Ninguno iba a tratar de ser igual que el otro. Los dos trataban de dejar en claro que solo uno iba a ganar.

—No voy a perdonar lo que me has hecho España. Tus crímenes merecen mucho más del castigo de lo que yo pase por defenderte— habló con cierta fiereza.

España recordó en ese instante lo que dijo Moctezuma.

—Fuiste un estúpido por querer protegerme. Ahora mira a tu alrededor. Todos están muriendo y llevando sus almas al infierno—extendió ambos brazos hacía sus lados —Tú provocaste esto, ahora asume la consecuencia— sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

México se aferró fuertemente su garrote. ¿Realmente España cayó tan bajo?

—No. Tú fuiste quien ocasiono todo esto—

—Fue tu culpa— replicó el español mirándole con asedio.

—No… Fue tú culpa. Profanaste mis tierras con tu llegada y debiste morir. Sí no, esto no hubiera ocurrido— gruñó.

—¿Pero de quien fue la culpa de quien no nos mataran? — alzó sus hombros —O sí— divagó un momento —¿No fue acaso Moctezuma? — al escuchar eso, los ojos del Imperio se abrieron de par en par —Seguramente sí ese hombre hubiera dado la orden de atacarnos, tal vez, solo tal vez— hizo un ademán con su mano —Nosotros no hubiésemos llegado a este lugar—

Una ligera risa salió de la boca del español. La cara de cólera del moreno realmente le divertía. Era fácil intuir cual era el punto más bajo en esos momentos de él. Qué sin dudar, lo usaría a su favor.

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que el culpable de todo esto lo tiene él— sonrió con perversidad.

—Calla…— murmuró el niño.

—Sí no hubiese sido por su estúpida cobardía y por la falta de agallas de ese hombre, ahorita mismo no estuviéramos en esta situación, ¿Sabes? —se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar al niño. Era cuestión de tiempo para que reventara. Sí lo iba a conquistar, ¿Por qué mejor no hacerle luchar por su libertad? De todos modos, en ese día se convertiría de su propiedad.

—Que te calles… he dicho... — reclamó por segunda vez.

—Aun que me da más lástima por ti, niño—alzó su espada a la altura de su cara, y pasando un dedo por el filo de esta, limpió la sangre que portaba —Ya que nunca... —

La cabeza del joven Imperio descendió y un ruido casi inaudible emergía de su boca.

—Volverás a verlo porque…—

—Cállate…—unas finas gotas cristalinas cayeron al suelo.

—Él está muerto—

Al terminar su oración, una risa maquiavélica brotó de su boca. Burlándose de la pesadumbre que sufría el Imperio. Burla que hizo derramar la última gota de paciencia del Imperio.

—**¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES**!—

Un golpe fulminante con el garrote, fue directamente hacía el hombro derecho del español. España inmediatamente salió volando hacía un lado, dando de lleno en la tierra por el impacto. Su rostro dio justamente al frente de un charco de sangre que embarro completamente su rostro. Al levantarse, un tanto noqueado por el golpe, se dio cuenta que la parte donde recibió el golpe estaba su ropa totalmente rasgada. Sin contar de la grave herida que le fue provocada.

Una fuerza descomunal se apoderó del cuerpo del mexica. Esta vez, no tendría delante de él un niño débil. Si no la de un guerrero.

Los ojos del español deslumbraron, mientras limpiaba su rostro con la manga de saco. Al fin tendría una verdad lucha.

Olvidando su herida se lanzó directamente hacía el joven. Un sablazo como aquel que hirió al niño fue lanzado. Pero fue obstaculizado con éxito por su escudo. España sonrió, nada mal para ser solo un niño. Pero de igual manera, seguía siendo descuidado. Sin darse cuenta lo tomó por su cabellera con fuerza jalando hacia arriba, elevándolo. México comenzó a gritó por el dolor que le provocaba.

—¿Lo ves? No tiene caso que luchéis contra mí.

¡Sigues siendo solo un crío que no sabe luchar!—

Un sonido gutural emergió de la boca del mexica. Quien sin perder oportunidad alguna, gracias a la sobreestimación, lanzó una zarpada a la cara del español. Clavando sus uñas lo más profundo que podía sobre el rostro blanco del castaño. Dejando marcas rojas sangrantes, con pequeñas faltas de carne que él mismo arrancó. El efecto fue una soltura inmediata de la melena del niño.

—¡Arg! —chilló el conquistador ante el padecer de semejante herida. Sus afilados ojos como la misma espada atisbaron al joven. Firmemente parado esperando a que se levantara. Desafiante. Dejándole entender que en verdad no se daría por vencido.

Sonrió nuevamente, ¿En verdad piensa que lo va a vencer? Si ni siquiera los más fuertes países pudieron con él, ¿Qué le haría pensar que él podría?

Recuperado de su dolencia, retomó su ataque. Impulsándose nuevamente al acecho del muchacho, lanzó varias estocadas como sablazos al guerrero. Siendo cada una de ellas bloqueadas con sumo excelencia. Muy rara vez llegaban a lastimarlo, pero solo eran rasguños a comparación a los que él le lograba hacer.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando? ¡Él no era malo cuando se trataba a la hora de pelear!

La abrumación por no ver a México colapsándose lo estaba sacando de quicio. Él estaba jadeante, fatigado… pero el mexica seguía firme, mirándole con fiereza y seguridad. Parecía que la llama que le avivaba no estaba en sus planes apagarse.

—¡Cae de una maldita vez, México! — bramó con furia dejándose conducir sus ataques por la desesperación. Ahora sus ataques eran torpes, sin sentido y con una suma descoordinación. Ni siquiera México tenía que prestar atención a sus ataques. Solo era cuestión de esquivar, bloquear y esquivar.

—¿Realmente piensas que me vas a ganar dejándote llevar por tu sed de poder? —

Inmediatamente, perdiendo la vista del joven, España desubicó la posición de su contrincante. Pero eso ya no importaba, ya que sin darse cuenta, el joven mexica se pudo escabullir por un punto descuidado que dejo el español.

—¿Pero sabes qué? Creo que la razón por la que no pudiste ganarme no fue por tu sed de poder— a la par que decía eso, una daga de obsidiana era desenfundada rápidamente.

—La razón fue…—

Los ojos de España se desorbitaron y un borbotón de sangre emergió de su boca, provocándole toser fuertemente. Un golpe fino, directamente en medio de su vientre, la daga de obsidiana se adentraba en el cuerpo del español. Varios quejidos se escucharon, así como unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes, le obligaron caminar hacia atrás.

Era hábil de sentir como la sangre de su recién herida corría a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Al bajar su mirada contemplo que la daga seguía firmemente aferrada a su vientre. Por instinto decidió sacarla de ese lugar.

—Sí yo fuera tú— la voz seca del mexica se hizo resonar —No hiciera eso. La daga está en un lugar tan delicado, que sí la sacas sin cuidado morirás al instante—

—¿M-Morir…?—con la poca fuerza que podía, cuestionó al joven —Heh, sí fuese posible…—sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y este se derrumbó al suelo. El impacto con el suelo incitó a que otro cúmulo de sangre saliera su boca violentamente.

Volviendo en sí un poco, pudo divisar el cielo. Estaba oscuro, la noche arribó. Sus oídos captaban a lo lejos unos gritos distantes de agonía, mientras que otros eran de alegría. Intentando prestar atención, se dio cuenta que el vocear alegre era procedente de los mexicas. Mientras que los de agonía, eran de los españoles.

—Ah… ahora lo entiendo…—tragó dificultosamente saliva —¿H-he perdido, cierto? — murmuró con dolor. Era imposible equivocarse, con solo saber que estaba en el suelo herido del brazo y con una daga en el vientre; era más que suficiente.

—La razón por la que no ganaste— a pesar de que el joven estuviera cercas, la voz de México se escuchaba distante —Fue el pago por tu actos. Aniquilaste a mi gente… acabaron con mi Señor…— dicha voz se escuchaba ahogada. Inmediatamente los ojos verdes del español buscaron al niño, debía estar ahí cercas.

—Pero sobre todo, estabas abrumado por algo que consumía tu conciencia. Tú mismo tenías presente todo lo que ocasionaste. Así que la vida decidió que pagarás por ello. La daga que tienes en tu vientre, es una la simple señal de ello—

Unos golpes secos en la tierra retumbaron aún lado del español que yacía tendido en el suelo. España había deseado poder voltear a ver lo que pasaba. Pero su cuerpo no le respondía en absoluto. Le era pesado, no podía respirar bien y el dolor le consumía. De izo facto los golpes cedieron. A cambio, unos suaves pasos se escucharon acercándose al él.

Aún lado de su rostro, apareció finalmente México. Su rostro se miraba marchito y triste. No parecía como si estuviera alegre por su victoria. Era como sí… le pesará el haber ganado. España prestó atención a sus manos. Estaban juntas formando una cuna.

Intrigado, miró con dificultad al Imperio.

—¿Por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez? Me tienes a tu merced…— tosió

—Debería— infirió —Pero… es lo último que puedo hacer, antes de acabar con esto—

¿Lo último que puede hacer? ¿A qué…?

Las manos de México se abrieron, y unos pedazos de piedra jade cayeron sobre el cuerpo del español. Rebotando cada una de ellas sobre su pecho. El llorar de sus ojos emergió, sin razón alguna, en los ojos del conquistador español. De todas las cosas que esperaba, ese momento era el que menos pensó.

México se dio cuenta. Él se había dado cuenta que todo el tiempo que lucho contra él portaba consigo, la pulsera que le había regalado. Pero que ahora yacía hecha añicos sobre su cuerpo. Aquel acto hecho por México quedo más claro que el agua.

Dejarle con vida, era la última cosa que como su "amigo" podía hacer.

Siendo la pulsera, la última prueba de la amistad que tenían.

—¿Porqué portabas algo que no significaba ya nada para ti? ¿Acaso tenías esperanza de que todo pudiera ser igual que antes?— se colocó en cunclillas, marcando su distancia, miró el rostro de aquel castaño que lo observaba con ojos en lagrimados —Ya no tienes que luchar más por ocultar lo que realmente eres—

Se incorporó nuevamente y mirando sobre su hombro, visualizo a sus hombres celebrando su victoria sobre los invasores.  
>Se acabó, ya no hay más guerra. Recuperaron aquello que vieron perdido; ahora todo volverá a la normalidad.<p>

—No vuelvas a este lugar, España— dictó su ultimátum.

Tratando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar y sucumbir ante sus sentimientos. Ya que era consiente que esa era la última vez que vería a España.

—Juró por los Dioses, que sí vuelves a poner un solo pie en esta tierra… No me tocaré el corazón y acabaré contigo de una vez por todas—

Y sin decir algo más, partió de ahí en silencio hacía su gente.

Sintiéndose como escoria, tratando de que no se fuera, con un esfuerzo sobre humano giró sobre sí mismo en la dirección donde se fue el niño.

—¡M-México! — exclamó en dolor —N-No… te vayas…— gimoteó mientras vanamente trataba de alcanzar algo que estuvo una vez en sus manos.

—P-Por favor… vuelve…— sus ojos llorosos veían como la silueta de esa persona se desvanecía ante él.

—Vuelve…—

Susurró su última palabra, antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos.<p>

Las estrellas lo contemplaban fijamente, brillando y tintineando delante de él como si le saludaran.

Los llantos taciturnos de un hombre se escuchaban cercanamente. Sin saber aún que era lo que pasaba, giró con lentitud su cabeza. Cercas de un gran abedul, un hombre lloraba tristemente con un gran dolor. Golpeaba con fiereza el tronco del árbol, como si fuera un niño haciendo berrinche en el suelo. Fue cuestión de segundos en darse cuenta que era Cortez quien lloraba.

¿Por qué lloraba? Fue la primera pregunta que le vino a su pensar.

¿Y qué hacía él en el suelo? Al intentar levantarse, un corriente de dolor sacudió todo su cuerpo violentamente. Un fuerte quejido brotó de su boca así como unas tenues lágrimas. ¿Pero qué demonios le paso? Su mente permanecía en blanco sin saber el por qué. Dándose por vencido, miró nuevamente las estrellas. En ese instante, como desearía que le contaran sobré lo que paso.

"_Deseo concedido",_ murmuraría una de dichas estrellas.

Inmediatamente, una catarsis vino hacía él sin permiso alguno. Y los recuerdos de no hace muchas horas invadieron su mente. La huida, el ataque, la lucha contra México y su despedida…

Miles de sensaciones de culpa, tristeza, enojo, ira, desconsuelo; lo abrumaron a tal punto que comenzó gritar con cierto desgarre y tristeza. Llorando sin consuelo alguno por lo que aconteció. Empezó a blasfemarse a sí mismo, a maldecirse por lo que había hecho, pero sobre todo…

A ver traicionado a ese niño quien depositó su confianza en él.  
>Quien al marcharse pudo escuchar perfectamente como estaba llorando en silencio mientras le daba la espalda.<p>

—Lo siento… Lo siento mucho…—

—Lo siento, México…— sollozaba dolorosamente.

Rogando al cielo nocturno que llevará sus disculpas a ese alguien quien seguramente, nunca lo perdonaría.  
>Disculpas, que nunca llegará a escuchar.<p>

Solo la noche sería testigo de su gran arrepentimiento.

La noche que testiguaría la más de sus tristezas.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la Autora:<em>

**1. Aprisionamiento de los españole:** Sí, duraron exactamente un mes dentro del Palacio de Axayacalt, después de la Matanza del Templo Mayor. Así como mencione, los españoles junto con los soldados Tlaxcaltecos sobrevivieron gracias a indígenas aliados que les proporcionaba víveres. Sin contar también, que los subordinados de Moctezuma tenían como obligación llevarle de comer a su Señor.

**2. Llegada de Cortez a Tenochtitlan y la muerte de Moctezuma: **Hernán Cortez al volver de su lucha, se topó con un Tenochtitlan vacío. Los guerreros mexicas decidieron esconderse y esperar que entraran todos para poder arrematar con ellos. Duraron así por más de 4 días.

Respecto a la muerte de Moctezuma, después de recibir los golpes a causa de las piedras, sufrió una grave herida. Él mismo emperador evito que atendieran sus heridas, dejandolas expuestas. Muchos mencionan que duró así durante días, hasta que al último, lo encontraron muerto. Cortez junto con otros hombres que formaron un vínculo con el ex-emperador mexica, lloraron su muerte. Era como un padre bondadoso.

**3. La mujer del cántaro y el grito de Citlacóalt*_ (México):_**Estos datos los saque del libro:_ "La visión de los vencidos"_ por Miguel León Portilla. En el capítulo X, menciona claramente sobre el hecho de como una mujer fue quien avisó a los soldados de la huida de los españoles. Y el grito dado por México (Obviamente fue dada realmente por un guerrero) fue lo que exclamó un hombre desde lo más alto de Templo.

** : **_(En nahualt: "Planta florida sobre tierra llana")  
><em>Fue un reino mesoamericano que formaba parte de la Triple Alianza. Sin embargo, ante la llegada de los españoles llegó a su fin.

**5. La matanza en el Canal de los Toltecas: **Igual que la primera vez. Los acorralaron. La razón por la cuál más de la mitad de los españoles fallecieron fue por este suceso. ¡Imagínense estar rodeados por atrás, por enfrente y por los lados! Los ataques en canoa _(los laterales) _fueron sin duda los más efectivos. Aun que teóricamente, una de las razones por la cual también no sobrevivieron los españoles, eran por que no soltaban los tesoros robados que llevaban consigo. O por portar armaduras pesadas que los hundía en los canales. Se dice que si querían vivir en ese momento, tenía que dejar aun lado su avaricia y soltar lo que llevaban.

**6. La Noche Triste: **¿Que puedo decir? Cortez resintió la gran perdida ocasionada esa noche. No solo fue por la perdida de los tesoros o por una nueva tierra. También fue por la caída de sus hombres, compañeros y colegas que estuvieron durante toda su expedición.

* * *

><p>¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo!<br>El siguiente será un poco más relajado... supongo.

**_¡**G**racias por leer y por sus comentarios!_**  
>Nos vemos hasta la próxima publicación.<p>

/seerTime out


	11. Fugitivos

Hace un año dije que iba a continuar con esta historia, _por que quería realmente acabarla._  
>Y a pesar de que ha pasado otro año nuevamente, no pienso darme por vencida en terminar esta historia. Muchos de ustedes me han pedido que lo continúe, así que aquí se los traigo. Disculpen si parece que no voy a cumplir mi palabra, pero si les seo sincera, no me importa si me cuesta otro año más; no voy a dejar esta historia en pendiente ya que le tengo mucho cariño y tiene un fuerte significado para mí.<p>

Y así, les dejo este nuevo capítulo.  
>Como siempre, explicaciones hasta el final.<br>Gracias por ser tan pacientes, enserio, **GRACIAS.**

/seertime out

* * *

><p>-¡Abrid paso!-<p>

El vociferar de una voz furiosa se abrió paso en el tumulto de españoles que se encontraban reunidos. Con un cierto miedo, agachando las miradas, los soldados se abrieron paso dejando un pequeño pasillo por donde pudiera pasar su capitán: Hernán Cortes. Mirando a sus hombres, el español paso por dicho pasillo hasta llegar a una camilla que había en el suelo; lugar donde se encontraban aglomerados sus hombres como si fueran aves de rapiña comiendo su presa. Hernán dio un fuerte suspiro y arqueó una ceja como signo de extrañeza:

-Vaya, no esperé ver el día en el que el gran España estuviera hecho trisas de esta manera. Es como si estuviera viendo una leyenda morir…-

Ante sus ojos, se encontraba una camilla improvisada por los españoles para el reposo de España. Hecha de varios trozos de telas y unas cuantas hojas de árboles, se hallaba postrada la nación en estado inconsciente. ¿Cuántos días ya llevaba así? Quién sabe. Pero algo era seguro. Desde que emprendieron la huída de Tenochtitlán hacía Tlaxcala, han recibido varios ataques de los mexicas. Los seguían con sigilo. Con suma discreción. Atacando y gritando ferozmente cuando veían la oportunidad. Esto traía consigo el inicio de nuevas batallas que desgastaban más a las tropas españolas. Pero singularmente a España. Él es el que ha resultado más afectado.

Hernán lo sabía bien, él había presenciado todo. Poniéndose en cuclillas colocó una mano en frente del español para que sintiera su presencia. Y con cierto tono esperanzado, vociferó:

-España, tenéis que levantarte ya. Tenemos que seguir avanzando hacia Tlaxcala, con nuestros aliados y no podemos hacerlo si uno de nuestros hombres está en estado de suspensión-

Y como si fuera una orden, el país despertó.

Un jadeo de asombro fue expulsado por los presentes. Como si fuera un milagro del mismísimo Dios, España recobró conciencia. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, pero no mostraron vida. No. Estaban llenos de vacío. Parpadeó una vez, parpadeó dos veces y luego se incorporó. Sin mover su vista, mirando fijamente hacia al frente, llevó una mano hacía su estómago. Vagamente pudo sentir como toda la parte de en medio de su cuerpo se encontraba cubierta totalmente en vendas. Bueno, mejor dicho tirones de ropa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a quitárselas con cierta desesperación.

-¡E-esperad…!- exclamó con cierto temor uno de los españoles presentes.

- ¡Las tiras se encuentran pegadas a la herida de tu estómago! ¡Sí te las quitáis sin cuidado podrías abrirte la herida nuevamente!-

La mirada que una vez no mostraba señales de vidas, se posó sobre el español que había dirigido la palabra hacía él. El cuerpo del soldado quedo petrificado. Sus ojos trataron lo más posible de despegar la mirada de los ojos de la nación. Lo miraba con ferocidad, como un lobo que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Sintiendo escalofríos y miedo, el español mejor decidió marcharse de ahí sin decir nada. Sus compañeros solo lo vieron partir sin seguirlo, sin hablarle.

Cortés miró de reojo al hombre que se había marchado hasta que se le perdiese de vista. Una vez que ya no notó su presencia, volteó con España que se encontraba quitando el resto de los vendajes que cubrían su cuerpo. Especialmente la de su estómago y su hombro derecho.

Si pudieras ver el cuerpo de España una vez despojado de todo pedazo de venda, podrías ver su cuerpo lleno de heridas recientes y cicatrices. La sangre se encontraba seca y alguna que otra herida aún se podía percibir el color de la carne viva. Debido a la falta de higiene, el español portaba heridas con infecciones y pus. La salud de España no era del todo buena, pero no había nada que hacer.

Siguiendo sin decir algo, España intentó levantarse del suelo. Dobló primero una pierna con dificultad y luego intentó darse impulso con su brazo derecho. Pero la herida en su hombro no le permitió y a cambio, resintió el dolor de la osadía por querer hacerse el valiente. Un gritó escapó de su boca y recayó en el suelo nuevamente.

-Venga, no tenéis que hacerte el fuerte- le extendió una mano en conquistador –Recordad que para eso están los camaradas. Para apoyarse el uno en el otro-

España dirigió su mirar a Hernán. Al parecer, estaba tan centrado en su mundo que no había puesto atención a la presencia del dirigente de la conquista. Sin chistar y sin decir nada, tomó la mano del español para poderse levantar. Con sumo éxito, lo logró sin dificultad alguna.

-¿Vez? Te lo dije.

-Mi ropa- finalmente unas palabras salieron de la boca de la nación

-Ahí las tenéis- señaló con su dedo las ropas dañadas de España que se encontraban en la rama de un árbol reposando. Automáticamente caminó hacía ellas para luego vestirse con ellas. Colocó primero su camisola blanca –que ya no era tan blanca ya que estaba cubierta de mugre y sangre– y luego su larga chaqueta roja que lo identificaba como conquistador. Título que lo demostraban las rasgaduras y salpicaduras de sangres que portaba la prenda. Miró hacia abajo. Tomó sus botas y se las colocó con forcejeo. Por último, arregló su cabello. Deshaciendo la coleta que portaba, dejaba ver lo largo que era su cabello. Sí antes estaba más allá de sus hombros, ahora llegaba casi a la mitad de su espalda.

Volvió a formar la coleta para luego mirar sobre su hombro.

Vio a la bola de españoles que se encontraban atrás de él liderados por Hernán Cortes. Contemplaba como cada uno de ellos lo observaban con temor. Como si estuvieran presentes ante una entidad oscura. No le importo. Y volvió a sus asuntos.

Pero el ruido de la maleza moverse le provocó reaccionar abruptamente.

-Están aquí- murmuró

Los españoles inmediatamente tomaron posición de defensa. Giraron sobre sí mismos dando de enfrente el entorno que hace un momento le daban la espalda. Desplegaron sus espadas y mantuvieron el silencio lo más posible. El sudor frió brotó en cada frente española a la par que los corazones salían desbordados por la adrenalina y el miedo.

Sin verlo venir, como el destelló de un rayo, el primer choque contra espada y macana mexica resonó por todo el lugar. Dirigiendo su mirar hacia el lugar donde se originó el ruido, hizo presente la imagen de España bloqueando el ataque de un joven moreno. De apariencia de 11 años con cabello largo y portando el traje de un guerrero águila, el mexica atacaba con suma fiereza a la nación.

El intento de proteger a la nación que recién despertó, se vio en vano. Ya que el primer ataque perpetuado por el joven fue el detonante para que atacaran el resto de los mexicas que estaban ocultos entre la maleza. Inmediatamente, una batalla fue iniciada. Los pocos españoles que se vieron antes los mexicas, trataban de defenderse con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus demás compañeros arribaban al encuentro.

Uno de ellos, siendo Cortes el que ordenaba a sus hombres defender, busco con mirada desenfrenada ubicar a la nación que al parecer había desaparecido. Temiendo que lo hubieran capturado, recorrió el campo –mientras lanzaba estocadas y cortes con su espada- con sumo cuidado para que no se le pasara nada.

Y de un de repente, lo encontró.

Fuera del área de batalla, estaba España batallando con el más joven de los mexicas. Que obviamente era México. Sus ataques se habían hecho más finos mientras que los de España eran toscos y débiles. Pero eso no significaba que no intentara el derrotarle de una vez por todas. Hernán podía percibir como el español sufría a causa de sus heridas. Intentaba una y otra y otra vez dar un golpe certero en el joven que parecía que bailaba con gracia para evadir sus ataques.

El esfuerzo que realizaba España por atacar era sin duda admirable. El propio Cortes no se veía capaz de pelear con semejante heridas portando en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, paso la desgracia.

Por descuido de la propia nación, no defendió su flanco derecho, provocando que el golpe de la macana por parte de México se enterrara en la parte superior del pecho de España. Un grito de dolor sacudió los oídos de todos y como un árbol, sucumbió ante su atacante. Cortes, con ojos desorbitados veía venir lo peor al ver que la nación mexica caminaba hacía su país con intención de atacarlo nuevamente.

-¡RETIRADA!- exclamó como única solución a su problema.

Inmediatamente todos los españoles se pusieron en marcha hacía los pocos caballos que quedaban y otros se echaron a correr. Por su lado, Cortes se acercó corriendo hacía España, levantando en alto su espada para atacar a la joven nación. Esta al ver que se acercaba un oponente digno, decidió retirarse como era debido. No sin antes dirigir a unas palabras a la nación que se encontraba en el suelo ensangrentado. Luego se marchó junto con los demás mexicas.

Uno de los españoles que portaba el caballo de Cortés se acercó hacía él para entregárselo. Sin perder más tiempo antes de que volvieran a atacar los indígenas, subieron a España al lomo del caballo y luego subió Cortes.

-¡Mis hombres! ¡Seguid hacía al frente! ¡Salgamos de este infierno!-

Un grito de aprobación se escuchó por parte de los españoles y emprendieron la huida.

Otro grito se escuchó alrededor, un grito de victoria por parte de los mexicas. Nuevamente, habían logrado bajar el número de los españoles. Y así mismo, dañar a la nación que traicionó al símbolo de su terruño: Tenochtitlan.

Mientras se alejaban los españoles del área de batalla, Cortes miró detrás suyo para ver a la nación quien había caído en inconciencia otra vez. Nuevamente… lo volvió a presenciar.

Al haber emprendido la huida hacía Tlaxcala, cada vez que realizaban una parada, los mexicas estaban listos para atacarlos. Definitivamente no iban a dejarlos escapar con vida de esta tierra. No después de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, el más afectado de esto había sido España. Quien siempre, cada vez que se libraba una batalla de este estilo, resultaba sumamente dañado a causa de aquella nación.

Cada batalla, cada herida que se hacía, España caída inconsciente.

Desde aquella batalla, España se venía abajo; deplorándose cada vez más y más.

Hernán dio un trago amargo al recordar lo que él representaba. Sus heridas no estaban sanando y cada día tardaba más en despertarse. Sí esto seguía de la misma manera, sin duda alguna… sería el fin para él y el resto de sus hombres.

-C-cada herida…- la voz casi inaudible de España trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Cortes –C-cada herida e-es una de las cuantas vi-vidas que a-acabaste…- un borbotón de sangre salió de su boca –E-espero que lo disfrutes…- río levemente –Eso fue lo que dijo el c-crio…-

Y luego silencio…

Hernán apretó con fuerzas las riendas de su caballo y agitó con fuerza de ellas haciendo que el caballo marchará más de prisa. No. No va a permitir que España salga más herido de esto. La razón por la cual él estaba ahí era para conseguir una nueva tierra. No para perder la vida.

Ni mucho menos, la del Caballero España.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Este capítulo esta más dirigido al punto de vista español. **

Justo después de la Noche Triste, Cortés decidió huir hacia su aliada Tlaxcala. Con fin de protegerse mientras se recuperaban del golpe duro que sufrieron aquel día. Principalmente, se trata de este lapso de huida que tuvieron que hacer. Ya que al estar lejos de Tlaxcala, los españoles tuvieron que recorrer este largo camino para ponerse a salvo. Y mientras lo hacían, ellos recibían casi constantemente ataques por parte de los mexicas.

Este capítulo se podría decir que es el preludio de la batalla final *Música de suspenso*

Trataré por lo menos cada dos semanas dar update.  
>Haré mi esfuerzo. Ya que no falta mucho orz<p>

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y sus reviews!  
>Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.<p>

¡Saludos!


End file.
